


Some Journeys Are Worth Taking

by inpr0vert3d



Series: Some Journeys Are For Fun [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Basilisk - Freeform, Biting, Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heats, Huli Jing, I just love the idea of Keith and Lance riding dragons so y not?, It comes in at the end tho, Its great guys, Klance smut, Knotting, Lance gets harassed but Keith and co. save his ass, Lance is kinda pregnant..., Lance will throw hands, Lotor doesn’t come in until later chapters sorry, Lots of Klance - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pidge is the sassiest queen, Protective Keith (Voltron), Swearing, They are both princes bc i’m weak, Voltron is gone so they get dragons instead, and his lesbian generals too, and so on - Freeform, birth scene, but still after chapter 18 its dragon mania i promise, but still klance centric, galtean klance, just a heads up, klance child, lotor is a dick, my bad - Freeform, references to non-con, smut in chapter 1, smut in chapter 6 too, there will be blood - Freeform, they go on a quest, you can skip tho i’ll warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpr0vert3d/pseuds/inpr0vert3d
Summary: When Keith and Lance are arranged to marry, both princes are deeply in love, which helped...a lot. They live life happily, popular and supported. But in danger. Lotor, an excommunicated halfbreed prince, as well as Keith’s cousin and Lance’s childhood friend, attacks and sieges the castle, sending the royals and their friends on a journey through the magical land of Altea and meet both new and dangerous creatures to collect the crystals they need to stop the corrupted prince and his army and take their home back. But, as if the universe hadn’t already thrown a shit cloud at them, Lance discovers a ‘small’ problem that could put the whole mission in jeopardy...but with the help of a few certain winged, reptilian creatures, they should be just fine...ORLotor attacks the castle and the group go on a long ass journey to collect the things they need to stop him. Shiro is tired, Pidge is sassy, Keith is grumpy space husband, Lance is up the duff and Voltron is replaced with dragonsPS. READ THE TAGS FOR HELP :)))





	1. A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, welcome. If u like it just tell me and I’ll publish more chapters. This is my first PROPER fanfic soooooo...enjoy :)

“I now pronounce Prince Keith and Prince Lance unified and tied as equivalents. You may kiss.” The church erupted into cheers and yells and clapping as the Galran quickly brought his lips to the Altean’s. Lance threw his arms around Keith’s neck as Keith wrapped his arms around his waist in a vice like hold, the two pressed tightly together.

 

He could feel the smile on his lips, sighing in delight as they shared their first kiss as spouses. His hand roped into Keith’s hair, holding him in place for as long as he could, cherishing the closeness.

 

After many weeks of planning and patience, they were finally married. Even if it was an arrange marriage, they loved each other. Immensely. They were often recognised for their genuine affection for each other.

 

The kingdoms of Altea and Marmora alike rejoiced, an alliance had been formed in more ways that one.

 

“To the Grand Hall to celebrate!” Coran’s booming voice was heard over the crowd as the cheering continued.

 

Guests and family alike made their way to the ‘Grand Hall’ as it had been nicknamed, laughing and whooping with happiness. Once they made it in, everyone was seated for a meal.

 

The newlyweds, Allura, Lance’s older sister and future queen of Altea, Shiro, the head night of Marmora and best friend of Keith (more like a big brother), Hunk, Lance’s childhood friend and the royal Altean archer and warlock, and Pidge, the castle’s mage and close friend of Keith, were all seated around the same table.

 

“I still can’t believe my baby brother is married!” Shiro exclaimed from his spot beside the Altean princess, who he was closest in age to.

 

“Me, too! I’m so happy for you two.” Allura smiled at the two who were gazing lovingly at each other with soft eyes, their joined hands resting on the white table cloth, both of them completely unaware of the conversation aimed towards them.

 

Pidge sniggered, rolling her eyes. “Love birds.” Being they youngest, at fifteen, she definitely had a lot of courage to speak her mind to others, with added sass if necessary.

 

“I think it’s sweet. They’re just so happy.” Hunk cooed at them from across them table.

 

Pidge smirked and mumbled something under breath.

 

“What was that?” Shiro asked expectingly.

 

“I was just saying that later on tonight they won’t be so...fluffy...”

 

Hunk raised an eye brow, eyeing the mage suspiciously. He knew her games. “What do you mean?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance suddenly piped up.

 

“Well,” He started, elbows on the table and hands flat against the surface, her voice casual, “Hunk was saying you two were cute when you were all lovey dovey, and I was just implying that you probably won’t be so sweet later on tonight when you’re...y’know... humping.” Hunk let out a squeak of surprise hand coming up to hover over his mouth as if she’d said something simply outrageous. Shiro just agreed with a simple nod.

 

Lance smirked at Keith who was giving a small flushed-faced smile looking down at the table.

 

“Oh I intend to do just that.” He purred flirtatiously. “You expect me to keep my hands off this god-like being for weeks and not have him claim me the first chance I get...when it’s actually legal that is.” Keith’s fluffy ears flattened as his head, face going an even deeper shade of purple at the compliment.

 

“Stop! Your making my ears bleed, you vermin!” Hunk covered his ears and shut his eyes tight.

 

Allura and Shiro laughed quietly being the oldest and more mature, responsible ones of the group, Shiro at twenty five and Allura at twenty three, brushing them off.

 

“Anyway...any plans? What happens next?” Shiro tried to change the subject.

 

“Well, there was news of Lotor’s army moving further to the east coast, as you already know, so we’re trying to monitor them, but it’s proving more difficult for our spies to keep up and get information.

 

He won’t tell them anything, just gives commands and expects them to fulfil the tasks he sets for them.” Keith answered, filling them in on their latest battle plans to take down the excommunicated galran Lord. “We planned to send an army if they move any closer to the south-east. We’re not taking any changes. We don’t want them any closer to us.”

 

“Good thinking. I’ll inform my men at your word.” Shiro nodded.

 

“They seem to be moving town by town every few weeks so we’ve sent some usual traders that would trade at the towns to interview some of the affected towns people to see how strong they are, how many men they have, useful info that could help us.” Lance added, playing with Keith’s fingers. “But depending on the size of his army, I don’t see why he would attack a new alliance that just happened to be two of the strongest kingdoms this side of Hernim.”

 

“I agree. Lotor won’t stand a chance.” Allura smiled confidently, then turned to Shiro. “Now, would you like to dance?” She asked holding out her hand with a slight blush dusted on her cheeks. Shiro smiled and took her hand leading her to the dance floor where people were gathering to dance.

 

Lance giggled excitedly grabbing Keith’s arm and dragging him to the center. Despite Keith’s protests, he chuckled and let himself be dragged. He loved seeing the excitement on his love’s face when the music began to play, and he would add to that joy if he could.

 

Lance was the most musical person on Altea, by far. He new how to play over twenty five instruments and had the voice of an angel according to his friend and relatives. He would take over the dance floor and wipe out any poor soul that tried to out do him, moving his arms and hips to the rhythm in an elegant yet bouncy way.

 

Keith on the other hand, was the opposite. He was more uptight than the rest of his friends. It was only until he met Lance that he mellowed out enough for him to actually consider dancing, and when he did it was only with Lance when they had to preform formal waltzes and other royal ballroom etiquettes.

 

He was awkward and didn’t like conversation all that much, but his social skills were slowly growing with the help of forced classes and public affairs. If he was going to rule a kingdom, he needed to know how to have a proper conversation without bailing halfway.

 

When a fast, up beat song began to play Lance just sang along and held Keith close, holding his hands while spinning and swaying until he separated to dance with Allura, then Hunk and Pidge, Keith just staying close until Lance came back to him.

 

Once he returned, he basically jumped on Keith, and the galran began to pepper gentle kisses onto his neck, nuzzling his nose into his scent glands, the smell of the oceanand something else he could only describe as Lance filling his nose. Lance. His love. His mate. His.

 

As the Kings and Queens of Altea and Marmora watched on, all they could do was smile. Their children were happy and in love, that’s all they could ask for. It could have gone so much worse; they could have hated each other, or be interested in someone else. Thank the Lions of Voltron, they were both happy.

 

A circle formed beside the newlyweds as the next song began to play. Pidge glared at Coran, who was standing on the sidelines of the crowd.

 

“You may have one once old man...but today is not your day.”

 

Coran glared right back from opposite the small girl, making his way through the crowd as everyone parted laughing as they watched the scene unfold, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

 

His stance wide and his body low, like a cowboy ready to duel another nomad in the centre of a town, while the mage held her head high, legs pressed together and an arm neatly tucked behind her back.

 

People made way for the royal couple as they made their way to the front of the circle where the two glared each other down.

 

As the music continued, Coran began to dance to it, spinning and stopping in front of Pidge, shuffling back. He looked ridiculous and it was extremely entertaining.

 

Pidge then used her arms, swinging and swaying sharply. She looked more professional than Coran, but the seriousness of the whole situation was laughable.

 

“What is this? I’m confused.” Keith muttered into Lance‘s pointed ear, completely lost.

 

“Go, Pidge!” Lance yeld from beside him. “You can do it!”

 

He looked down at the blue prince and chuckled, pulling him into his arms from behind, not caring what was happening anymore. Lance leaned back into his embrace and laughed.

 

Suddenly Coran went down, splitting his legs before hopping back up making the crowd roar. Pidge heaitated, not knowing what to do next.

 

“Use the move I taught you Pidgeon!” Lance yelled over the booming music. It suddenly felt more like a nightclub than a wedding party.

 

Pidge then smirked, suddenly usingone arm to cover her forehead and the other covering her mouth razzle dazzle and began slowly circling the advisor before spinning and ‘moon walking’ (as Lance called it) across the circle. The crowd cheered signalling Pidge’s victory.

 

Lance laughed and rushed in, Hunk lifting Pidge onto his shoulders.

 

“Touché. Well done, mage.” Coran smiled, laughing at the small girl.

 

The night continued, filled with laughs, love and joy. Everyone gradually made their way home as the night went on. Pidge and Hunk left first out of the group. Then Shiro took Allura to her room before going home himself.

 

A slow song began to play, gentle and calming as Lance turned to face his beloved husband. They were pressed together, foreheads connected, huge smiles never leaving their faces.

 

They were finally alone, to an extent, all the congratulations and blessings over with.

 

Keith gripped Lance’s small waist and held him close as they slowly swayed side to side, lost in their own bubble of affection. They stayed like that for a minute or two until Lance leaned in closer.

 

Lance looked into his amethyst eyes and leaned in, gently pressing a small kiss to his beloved’s lips. He returned it with no hesitation. They took turns giving each other small kisses on different parts of the face until the song was over, relishing in each other’s warm embrace. As the song came to an end Keith pulled back.

 

“I love you.” He whispered quietly. “More than anything.” Lance looked up at him with have lidded eyes.

 

“I love you, too, Keith. You’re my soulmate. I’m yours.” He brought his lips to Keith’s ear, whispering. He shivered in response.

 

Keith gently took the altean’s hand leading them out of the clearing ballroom and back to his room in the giant castle. It had become their room as they were aloud to sleep together, so long as that was all they did.

 

He rubbed his thumb over Lance’s knuckles as the walked in a comfortable silence, smiling and giggling with nerves and excitement, a twinkle in their eyes.

 

As they entered the room Lance sighed in delight. The room was lit with candles of different shapes and sizes and colours that were randomly placed in little clusters around the edge of the room; on the dressing table, a few on the bedside lockers and on the floor.

 

The bed was magnificent, despite the fact he had slept in it every night for countless weeks. It was large and dressed in silky, cream sheets, the faintest hue of pale blue in there if you squint. It had puffed pillows and four large posts on each of the corners , supporting four beams that held thin curtains, tied to each wooden post.

 

Juniberry petals were scattered on the bed and the flower itself had been placed around the room.

 

The room was warm and welcoming despite Lance’s nerves making his stomach flutter every time Keith touched him.

 

It smelt of the Juniberry, too, a flower from Altea, a symbol of love and re-birth, but mostly a sign of loyalty and trust between two partners. It also happened to be a aphrodisiac for almost every species. They were actually given a glass of juniberry cider before they left. It made him smile.

 

The view from the window, no matter how many times he looked at it and took it in, it always took his breath away. It was the side of the castle, looking towards the west. There in the distance were great mountains and beyond those mountains there were lush forests full of magical creatures and the mysterious depths of lochs and lakes too deep to swim in. When he was a child he would be told stories of that land and about all the unique beings that dwelled in them. And about the mighty dragons that protected them.

 

He was brought out of his gaze as arms snaked around his waist making him jump. He giggled at himself and slowly turned to face his new husband with a smile on his face.

 

“The maids really do mean well, but this is just...wow. I don’t feel like I deserve this.” Lance gently rubbed his nose against Keith’s as he chuckled.

 

“You deserve everything you want, my love. I want things to be perfect for you. Plus...this is a first for both of us, so I’m hoping you’re just as nervous as I am.”

 

“Of course I am. But I trust you with my life. I couldn’t be happier that it’s you I get to do this with.”

 

“Me, too. But you have to tell me to stop if I’m hurting you, or if you get uncomfortable. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Keith said sincerely.

 

“I want to. My gorteh...” He said lovingly, closing the space between them. The word ‘gorteh’ was an Altean word meaning ‘soulmate’ or ‘greatly loved one’. Lance gave Keith this nickname a few days after they met, saying that Keith was his ‘gorteh’, his one and only. Fated pairs, or soulmates, were supposedly a fairy tale for children, saying that fated pairs know their soulmate as soon as they see them, and this just so happens to be the case for the two princes.

 

Keith tilted his to the side, bring his mouth to the altean’s neck and releasing a hot breath on the sensitive skin before bringing his mouth down, dragging his fangs along a mouthful of sweet flesh.

Quiznack...there was a wonderful night ahead.

His eyes fluttered closed, every touch overwhelming.

He brought his hands to his chest, and despite his entire body burning at the loss of contact, he pushed his mate back, the back of Keith’s knees hitting the bed, buckling and making him fall backwards onto the mattress.

Lance lunged forward, his hands grabbing at the ties of the galran, matrimonial outfit, tan fingers making quick work of his tunic. Soon it was discarded somewhere on the floor.

*NSFW AHEAD*

The new roughness and neediness made a deep growl erupt from Keith’s chest. He brought his hands up to Lance’s top half trying desperately trying to undo the ties. After a frustrated growl, he ripped, _literally ripped_ , the fabric off his chest, destroying it as Lance unconsciously grinded down on his toned thigh. His eyes fluttered close, a shiver running through his body, his blood rushing southward so quick it was almost painful.

Keith gritted his teeth together in an attempt to control himself at the little needy noises that Lance was let out as he continued to grind down on his leg.

“Keith...” Lance whispered, breathless.

“Yeah...yeah, I know...”

“More, please, Keith, I need more...” He listened as Lance almost sobbed, letting out a pathetic whine.

“Last chance, if you want to stop...I don’t think I will be able to control myself much longer...” he buried his nose in the crook of Lance’s neck as he trailed off, breathing in the sweet scent.

“Keith, you are the sweetest person I have ever met...but if you don’t hurry up and rut me like the alpha I know you are, I’m going to pin you down and-mmh!” Before he could finish Keith had surged up and connected their lips, thrusting his tongue into the other male’s mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Lance moaned into the kiss, feeling slick and pre-cum beginning to soil his bottoms.

He felt strong hands now making their way down the sun-kissed expanse of the altean’s chest, he let out a soft gasp as fingers brushed over the erect nubs on his chest.

“Sensitive are we?” Keith smirked, breaking the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

“Shut up...” he looked down with an embarrassed frown.

“That’s why I love you.” Keith gave him a slightly mischievous grin. “Can I try something?”

“I don’t know, can you?” He tested. He didn’t know if it was a mistake or not but he liked where his hands were. The galran Prince brought his mouth down to his mate’s chest.

He peppered small kisses over his collarbone and pectorals before latching onto one of the prince’s nipples.

“Ah-!” Lance let out a surprised gasp before letting out a shaky breath and threading his long fingers through the thick mop on his husband's head. He swirled his tongue and sucked on the nub.

Lance ground down again causing Keith to let out a groan as his knee pressed against his growing erection. He detached himself and placed his forehead on Lance’s shoulder, trying to steady himself.

“Keith? Are you alright, sweet boy?” Lance nuzzled his head against the galran’s, petting his hair calmingly.

“I-I’m just a little nervous, I guess. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you because my instinct told me to be rougher than I should. I mean they didn’t exactly give me the time to...” he searched for the right word, “...unwind when I should have. I just don’t want the fact that I’m unexperienced to ruin it.”

Lance’s heart melted. This was a very vulnerable moment for Prince Keith and Lance loved the fact that he trusted him enough to show him this side of himself. He was always worrying if Lance was ok and happy and if he was safe and comfortable.

“Are you telling me you’ve never had an orgasm before?”

Keith buried his face deeper into the crook of Lance neck to hide his face before nodding his head.

“Have you ever masterbated?”

This time he shook his head ‘no’.

“You’ve never had the time or a place, right?” Another small nod.

"Haven't you had a rut before?" Lance questioned as gently as he could, not wanting to spook him of the moment. Keith was nineteen, and alphas usually have ruts once a year. He should have had a few, right?

"I haven't. My mother called in a heat doctor when she realised I hadn't experienced one yet. He told us that my body was under so much stress that instead of triggering a heat, it prevented it. I wasn't interested in any mates until I met you, and the amount of training and fighting basically put my body into defence mode and called off any ruts that could have possibly happened." Keith explained quietly, his face burning with shame.

"Isn't that, like, extremely rare?" He nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I still got aroused, I just didn't feel like _mating_ , y'know?" He added.

Lance was putting all the pieces together in his head. He cooed and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, Gorteh!” He pressed small kissed all over the side of his face, nuzzling his cheek. “But, man, you have a fun night ahead of you.”

Then the prince grinned, the heated mood slowly returning. "What type of things made you aroused?" He practically purred into the poor boy's ear. He just gazed up at him like a lost puppy before his eyes fell half lidded, staring intently at his lips.

 

”You.”   
  


Lance refused to falter, a smile growing on his face and his pupils blown wide, hungry and lustful.

 

“Let me try something. I know it’s not exactly the most ‘royal’ thing to do but, a friend of mine told me a way of making you feel really good. I’ve never tried this before, obviously, so bare with me.” Lance looked excited, a small smile on his face, a dazzle in his deep blue ocean eyes. “Lay down for me, prince.”

Keith crawled up to the top of the bed and placed himself in the middle.

“Good boy.” Lance watched as Keith melted at the praise. He slowly brought his mouth down to his in a slow kiss. The altean began to move his hand down, carefully sliding his hand down his muscled violet chest and toned stomach before going down the side of his thigh, slowly parting his legs, Keith subconsciously spreading them wider.

 

He nearly couldn’t handle the heat that washed over him again, like someone had thrown hot water all of his back and head. He needed to please his alpha. Pleasure his mate.

  
Lance broke the kiss to help Keith get out of his remaining clothing, accidentally staring. Another huge wave of heat washed over him, again and again as he looked over the other male’s body because by the Lions, this man was gorgeous.

Erect against his navel, flushed and beading precum. The sheer size sent a shiver rushing through Lance’s soul, ribbed along the sides and probably bigger than the length of his forearm.

The Galra were known to be nearly feral during mating rituals. Alphas were big, usually with both physically and with ego, rough and dominating, omegas could be snappy or violent to protect themselves, but were normally pliant and obedient, a lot more durable to an alpha’s beastly, animalistic way of breeding than a skinny male Altean. He was actually advised to prepare before actual consummation. He was both mortified and petrified.   
  


But, Lance could only admire Keith more for this. He was gentle and tender, he kept himself in check and didn’t get frustrated when he knew Lance wouldn’t be able to handle something that his instincts craved. _Bite. Grip. Bruise. Mark. Rough. Overpower._ He could have easily pinned Lance to their bed and had his way with him. Could have squeezed so hard that bruises would arise, scratched and scarred, but he didn’t. He controlled himself.

Lanvery could go on about all the things he knew, researched, _analyse, learn_ , about his mates differences and how they compare to his own. How to please him the best. To know what he wanted. What he craved.

He really need to get these stupid altean wedding bottoms off. They were already ruined with certain bodily fluids.

He smiled at the galran, Keith once again looking down, his fluffy ears flattened against his head, his face and shoulders dusted a deep purple.

“By the Lions...You’re beautiful.” Lance says softly, staring at every inch of his skin with care before looking into his eyes. ”Do you know why altean’s court each other?”

“To show love and get married?”

“Almost. It’s more intimate than that. We’re showing our partners that we will love them with all our hearts.” He slowly brought his mouth down and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s chest, right where his heart would be. “That we will tend to their needs.” This time he kissed just below his navel, never breaking eye contact. “And that we can provide and care for them, for the rest of their life.” He took his hand and gently kissed his palm. “And that is what I’m going to do.”

A high pitched whine ripped out of Keith’s throat as Lance kissed at the inside of his thighs, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. He let his head fall back and his eyes flutter close.

Suddenly, Keith felt Lance press a kiss the the tip of his length. He gasped in surprise and shut his legs, trapping Lance between them. The altean let out a quiet laugh before running his hand up and down his husband's legs.

“Relax...” Keith slowly spread his legs once more, trying his best to lower his heart beat and control his breathing.

But all attempts failed when Lance’s took him into his mouth. It was hot and wet and by the sounds Keith was now making, clearly felt quite good. He threw his head back and curled his toes.

‘Thank you, Romelle’ Lance thought as he began to bob his head, taking more and more in each time. He almost gagged when the tip of his length hit the back of his throat, narrowly avoiding the unpleasant action. Keith wasn’t exactly small, which, although it did excite Lance further, it also made him more nervous. He could even get half the thing is his mouth for Voltron's sake! He brought his hands up to compensate, pumping his fist up and down the shaft, running his fingers along the ribs while his tongue went to town on the tip, tasting him.

“Lance-haa...” He covered his mouth, embarrassed by the noises he was making. No prince should make noises like that, but then he remembered that he was with Lance, and Lance only. So he took his hand away and fisted them in the sheets instead. He may or may not have ripped a few holes in the fabric... _Control. Control. Control._

 

He brought his other hand down to Lance’s head, the white curls licking at his fingers as Lance bobbed his head. Keith used all of his will power to not buck his hips up into the wet heat.

The more time that past brought him closer and closer to his end the feeling sending sparks of electricity up is body, his legs trembling slightly. Close...so close...

But then, the heat was gone. The feeling of bliss was gone. Where?

He let out a louder whine than he would like to admit, growling in frustration before sitting up and looking down at the smirking altean.

Lance was slightly surprised at how long he had managed to laugh for not having climaxed before, but he guessed it was his galran genes. The galra were known to have excellent health, made of muscle and endless strength. The stamina they contained physically then leaked into the bedroom, as they were also known to be very intense and rough with their mating rituals.

Some times, depending on the status, two mates would have to preform a mating ceremony in front of the most powerful leaders and members of court, almost like a show where royalty would watch them preform the act only the couple should see. Lance was slightly horrified when he heard about the tradition, thinking he and Keith would have to make love for the first time in front of a bunch of powerful old guys, but Keith quickly swooped in saying the law changed years ago.

Now the ceremony was no longer mandatory, but now an option, so if the newlyweds wanted to hold their own mating ceremony, there could. Lance was ready to get down on his knees and _beg_ his beloved to choose to not hold one, bursting into tears. Keith had immediately put his mind to rest however, pulling him into his strong arms and hushing him gently, telling him how he hated the ceremonies, and always convinced his mother to let him stay home, while his parents had to attend them. He depised them. So the idea was quickly put to rest.

“W-why..?” Keith whined as Lance pulled away. He didn’t say anything, just crawling up until their faces were just an inch apart.

“I want your first to be extra special. Now last time a checked, I should not be clothed right now.” His eyes were hooded and filled with lust and passion for the man in front of him.

Keith growled loudly, making Lance squeal with excitement as he flipped them over so he was on top and pulled Lance bottoms off. Once all the clothes were discarded on the floor, Keith crawled up and settled in between his long legs.

“Why are you so quiznacking gorgeous.” Keith questioned, a loving look in his eyes, tender and soft.

“Gorteh?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Will you make love to me?”

“I will do anything you ask. No matter what it is.”

“Then kiss me.” At this, Keith brought his lips down to give his mate an open mouthed kiss, tangling their tongues together slowly, relishing in the special feeling. The taste was still sweet, despite where his mouth was just moments before.

Keith placed his hand in between Lance’s legs slowly sliding it up until he was met with the slick of Lance’s heat.

He used a finger to feel around, the altean prince let out a sigh as the tip of other male’s finger breached the ring of muscle.

Lance knew this wouldn’t be a walk in the park. He’d played with himself there before during heats and ...other times- but even if he did, his fingers would in no way reach the same size as Keith. Just looking at him made his mouth water. Not the only thing that got wetter.

He started with one finger slowly pumping in and out, and soon a second was added.

Lance buried his head into the crook of Keith’s neck, sighing and occasionally whimpering into Keith’s ear as the galran sucked and nipped at his neck.

He soon added a third, stretching him out the best he could, Lance's legs spread wide, completely open to his new husband. Suddenly, Lance gasped, grabbing at Keith’s back, when he crooked his fingers.

“D-do that again.” Lance demanded breathlessly.

He crooked his fingers again, searching for the same spot deep inside his mate.

Lance let out a loud moan when he found it once again, the noise sending blood rushing to his face and southward, making his member ache, wanting, _needing_ some type of friction.

Lance felt like he was being roasted alive, every time his skin touched Keith’s a spark would fly, and right now they were both pressed together. They were like a bonfire, both of them burning together, like a fever.

“Keith...Keith please, I want you...” he begged, “...Take me...”

He slipped his fingers out and placed both hands on either side of Lance’s head, not bothering to wipe the slick off. The nerves were getting to both of them now.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop and I will-“

“Don’t...please don’t ever stop...” Lance was breathless and desperate.

Keith pressed a small kiss to his forehead before leaning over to grab the tube of lube that had been placed on the nightstand. The maids must have put it there. 

He tried to ignore the fact that the maids had been ordered by either his parents or Lance's parents to put the lube there as he unscrewed the lid and pressed some out onto his fingers, rubbing it around slightly, trying to warm it up before coating it over his length. Lance just waited impatiently, whining and writhing under him. 

Keith carefully lined himself up slowly moving forward. ‘Please don’t fuck up, please don’t fuck up, please, Voltron, don’t let me fuck up...’

Lance let out a small grunt as he pushed the head in, the rest gradually sinking very slowly. It was painful and stung as he was stretched. Keith felt bigger than he looked, which Lance didn't know whether to be happy about, or slightly frightened. He was frightened. But he knew there was no need. Keith would probably cut of his own dick Lance told him to. If he wanted to stop, or the pain got to bad he would just say to Keith and he would immediately stop and probably wrap him up in a blanket burrito instead.

“Ah-Keith...” he whimpered digging his nails into the other man’s biceps.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, you’re doing so well...” he whispered nuzzling and kissing at his head.

Once he was all the way in he stopped, letting Lance adjust. Somehow their earlier roles had switched, now Lance was the one with less confidence.

“By the Lions, you are big, aren't you?” Lance thought out loud, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck as he tried to expel Keith's concern.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok? Do you want to stop?” Worry laced his voice as he continued to nuzzle into his head.

“Don’t apologise. And I definitely do not plan on stopping anytime soon. We're going all night, baby. It'll be perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you, Prince.”

After a few moments or minutes (they couldn’t tell at this point) of adjusting and tender nuzzling and kisses, Lance nodded his head. “You can move.”

Keith took a deep breath before very slowly pulling out. He let a low grunt as he thrust back in, equally as slow. He continued at the excruciatingly slow pace until the sting faded.

It wasn't very long until Lance whimpered. “Faster, Gorteh...”

Keith obeyed rolling his hips slightly faster, letting out a sigh. He buried his nose into Lance’s scent glands, breathing in the sweet scent, taking a mouthful and beginning to suck.

“Hah-“ The smaller male gasped in surprise. He wrapped his his long legs around the alpha’s waist, hooking his angles together and spreading his legs even wider as he he began to thrust at a steady pace. As they were fully pressed together, the friction on his member caused him to let out a low groan.

He felt pressure begin to build, like a tight coil in his stomach, his skin on fire. The sweat running off both of the princes creating a steamy atmosphere in the room.

The bedroom was soon filled with panting and gasping, loud groans and moans and other lewd noises.

“Keith!” Lance cried out on a particularly hard thrust, digging his blunt nails into his husband's back.

He heard fabric rip and tear, Keith’s breathless pants in his ear. He felt the warmth and bliss between them, the pleasure of Keith thrusting in and out of him, every muscle in Keith’s body tense. Then he heard the small noises he was making. It sound almost as if he was in pain. Animalist and guttural. Everything about the way he was moving was animalist, his inner alpha surging to the forefront as he pleased his omega in the most instinctual and basic way he knew how. 

“Keith...Darling, look at me.” The words cut through the cloud of lust that surrounded them as Lance cupped the side of his face, drool at the corner of his mouth from where he had been licking at Lance's neck, an almost frightened, or pained looked in his half closed eyes. His pupils were dilated so much, Lance could only just see the breath taking amethyst eyes he had grown to love so dearly.

“Lance...” he whimpered.”I-I-“ he choked on what sounded like a sob.

“Relax...let go, Keith...” he whispered as he bumped their foreheads together.

“I can’t...I'm going to hurt you...” he said quietly.

“No. No you won’t...trust me. I want you to, please...mark me...” he grabbed and pawed at the back of his neck, threading his fingers through the thick mullet and fisting his hand in the long locks as Keith attacked his neck once more.

He began to thrust harder and faster into the tan-skinned man, making him moan and curl his toes, babbling random altean words Keith didn’t understand as he dragged blunt nails down his back and arms.

“Yes! Keith! Please, please don’t stop!” Lance cried out as the galran brushed over the bundle of nerves deep in side of him. Lance lost himself as Keith pulled almost all the way out before roughly thrusting back in, hitting the spot dead on every time as he pounded him into the soft mattress, the large headboard thumping against the wall with every thrust. 

Lance knew that the guards down the hall were placed there to give couple some privacy, but he was sure even the people in the next hall over could hear their coitus. This wasn't love making, they would save that for later when they were tired and less desperate. This was _mating_. This was Keith preparing to bond with Lance for life, to release inside him and impregnate him with his pups.

It surreal, and definitely different from anything Lance had ever experienced before...which wasn't much. Maybe just in his imagination. But this was reality. And he was loving it.

Suddenly, Lance felt Keith actually pull out all the way. He felt empty and the bliss was gone, ripped away from him with a harsh yank.

 

He cried out at the heat being pulled away from him. His eyes whipped open only to see Keith, pulling away from him. _No_ , _no_ , _no_! _Alpha_! _What_ _did_ _he_ _do_ _wrong_?

 

He felt himself clench down on nothing as he whimpered and writhed on the bed. But he stopped when Keith leaned down to press a kiss to his navel, his hold firm on Lance’s waist.

 

“Hand and knees.” Keith demanded quietly, his voice low and dark with lust, right in his ear.

 

Lance scrambled to obey the alpha,rolling over and raising to his hands and knees. The anticipation was rolling off him as he waited patiently for the alpha to fill him again.

 

He felt Keith’s member tease at his entrance as a warm chest was pressed flush against his back, a hot breath in his ear. “Good, omega.” The prince let out a sigh as the galran nibbled at his ear, holding the point of his ear with sharp teeth.

 

He moaned loudly when Keith pushed back inside him, his first couple of thrusts shallow before they returned to the brutal ones from before.

 

Keith caged him in with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other lay against the bed to hold himself up.

 

The new angle was delightful and the sound of wet skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with Lance’s cries and Keith’s grunts and groans.

 

He got that wall deep inside Lance that made him weak, boneless, the force of the thrusts slamming into him sending him to his forearms, but Keith’s mouth stayed right next to Lance’s ear, whispering praises and things that made Lance bite his lip.

 

Keith’s hands snake up to interlock their fingers before he pulled Lance up to balance on his knees, his back pressed against Keith’s firm chest, causing the prince’s head to fall back onto his shoulder with a loud moan.

 

The Galran shoved his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck, gulping up the scent there like water after spending a week in the desert. Taking in Lance’s little sighs and quick groans as his hips snapped up over and over, punching the little noises out of him with every thrust.

 

Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, their hands still roped together, coming to rest over Lance’s lower stomach.

 

“You feel it?” Keith rasped just in time to here Lance let out a quiet gasp of surprise. He could feel every time Keith bumped against that wall deep inside of him under his fingers, through his stomach.

 

It sent a new wave of heat washing over him as he cried out, feeling slightly overwhelmed as his head clouded with pleasure, the burning fire growing in his stomach. His legs trembled and his back arched against his husband, feeling his hands and his skin and mouth and teeth against his neck.

 

He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips as he reached up to grip Keith’s hair, keeping him in place while he squeezed his hand.

 

Everything was just so... _good_. He could feel the love and admiration pouring from both him and his equivalent.

 

But then Lance felt the galran prince’s knot beginning to expand.

 

“W-Wait-wait...” Lance said breathlessly, pushing up slightly.

 

Keith immediately stopped. He pulled out and let Lance turn and flop onto his back, cupping his face and brushing back his hair gently.

 

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Is something wrong?” He began to question him frantically, eyes darting between Lance’s, full of concern and worry. Lance giggled and pressed his hand to Keith’s cheek.

 

“I’m absolutely wonderful.” He said pulling him in closer was again. “But I have one request to make it perfect.”

 

Keith relaxed, leaning forward and knocking their foreheads together with a relieved sigh. “What is it?”

“Knot me.” He commanded, breathlessly.

“What-!”

“Knot me. Bite me, mate me for life.” Lance begged, tilting his head back and baring his neck as tempting as possible. “Please, Gorteh...make me yours...”

That’s all Keith needed to hear, bringing their mouths together, slipping his tongue into the altean’s mouth, swallowing the moans as his knot expanded fully.

Lance felt his stomach tighten and his muscles tense as he tipped closer and closer to the edge.

Keith suddenly broke off going to the crook of Lance's neck, biting down hard, breaking the skin as he thrust back in roughly, knotting the omega, stretching him the most he’s ever been as he finished inside of him with a loud growl, right next to Lance's ear.

Lance actually screamed as white ropes painted their stomachs, the feeling off pain and ecstasy mixing together in an overwhelming wave of heat, his arms and legs squeezing both of them together, his grip as strong as a vice. The feeling of Keith finishing sent him over. It was hot and strange and filthy in the best way.

The feeling of the Mark was more than just a bite. He could feel their souls intertwining and mixing together like silk ropes, the feeling of their heart beats falling into the same rhythm, the feeling at the back of his thoughts that he knew were Keith’s emotions flooding his head. He felt Keith in every way. His sharp fangs piercing through the flesh at his neck. His hot breath sending tingles along skin. His knot locking them together. It was exhilarating.

Keith collapsed on top of the poor boy, panting and exhausted, fangs still lodged in the crook of Lance’s neck, the altean prince trembling slightly beneath him.

Both of them lay there for a moment, catching their breaths as they slowly came down from their highs, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, Lance’s legs falling to the bed like dead weights.

Lance sighed contently, gently massaging the back of his husband's head, as Keith lapped at the bonding mark with his tongue, cleaning up the blood the was smeared there.

“Are you alright?” Keith asked, nuzzling into Lance’s temple.

“I’m absolutely ecstatic. I love you, so much, you know that.” He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, rubbing the side of his face into Keith’s before peppering kisses all over his face.

Keith chuckled tiredly, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, my love. You’re incredible.” They looked at each other lovingly, taking turns to gently press kisses to each other’s faces.

They rested and held each other until Keith’s knot had shrunk down. And then they did it all again.

For the rest of the night they made love slowly and gently, starting with savoured kisses that turned into an intense make-out session, mapping each other’s bodies and taking their time to see where their lover liked it best. They pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses and trailing ghosted fingers before they were rolling around in the once juniberry scented sheets, now hold the scent of the two new husbands.

The room was now hot, like molten lava or a blazing fire in the middle of the woods. Anywhere that was touched felt like a trail of flames. Every hot breath or burning touch, every name that was gasped or cried out, every wanton moan or whine just added to the pure ecstasy and pleasure as they became one for the second time.

It was passionate and intimate, but slow and they took their time. They made love for hours, only laying to sleep, completely exhausted, when a crack of sunlight began to dawn on the horizon, Keith’s back covered in long, angry, red scrapes and scratches which he elected to ignore.

*NSFW OVER*

Tangled together in a heap of limbs and warmth, the came down from their clouds of bliss, still connected by the galran’s knot for the second time that night.

“By the lions, you’re amazing.” Keith whispered whilst nuzzling and licking the bite mark on the side of Lance’s neck once again.

The bite mark was of galran culture and the highest step in galran courting and mating. It bonded them forever as mates; a ‘Mark’.

All the Alpha had to do was bite into the scent glands of an Omega and hold it until the climax was over and the Omega was knotted by said Alpha.

Lance sighed happily snuggling his nose into the crook of his neck, his chin resting on his shoulder and he rest a hand flat against his chest.

“I’m lost for words, I really am. I-I mean, how can someone make me feel so...good. Amazing. Full.” Lance said as he pressed a small kiss to his chest. “I’m really, really happy, Keith.”

“I’m really happy, too.” Keith pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Growing up was...hard, for me. My father was busy a lot of the time, as you can expect from a ruler. And it only got worse when he was called to be king when I was around eight, I rarely saw him but when I did he was good and really loved my mother and I. I saw my mother more than him, but I still didn’t see her as much as I probably should have. I was taught by the hired staff for most of the day and only really saw them during meals and events we had to go to. Didn’t know anyone but royals and teachers until I met Shiro. Then Pidge was hired and we got close. Having you...is a miracle. Having someone to love and someone show me actual love other than my family and affection was...rare, but I like it, a lot. And I can’t describe how grateful I am that you’re here. That you’re mine.” Keith had his arms wrapped around Lance protectively, pulling him close and holding him tight, no space between them.

“I know we had different childhoods, I mean I was constantly surrounded by friends, family members. But opposites attract, right? We’re here to teach each other. Learn from each other. Love each other. And that’s what I’m going to do.” Lance looked into his deep purple eyes with a look of determination on his face, then pressed his lips against Keith’s.

“Thank you, Lance.” With that they held each other close and drifted off to sleep. Peaceful and exhausted.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a loud sound caught all of their attention. Keith shot up, grabbing his knife from its holder on reflex. It was the castles alarm. Something was wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The story really kicks off in this chapter so get comfortable for a looooong journey. Sorry about the cliffhanger
> 
> P.S I’ve decided to upload once a week.

 

The attack happened six phoebs after the royal wedding. It was a normal day. Unexpected. But every moment or occurrence has a reason.

 

“Allura! Shiro! Come tell Pidge and Hunk to stop arguing over modulation!” Lance yelled as he saw the two walking past hand in hand, completely ignoring Lance’s cry for help, while Pidge and Hunk argued and he and Keith listened on, an arm thrown over the galran's eyes as he lay on the grass.

 

They were outside the front of the castle, in the meadow, around mid day, testing out new spells and gadgets that Pidge and Hunk has been working on together. They were just finishing their latest one, hence the argument.

 

It was a bright, sunny day. There was a gentle breeze and white, fluffy clouds floating in the solid blue sky. The meadow was a good bit away from the castle, on a small open field of grass, lush, green trees surrounding them; a meadow that Lance and Allura used to have picnics in with their mother and father.

 

“Guys, does this really matter?” Keith tried to reason with them, the words struggling out of his throat. He lay on a soft blanket, completely drained of energy, relishing in the warmth of the sun and relaxing as much as he could with his friends arguing, his head rested in Lance’s lap as he massaged his ears and played with his hair. “You two are giving me a headache.” He mumbled quietly. Lance giggled and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

For the last few weeks Keith had been working extremely hard. Lotor’s army had been moving gradually closer to the Altean kingdom. He was working side by side with his father, along with Alfor and Shiro, listening to spies and traders while also helping set precautionary battle plans. He was exhausted and got very little sleep with late nights and early mornings. Lance was worried and every night stayed up with him, sing to him if he needed to; a lullaby, like a mother to a distraught child.

 

To make things even better, as if things weren't stressful enough already, Lance’s heat had occurred the previous week, just when he had left to interview a trader from a nearby town with Shiro and his father. He left the day before Lance’s heat started, completely unaware. But in Lance's own defence, it was unexpected, being nearly a week early.

 

When it did start he began to feel distraught and dizzy, sick to the stomach and nauseous. He ignored it, brushing it off as ‘a cold’ when someone approached him about his strange behaviour, having gotten a lot more aggressive and angry, sapping at people for no reason. It wasn't until got a call from Pidge that he accepted that he wasn't alright.

 

She told him that Lance had fallen into heat, the holographic image of the scowling girl telling him to get back to the castle as soon as possible. She couldn’t stand Lance's moaning of his name and squirming anymore. Her and Allura. along with Lance's mother had all sat in his room with him and did their best to comfort and soothe the prince until his mate had returned. But it was when he started humping pillows and got a lot more handsy with him self that even Allura had to leave him to his own devices.

 

He made his was back as soon as he got the message, Shiro and the King handling the rest. His four day mission now cut down to two.

 

He went straight ~~gay~~ to his mate when he got back, everything kicking off from there. Lance’s scent drove him insane, almost making him loose control as soon as the scent hit his nose, his hormones and instincts overwhelming, sending him into his first rut. He didn’t let anyone near his mate during the heat, doing anything and everything for him, protecting him, pleasing him, pleasuring him.

 

Lance could only salute Keith for his self control. Despite Lance’s scent driving him up the wall, he managed to control himself long enough to get back to the room were they stayed for the next five days, Keith only leaving his mate long enough to get the tray of food that was left outside their door every few hours.

 

No one dared wandering to close to the Princes' room, for Keith would growl and bare his teeth aggressively, silently threatening to rip their throats out if he knew they were there or interrupted anything. Even if he could hear someone in the hall way he would growl and Lance would chirrup as Keith held him tight, pulling him impossibly closer.

 

Needless to say, no one wanted to go near the room anyway, due to all the noises emitting from behind the door. Bless the guards at the end of the hallway who had to listen to they acts of coitus. And the maids who had to clean up the mess after. Let’s just say, they kept the windows open for a while after the week was up.

 

During his heat, the villagers had given the royal family their prayers and blessings, giving their good wishes for the couple, in the hopes that they would conceive a child. An heir. The first royal kin to be born of the alliance.

 

Keith and Lance had decided that they did, in fact, want to have a baby. They had been married for six phoebs now and although that wasn’t a very long time for usual couples, it was longer than what was expected of royal spouses. Allura was born just short of three phoebs after her parent's wedding. But that was what they wanted. Now that his heat was over they just had to wait. And that’s exactly what they were doing.

 

They had tried to get pregnant during their first heat together, three months after their marriage, to no avail. They were disappointed, yes, but they knew it was unlikely to be successful first time round. For male omegas, getting pregnant was very difficult and somewhat rare. Unlike females, male omegas were only fertile during heats which occurred every 3-4 months and even then it was still unlikely.

 

“Gorteh, you need to get more sleep.” Lance nagged to him, poking at his face.

 

“I know, but you’re my first priority. I can survive if I loose a few hours of sleep.” Keith waved him off.

 

“Fine, we’ll single modulate it! Damn!” Pidge finally caved in, yelling from the small troll they had set up with all their equipment, grumbling as she aggressively typed something into her laptop. “But it’s only because you’re my best friend.” She muttered quietly in defeat.

 

“Aww, I knew you loved me, Pidge.” Hunk moved to hug her.

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” She grumbled, letting herself be crushed via Hunk’s embrace.

 

They spent the next couple of hours relaxing and chatting, catching up as they hadn’t see each other properly in days due to all of them being busy with different thing. They talked about work and their latest projects but quickly discarded the subject and decided to talk about something more enjoyable, lightening the mood, the thick clouds of stress and pressure fading away, being replaced with a soft atmosphere full of comfort and safety. Calm with all the friends gathered there.

 

Lance talked about his favourite childhood memories. He could go on and on about all the little adventure him and Allura would go on, sometimes their father or mother would join and tell them stories of far off magical lands filled with creatures that could fly with massive, powerful wings and scaly skin, or beings that would swim in the depths of the ocean with sharp eyes and long slimy tales, yet beautiful faces. Keith had heard all of his stories by this point, of course, but listened anyway. He adored Lance’s voice and how much he loved the childhood memories.

 

He listened, being lulled to sleep by his sweet voice and long fingers massaging his head.

 

“Hey, is anyone else hungry?” Hunk asked.

 

“Me! I’m starving. I ate like, two hours ago! But I’m too tired to get anything.” Lance flopped down on Keith, who was basically asleep, Keith letting out an ‘oof’.

 

“I thought you would say something like that, so I brought some lunch.” Pidge grinned as she took a few wrapped rolls of freshly baked bread and a few crisp apples and threw one to each of them.

 

“Pidge, you are amazing.” Lance excitedly unwrapped the fabric revealing a soft, golden, roll of bread, his mouth watering.

 

“I know.” She smirked.

 

Lance happily devoured the bread as he lay his head on Keith’s stomach, a few crumbs bouncing astray.

 

“I don’t know what it is, I just can’t stop eating recently.” Lance said once he’d finished the roll. He wiped his mouth, despite the fact that there were no crumbs on his face. It was a habit that he had developed, wiping his mouth, even if there was nothing there. He quickly moved onto the shiny red apple beside him, the fruit letting out a snap and crack as he bite into it, the sweet juice filling his mouth.

 

“Same.” Hunk replayed, making them chuckle.

 

Suddenly, Keith’s ears began to twitch, Lance giggling at the sight. He looked up to see Allura and Shiro coming closer.

 

“Hey! You guys completely abandoned me earlier!” Lance scowled.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Allura shrugged, a suspicious grin on her face.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. It’s sorted.” Lance retorted, a scowl on his face.

 

“Aw, Keith, past out.” Shiro chuckled at Pidge who was crawling across the grass, advancing towards the galran Prince, who was sleeping peacefully with an arm over his eyes.

 

“What are you doing, Gremlin..?” Hunk asked, squinting warily in her direction.

 

“Just...investigating.” She has a mischievous grin on her face. “He makes these little noises, watch.” She stuck out her finger and poked his cheek, his brow furrowing and a small whine coming from his throat.

 

They all laughed quietly. “I know, isn’t it adorable? Watch this.” Lance carefully moved so he could gently lifted Keith’s head onto his lap, a loving smile on his face. He brought his hands to his ears and began to pet and rub them. A deep rumble, a vibration, came from the back of his throat. He was purring at Lance’s touch, snuggling closer to the other man.

 

They all cooed instantaneously.

 

“Adorable, right?”

 

“I didn’t know he could do that.” Shiro said, slightly shocked.

 

“Me either, what the heck.” Pidge put her ear against his chest, listening closer.

 

“It’s so cute! Big, bad, discipline issues has a soft side. Who knew?” Hunk laughed.

 

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that.” Allura added with a small chuckle.

 

Suddenly, a loud sound caught all of their attention. Keith shot up, grabbing his knife from its holder on reflex. It was the castles alarm. Something was wrong.

 

They all shot up, leaving most of their things there, and began to run towards the castle. As they got closer they they noticed dirty, grey clouds of smoke rising from points in the village.

 

Suddenly a fighter ship flew just over their heads, causing them all to duck down, the noise of the metal machine shaking them to their cores.

 

They only ran faster towards the castle, more fighter ships coming into view. The meadow was quite far from the castle, despite it still being in view. Their legs ached from the effort as the sprinted through the woods beside the village, slipping through them unnoticed.

 

“We can go round the side of the castle and sneak in!” Lance yelled over the booming noise, screaming and shouting, along with the noise of the fighter ships screaming a high pitched shriek in the once peaceful sky.

 

As they got closer they saw soldiers pushing and shoving the village people, setting fire to their homes and shops and threatening them with sharp blades and high-tech blasters of some sort.

 

“Quickly!” Allura hissed.

 

They made it to the secret entrance at the west wing of the castle, slipping inside. Fortunately, the soldiers hadn’t infilrated the castle yet, meaning they could go straight to the bridge to meet the king and Coran.

 

“Father! What’s happening?!” Allura asked him, confused and shocked just like the rest of the group.

 

“I thought Lotor and his army were weeks away!” Keith added.

 

“So did we. They came out of know where. And it seems their technology is far more advanced than ours.” The king looked tired with bags under his eyes. “We can hold them off for as long as possible but once they get through...” he trailed off.

 

“I can contact my father-“ Keith suggested but was cut off.

 

“We’ve tried. We can’t get through to them.” Alfor explained.

 

“What do you suggest we do?” Shiro asked, his face strong and unreadable, but Pidge could see worry and concern in his eyes.

 

“That’s what we’ve been looking at. His technology seems to be run on galnoi crystals, hence the slight purple glow.” Now that they thought about it, they had notice a weird purple hue radiating off the metal. “We’re trying to figure out a way to milk the energy from the crystal somehow, but we can’t seem to find a working combination.”

 

The castle shook and rumbled as a few hits were fired at it.

 

“Let me see.” Pidge stepped forward looking at the book they had opened in front of them. She hummed and rubbed her chin, nodding, her eyes scanning the pages. “Sidfium. We need sidfium. The chemical reaction between the forbin herbs and the sidfium powder is our best chance at taking out the crystal.” She confirmed.

 

“Do we have any here?” Hunk asked.

 

“I’m afraid not. To get some we would need to go into the Scaltion Mountains. Although, the herbs won’t be a problem.” Coran informed them.

 

“My son! Daughter! All of you must take a pod, quickly, we don’t have much time. Retrieve the elements, go quickly!” Alfor then turned to Coran, “Coran, keep me children safe.” He hesitated, then nodded.

 

“Come quickly, follow me!” Coran ran out of the room, everyone following, except for the two alteans.

“Father! You can’t stay! It’s not safe!” Lance ran towards him.“I’ll be perfectly safe. Now go. I love you both.” He called to them as the castle got hit again, Coran and Keith taking one of them each as they called after father.

“We need to get to the pod.” Keith reminded them.

“Keith’s right. We don’t have much time.” Coran added.

The rest of the group waited at the end of the hall, then followed as well.

They moved quickly and quietly, groups of soldiers already marching the halls.

They managed to avoid their enemies until they got to the pod, Coran and Hunk running ahead to get it ready.

“Everyone inside!” The engines started up, a vibrating sound growing louder.

Once inside, the machine began to lift off the ground, just as soldiers started to flood through the door.

The machine was small with a cock pit and storage area for people and cargo alike right behind it.

Coran seated himself in the pilot’s chair and took off almost immediately, causing everyone to tumble to the back piling on each other with an ‘oof’.

As the ship left the hanger, fighter ships were instantly on their tail.

“Hold onto you’re hats!” Coran, actually laughed with adrenaline.

Keith, on instinct, wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist, steadying him.

“Who let Coran fly!” Pidge yelled as she was thrown to the side of the ship.

“Oh, no.” Hunk’s face looked slightly green.

“Hunk if you throw up on me I swear to Voltron...” Lance warned, squinting his eyes in a threatening way.

They were thrown around like this for what seemed like eternity before an especially big jolt sent all of them to the side, Shiro hitting his head on the metal wall of the pod.

“What was that!” Allura cried.

“We’re hit. Brace yourselves!” Coran warned in a booming voice.

At this, Keith threw both arms over his mate. They braced for impact, the ship falling at a vicious speed, plummeting to the water beneath them.

The sudden and rough stop sent all of them to the flying forward, the group groaning in union. But they didn’t have time to waste with the pod beginning to sink.

The got up quickly, the door opening upwards, crystal blue water quickly flooding the ship.

They made there way out in no time, the water cold, waking them up and stealing a few breaths.

They heard the fighter ships that had shot them down fly overhead, checking if the survived the crash or not. The managed to take cover under the water before the fighters turned and flew off in the direction they came.

“Everyone ok?” Shiro called once they had all resurfaced.

“I’m ok.” Was a popular reply.

“No...” Hunk didn’t have time to explain himself before he was emptying his lunch into the bright water. The group made a noise of disgust as the acidic food chunks floated in the water.

“Way to feed the fishes, Hunk.” Pidge said with an unamused, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“We have to get to shore.” Allura reminded the group, slightly out of breath.

“Agreed.”

The group began to swim to the shore. It took them about fifteen minutes overall to get to the soft sanded beach, clawing their way up to the dry land, completely drained of their energy.

They lay there for a moment, clothes soaked sending a chill running through their veins, catching their breaths and panting, lying on their backs and stomachs.

The sun was burning down on them, the sand roasting them alive, the contrast of cold water and sizzling sand was uncomfortable. At least if wasn’t Gorgik season when it would rain rocks from the sky and the Gorgik lizards would come out of hibernation to feed on the sky rocks before falling right back to sleep for another fourteen phoebs.

The forest line casted shadows over the sand, dark and cool, daring any brave souls to venture deeper into the thick wood.

Soon, Shiro rolled over with a groan, a hand on his head.

“Shiro, are you alright?” Allura’s voice broke the silence.

“I’m-“

“You’re not fine.”

“I...I just hit my head, It’s nothing.” He waved it off.

“Keith, really, I’m perfectly fine.” Lance was heard trying to reassure his husband as he checked him over.

“Are you sure? You’re scent is...different. Lance, there’s definitely something different.” He frowned and looked him over, lifting his arms and looking under his legs.

“Yeah Shiro, you’re hurt.” Allura held his head in her hands squishing his cheeks, squinting her eyes at him. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other.

“What can I say? Some siblings are opposites.” She shrugged. They both sniggered as one fussed over her mate while the other tried to wave off his mate because he was being fussed over.

“Hey, guys, how ‘bout we just use Pidge’s magic? Y’know...cause she’s a mage?” Hunk suggested.

“You can do that?” Keith questioned turning his attention to the small girl in green. “Since when?”

“Since forever. I just need a drop of your blood.” She bringing her hands together, an evil grin on her face.

“Absolutely not. No. That’s not happening, you little, magical, scary ass, satanic demon.” Keith immediately started arguing grabbing Lance and pulling him in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Lance just sighed and let himself be manhandled, knowing he wouldn’t win.

“I’m just kidding. I only need a hair.” She laughed. “Now come on and stop torturing, Lance.”

She ordered them to stand behind her coming forward one by one checking them over. She stood a few yards away from them, telling the to widen their stance and put their arms a-line with their shoulders. T pose.

“So, how exactly does this work?” Keith questioned as Pidge raised her arms towards him, the hair she had forcefully plucked from his head turning to ash in her fist as she shut her eyes, a green aura humming off her like bright, forest green flames, soon radiating off Keith as well.

The others stood back behind Pidge as she had ordered before, mostly because they were afraid as her, curiously peaking round her to see what was happening.

Keith stood perfectly still, his skin tingling and his eyes watering as he blinked out a few emotionless tears. In a few moments it was over, everyone letting out a huff of air, relieved nothing went wrong as Pidge lowered her arms and blinked her eyes open.

“No internal injuries or broken bones, but you do have low energy levels and are clearly stressed.”

“Oh. That was easier than expected.”

“Ok, next.”

Next she did Allura.

“Nope, perfectly fine. Next.” She quickly worked through the group. They didn’t have all day and she was hungry, therefore evolving into a grumpy Pidge. And no one likes a grumpy Pidge.

Then, up went Coran.

“Ok, you’re good old adviser.”

“Watch it, mage.” He threatened.

“Ok, Shiro, up you come.” She called.

Once the aura had faded she looked up. “Ok, so you seem to have a concussion, but otherwise you’re A-OK. Just stay in the shade, drink enough water, don’t do anything too dangerous and don’t stand up too fast.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” He said as he patted her shoulder.

“Told you, you weren’t fine.” Allura scolded him.

“Hunk, you’re turn.” She called.

Hunk made his way up to stand in front of the small teenager.

After a few moments of magic, she lowered her arms.

“Well, Hunk you seem absolutely fine, just a bit nauseous. Drink some water, sit in the shade, you’ll be fine.”

“Ok, thanks, my dude.” Hunk sauntered off to sit in the shade with Shiro and Allura.

“Ok, last bit certainly not least, Lance, you’re up.”

Lance made his up and stood, legs apart and arms up.

Pidge got into her usual position, feet apart, arms up and her head lowered, the green aura began to brighten once again.

But suddenly, she gasped, all the magic fading at once.

“What’s wrong?” Keith was on top of her, right away.

“Just...just take a few steps back. I might be picking up you as well as Lance.” So Keith and Coran took a few steps back.

Once again she raised her arms and bowed her head.

Then she stopped. “Holy, shit...”

“What, What is it?” Keith asked desperately as Lance walked up behind him.

“Lance...” She looked up, her face written with shock. “I-I think you’re pregnant.”

Silence. They said nothing. They was an interesting turn in their story.


	3. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, what was so important?” Allura turned to them, her arms crossed.
> 
> Keith and Lance smirked at each other.
> 
> “We’re not actually staying out here. We’re just gonna wait for a few minutes and then go in.” Keith explained.
> 
> As she listened, realisation crossed her face. “Oooooh, that makes so much more sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. And Happy Easter. Enjoy this weeks chapter :)

“What..?” The altean prince looked back and forth between his husband and the small girl.

Suddenly a huge grin grew on her face. “You’re pregnant.”

A massive beaming smile appeared on both of their faces. Lance jumped on his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

“Keith! We’re gonna be parents!” He laughed and peppered kisses all over his face, his grip like a vice.

“I can’t believe it...this is amazing!” He squeezed the other man tightly, twirling them round, laughing in excitement.

“Congratulations, my boy. I have no doubt that you both will be excellent fathers.” Coran slapped Keith on the back smiling widely at the couple.

“What’s so exciting?” Allura suddenly appeared behind them.

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that you’re gonna be an aunt in, like, a month.” Lance said casually, waiting to see how long it would take for her to catch on.

Suddenly she threw her arms around the two, trapping them in a tight hug.

“Oh my Lions! I’m so happy for you too!” 

“What! Oh my-! Yes!” Hunk suddenly grabbed the three of them in a tight embrace after running over to them from the shade, Shiro close behind.

“What is it?” He looked tired and held his head in a one hand.

“Shiro! I’m going to be an auntie! Isn’t it just wonderful!” Allura’s eyes legitimately sparkled as she turned towards the knight.

He stood there, his brows knitted together in confusion.

“Wait...” That’s when he caught on, his mouth opening in an ‘o’ shape. He pointed at Lance, then Keith, then Allura, then back to Lance, etc.

“You- They- Oh my- Congratulations!” He smiled at them now hugging the altean, then his best friend. 

“This is crazy. You guys are gonna be parents! How? I mean, Keith can barely even read, how do you expect him to raise a child?” Pidge teased. 

“I can read just as well as everyone else, demon.” He retorted, sticking out his tongue, to which she mocked back to him.

“Keith, she’s not a demon. But she might turn you into a frog if you keep testing her.” Lance warned.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled above them. In all their excitement they hadn’t noticed the dark, grey clouds gathering in the sky.

It began to rain heavily, massive drops of water falling on them, soaking their damp clothes further.

“Come on. Let’s find some shelter.”

They started towards the forest going in deeper until they found some shelter from the rain.

They managed to come across a small cave and settled themselves inside, grabbing wood before it got too wet.

They sat in a small circle around the small fire they had managed to start. Keith and Shiro did a lot of survival training. It payed off.

Lance happily cuddled up in Keith’s lap, Shiro with his arm thrown around Allura, Pidge and Coran resting her heads on either side of Hunk’s stomach.

“Hunk, this is a very serious question. Are you a radiator?” Pidge asked.

Hunk chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I’m not.”

“Keith’s a radiator.” Lance piped up.

Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head, “Only if you want me to be.”

“I do.” He said, snuggling closer.

“We need to do figure out what to do next.” Shiro reminded them yawning as he ended the sentence.

“We can figure it out in the morning after some rest.” Allura, calmed him down, rubbing his hand.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Ok. Yeah, that’s...that’s a better idea.”

They lay to rest, the group completely drained, mentally and physically.

—————————————————-

They all were roused from sleep by a terrible high pitched shriek. Allura screamed in surprise startling the rest of the group.

“What! What’s-“ Shiro stopped mid-sentence as he saw what had made her make such a noise.

There in front of him stood a big, blue wolf like creature. It had it’s hackles raised, clearly frightened by the loud scream. It must have wondered in and woke Allura, hence her shriek.

Shiro had his arm over the princess, the massive wolf didn’t make a move to attack, so either did he.

Everyone was wide awake at this point, not making a sound, trying not to trigger the creature.

Keith slowly untangled himself, crouching down to the wolf’s level. He slowly advanced towards the creature, his arms up and his body relaxed and small.

He kept his head down and slowly advanced towards the wolf, who took a step back.

“Keith-“ Lance whispered quietly, his voice laced with concern.

“Hey...You didn’t mean any harm did you? You’re just scared...” Keith spoke gently, carefully raising his hand towards the wolf.

It hesitated before taking a step forward, sniffing his hand. After a few tense moments, the wolf pushed it’s head into his hand, Keith grinning as he pet the wolf’s head. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“There you go...see? He just wanted a friend.” 

Lance slowly made his way to his husband’s side letting wolf sniff his hand before petting his ears gently.

“Aww. Can we name him? Please!” He asked excitedly, like a young child.

“Don’t name it, you’ll get attached.” Shiro said in his ‘dad’ voice.

“That’s the point. I mean look at him! He’s adorable!” Lance held the wolf’s head in his hands and nuzzled his nose against the big wet one.

“What about Yorak?” Keith suggest.

“What kind of name is Yorak?” Pidge spoke up, moving closer. Keith grumbled.

“I’d say he looks more like Max or Hunter.” Shiro pipes up.

“Those are such a genetic dog names. Name it something unique.”

“Since when were you a dogs names critic?” Hunk laughed at how serious she was acting.

“Since we decided to the name this wolf.” She retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

“I say we name him Kosmo. With a ‘K’, because he’s special.” Lance said, stroking his head. His ears perked up at the word, Keith taking notice and officially naming the blue wolf. 

“Kosmo with a ‘K’ it is.”

“Spirit Wolf! That’s the name!” Coran suddenly burst out, scaring everyone. “Friends, this creature is extremely rare and very respected in ancient Altean culture. They are one of the only species of wolves to be independent and don’t live in a pack.”

“Really? Why?” Pidge questioned.

“According to legend, they choose to guide those who are worthy and pure of heart. There have only been a few cases of these elusive creatures trusting and even befriending brave adventurers.”

“That’s incredible! Kosmo thinks we’re worthy adventurers!” Lance laughed excitedly, Kosmo picking up on it and his long tail beginning to wag from side to side.

“Guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we still have to think of our next step.” Shiro ended the fun in one fell swoop.

“Right. Any suggestions?” Keith agreed.

“I saw a few tree’s on the way here that looked like they had some fruit on them. Me and Hunk could go check it out, see if we can find some breakfast.” Pidge spoke up.

“Great. Pidge and Hunk you can try and find something to eat.” 

“Rodger that.” Shiro then turned to the two princes.

“Keith, Lance, you two could go try and look around, scope out the area. Maybe see if there are any villages or people nearby that could help.”

“Yes, Sir.” They both nodded in his direction.

“Me, Allura and Coran will try and figure out what our next step is. We’ll fill you all in when you return.” Shiro gave out orders naturally. He made leadership look so easy.

The four set off, each pair with their own task set, Kosmo following close behind, hot on their heels.

When they had left the three turned to each other.

“First things first, we need to locate some Sidfium Crystals and Forbin Herbs.” Coran spoke first, reminding them of the task at hand.

“Where would we find those things?” 

“The easiest things would be the Forbin Herbs. They grow in almost every climate and are located all over Altea. There should even be some nearby.” 

“Great, that’s one item down. Now the Sidfium crystals.” Shiro smiled and waited for the advisor to answer.

“Now, they are a different story. We may as well be going into the third stomach of a Wemblum to retrieve scaultrite.” Coran sighed and looked down.

“Just tell us. We need to find them. For Altea’s sake.” Allura said desperately.

“To retrieve Sidfium crystals we need to travel into the Scaltion Mountains. They are very difficult to obtain but a small amount would power an entire fleet of ships. Or in our case, wipe out an entire fleet of ships.” He explains.

“What makes them so difficult to collect?” Shiro asked, confused.

“The Scaltion Mountains are very dangerous, not to mention very unpredictable between climate and terrain. They’re rocky and hard to manoeuvre through, it could be raining acid one minute and then the the floor could be hotter than lava the next. Not to mention the dragons that roam there, guarding the crystal.” He had a disappointed look on his face.

“I see. But we still have to try. If people have done it before, we can do it again.” Allura spoke, her voice full of determination.

“Now, there is a way we can retrieve them. We would need to be very careful and cautious, but I believe it’s possible. We would need to get some protective gear, obviously, but other than that it’s up to the person.”

“Ok, it’ll have to be thought about more, but other than that, we know the plan. See where it goes.” Shiro nodded, confirming their plans. “Coran, you can grab some of those Forbin Herbs and as a group, we’ll travel to the Scaltion Mountaions and, somehow, try and get some Sidfium crystals.”

“Now, the journey will be long. On foot the journey should take about...” he began counting on fingers and muttering to himself before his face dropped. “Two weeks. And that’s just to get to the mountains. Then we have to actually retrieve the crystals and then get back to the castle.”

“Wait...that’s at very least four weeks.” Allura said, a worried look on her face.

“Yeah?” Shiro looked at her confused.

“The average pregnancy for a male altean is four to five weeks...” Silence stretches on, all of them looking amongst each other.

“That’s not good.” Shiro said in a small voice. He opened his mouth to say something else before they turned their attention to the mouth of the cave. The others were returning from their tasks, chatting with each other happily, despite the difficult situation.

“Did you fined anything useful?” Shiro asked.

Hunk and Pidge both had their arms full of some kind of reddish-pink fruit. “We found the fruit. Hunk tested it, turns out they’re delicious.” Pidge told them as he stood back up.

“Yeah, and we also found a pub not far from here. How great is that!” Lance said, the mood lightening. “We didn’t go inside, but we have to check it out.”

“Really? That’s great, we could maybe even get help in there. Let’s get something to eat, then we can check out the pub. Good work, Team.”

They all sat on the floor, eating the sweet fruit as they were filled in on the plan. At first they seemed excited, this was a chance for adventure, something Keith had always wanted. But then they were told how long it would take. Lance’s face went pale.

“Four weeks?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, if my calculations are correct, it should take about four or five weeks, depending on how fast we move, how quickly we can abstain the gear and then the actually crystals.” Coran explain.

“But that’s- I’ll be- I could-“

“Go into labour and give birth in the middle of nowhere.” Allura finished for him.

“Precisely.” Keith stiffened beside him.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do but be careful not to strain you and be extra cautious if we come across any danger. I’m sorry, I know it’s not exactly they way you would want your child to come into the world but we can’t change our situation.” Coran had sorrow in his eyes as he looked at the prince.

He stayed quiet for a few ticks before looking up with a small smile on his face. “Don’t apologise. I know there’s nothing we can do. It’s no ones fault, just an unfortunate coincidence. We’ll be fine, so what if your child’s born in some cave in the middle nowhere, that just makes it more...interesting.” Despite the small curl of his lips, there was still sadness and fear in his eyes.

“Thank you for being understanding and mature about this, Lance. And you too, Keith. We are sorry that everything lined up so badly like this. Especially with it being your first time bearing. That mustn’t be easy.” Allura took one of each of Keith and Lance’s hands, smiling at them, a hint of sadness and pity in her eyes.

“Thank you, Allura. I’m sure with your help this should be a walk in the meadow.” Lance smiled, squeezing his sisters hand. “Now. What do you say we check out that pub? Maybe we can find some that could help.”

 

“Ok. Let’s go.” 

“What are we supposed to do with all this?” Pidge questioned gesturing to all the fruit they had gathered.

“Oh...right...” Shiro rubbed his chin, trying to think of what to do.

“We could leave them here or find something to carry them with for later, which is the better option if you ask me.” Hunk suggested.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Pidge jumped up.

“Allura! The cape of you’re dress! We could use it as a sack!” She exclaimed pointing at the cape.

“Greating thinking, Pidge.” Shiro praised.

Allura unclipped her cape and handed it to Pidge, not seeming to care about the lose of clothing.

“Thank you.” Pidge took it, thanking her in a sing-song voice. She lay it on the floor, placing all the fruit in the centre before lifting it, holding it over her shoulder as a sack.

“Perfect.”

“Now. Let’s get going, shall we?” Coran led the way before sheepishly turning around and asking the two princes to lead. They chuckled as they now lead the way towards this mystery pub.

They walked in a comfortable silence, taking in the tranquil scene around them. The woods were quiet and teaming with life, birds and insects flying and crawling around them, colourful birds singing sweet morning songs. Kosmo nearly ran into the bushes after a bird.

Keith smiled, looking at Lance as he took in their surrounding in complete awe, and gently took his hand in his.

Not only was this his husband, but now they were having a child together. A family. That’s all he could ask for.

“This is so exciting! I’ve never been to a pub before.” Lance said, squeezing Keith’s hand, smiling excitedly.

“Really?” Pidge sounded surprised.

“Well, we weren’t aloud to go many places, being royal and all, so a pub was definitely out of option.” He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s a little...harsh. But it does make sense.” 

“That reminds me. Lance, Allura, you will wait outside until I tell you it’s safe.” Coran ordered.

“What?! Coran, we’re a team, if you go in, we go in too.” Lance argued.

“I promised your father I would keep you safe and, quite frankly, a pub full of drunk men and women isn’t the safest place, especially for a prince and princess.” Coran didn’t cave despite their arguments. 

Lance huffed, disappointed. Keith grinned squeezing his hand to get his attention. He turned to him, confused. Keith winked at him. Lance looked at him, still unsure what he meant for a few moments before catching on and smiling, excited once again.

“Hey Coran, I think it would be a good idea if I waited outside with them, if you wanted to go inside and check it out. You don’t know what creep could be waiting around in the bushes.” Keith suggested.

Before Coran could answer Allura spoke. “We can take care of ourselves, thank you, Keith.” She snapped, still angry they were missing out. Lance turned around, giving his sister a look. She looked confused before quickly catching on.

“I-I mean, maybe, Keith should stay with us. For...safety reasons.” She stuttered out.

Lance mentally face palmed. His sister wasn’t that good of an actor. She never has been. It usually caught them out when they were in trouble as children, Lance almost always taking over, just about saving them from a punishment.

“Yes, that does sound like a good idea, thank you, Keith.” Coran agreed., then added. “And keep Kosmo, too. I’m pretty sure they won’t appreciate us bring a massive wolf into their pub.”

Hunk and Pidge burst out in a fit of laugher, wheezing as they half finished words, trying to explain why they were laughing. Watching the situation unfold and seeming how blind Coran was. It just to much for them.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro asked.

Pidge tried to talk, but only managed out another wheeze and a head shake. They decided to just keep walking, ignoring the two as they held their stomachs, Hunk choking on his own spit, making Pidge laugh even harder.

The eventually emerged through the trees, a small wooden cottage sitting in the opening. It had a sign above the door reading ‘The Green Duck’.

“What kind of name is ‘The Green Duck’?” Pidge snorted.

“What is it with you and names?” Keith questioned, which earned a mere shrug.

“Come on, let’s check it out.” Shiro stepped through the bushes, advancing towards the small cabin. Pidge, Hunk and Coran followed close behind. Coran quickly turned to face the three royal children, pointing at them.

“Don’t. Move.” He did the ‘I have my eyes on you’ motion with his fingers before following the rest of the group into the pub.

“Ok, what was so important?” Allura turned to them, her arms crossed.

Keith and Lance smirked at each other.

“We’re not actually staying out here. We’re just gonna wait for a few minutes and then go in.” Keith explained.

As she listened, realisation crossed her face. “Oooooh, that makes so much more sense.”

“I married a evil mastermind.” Lance chuckled evilly, kissing Keith’s cheek.

“Oh please, I know just how bad you are.” Keith grinned.

“Wait, what are we supposed to do with Kosmo?” All three looked towards the wolf sitting at their feet, Kosmo tilting his head as he looked up at them.

“Think he’ll stay if we tell him to?” Lance weakly suggested.

“He should be aloud in right?” Keith asked.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, now come on.” Allura marched forward, the men following quickly behind her, Kosmo trotting behind them.

As they got closer, they heard loud voices laughing and yelling. That didn’t stop them, however, as they pushed the door open, all three peering through.

The stench of alcohol and body odour hit them like a wave. It was dimly lit and filled with a variety of different races of people. 

There were big, buff people that looked like they were made of rock drinking with people so short they had to stand on the chair to see over the table.

They stepped inside, bidding fresh air goodbye, closing the door behind them.

Allura stopped the rest of the team talking to some shady looking guy in the corner booth, they seemed to be negotiating.

“What now?” Lance asked. “If we go over, Coran might yell at us. But, it’s not like there’s anything else to do.”

“Let’s just go over and pretend we’ve been there the whole time.” Keith said quietly.

Their clothes made them stand out in the sea of rough looking drunk people. On the other side of the bar there was two extremely large men fighting, throwing punches and shoving each other. 

As they made their way over, they carefully avoided tables and chairs. That was until a table got flipped and almost hit Lance square on the back. It was only that Keith jumped in the way and got hit instead that stopped him from getting crushed by it.

Keith felt on edge having his pregnant mate in here anyway, from the moment they stepped through the door. But this crossed the line.

“Hey, can you watch it!” Keith turned, yelling at the boulder-like man who flipped the table. “You almost hit my husband, dumbass!”

He stood over him an evil smirk on his face as he bent down to get in his face.

“Whatcha gonna do about it, boy?” His breath stank of whiskey and he smelt like he hadn’t showered in weeks. Keith snarled, bearing his shape fangs as he growled.

“Grin, I would be careful...That’s Krolia’s boy.” What must be his friend, warned him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“And? She won’t find out if she can never find his body, will she?” He chuckled in a low voice, shrugging his friends hand off his shoulder.

“What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?” Coran’s voice was voice and polite in the now silent pub, all the attention turned to the argument unfolding.

“None of your business, old man.” He grumbled never taking his eyes off Keith. 

“It is my business if you talk to the Prince of Marmora. I can easily send you to a life prison by just talking to him without proper authorisation. Now if you would just move aside, we’ll be on our way.” Coran said cooly.

“It’s not that easy...If you mess with me you have to pay the price.” He raised his massive fists, bringing them down on Keith. He braved for the crushing impact, but it never came.

Instead, he saw a flash of blue, his body tingling all over. Suddenly, he was outside again, Lance and Allura, safely standing beside him. Kosmo standing in the centre, lowering his back legs to sit down.

They were silent for a few moments, decomposing themselves before Keith asked “...What just happened?”

“I-I don’t know.” Lance rubbed his head in confusion. Then after regaining his thoughts, he threw himself at Keith, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Why did you do that?! He could have killed you!” He yelled, scolding his husband.

“He almost hurt you! I couldn’t just sit back and let it happen!” 

“Just...don’t do it again...idiot.” Lance nuzzled into his neck. “Not if you want to meet our child, dumbass. You can’t leave us, especially just because I almost got hurt.”

They looked towards the pub, all the windows lighting up as a large green flash beamed out of of them before fading. Shiro, Hunk, Coran and Pidge quickly running out, slamming the door behind them, Pidge wearing a grin on her face.

“What happened in there!?” Lance exclaimed, turning to them as they rejoined the circle.

“Pidge turned that jerk into a cockroach!” Hunk laughed, but then quickly snapped up. “And Kosmo teleported you guys out of there! How did he do that?!”

“Spirit wolves teleport. And, quite frankly, if he hadn’t have been there, Keith would crushed to smitheries all over the pub floor.” All attention flew to Coran as he stood there, an angry look on his face. “Can you not listen when I say, ‘Don’t move. It’s too dangerous.’?” He asked.

All three majesties looked at the floor, like children caught steeling cookies from the cookies jar.

“We’re sorry Coran. We were just curious, we didn’t know that guy get so aggressive.” Allura said quietly.

“It’s my fault. I took you in, in the first place. I’m the reason he got mad, I started it.” Keith’s ears drooped as he looked at the floor.

“I’m just disappointed. I promised your father I would keep you safe, but you have to help me do that.” He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

“We will. We promise.” She gave a small smile, hugging the advisor.

Once he had let go, Lance wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, Coran. It won’t happen again.” He said shyly.

“Don’t worry.” He hugged him back before letting go. “Now, about that armour.”

“Who was that you were talking to?” Keith asked.

“He’s this shady guy that’s gonna get us the gear we need to get up the mountains and get the crystals.” Pidge explained. “We just don’t have the money.”

“We have plenty of money back at...the castle...Right.” Lance trailed off. “How are we supposed to get the money?”

“We don’t know yet. But I’m sure there are ways to make quick money.” Shiro said.

“Well, I’m not selling myself, Shiro, so pick someone else. I’m taken.” Lance crossed his arms, jokingly turning his nose up at Shiro.

“We’re not- Oh you’re kidding.” Shiro caught on midway through his sentence. Keith smacked the back of his head.

“Hey, you can’t smack your husband!” Lance pouted at him.

Keith grinned. “You didn’t seem to mind during you’re heat.” Lance’s cheeks went red.

“OK, ENOUGH OF THAT, LET’S MOVE ON!” Hunk yelled turning away from them, throwing his hands in the air.

“I’d rather not have to hear about that, either.” Allura said, an unamused look on her face.

Shiro cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway! He did say there was a market not far from here. Maybe we could find some help there. A pub isn’t exactly full of friendly people.”

“Clearly.”

“Yeah...But that magic tho!” Pidge yelled Hunk giving her a five.


	4. Shadows in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They began to walk again, this time in silence, the atmosphere around them tense. Even the forest itself seem quiet, the birds stopped singing, hiding in their nests, the insects making their way underground, the creatures seeking shelter in their burrows and tree stumps.
> 
> The leaves crunched under their feet and the twigs, dead and dry. They walk for a few minutes, the wind making the leaves rustle. 
> 
> That’s when they realised something. The leaves weren’t moving. And the forest was too thick for wind to get through, they couldn’t even feel it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a bit short but I’m probably just being weird. Anyway! I had a bunch of shit to do today so I’m sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy...please

The money situation wasn’t going well. They had decided to set up a camp in the small cave near the pub where they had found Kosmo. Or rather, where he found them.

They were obviously forbidden to go back to the small pub due to...magical reasons causing some complications with customers.

Before the whole ‘Keith getting into a fight’ fiasco, Coran had met with a powerful tradesman. That’s who they were talking to before they were rudely interrupted. He was wealthy and didn’t ask questions, telling them he could get them the gear they needed, but at a price. A very expensive price. So they dropped it.

They used leaves and clothing for better comfort and wood to make fires for warmth. It was rough and they had been away from the castle for about three days now.

They had two options:  
1\. Stay. Sneak into the pub and gamble their way to wealth until they could afford the equipment they need. Or,  
2\. Leave. Find money another way on their way to the mountains and just pray to Voltron that they could find someone else with the same apparatus they needed.

Despite both options being very risky and didn’t have high percentages of success, it was quite clear which was the most logical choice. They were running out of fruit and, quite frankly, everyone was getting sick of eating it all the time, not to mention they were all dehydrated. That was a big push towards option two.

When they realised staying there was a waste of precious, precious time, they packed up whatever they had and head off to the north, towards the Scaltion mountains.

They left before very early in the morning, the day cloudy, but dry. The breeze was cool and made the leaves rustle and the hair on their heads whip around their features, Allura resorting to tying up her flowing white locks into a neat-ish bun after being teporarily blinded them, nearly making her trip over.

The forest grew dense as they moved deeper into it, their surroundings beginning to get darker as the thick plants hid the sky. The wind faded away, being replaced with a thick fog laying on the ground beneath them, blinding them of their footing, but also of what lay just a few meters head of them.

Keith kept as close to Lance as possible. He could feel the nervousness and anxiety bubbling in his mates head, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

A twig snapped in the distance, causing Lance to jump and let out a very manly squeak. Keith rubbed his arms, leaning in the whisper in his ear. “Hey. Don’t worry, my love. I’m sure it’s just a stag.”

“Yeah, j-just...stay close to me.” Lance whispered back, pressing their sides together.

“Always.” He smiled. “What has you so afraid anyways?”

Lance looked down, hesitant. “Father, took me out into the woods once, when I was very little, to show me how to read animal tracks. Show me how to follow trails and see which berries were ripe enough to eat.” He smiled at the found memory, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

“We were out for a few hours, just enjoying ourselves, laughing and joking. But after a while it started getting foggy, easily thicker than this. So, we started to make our way back to the castle. But we got lost.” He looked down, his grip tightening.

“And all I can remember is seeing this...thing, this big, wet, muddy, thing running at us. And the noise it made”, he shuddered, “It still gives me the chills.”

“What happened?” Keith asked, looking down at him.

“My father took out his sword and impaled it. Not that it did anything, but it held the creature off for enough time for him to grab me and make a run for it.” He explained. “And now I hate the fog.”

“Well, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll keep you safe. No matter what.” Keith whispered, bending down to nuzzle his nose into Lance’s scent glands.

“I know...I love you.” He said, nuzzling back.

“Ok! Ok!” Pidge’s voice ripped through the trees, both princes turning round to look at her. “That is pretty cool. But magic is still far more efficient. Especially in battle.”

“Sure, but magic drains all your energy. Arrows are quick and take little effort depending on how far you are from your target.” Hunk argued back.

“Arrows also run out. What happens when you run out of arrows in the middle of a battle?”

“Ok, you’ve got me there.” Hunk said, looking down.

They had been walking a for about two vargas now, the sky no longer visible through the this mist.

Lance chuckled. “Do you guys ever stop arguing?”

“Sure. Sometimes we agree on things...When Pidge isn’t being difficult.” Hunk laughed.

“I am not difficult! You’re just argumentative.” She pouted.

“Right. Ok, Pidge.” Hunk smiled smugly, knowing he was right.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re argument is so pointless. Magic is more effective in battle-“

“Ha!”

“-But also drains all your energy, leaving you vulnerable to attack. Arrows can only do so much damage and can run out, but if you have enough, you can use them to defeat your enemy, just not as soon as magic can. It’s balanced.” Keith explained, promptly shutting everyone up. “So what’s the point in fighting about it?”

They looked at him, saying nothing for a few moments.

“Way to kill the fun, Keith.” Pidge gave him an unamused look. “Your just grumpy because you’re tired. You’re always grumpy when you’re tired.”

“Amen.” Lance laughed lightheartedly, agreeing with her statement.

But then his laughter abruptly stopped. And then his steps did, too. His face slowly fell and his features scrunched up in discomfort, his skin pale.

“You ok, Lance?” Shiro questioned, everyone stopping to turn and look at the prince.

“I think I’m gonna be sick...” he said in a small voice.

Before anyone could say anything he covered his mouth, quickly turning to the side as his body jolted, his stomach contracting as the contents of his stomach was emptied onto the mossy floor by his feet.

“Lance!” Everyone rushed to his side, being careful not to crowd him as Keith crouched down beside him.

He coughed and spluttered as he slouched over, dry heaving and gagging. The acid burning his throat, choking him, making him gasp for air.

After a few moments he stopped, sighing as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, catching his breath and falling into Keith’s arms for comfort. Keith began to rub his back as he buried his face into his neck.

“Well...That was fun.” He mumbled sarcastically.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?” Allura crouched down beside them.

“Besides a soapy bath and good night’s sleep? Nah, I’m fine.” He said, chuckling despite the fact he was vomiting his guts out just moments ago.

“Ok. He’s fine. Come on.” Allura said unamused, standing up again.

Taking Keith’s hand, he helped him stand up, his legs weak, feeling like jelly. Lance kissed his cheek, thanking him, “Thank you, gorteh...Oh shit! Sorry.”

He quickly realised that his mouth was only just filled with vomit and his breath was probably disgusting. He brought his clean sleeve to his cheek, rubbing at it.

Keith just rolled his eyes, grabbing either side of his face and pulling him in until their lips were firmly pressed together. Everyone groaned in disgust.

“Ugh, gross!” Pidge yelled, shielding her eyes.

“Give me a break. I’m pregnant.”

“Which is why we have to move quickly. The faster we find somewhere that can help, the sooner we can get you somewhere safe.” Coran explained, his tone was filled with urgency and worry.

“You say that like we’re definitely gonna find somewhere. Are we even going in the right direction?” Lance huffed.

“I do actually. There’s a market a few miles from here, it’s quite popular. It has all sorts of resources and equipment that you can buy and trade. Me and your father have been there many times.” Coran said, frustration in his voice. “And as for your second question, yes, we are going in the right direction because I have been using my compass. Something that my grandfather had given me. So if you would like to stop worrying Lance, that would be quite helpful.”

“...ok. Sorry, Coran...” Lance said looking down, his ears drooping slightly, feeling guilty for doubting the advisor.

“Wait! We’re going to a market? When were you going to tell us that?!” Pidge questioned.

“Yeah, that’s kind of important, Coran.” Shiro agreed.

“Well...I don’t know. I guess it just slipped my mind.” He shrugged. “Sleep deprivation scrambles my brains. Plus, I though I told you before we left.”

“How could something like that slip your mind?” Pidge asked, she just sounded fed up and tired.

“Guys, be quiet.” Keith snapped. “Do you hear that?”

Everyone stopped talking at once, not moving a muscle, listening carefully.

“Keith, what-“

“Shhh, shut up!” He put a hand up in front of Shiro’s face. He turned his head, his ears perking up and turning to listen in all directions.

“What do you hear?” Shiro whispered.

“...Something big. I can hear it... It’s moving slowly, like it’s crawling or sliding or something...” he whispered back.

“Maybe we should get going.” Allura suggested.

“Yeah...yeah. Let’s go.” Keith hesitated before nodding his head in agreement. He wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist protectively, pulling him close as Lance leaned on him tiredly.

They began to walk again, this time in silence, the atmosphere around them tense. Even the forest itself seem quiet, the birds stopped singing, hiding in their nests, the insects making their way underground, the creatures seeking shelter in their burrows and tree stumps.

The leaves crunched under their feet and the twigs, dead and dry. They walk for a few minutes, the wind making the leaves rustle.

That’s when they realised something. The leaves weren’t moving. And the forest was too thick for wind to get through, they couldn’t even feel it anymore.

But then they heard a baby. Screaming and crying. Well, Lance heard it. No one else seemed to notice.

Lance whipped round, the crying and the sound of leaves rustling stopped immediately.

“What..?” He whispered quietly to himself.

“Do you feel sick again?” Keith whispered taking his hand.

“I heard something. I swear I could hear a baby crying just a second ago.” Lance explained, confusion painted of his face.

“What?!” Hunk squeaked nervously. “Guys...maybe it’s the forest. It’s making us hear things!”

“I think we should keep moving. Coran, how far is this market?” Shiro asked. Even he looked nervous now.

“Well, if my calculations are correct, it should be...about two vargas?” He said, looking up from his fingers that he was counting on.

“Ok, well, let’s just keep moving. The sooner we get outta here the better.”

“Yeah, uh, what do we plan of doing when we get to the market. It’s not like have any money to buy anything.” Pidge questioned.

“I’m friendly with a few people that occupy stalls at the market place. I haven’t talked them in decaphoebs but I’m sure-“

“Keith!” Lance screamed in terror.

“Lance!” The group turned around, eyes widening in horror as they watched Lance get lifted into the air.

A ginormous snake had wrapped it’s self around Lance’s body, elevating him into the air as he did his best to thrash and squirm out of it’s grip.

The creature had jet black scales, and red, ruby eyes that glistened. It had huge, sharp fangs to impale its victims. It’s mouth almost looked as if it were smiling evilly at them.

“Ah...” it took a deep breath, sniffing the air, grinning, “I knew I could smell a foetus.” Her voice was smooth and reminded Keith of venom, every ‘s’ she pronounced was hissed out of her acidic mouth.

“Put him down!” Keith snarled at the creature, bearing his teeth whilst I unsheathing his blade. His ears flattened on his head as a sign of aggression, his stance wide, body low.

“Aww, how cute. A hero trying to save his lover.” She giggled bringing her face right up to Lance’s, eye to eye with the altean. “Oh, you smell delicious. Soaked in fear. Your baby is going to be a treat to feed on.”

“Don’t you dare! Let me go!” Lance spat at the snake, thrashing in her grasp. Kosmo growled, barking madly at the beast.

“It’s no use, child. If you’re lucky I might eat you as well. Instead of leaving you for the wolves...”

“One more chance, snake! Put him down or we will attack.” Shiro warned, his sword in hand.

Magic sparked in Pidge’s fingers, Hunk’s bow drawn. Kosmo letting out a low growl.

“Oh,” she broke of in a small fit of high pitched laughter. “You think I’m going to just let him go! I didn’t track you down using only a puddle of stomach contents, to just let a perfectly good meal go to waste.”

Lance kicked his legs, squirming. She was too strong, even for his altean strength.

She opened her mouth impossibly wide and threw her head back raising Lance to dangle over the bottomless black hole of her expectant throat.

“Guys! Just attack already!” Lance cried, clawing at the scaly tail that was the only thing keeping from death’s grasp.

Keith lunged forward, digging his knife into her long, shadow like body. She cried out in pain and anger, dropping Lance by accident.

He landed on her tail quickly sliding off, landing on the ground with an ‘oof’. Kosmo was quick to teleport to his side, getting him away from the snake’s body before it crushed him.

The giant serpent thrashed, screeching as she was hit with neon green bolts of electricity and blue arrows flew through the air, piercing through her black, scaly skin.

She growled in anger, lounging her head forward, mouth open wide. Pidge gasped, jumping into a roll just in time.

“You retched little beasts! I’m trying to feed my children!” Her voice boomed, blood red eyes burning with rage. “Now they will surely die, all because you, you and your selfish minds and souls, eating and killing everything in your path...” Purple liquid dropped down, staining her smooth shadowy complexion.

“I’m sorry! You said it yourself, you smell a baby! I’m not going to let you kill me. Not for me, but for my own child. I want them to be safe just as you want yours to be safe.” Lance tried to reason with reptile, putting his hands up to seize fire.

“I know that, fool!” She snarled, her head dropping from the loss of blood and energy.

“Let us help.” Allura suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone. “If you promise to never harm another person again...I will heal you. You can protect your babies.”

The snake was silent, eyeing Allura suspiciously. “Why should I trust you?” Her voice was quieter now. More gentle and was no longer filled with venom and hate.

“We’re trusting you not to attack us once your healed.” Allura replied. “Altean’s believe in peace first. There is no need for a death today.”

The viper hesitated. But the looked at the princess. “Thank you.” Was all she said.

Allura took a step forward, advancing towards the giant slithering creature.

Keith stood in front of Lance protectively, his blade held tightly in one hand.

Allura raised her hands, her eyes slowly closing. She placed her hand on her stab wound, the snake hissing in pain. Her wound began to glow, along with Allura’s Altean marks.

Lance swooped under Keith’s arm, despite his noise of disagreement, and carefully stepped towards the snake. He placed his hands on another few burns, born from Pidge’s magic. The marks began to glow a light blue, identical to Allura’s.

After a few moments of healing, the glowing faded, the Altean siblings stepping back, looking up at the massive serpent. She bowed down, sniffing at were the marks were just moments ago.

She looked at them, guilt in her expression. “I apologise for my actions. I know it is not the most pleasant experience, but it had to be done if I was to survive and keep my children alive. I promise, I will change my ways, your kindness has changed my view on life.” She said, but the added, “I do have a question, however.”

“Ask away.” Lance said back.

“If I attacked you, almost taking you and your child’s life...why help me?” She tilted her head, squinting at him.

“Well...it was the right thing to do. Like Allura, said. We believe in peace first. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing we killed not only a mother, but her kids as well. I mean...I would want someone to do that for me.” He explained, wrapping his arms around his waist.

She hummed. “I understand.”

He smiled up at her.

“I must go. My children will be needing me.” She said turning to leave. “Thank you, again. From the bottom of my cold heart. I will not forget your act of kindness.” She turned lowering to slither away.

“Wait!” Lance called after her. “What’s your name?”

She smiled. “Vina.” Then, she turned and vanished into the white fog, disappearing from their view.

Everyone stood in silence, looking around at each other, making sure what just happened really occurred.

“Well...that was...stressful.” Hunk said, breaking the awkward quiet.

“I’m too tired for this...” Shiro groaned turning to keep walking, before stopped to pivot runs again. “Everyone’s okay, right? Lance?”

“I’m ok, Shiro. Thanks- Keith she didn’t even _look_ at me there!” Keith’s quickly hands flew up.

“I’m just checking...” he said innocently, his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

“Hey, look! The fog’s fading!” Pidge pointed towards their original course, and, like she said, the fog did appear to be dissipating.

“Let’s keep moving. I really need to find a stall to pass out in...” Lance said, brushing himself down, taking a few steps forward, only to bump into Shiro’s back. “What-?” He stopped mid sentence, looking around to see his friends all staring at something, their expressions filled with wonder and awe.

Lance looked forward. Just ahead of them...was forest. But not normal trees. No, these trees were covered in, what seemed to be butterflies. Covered in so many he couldn’t even see the bark of the tree. It was beautiful.

Their wings delicately bounced up and down slowly, the sun bouncing of the different shades of pink and yellow.

“Whoa...”

Even Kosmo seemed mesmerised by the small insects.

At once, they all lifted into the air beating their wings as the came together to form a missive cloud of pink and yellow, randomly being flashed.

They separated into two parts, flying either side of the group, pushing them forward. They laughed happily, walking forward, following the cloud of butterflies.

They followed them through a much nicer part of the forest, surrounded by lush green trees and shrubs, the sun shining through, hitting their backs, heating them as they walked. The sun shone through the gapes in the leaves, painting little splotches of light on the forest floor.

Lance slid his hand into Keith’s, smiling excitedly at him, to which the galran mirrored.

They followed them for about an hour, eventually coming to a grassy hill. It got more and more rocky and steep as the ascended, less tree’s and butterflies alike remaining as they climbed the hill.

By the time they had reached the top, there was only a single butterfly. It decided to land right on top of Kosmo’s nose. The wolf stared at the small insect on his snout before opening his mouth and sneezing loudly, pulling more laughter from the group.

They butterfly took of, gently beating it’s wings, the wind carrying it away, back in the direction they came. They watched it effortlessly glide away before turning round to gaze at the endless horizon.

Coran whistled. “This...is what I call an adventure.” He said as he slapped a hand onto Hunk’s shoulder.

The sun was high in the sky, clouds looking like fluffy, white slugs as they moved across the blue background.

In the distance, the river flowed, huge trees littering the grassy plains. Mountains stood tall on the horizon, calling to them.

“Hey is that..?” Pidge asked, trailing off, uncertain of her question.

“The market!”


	5. The One Were Lance Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they traversed deeper into the colourful mass, the people around them began to whisper, gossiping between themselves. They clearly recognised them. A few people looked excited and waved happily, bowing as a sign of respect. Others stared with hate filled glares. Lance wasn’t surprised. Royals aren’t always liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally listening to the wii shops channel while I was editing this. Don’t underestimate the wii music, it helped a lot...Anyways, this chapter was a bit rushed (like I wrote it in like one day rushed) and I feel like it’s a bit short, so next week will be better don’t worry. I had to write this or the story wouldn’t make sense :) hopefully you’ll like it
> 
> (PS Also, I have to compete in the Districts Championships tomorrow and that’s like two hours away and I have to get up at 6:30 in the morning...help me)

It only took them a few hours to get to the market. 

Their excitement grew greater and greater as they neared, a spark of hope growing into a great fire of confidence.

They had been walking for about an hour or two now, their current conversation lighthearted.

Allura chuckled. “I’m still confused as to why they lead us to the market. Weren’t they just normal butterflies?”

Everyone was unsure of what had encouraged the simple insects to bunch together and lead the group like that. How did they know were the group had needed to go? Why did they bunch together in that formation?

Well. Everyone except, Coran. He knows everything.

He had explained to them that, in old folklore, all the the creatures of the forest would always be watching those who tread upon their land, and would judge them. They knew their intentions, their regrets, their achievements.

They say that if you can prove yourself, they will help you get to where you need.

It sounded quite unlikely, but then again, they did get attacked by a giant talking snake, so they ended up agreeing on Coran’s analysis.

“How did we prove ourselves?” Pidge questioned. “Maybe in that pub?”

“Are you forgetting that we saved Lance from getting eaten by a giant snake? And then convinced it to change its entire diet because it was wrong? I think that’s enough proof.” Hunk reminded her.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Thanks, again guys. It means a lot.” Lance piped up.

They just brushed him off. “Please, you would do the same for us.”

“Guys, do you hear that?” Keith suddenly asked, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Not this again...” Lance groaned.

“No, no...this is good. Like...people. A crowd talking.” He explained as a smile grew on his face.

“We must but close! Come on!” Pidge exclaimed, running ahead, Hunk following hot on her heels, then quickly followed by Keith and Lance.

As they emerged from the bushes, they were amazed at what they saw. There, in front of them, was an endless sea of people and open stalls filled with all different varieties of foods and beverages, clothes and fabrics, trinkets and gadgets.

Each stall was selling something different. The market place was a maze, teaming with life, not one person looking similar to another.

Most people were in groups, smiling and joking with friends, some admiring something they traded or bought. There was even a toddler or two crying or throwing a temper tantrum because they didn’t get what they wanted, their parents quickly scolding them or just to tired to deal with them, dragging them along be the hand.

As they traversed deeper into the colourful mass, the people around them began to whisper, gossiping between themselves. They clearly recognised them. A few people looked excited and waved happily, bowing as a sign of respect. Others stared with hate filled glares. Lance wasn’t surprised. Royals aren’t always liked.

As they walked past different stalls, they were hit with a variety of smells. Some were smokey, some were sweet.

It made Lance’s stomach rumble. He tried to ignore it, but it was quite difficult given the fact that he was now eating for two.

He placed a hand on his stomach, sighing. He wasn’t going to lie- he was scared. He had this burden- to take care of the little person growing inside of him, then actually give birth to said person and keep it save and love it for the rest of it’s...their life.

And, didn’t get him wrong, he was ecstatic that he was pregnant. It felt like a miracle. And of course he would love them and do just about anything to keep them safe. It’s just...he had know idea what he was doing. He was good with kids, sure, but he’d never raised one.

Keith seemed determined to protect them both, and just as happy as Lance. He was sure Keith would be an amazing father. And Lance was happy he was the one he was having a family with.

But right now, they were on this...quest or whatever, their home was currently under attack, they had to get to this supper dangerous mountain to get these crazy, magical crystals and they had no money! Not to mention every step they took was unpredictable and danger was around every corner. Lance was just after getting attacked by a giant snake, for Voltron’s sake!

So yeah. Lance was disappointed. Sue him. And maybe, slightly upset that all this lined up so badly. But, he did know however, that there was nothing they could do. So he put it behind him.

“Lance.” 

Lance was brought out of his thought when he heard a concerned voice. Keith’s voice.

He looked up to see the rest of the group gazing at him expectantly.

“Oh, what was it you were saying?”

“You look upset. Are you ok? Hungry?” Keith asked, rubbing his thumb over Lance’s knuckles.

“Um...yeah? Yeah, I’m okay. My heads just in the clouds. Sorry.”

“No worries. Everyone’s tired and hungry so if your feeling a bit dizzy, we totally understand.” Hunk chuckled.

Lance smiled. But it soon faded. “What are we supposed to trade with? We don’t have any money.”

Everyone was silent, thinking of what to do.

“Well, I still have, like, one of those weird fruits.” Pidge offered.

“I could trade a few arrows?” Hunk suggested.

That wasn’t the best idea. They needed them in case of emergencies.

Shiro mumbled something. Keith punched his arm, Shiro laughed, telling him it was a joke. All Lance heard was ‘sell’ and ‘Kosmo’.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Allura suddenly burst out. The rest of the group turned to her, waiting for her to explain herself. “Look.”

She pointed to a tall wooden pole a few yards behind them. It read: ‘Music Competition! Everyone is well come to come and show off their skills! The winner will receive 45,000GAC as a reward for best singer(s) and/or musician(s).’

Everyone looked to the poster. And then back again. And then back to the poster. And then to Lance.

Every face had a smile.

“...What?” Lance asked, clueless.

“You! You can sing!” Pudge burst out with excitement.

“N-no, I’m no good...” Lance’s cheeks were quickly dusted a light red, along with the tips of his ears. 

Keith actually laughed. “Are you joking? Lance, you’re the best singer on Altea.”

Lance looked up at him, a small smile on his face. “Ok...I’m ‘decent’. But I wouldn’t say the best in Altea...” he trailed off, happy his friends thought so much of him, but embarrassed all the same.

“We really need this, Lance. And we all know you have the best chance of winning.” Pidge encouraged. “Plus, you can just play an instrument if you don’t want to sing.”

Lance thought for a moment. Then looked up, smiling confidently. “How do I enter?”

They grabbed the flier, reading it closely in a huddle. It was held in the evening, at sundown, in the square, located in the centre of the market. That meant he had an hour or so to prepare while the rest of the group scoured the market for anything useful, and enquired about this amour they needed to obtain the Sidfium crystals.

Allura and Hunk offered to stay with Lance to help him prepare. Of course, Keith did too, but Coran wouldn’t let him. 

“Keith, it isn’t certain that we will find armour for everyone to wear, if we find it at all, and if we only have enough for a few then you will be on the front lines. After Shiro, of course. You two are our best bet. Now I’m not saying that anyone of our friends are incapable of obtaining the crystals, I know they are very capable, but with one our friends expecting and, not to mention, you and Shiro have the most experience with survival training and in combat. Therefore, you two are going up if we can only get a couple suits of amour.” 

Coran rambled on about why Keith had to come with him, all while Keith stood there, looking like he was a child and his parents had just told him to put something back on the shelf, his ears drooped and Lance was sure he could see his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted.

Lance chuckled. “Go with him, Gordeh. Look, I have Allura and Hunk.”

“Yeah, but I’m not here.” He huffed.

Lance smirked. “Don’t be a big baby! We’ll be apart for a couple hours, tops.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine. But if anything happens, and I mean anything at all, I will not be happy.” 

“Yeah, Yeah. Now, go. I’ll wait for your return, my Prince.” He raised onto his tiptoes to whisper in his ear, pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“And I, for yours, my love.” Keith whispered back gently.

Lance giggled and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” He said in a song-song voice.

“I love you, too.” Before Lance could turn around, Keith quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, capturing his soft lips in his own.

Lance out a noise of surprise before melting into it, holding him tighter. Keith’s grip tightened also, pulling closer, if that were even possible.

“Ok, love birds. You’re not going off to war here.” Pidge was heard scolding them as they pulled apart. 

Caught up in all the excitement, they forget that they were in public. A few people whistled as they walked past, laughing. Others were rolling their eyes and grumbling at the PDA.

Keith laughed nervously. “Whoops...”

“See you soon!” Lance yelled back to him as he ran off to follow Allura and Hunk to the stage.

Keith stood there for a few moments, then turned and rejoined the remaining members of their group.

“Oh, Lance, I’m so excited!” Allura buzzed from beside him. “I haven’t heard you sing since the wedding.”

“Yeah, me either, now that I think about it.” Hunk agreed. “So. Any idea what your gonna sing? Maybe, play an instrument?”

“Uhh...Well, there is this lullaby that mother used to sing to Allura and I when we were little. I was thinking I would sing that.”

Allura gasped. “I remember that! I used to love it when mother would sing. Her voice was like the wind, smooth and light.”

“And flowers.” Lance added. The siblings chuckled fondly at the memory. “Father would always join in and sing the worst her could. It always made us laugh. Mother just scolded him for it.” 

Hunk chuckled, but soon saw the expression on their faces. Then the tears welling up in Lance’s eyes.

He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. “Lance, don’t worry. I’m sure your parents are fine. King Alfor is a fighter. You told me yourself, he was unbreakable, remember?” Hunk tried his best to reassure the young prince as tears slowly ran down his face, streaking his cheeks.

He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve, sniffing. “But...what if he’s not? I-I mean, what if Lotor got him? H-he might not even get to meet his grandchild!” He got worse as words tumbled out of his mouth.

“I didn’t even see mother before we left! What-what if they got her, too? I can’t even do anything about it because I’m stuck in the middle of nowhere!” Tears we’re streaming down his face at this point.

Allura was quick to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug as he sobbed into the crook of her neck.

“Lance. You know our parents. Their smart. And strong. And I promise, they will get to meet their grandchild.” Her voice was firm and sure, calming.

Lance hiccuped. “How can you be so sure?” 

“I just am. You have to trust me.”

Lance hesitated, taking a moment to calm himself before nodding. “Ok. I do.”

“Good. Now, if you don’t want to perform, you don’t have to. We can get money another way.” Allura told him, rubbing his back.

“No. No, I’m ok. I can sing.” He said, determination clear in his voice.

“Ok. Let’s get you ready.”

They made their way over to the big wooden stage placed in the centre of the square. It had all the things needed for a concert. A microphone, speakers and a handful of different instruments placed on the stage.

In front of the stage was a small table. Seated at the table was a very thin man with light blue skin and forest green hair that was surely bigger that his actually head. He had big round eyes and sharp pointed features on a long face.

They assumed that’s where they signed up, so they approached him.

“Well hello there! Looking to sign up?!” The man was extremely enthusiastic, smiling brightly, showing off a mouth full of shining white fangs. It was almost like he was shouting at them.

“Umm, Yeah. Is this for the music comp-“

“It sure is!” He interrupted.

“Ok...How?” Lance already didn’t like him, and was slightly pissed off with the man.

“Just write your name down here, and what you will be performing, and your good to go.” He slide a piece of paper towards him on the table and handed him a pencil. “You’re lucky. The contest is starting soon.”

There were already a good few names on the page, so Lance wrote his name down under the other ones.

“I thought I knew you from somewhere!” He suddenly burst out.

“Huh..?”

“Your the King‘s kids, aren’t you?”

The siblings exchanged confused glances.

“Uhh...yeah?” 

“If you don’t mind my asking, why were you crying over there?” The man asked. Lance glared at him.

“Maybe it’s none of you damn business.” He snapped.

“Lance...” Hunk sounded shocked. “Be nice.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just curious. It’s just...why are the two royal children of Altea coming to my stage to sign up for some random competition?” As they say: Curiosity killed the cat.

“Why do you care. Just be happy we joined your stupid contest.” Ok, no one was expecting that.

“We wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for Lotor being a dick and attacking our castle! So now we have to go up some stupid mountain to get these stupid crystals and I feel sick all the time because I have this little person growing inside my stomach! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be told, ‘Oh, Yeah, by the way, we’re going on this long ass QUEST for the WHOLE duration of your pregnancy, and you may or may not have to give birth in the middle of fucking Voltron knows where! So yeah I’m pissed. Now, if you would like to shut your mouth and stop sticking your nose in other people’s business!” 

Everyone stared at the prince in shock. He just yelled at the person who would be paying them if he won the competition. He could have just gotten himself disqualified.

No one knew where that burst of anger came from, and they did not want to find out.

The man stuttered out an apology. “I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Lance just slammed the pen back onto the desk, turned, and stormed off. Allura was quick to follow, trying to reason with him and find out what just happened.

“I’m sorry. Mood swings, ya know?” Hunk went to follow them, but quickly turned around to add, “But he’s right, It was none of your business.”

When Hunk caught up with them again, Lance had calmed down. 

“I don’t know...One minute am crying my eyes out and the next I’m ready to punch someone in the mouth.” Lance groaned as he ran a hand over his face. “These mood swings are going to be the death of me. Or Keith. I can feel him freaking out.”

Allura chuckled. “Just will your self to calm down. I’m glad I was too young to remember when mother was pregnant with you.”

Hunk laughed. “I would be too, if she was as bad as, Lance.”

Lance had a small smile on his face. He sighed. “What do we do in the meantime?”

“Meet up with the others?” Hunk suggested. The siblings nodded in agreement.

They went back in the direction they came. Soon enough, Keith was walking toward them with unnecessary speed, the others following in his wake.

“What happened?” He demanded, his eyes were moving frantically in his head, looking Lance over to see if he had any injuries.

“Nothing. I just...blew up at the host guy.” Lance explained, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh. Ok.” Keith shrugged. Lance was ok, and that’s all he cared about.

“Anyway. What did you find?” Hunk questioned.

“We found the gear we needed.” Shiro told them. They smiled excitedly.

“But,” He continued, “there cost 15,000GAC each.” There faces dropped. 

“For a suit of amour! Even if we do win the money that’s at least a third straight off the bat! And that’s for one person!” Lance exclaimed.

“I know. We were lucky enough to have Coran there to negotiate with the salesman to get it down to half the price, otherwise we would have been in trouble.” Shiro explained

“We can only buy a maximum of two suits. Then we can use the rest of the money to buy food, drink and other necessary items. Blankets, towels, things like that.” Pidge added.

Lance huffed a short breath. “Ok. No pressure, Lance. You just have to win some random singing contest, and if you don’t, we’re screwed. Say goodbye to your home.” Lance’s shoulders dropped and his head hung loose.

“Hey. No. Don’t think like that. You’re going to do great.” Hunk encouraged.

“Sure. Ok.” Lance said, his voice full of sarcasm.

Keith took both his husband’s hands in his own. Lance refused to look up and make eye contact.

“Lance, what’s wrong? Your upset, I can tell. You usually love music and jump in at any chance you can.” Keith’s voice was calm and smooth, laced with concern and sympathy.

“I-I’m just...tired, ok?” He suddenly went limp, falling into Keith’s awaiting arms weakly, his head fell to rest on his shoulder. “I just want to go home.” His voice was quiet and so filled with sadness and want, it made Keith’s heart break.

He held him tighter, nuzzling his head against Lance’s brown locks, doing his best to comfort the man in his arms.

“I know, my love. You will be soon, I promise. I don’t care what I have to do...I’m getting you and our child home one way or another.” Keith vowed.

Lance nuzzled into Keith’s scent glands weakly. He didn’t say anything, only giving a small nod.

They broke apart slowly. Keith leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. It was comforting beyond belief and calmed Lance immensely. The feeling of Keith at the back of his mind help him regain himself. It gave him support and helped steady him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m ok. I’m sorry for playing up...” he trailed off, feeling guilty for yelling at a stranger for barely any reason.

“Don’t be.” Shiro said, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling kindly. “We’re all struggling. But we know you especially have an extra burden, so if you ever just want to sit down, or even just...punch someone, let us know.” Shiro offered with a kind smile.

Lance chuckled. “Thanks, Shiro. I appreciate it.” 

Suddenly a loud boom caught all of them off guard. 

“Good evening everyone!” The host’s voice howled through the speakers. The volume made Keith cringe and wince as he pulled Lance closer, whipping out his blade protectively.

The spotlights made his blue skin glow and sparkle. Lance was sure it was just some weird alien makeup.

“It’s good to see so many of you here! The show will begin soon, don’t worry. Now, tell me, how many ladies, gentlemen and Dorfians are here this late quintant?” The quickly growing audience cheered and a few people raised their hands into the air.

“I’m happy to announce the 25th annual Music Competition for the Freeglade Market.” The crowd continue to yell and whistle. “Now, I would like you to give a warm welcome to our newest contestant. Now I’m sure you’ll all recognise him...and as usual, the newbies will go first. So, with out another second wasted...welcome onto the stage...Prince Lance of Altea!” The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming for the young prince.

....

“Lance?” Everyone went quiet, waiting for him to appear and perform.

“Oh!” Lance suddenly snapped back into reality, quickly sprinting off, snaking his way through the crowd. 

As he weaved through the sea of people, some patted his back, wishing him luck, some bowed their heads politely as a sign of respect, similar to how they had done earlier when they first arrived at the market. He was pretty sure he saw a young girl crying with excitement, jumping up and down, waving frantically at him. He laughed and bashfully waved back, giving her a cheesy smile. 

Lance didn’t realise until he was near the steps that lead up onto the stage that Keith was behind him. Before he could take another step, Keith had spun him round and captured his lips once again. 

The crowd cooed and ‘awwed’ at the couple. Lance felt dizzy when they pulled apart, Keith smirking smuggly.

“Good luck.” 

“Yeah,” Lance laughed nervously, a blush dusting his cheeks in the most adorable way, “Thanks.”

He gingerly stepped onto the now very vast stage. ‘Deep breaths, Lance’ he thought. He didn’t usually get stage fright, or nervous, it was the fact that there was so much on the line. If he didn’t win, they were stuck. It was very risky. And that scared him. But he couldn’t think about that right now. He had to focus on the task at hand.

So, he carefully took that microphone in his hand, requested which song he wanted to sing, and took a deep breath. He was ready.

The piano began to play, slow and gentle, soft and calming. Lance almost burst into tears as memories of his childhood flooded into his head. He saw his mother, dancing and laughing with him in the meadow during the spring. He saw her making a beautiful piece of art work while he read in front of the fire with his sister.

He came in when he was supposed to, singing the lyrics softly along with the rhythm. The audience began to wave their arms in time with the beat, making him chuckle as he sang.

His voice was smooth and sweet like honey. Every note full of emotion and at the perfect pitch.

The song was only a couple of minutes long, but it seemed to do the trick. When the song had finished, the audience cheered and clapped loudly, whistling and shouting.

He chuckled, taking a bow before he made his way off. His friends waited for him at the bottom of the steps, smiling brightly at him.

He was suddenly filled with joy and excitement, giving into the urge to run and leap in his husbands awaiting arms like he had done just before the performance. Keith caught him, swinging him round with ease as he giggled and laughed. 

“You did so well, my love.” Keith whispered, peppering kisses all over the top of his head and face.

“Lance, that was incredible!” Hunk and Pidge fretted at his side, congratulating him.

Coran and Allura smiled, unsurprised. “Told you, you could do it.” Allura teased as she hugged him.

“Couldn’t have done it better myself, my boy.” Coran said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Next up, Sloven!” The crowd starting up all over again.

They made their way to the back of the crowd once again to watch and listen to the rest of the contestants.

Keith wrapped and arm around Lance’s waist, the altean sighing in content as he rested a head on his husband’s shoulder. He snuggled as close as he could to the heat at his side, yawning tiredly.

Keith pressed a quick kiss to his temple. “You’re amazing.”

Lance let of a huff of air. “Not so bad yourself, Samurai.”

The galran snorted. “Samurai? Why’d you call me that?”

“Because. You remind me of a samurai, with your knife and you’re all rough and tough. It’s great.” 

Keith genuinely laughed at this. “Thanks.”

The rest of the night was nice. It was like a break for the friends. A chance to relax and unwind, just talk while they listened to the other musicians.

It took about half a varga for the last contestant to perform. And if he was being honest, Lance wasn’t worried.

Sure, there were a few good groups that played beautifully, and singers that gave a good fight, but overall, no one was that good. It did boost his confidence quite a bit however, he wasn’t going to jinx it.

By the time the last performer had stepped of the stage, Lance was ready for a nap. A nap that lasted hours and didn’t end until the sun was high in the sky.

It was now dark, the sun being replaced with the two sister crescent moons, Pandora and Helena, along with the endless amount of stars that twinkled on the black background.

“Ok, folks! The judges have decided...drumroll please...” the host finally spoke, riling up the crowd as they waited in anticipation. 

“The winner of our 25th annual Music Competirion and will receive the grand total of 45,000GAC is...”

The market was silent. The butterflies in Lance’s stomach ramming against the walls of the major organ.

“Prince Lance of Altea!” He announced.

Lance let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He did it. He didn’t let his friends down. They were going to get home and stop Lotor. They had a chance.

He was suddenly engulfed in a massive group hug, the now familiar sound of the crowd reaching his ears.

Maybe this adventure wasn’t so bad after all...


	6. Kindness of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance,” he chuckled in excitement.
> 
> “Keith?”
> 
> “You have a tiny baby bump.” He laughed quietly.
> 
> He looked down, placing a hand on his stomach. “Whoa...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be better than the last one. It has a little NSFW at the very end so just watch out. Enjoy :)

As promised, they received the 45,000GAC. 

After the winner was announced, the square soon cleared, leaving only a few lone travellers to wonder the market. 

It was lit with lots of different lanterns, giving the market a strangely warm glow to it, despite the darkness it was shrouded in.

There were only a handful of stalls still open. Fortunately, they were ones they could use, even if they weren’t the best. That also included the stall that was selling the amour they needed.

So, they rushed to the tradesman, slamming the 30,000GAC down on the desk triumphantly.

Amour? Check. Sidfium crystals? No problem.

The amour was handed over to Keith and Shiro, both of the men being warned-No...threatened to be as careful as possible.

The armour had a was white with bits of red for Keith, and black for Shiro. It had everything they needed; chest plate, knee and elbow pads, braces for their arms and legs, and a helmet.

“They mold to fit the wearer.” Coran said, twirling his moustache. “Try them on and see.”

So they did. And as usual, Coran was indeed correct. The suits fit perfectly.

Lance walked around his beloved, looking him over, Kosmo doing the same, sniffing at the new attire. He had a smirk on his face. “Very nice.” He then leaned in close from behind Keith’s back, whispering in his ear. “I wouldn’t wear it for too long though. I may not be able to control myself...”

Keith’s ears twitched, his face blushing discreetly. But Lance was right. The dark grey under suit was skin tight and showed off all his muscles in all the right ways.

And Lance was trying to hide the spark of excitement that sparked deep in his gut. Well, from everyone except Keith...obviously. Not that he would be able to hide it anyway, Keith would smell his scent before he had a chance.

“Alright. What else do we need?” Shiro asked.

“Food.” Was Hunk’s input. (Lance quickly agreeing).

“Water.” Was Keith’s.

“Shelter. Most likely a tent of some kind.” Pidge and Allura added.

“Blankets, for warmth.” Lance said, his voice suddenly quiet and shy, like he was scared of being yelled at or judged for his suggestion. “But I know we can do without them. It would just be nice to get some sleep, and they would help a lot. But only if we have enough money, of course.”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded, “That’s a really good one.”

“I say we split up into groups, give out the remaining money that we have left evenly, and buy the stuff we need.” Pidge said. She was clever and quick on her feet, swiftly knowing what to do in difficult situations, like problem solving.

Shiro split them into groups of two and one group of three, giving the money out in suitable amounts for the item they needed to buy.

Keith and Lance were getting the blankets, and maybe some towels if they could find any.

Pidge and Hunk were on food duty. Hunk knew what they best rations were. Which food was the best source of nutrition and energy. And Pidge just wanted to go with him because she didn’t trust him with the money.

That left the water to Shiro, Coran and Allura. They only needed to find containers or pouches to keep the water in. The rest they could do themselves.

Unfortunately, the stall that was selling material for tents and huts was closed for the day, the sheer pulled over the opening as a covering. They would just have to comeback and get it later.

Now, everyone had their tasks. So they set out in search of their items.

As soon as they went their separate ways, Lance immediately grabbed Keith’s hand. He just felt that he needed to be closer to his husband. It gave him comfort, holding his hand. It made him feel like he hand someone that was keeping him grounded, supporting him, watching his back and keeping him safe.

He once told Keith this...and the outcome? He grabs his hand at every opportunity possible.

“I’m really proud of you, Lance.” Keith said out of the blue.

“Huh?” Lance turned to look up at him, then smiled as he peered into those perfect amethyst eyes. “Thank you.”

He squeezed his hand tightly. Looking forward once again. “Look. Over there.” Lance points out.

Ahead of them there was a stall perfect for what they were looking for. It had stacks of folded blankets of every different colours and patterns. One were fluffy and cotton and some were woolly and thick. There was also hanging baskets filled with a variety of soft toys for children. 

The stall was decorated with brightly coloured rugs and mats that were hung up to draw attention. It also had shelves, stocked with towels and even some pillows.

And it was still open! Perfect!

They made their way towards the colourful tent, taking in the huge choice of comforting items on sale.

“What can I do for you?” A thin young altean women, wearing a green and black tunic similar to Pidge’s, greeted them as they approached. She had her head down, writing something down in a note book. She sounded slightly fed up and clearly tired, her short, straight chestnut brown hair falling like curtains while her head was down.

“Hi. We we’re just wondering if we could purchase some things?” Lance said politely. Kosmo sat patiently at their feet.

Her head suddenly flew up. Her green eyes wide, the same colour as her eye scales. “Oh my Voltron! Prince! It is such an honour to meet you.” She suddenly panicked, bowing dramatically until she was bent in half, her arms straight at her sides.

The couple chuckled in union. “Please, there’s no need. What’s your name?” Keith asked as he offered his hand out to shake.

She looked at it, hesitating before shaking it, giving them both a friendly smile.

“Úna.” She replied.

“That’s a nice name.” Lance complimented.

“Thank you. I was named after my mother. She was from a planet called Earth. She was from a country there called Ireland, hence the weird name, and the ears.” As she pointed them out, they did seem very strange. They were round at the top instead of the usual point that altean’s had. 

He had seen a few other species with that shape of ear and thought it was quite fascinating. Allura just thought they were ugly and unattractive.

“Wow. How did you end up on Altea?” Lance inquired, genuinely curious.

“Well my father was Altean. And when my mother died he brought me back here. She died when I was very little, but my father would always tell me how beautiful she was and how much I looked like her.” She looked down at her hands that were resting on the table she was standing behind, a small smile on her face, clearly recalling a fond memory in her head. “I do miss her dearly, but at least I have my father, right?” She looked up again, brushing off the little sadness that arose.

“Yeah, I understand.” Lance agreed.

There was a moment of silence between the three, but Úna jumped in realisation.

“Listen to me rambling on and on about me, how are you guys!? What brings you out to a low life stall owner like me?” She dismissed their previous conversation, changing the subject.

Lance thought about the incident earlier that evening when he was asked that exact question and yelled in some guys face.

That was different, he thought, he was rude and persistent when Lance didn’t answer the first question he had asked.

Úna seemed sweet, and trusted them enough to tell them something personal about herself. 

“Don’t be silly.” Lance waved her off. “I’m glad you told us. Your a kind person, Úna. I can tell. Just have a little more confidence in yourself.” 

Úna had a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. “Thank you...Now, what can I get for you two lovely gentlemen?”

“Well, seen as you told us a bit about yourself, it only seems fair to tell you something. Now you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Lance whispered.

Úna raised her right hand. “Scouts honour.”

“Do you know Lotor?” Keith asked.

“I heard some nasty stories about him. He seems like a right yelmore in the dry season.” She scowled.

“He attacked the castle a few days ago. I’m surprised it hasn’t spread yet.” 

“It will when our usual traders see somethings up.” Lance answered, folding his arms over his chest.

Keith rubbed his chin, turning to face his mate. “True. But that also means they’ll send help. They probably think we’re in trouble.”

“Lotor already knows we escaped. He would have sent his men after us.” Lance added.

“His men think we’re dead. They shot down our pod.”

“Then that means we have the element of surprise!” Lance exclaimed.

Thought their discussion, Úna looked back and forth between the two princes.

She held up her hands. “So your on the run from this Lotor guy, but he thinks you dead and you plan on using this to your advantage to attack him and get the castle back...and your here to buy blankets?”

“And towels.” Keith added, Lance elbowed him. 

“Yeah, pretty much. And Keith is right. Do you think we could get some of those blankets and a few towels?”

“Uhh...yeah! Yes. Of course. Do you want small or large? The medium ones sold out yesterday.”

“Well, me and you...and then Allura and Shiro...” Lance counted on his fingers. 

Keith chuckled answering for him. “Three large ones, and one small should be fine.” But then quickly added, “Could we get a few towels, like...five?”

“Yup. Wait- how many people are you with?” Úna laughed.

“Seven. Well, eight, but their not here yet.” Lance said patting his stomach.

Úna looked confused, but quickly caught on, gasping then squealing excitedly. “Congratulations! How far along are you?”

“Just under three weeks.” He announced proudly.

“Really?! I couldn’t even tell, you don’t look it at all.”

“Trust me. I’ll wake up one day in the next week and be the size of a beach ball.” He chuckled.

Keith laughed. “And still, you will be the most beautiful thing on Altea.”

Úna cooed, then placed down their requested items. “Well, here you are. Four blankets and five towels. Anything else?” She asked as she placed the neat stack in front of them.

The two men looked at each other, then back to the girl. “We should be good thanks.” Lance said taking out the small pouch that carried the GAC.

“How much do you want?” He inquired.

“Please, it’s on the house. I could possibly take your money. Especially with the situation your in. I’m sorry about your home, by the way. It mustn’t be easy doing something like this.”

“We’re managing. But please, take it.” He slid some notes across the wooden table. 

“No way. Your keeping it.” She said stubbornly, crossing her arms and turning her nose up at the money like a child not wanting to eat their vegetables.

Lance hesitated. “...Are you sure?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Positive.” She smiled confidently.

“Thank you.” Lance thanked as he put the notes back in his pouch.

“I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we’ll be here.” Keith said. “We’ll talk to you soon, Úna. We really appreciate it.”

She suddenly snapped up, remembering something. “Oh! Wait!” She reached up and began rummaging around in the hanging basket filled soft toys. “Here. It’s my lucky lion, my mother gave it to me as a baby. It helps me, so I might as well give it to you. And if you want you can give it to the baby when their born.” She pulled out a purple lion plush, extending it out towards the two. It was small, about the same size as Keith’s hand and in good condition for it’s age. “Good luck. I really hope you can defeat, Lotor. He’s done some disgusting things.”

Lance took the small lion in his hands and almost burst into tears. He looked up at her and suddenly pulled her into a hug over the counter.

“Thank you so much. I got attacked by a giant snake today so this really is the nicest thing that has happened to me all day.”

Úna laughed, hugging him back. “Of course. I’ll see you soon!” She waved as they walked away, after scooping up their purchases in a rug sag Shiro had given each pair (also bought from the market).

Lance turned away, looking happily down at the toy in his hands.

“That was really kind of her.” Keith said.

“I know. We have to come back and visit her.”

“Definitely.” He nodded in agreement.

The walked in a comfortable silence for the next minute or two, the only sounds being the remaining people that were still at the market.

“Hey, Guys! Did you get what you needed?” Hunk and Pidge caught their attention as the walked towards them.

“Indeed we did. We also made a friend! Her name is Úna and she’s half earthling. Look what she gave us! Isn’t it adorable?” Lance held out the cuddly toy in his hands for his friends to admire.

“Cool.” Pidge commented.

“That’s so sweet!” Hunk cooed, just as excited as Lance.

“Did you get the food?” Keith asked, eyeing the sack Hunk had on his shoulder.

“Yup. It’s stuff that shouldn’t go off for a few days at least; mostly bread and a few different vegetables and a variety of fruits. Should do us a few days before we need more. I also got a few herbs.”

Everyone looked at him. Pidge’s favourite catchphrase was perfect for their expressions: ‘Confused and Unamused’.

“What? Their good for stomach aches or a sore head.”

They made their way back to the meeting point, soon reuniting with the rest of their team.

“Everyone get what they need?” Shiro inquired as they approached him.

“Yup, blankets and towels attained.” Lance confirmed.

“Yeah, food is no longer a problem.” Pidge told him.

“Great. Good work, guys.” Shiro praised.

“We found a hot spring to stay in!” Allura burst out excitedly.

“What?” 

“Coran was friends with the guy managing the stall and told him what was happening. This resorted in him telling us about this cave full of hot springs, and that we could stay in said cave. I know it’s not the most comforting venue, but it-“

“Yes!” Lance suddenly took Allura’s hands in his own, both of them jumping up and down excitedly. 

Everyone looked towards Coran, who was smiling at the two siblings as they celebrated.

“The Prince and Princess used to go to camping with their Uncle, the Duke of Pyke, every dry season, and the site they always stayed at had a hot springs nearby. They’ve loved them ever since.” He explained.

Lance turned to Shiro. “Where are they?” He asked.

“About forty minutes from here.”

“Tell me we don’t have to walk in the dark...” Hunk whimpered from behind Pidge.

Shiro pulled three lanterns out of his pouch/bag. “That’s why we have these.”

Hunk groaned.

They set off, supplies and a place to sleep both obtained.

And surprisingly, the walk was actually quite nice. It was calm, and they felt safe in there numbers, knowing they had each other’s backs.

The night was clear, and the white light of the moons was casted upon the land, lighting the way. Some people found it eerie, but Keith thought it was peaceful.

Coran lead the way through the dark as they walked through the lush plain of grass, only a few trees scattered through out the large field.

The grass went half way up their legs, Keith teasing Pidge as she struggled through the thick weeds. Kosmo even seemed to be having trouble seeing over it. It was wet, droplets of water resting on the long strands, soaking their feet and legs.

The gentle breeze was cool, and sent a chill running down to their bones, trapping them in a cage of their own skin that had turned to ice, their feet numb from the cold.

Eventually, a large hill, almost suitable to be given the title of a mountain, was seen in the distance. As they got closer and closer, the mouth of a cave began to become clear.

When they reached the mouth they traveled deeper into the cave cautiously, Keith and Shiro both with blades unsheathed. But when they came to a cliff, they stared at the scene in front of them in awe.

It was beautiful. The cave was incredibly massive...and glowing. The hundreds of hot springs that were littered all over the floor of the cave were lit up, glowing a soft luminous blue. 

They didn’t know how or why they were glowing, but they weren’t complaining. The blue glow of the springs was a lovely contrast against the black rock of the cave.

They made there way down, finding a platform of rock that was dry enough for them to set up camp.

The cave was warm and humid, thawing their frozen limbs despite the large amount of space, which meant they didn’t have to go through the effort of making a fire, thankfully.

When they had situated themselves in a circle and had gotten something to eat, they put down their new blankets (thanks Úna), they lay to rest.

Kosmo curled up next to Keith and Lance, protectively.

However, when Keith was sure everyone was asleep, he carefully unwrapped himself from Lance.

He grabbed a towel and made his way down, off the platform, and to the floor of the cave. He walk for about five minutes until he was satisfied, setting the towel on the ground and removing his clothing.

He stepped into a hot spring and took a deep breath, sinking down until the water covered his shoulders. It was refreshing beyond belief.

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, completely engulfing himself in the hot water. 

The feeling of heat on every inch of his skin helped him clear his head. Something that he really needed.

He resurfaced, sitting back against the wall of the hot spring, and it was a coincidence that the rock was shaped in the perfect way for a seat.

“Mind if I join you?” Lance’s voice was quiet and gentle.

Keith flinched in surprise, twisting round to face his mate, but then smiling. “Be my guest.”

Keith heard Lance begin removing his clothing, the fabric hitting the floor with a thump.

Soon Lance’s was taking sparse steps, dipping into the warm spring water, sighing contently as he lowered down to his mouth in the warm water. It soothed his muscles and cast away the cold. It was extremely comforting.

Keith almost gasped at the feeling that sparked at the bottom of his stomach, sending tingles up his arms and down his legs, when Lance sunk down into the pool of hot water. It was making it hard to focus on anything but Lance, but he managed to hide it.

“What brings your Highness here at such a late hour?” 

“I just needed to clear my head. Get some peace and quiet. Recap on everything that’s happened, y’know?” Keith told him. His hair was damp and dripping, the soft blue glow from the bottom of the pool made the handsome features stand out beautifully.

“I can leave if you want me-“ Lance began to stand, but Keith grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“No. Can...can you stay?” Keith asked timidly, looking his husband in the eyes. They were sparkling and filled with passion and love.

“What ever you want, gorteh.” Lance smiled and slipped closer, getting comfortable next to his spouse, Keith wrapping an arm around him, resting his head on top of Lance’s as Lance did the same, hooking one of his legs hooking around Keith’s ankle.

“What’s on your mind, Keith. Talk to me.” Lance closed his eyes, nuzzling into his scent glands.

Keith stayed silent for a few moments, but Lance didn’t rush him or push him for answers. He knew Keith would answer him, maybe not right away, but he would give him all the time he needed.

“I don’t want to worry you.” He admitted.

“Believe me, whatever it is, I’ve thought about it.” 

He hesitated. “It’s...probably nothing. Never mind. What about you? How are feeling?”

As expected, he was trying to avoid answering the question.

“Keith.” Lance warned.

“Ok. Fine. I’m worried.” He finally revealed. “So much has happened just today for me not to be worried. We’ve been out here for nearly a week, and, sure we have supplies and the market’s nearby, but I can’t help but feel nervous.”

“I feel the same. We have this great news, a miracle even. And the day we find out, we have to leave the safety of our home to go on some crazy road trip? It’s disappointing, really. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t be happier that I’m pregnant, it’s just the timing of it all makes me so frustrated.” Lance ranted, placing his hands on Keith’s chest, now looking him in the face.

“Exactly! And now you won’t get the food or sleep that you need for energy, meaning you’ll be more vulnerable, which also means that I’ll be on your back on the time!”

Keith finally let it out, deflating beside Lance.

“Wow. I really needed to get that of my chest.” Keith sighed.

Lance giggled. “Now...how about we...” He looked for the right word, “...relax.”

He batted his eyelashes, gracefully swinging a leg over Keith’s lap under the water.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that got incredibly aroused when you got in the water.” Keith asked.

“Yeah, it’s like someone just snapped their fingers as soon as my toes hit the water and now we’re like teenage boys all over again.” Lance agreed, a lustful expression on his face.

“But hey, I’m not complaining.” Keith shrugged as Lance leaned down with a giddy giggle, their lips connecting with a hot breath.

The kiss was slow and deep, moving their lips in sync. Lance moved his tongue along Keith’s bottom lip lightly, to which he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth. 

He slid his hands to rest on his mates waist, rubbing soothing circles into his sides, but then he noticed something.

He broke off from the kiss, despite his head screaming for him to continue sucking face, and looked down to see his partners stomach.

“Lance,” he chuckled in excitement.

“Keith?”

“You have a tiny baby bump.” He laughed quietly.

Lance looked down, seeing that he did, indeed, have a small bulge protruding from his stomach.

He placed a hand on it carefully, staring at it completely awe struck, his mouth hanging open.

“Whoa...” he slowly brought his head up, his eyes following soon after to beam at his husband, to which he mirrored.

He suddenly threw his arms around him, Keith quickly responding and doing the same. They held each other in a tight embrace, laughing softly.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Keith nuzzled into his scent glands. “I love you, too. Both of you.” He said as he placed a hand on Lance’s now roundish stomach.

They knocked their foreheads together lovingly, both sighing.

“What are we gonna call them?” Lance asked.

Keith thought for a moment. “What do you want to call them?”

“Well... I was thinking space.”

“Space? How do you mean.”

“Space related. I mean we both came from different planets. And I know we both love star gazing, pointing out the different constellations. So, I thought it would be perfect. They’ll be like our little sun. Our little ray of sunshine.” Lance laughed nervously as he explained, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Keith smiled, cupping the side of his face. “I like that idea. Space is so incredibly massive, it represents how many possibilities we have.”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded in agreement. “So, if it’s a girl?”

“We could name her Luna? Or Pandora or Helena, after one of the moons.” Keith suggested. “I like Pandora.”

“Pandora.” Lance confirmed.

“And if it’s a boy?” Keith asked as he intertwined their fingers on both hands under the water.

“Apollo.” Lance announced. “I was thinking about it on the night we found out. I decided on Apollo, so I left the girl name to you.”

“Pandora or Apollo.” Keith said, resting the names out on his tongue. “Perfect.” He gazed into those deep blue oceans eyes he loved so dearly and felt himself begin to melt. That strange feeling he got when Lance got in the water was slowly seeping back into his bloodstream. And that blood was not going to his head.

Clearly, he was not the only one that felt like that, however, because the smell that was radiating off Lance almost made Keith loose it.

Keith just watched as Lance stared into his eyes, both of them waiting patiently for the other to make a move.

“Gorteh?” His voice was so soft and quiet it was only for his heightened senses that he heard it.

“Yes, my love?” 

“Will you make love to me?” The question was breathless. A red tint rested on his cheeks.

“Do what ever you want.” Keith willingly gave himself up, giving himself to his mate.

The altean let out a quiet moan when he pressed their mouths together. Soon Keith’s tongue was slipping into his mouth, exploring the warm cavern, and tangling around Lance’s.

Lance suddenly dug his hips down onto Keith’s, both of them groaning at the feeling.

He did this over and over until they were both fully hard. Lance began whimpering and begging Keith to take him.

Keith didn’t know why he was so desperate all of a sudden or why he was acting as if he was in heat, but his mind was to clouded to care about anything but giving Lance what he so desperately wanted.

“Keith,” he whimpered into his ear, “Please. It hurts. I want...touch me...”

Keith immediately reached down to take Lance in his hand, beginning to slowly pump his fist, dragging his thumb over the slit at the tip.

The feeling of the water on their skin was strange but not off putting. It was warm and inviting, even if both Lance and Keith felt like they were currently on fire.

Lance arched his back, crying out as he dug his nails into Keith’s shoulders.  
When he roughly rolled his hips down once again, Keith couldn’t help but buck his hips up, chasing the feeling.

Keith brought his mouth down to latch onto Lance’s neck, attacking the skin there as he licked and nipped.

When Lance whimpered again, Keith began to move his hand faster, reaching round to slip a finger into him, slowly getting faster as he pumped his finger in and out.

Lance was like putty in his arms, not knowing whether to chase the feeling of Keith fist or his fingers.

“I need you...” Lance whispered, breathless in his ear. 

Keith was sure they were far enough from the group to be safe from discovery. So, he took his hand away, firmly taking Lance waist in his hands as Lance shuffled forward, taking Keith in his hand and slowly sinking down onto his length.

They both groaned at the sensation. Keith accidentally bucked his hips up into Lance, making him gasp and his eye roll into the back of his head.

Keith let out a shaky breath as Lance adjusted, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

He slowly brought his hips up before sinking down again, falling into a steady rhythm.

Lance roped his fingers into Keith’s hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around each other.

“Ah-!” Lance suddenly arched his back, pulling at Keith’s hair, causing him to let out a loud growl.

Keith began to thrust up roughly into his mate, moaning when Lance bit into his shoulder, Lance holding tight, their bodies fully pressed together.

As they got closer and closer to the edge, the gentle glow of the hot spring began grow brighter and brighter. Their eyes also began to glow the same colour at the water, as well as Lance’s altean marks.

“Yes! Yes, Keith, yes!” Lance threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy when Keith began to stroke his length once more.

Lance finished first, his whole body trembling as he collapsed into Keith’s arms limply.

Keith finished soon after, biting down on the Mark, refreshing his claim on the omega as his knot began to grow.

They both sat there, catching their breaths as they came down from their highs. The glow from the spring dying down and fading completely from their eyes.

Lance cuddled closer, stuffing his face into Keith’s neck as he yawned.

They stayed like that, in silence, nuzzling and pressing soft kisses wherever they could get there mouth on.

By the time Keith’s knot had shrunk, Lance was sound asleep on Keith’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, Keith couldn’t manage on his own, so he did have to wake him.

He petted his hair. “Lance, sweetheart, wake up.” Lance took a deep breath, moaning something in gibberish.

Keith chuckled. “Come on. Let’s get you back to the camp.”

He managed to get Lance, half asleep, out of the hot spring and wrapped in a towel, then wrapping one around himself.

He patted him down, drying him off and helping him get at least some clothing on. The galran then doing the same.

He scooped Lance into his arms, avoiding the other hot springs as he traversed through the humungous cave and back to their friends, who were sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the two missing team mates.

He made it back and carefully placed Lance down on the blanket he had left him on about an hour before.

He wrapped them both in the soft fabric, not even bothering to put clothes on, holding Lance close as he subconsciously cuddled closer to the warmth at his side.

Exhausted, Keith closed his eyes, happy knowing the love of his life was safe in his arms and wrapped in the comfort of a large soft blanket.

Little did they know, someone high up, hidden in the shadows of the cave had been spying on their every move...


	7. Careful Who You Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s a huli jing?” She asked.
> 
> He stopped circling her and stood still. “I asked you first.” 
> 
> “Why should I tell you my name? How can I trust you?” Pidge said in a threatening voice.
> 
> “Why do you ask so many questions?” He growled in frustration.
> 
> “You just asked another one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Laughter* *Coughs* Sorry...HA BITCH U THOGHT

Pidge woke with a start.

Her eyes fluttered open, feeling heavy. Her body ached from sleeping on the hard ground, but she was sure she would be fine after a good stretch. She was warm and tired, but felt the need to get up; she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

So, she used her arms to push herself up, spine and joints popping and cracking as she sat up and stretched her arms into the air.

She rolled her neck on her shoulders before taking in her surroundings. They were still in the massive cavern, unable to tell if it was day or night.

The rest of the team were sleeping peacefully, Hunk with his back to her, Shiro and Allura side by side, Coran with his butt in the air and Lance and Keith contently cuddled up in one of the larger blankets, wrapped up like a cocoon.

She was unsure of what to do with herself. She wasn’t tired enough to go back to sleep. She could go and explore by herself. It could give her a bit of time to herself, she could think and gather her thoughts. But then, if the team wake up they will be worried and might go into a panic. Maybe not.

At least she could clear herself up a little. She just wouldn’t go very far.

The mage got to her feet, groaning quietly as she bent to touch her toes, more popping occurring as she rolled her shoulders and stretched as tall as she could. 

Feeling better, she tip toed her way through the circle they had placed themselves in, her steps feather light as she hopping from onyx rock to onyx rock as she made her way to the lowest level of the cave.

She stopped at the closed hot spring, and set the towel she had grabbed beforehand on the ground, crouching down beside the water. 

She tipped her hand in experimentally, testing the temperature.

It was hot and nice on her skin. She cupped her hands and splashed some of the warm water in her face. It was refreshing and helped wake her up a little bit.

She sat down and crossed her legs, getting more comfortable as she   
dried off her hands and face, sighing as she did so.

But then she heard something. A rock or pebble clicking as it rolled along the floor, as if it were kicked.

Her head whipped up, her eyes scanning the uneven jagged rocks that surrounded her and the hot spring.

She stayed as still as the water, not daring to make a sound. 

It could be anything; a mouse or rat, or even a bat, maybe? She didn’t know.

She slowly and silently rose from her feet, arguing with herself in her head, deciding whether or not she should head back to camp and wake the others, or investigate herself.

After about thirty seconds of mental conflict, she opted for going by herself, as by the time she had woken all of them up, the thing that made the noise could be gone.

She stepped carefully around the glowing pool of hot water and towards the narrow gap between two large ink black boulders, where the noise had come from.

Getting her hands ready, she mustered up all the courage she needed and jumped around the corner with a quiet yell.

There was nothing. 

She lowered her hands, scratching the back of her neck in confusion as she turned around. There was just a person with big bat wings there.

Wait, what!

She yelped and stumbled back in surprise, tripping on a rock that was protruding from the ground, falling to the floor.

The person (creature? Cave dweller?) was staring at her, seemly just as confused and shocked as her.

The first thing she noticed was their wings, to busy falling over to notice anything else. And she didn’t want to stick around to find out. She needed to get to her team.

The girl in green leapt to her feet, making a mad dash for the camp. They were so close, she would be there in under a minute.

But before she could even get past the hot spring, something heavy was thrown on top of her, sending her crashing to the rocky floor beneath her, hard.

She rolled onto her back, thrashing underneath the strange bat person as they pinned her down. She tried to yell for help, for her friends to come and get this crazy person off of her, but a dirty hand was thrown over her mouth.

“Hush! You will draw attention!” They scolded her. She was sure it was a ‘he’ as his voice was young, maybe around the same age as Pidge herself, and masculine. Now that she was staring him in his very big, bright emerald eyes, she noticed that his features were no different from their’s, large green eyes, small button nose, thin lips.

He had a mop of messy, soot black hair on top of his head and a pair of large cat-like ears poking through the thick locks.

His skin was extremely pale, almost white, most likely due to the fact that he must live in this cave and barely ever gets any sunlight. For all Pidge knew he sunlight could be harmful to him.

“I’m not going to harm you. I will free you if you promise not to run and make those loud noises.” He reasoned. Pidge nodded with wide eyes.

As promised, he climbed off her lap and stood, offering a hairy, dark grey hand with pointed claws to help Pidge up off the floor. 

His wings folded in neatly to his back. He wore little clothing, barefoot with just a pair of dark, baggy bottoms made from a thin material that tightened at his knee. The dark grey fur that covered his hands and feet crawled up his arms and legs fading as it ascended his limbs, the rest of his skin exposed and just as pale as his face. He was thin and seemed malnourished, if his showing ribcage had anything to go by.

She hesitated, but accepted it, firmly grasping his hand and pulling herself off the ground.

He took a step back, eyeing her up and down, squinting as he did so.

“Who are you? You’re a huli jing, aren’t you.” He growled as he began stalking around her, taking her small form in. 

She glared, twisting round to look at him. He was only slightly taller than her.

“What’s a huli jing?” She asked.

He stopped circling her and stood still. “I asked you first.” He said stubbornly.

“Why should I tell you my name? How can I trust you?” Pidge said in a threatening voice.

“Why do you ask so many questions?” He growled in frustration.

“You just asked another one!” She whisper-shouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Fine! How about I tell you want a huli jing is, And you tell me your name. Deal?”

“Ok. Deal.” She agreed.

“A huli jing is a mischievous and evil fox spirit that has been terrorising my village for generations. They disguise themselves as beautiful women or girls to bewitch men and steal their souls.” He explained. “My father is the best hunter in our village. He is training me to hunt them myself.”

Pidge took in all the information fairly quickly.

“And you think I’m a huli jing?” She raises an eyebrow, grinning in amusement.

“Beautiful women cannot be trusted.” 

Pidge felt the heat rush to her cheeks. Well, shit. She wasn’t used to this. Most people thought she was a little boy at first glance.

“That’s true. But, no, I’m not a huli jing.” She told him, the words foreign on her tongue. “My name is Pidge. I’m a mage. My friends and I are on our way to the Scaltion Mountains to collect some Sidfium, and we decided to stay here for a night.”

“Oh, the Watchers told us about you and you’re friends. I thought you were here to use the Spring’s of True Love.” He disclosed.

“The what?”

He gestured to to the hot spring they stood beside. 

“The springs. Your two friends used one them. The Watchers said they saw two males, an Altean and a Galran?”

She just stared, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“You really don’t know what they are?” He asked, shocked.

“Nope. You’re gonna have to explain. Again.” She answered bluntly.

“Couples and mates come here to see if their love is true?”

Pidge just blinked. “I’m drawing blanks here.”

“Well, lovers come here to mate in our hot springs to see if they are meant to be together.” He explained casually.

“Wait...mate, like...have sex?” She asked quietly.

“We prefer to call it ‘the Act of True Bonding’ but, yes. If it is true love, the minerals around the hot spring will let out an aphrodisiac of sort, enticing the lovers to mate and breed.” He told her. “During the act, the glow of the spring will grow brighter, and your eyes with illuminate in a similar way to the pool. That is how you know it’s true love and not just strong feelings. We like to think it as the quintessence of the magic telling them they are soul mates.”

“Wow. Doesn’t it get annoying? I mean, you live in these caves, right?”

He nodded.

“And people just come in and mess around in your magical hot springs?”

He nodded again. “It can be quite irritating sometimes, but I grew up with it. The Watchers are all very mature and they have our utmost respect. It isn’t the most...pleasant job. They keep watch and protect our home.”

“Huh...makes you think how different people’s lives and lifestyles really are...” They both smiled, staring into each other’s eyes, not saying anything.

Pidge quickly broke the silence, clearing her throat and laughing nervously.

“You never did tell me your name...“ 

“Oh! Forgive me. My name is Bruno.”

“Well, Bruno, it was nice to meet you.” She wave as she turned to leave, but before she could take her first step, he jumped forward grabbed her arm.

“Wait!” 

She turned to face him, confused.

“Why don’t you stay? You and your friends.”

“Uhh...why?” 

He swallowed, and stayed silent. But then he spoke. “We need help.” He admitted. “My father has fallen ill and we don’t have anyone to protect us from the huli jing. She comes every two days to reek havoc on our village and with my father unwell we have no one to defend us. That’s why I was out here in the first place.” He pleads for her to stay. But then, letting go of her arm, adds, “If you have to leave I understand. You don’t have to stay.”

Pidge watched as he gazed at their feet, a sorrowful expression on his face.

“We will.” She whispered. But then her voice got louder. “We’ll help you.”

She smiled confidently. He smiled right back.

————————————————

When Pidge made it back, everyone was awake.

“Did you take your tunic off in the middle of the night?” Shiro was heard interrogating Keith as she climbed her way up the steep wall of minerals.

“I got too warm?” He shrugged and Lance groaned from beside him, as he placed a hand on his stomach. It was now significantly bigger, having doubled in size over night.

“Woah, what happened here. You weren’t that big yesterday.” Pidge suddenly piped up pointing at his abdomen.

Allura was heard squealing in excitement. “And where did you get that?” She pointed toward Allura, who had changed attire. Instead of her usual royal dress, she wore a suit of under amour. It looked altean, consisting of mainly white with bits of blue and pink.

“The market. When we got the water pouches...The dress was getting on my nerves.”

“Huh...But seriously, what the hell happened you?” She laughed as she turned back to the prince.

“Wow, rude. But this is how Altean pregnancies work. You’re normal for the first two or three weeks and then all of a sudden BAM! Beach bod ruined.” He exclaimed flopping down on the blanket. “Also, where have you been? You weren’t here when we woke up.”

Everyone turned to her, agreeing with his statement. “Yeah, where have you been?”

She scratched the back of her neck. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What wrong Pidgeon?” Hunk asked, concern in his voice.

“I met someone. They need our help.”

“Here? In the cave?” Keith interrogated.

“Yeah. His village live in these caves, not far from here actually.” She explained. She saw Keith and Lance exchange slightly worried glances. Then remembered what Bruno had told her. “By the way. Sneaking off in the middle of the night in some random as cave to go and ‘commit the act of true bonding’, isn’t such a good idea.” She exposed them without mercy.

Lance’s face went beat red as he laughed nervously, Keith just covered his face in his hands and flopped back down with a groan.

“How did-?”

“-I know?” She finished. “Guys, this is Bruno.” 

Bruno climb up, standing beside the small girl, waving timidly. It was silent.

Until Keith growled.

Everyone turned to him, alert.

“We’re you stalking us!?” He wrapped his arms around Lance protectively, his ears flat against his head in a threatening way.

Bruno actually laughed. “Oh, no! I had no idea you were here.” He explained. Everyone looked confused. Pidge just said-? “The Watchers we’re watching you.” He finished

Keith snarled. “Keith! Would you calm down!” Pidge scolded him. “The Watchers have to do their job or an evil fox spirit will attack their village. They need our help.”

They all exchanged unsure glances, eventually everyone tuning to Shiro.

He thought for a few seconds before looking up. “Tell us everything you know.”

Pidge and Bruno sat down with the group and began to fill them in on the situation. Keith didn’t let go of his mate the entire time, frowning at the thought of Lance being exposed in front of someone other than him.

Lance didn’t seem too bothered, but still quite embarrassed.

“So,” Lance said, “you want us to go with you to your village, stay there for a while until this ‘hoola jane’ shows up-“

“Huli jing.” Bruno corrected.

“Right, huli jing, shows up and starts attacking, and then what? Kill it? Personally, I think we should reason with them. And if that doesn’t work, try and scare them off or something.” Lance suggests.

“It.” Bruno says. “Is not willing to reason with us. It doesn’t feel guilt, it doesn’t show fear and it doesn’t show mercy. Believe me, we’ve tried reasoning with it, offering gifts and even to move from the hot springs despite the fact that we have protected them for generations, but it doesn’t want anything. It only desires suffering, to play with people’s emotions and make their life miserable.”

The team looked at him, feeling sorry for him, sympathy for the people that have been unfortunate enough to suffer the consequences of the huli jing.

“It has succeeded for so long. It must stop. We have to put an end to this, and expel the demon.” Bruno said fiercely.

“We promised we would help.” Pidge said quietly. “And that’s what we’re going to do. The Paladins of Voltron always said that every shard of evil could be stopped. And that’s what made good people stronger. They may not be here now, but we are. And we can make a difference. No matter how big or small.” Pidge got to her feet, holding out her hand for Bruno to take, just like he had done for her.

He took it, standing, followed by Shiro then Hunk, then Allura, Coran and the two princes.

“Let’s go save a village we came across in some random cave!” Hunk exclaimed, pulling Lance into a hug as he buzzed in excitement.

“Thank you, friends. But I must warn you, the huli jing is cunning. She will mask herself as the one you love. She could strike at any time, so stay together. Don’t make the mistake of risking getting attacked alone. Your chance of survival will slim significantly.” He said, then turning to look at Lance, first landing on his stomach and then up to his eyes. “Especially you. Pregnant women, or men in your case, mock the huli jing. It shows her of the men she had failed to bewitch. If she lays her eyes on you, my friend, there is no doubt she will try to end you life.”

Lance looked a little frightened at that statement. Keith was quick to respond.

“He’s not leaving my side. You’ll be nowhere near her. Them. It.” Keith comforted his husband, nuzzling into the top of his head. On the outside he seemed calm and sure, but inside, he was panicked and anxious. Lance could feel it through their bond, and turned to nuzzle up into his neck, willing him to calm down.

“Ok.” Shiro piped up. “Let’s move.”

“How are is your village from here?” Hunk asked.

“Not far.” He reassured them. His eyes scanned their camp, blankets and burlap bags scattered in small piles all over the floor. He then added, “You will get sustenance at my village. We will get you all the food and water you need as a token of our appreciation for you kindness.” He offered.

“You don’t need to do that.” Allura said politely.

“Of course. We would never take without giving something back in return.” Bruno smiled, waving her off.

“Thank you.”

“Now. Let’s get going.” 

Once the group had gathered their bearings the best they could, they set off, following the boy with wings through the mystical caverns as they marched, avoiding the magical pools of glowing water as they traversed deeper into the massive cave. 

As they neared, the sound of running water reached their ears, growing louder and louder to the point were they wouldn’t be heard if they spoke in a quiet voice.

Bruno’s hypotheses seemed to be correct, because soon enough they came across a very high cliff, over looking a large flat area of land; the village.

The cause of the noise was immediately obvious. To their right, there was a incredibly massive waterfall that lined the entire east side of the open space, dropping down into an endless abyss that puffed steam out into a cloud of mist.

The blue hue of the hot springs surrounded the rest of the settlement. It was spacious and littered with huts of all different shapes and sizes. There were ones on the floor, made of the same black stone that the cave consisted of, others were actually built into the cave walls, crawling up the the rock, random spots of yellow light indicating a window or door carved into the stone. Steps looked like vines; roots that connected each home to the floor and to their neighbours. 

It was breathtaking.

“You live here?” Hunk asked, star struck.

“Yes. It is quiet a sight, I have to admit.” Bruno answered, gesturing to the beautiful view.

“How do you survive? What do you eat? What is this rock called? Does it have any out standing properties?” Pidge buzzed in excitement as the looked around, picking up a small pebble and shoving it in Bruno’s face. 

He smiled and grabbed her wrist. “Let me show you!” He exclaimed as he began running down the steps to their right, dragging the mage behind him.

The rest of the team were quick to chase after them, being careful not to fall on the way down the steep steps. Kosmo, however, wasn’t as fortunate. He may have tripped Keith up.

When they reached the bottom fairly soon due to their fast pace, they took in the scene around them with wonder. It was teaming with life, people all similar looking to Bruno trading and chatting. It reminded Pidge of the market, children kicking what looked to be their own substitute for a ball.

“Wow. This is amazing!” Pidge turned to Bruno eagerly.

“Before we go any further, I must tell you. When you hear the gong, go to these points immediately.” He pointed to different spots all near enough in the same area. Then turning to Lance he pointed up to a ledge that hung over the drop on the opposite side from the waterfall. “Lance, when she gets here, you can go to that overhang. You’ll be safe there.”

It was easily the highest point in the whole place, hidden away for the naked eye unless you pointed it out to someone.

Lance looked a little offended. But then spoke up. “I can help. I’m not some delicate flower.”

“I’m not taking that risk.” Keith said quickly. “We know you can help, my love, but if I know there’s any chance that you could get hurt, I won’t be able to focus on anything but your safety. You’ve already gotten attacked, and that was just yesterday. If this huli jing is as bad as Bruno says it is then I want you somewhere safe.” He reasoned, taking Lance’s hands in his own, pleading with his eyes.

Lance looked at him for a moment, mental conflict clear on his features, but soon he caved in. “Fine. But your taking Kosmo. I don’t want you getting injured just as much as you don’t want me to.” He huffed, frowning. 

“Thank you.” He whispered gently, nuzzling into the side of his head as he let out a breathy thanks. Lance nuzzled back. He could never stay mad at Keith. He meant well and just wanted him safe.

They all listened and nodded as Bruno gave them their positions. Even Kosmo sat patiently, awaiting orders. When he had finished he turned to them.

“For now, I can show you around if you like? We don’t get many outsiders, so I’m sure my people will be delighted to see some new faces. Especially people who are so kind as to help us end the rein of this evil that has terrorised us for so long.”

“Of course. Lead the way.” Allura smiled, gesturing for him to go ahead.

Bruno, of course, lead them through the village. People watched as they passed through, smiling kindly and giving them friendly waves.

“Uh, Bruno, if you don’t mind me asking, where are we going?” Coran piped up, making his way up to walk beside him.

“I assume you haven’t eaten yet?” 

Lance’s head snapped up to attention. 

“That would be correct.”

“Well, you’ll need you’re energy to fight. And no one does well on an empty stomach.” He said casually, turning his attention to what was ahead.

Lance silently squealed and roughly shook Keith’s arm like he just told him he could pick what ever he wanted from the front display in a bakery. Keith did his best to calm him down, chuckling as he did so.

He lead them up steps until they eventually reached his home.

It was one one the houses carved into the wall or rock, a sheet covering the entrance. He moved it out of the way and entered, holding it for the rest of the group to enter as well.

It smelt amazing, the scent making everyone’s mouth water and their stomachs growl. They walked only a passed a pot that was clearly cooking, with a lid place over it, separating them and what ever was emitting that delightful smell.

“Papa?” Bruno called as he travelled deeper into the den. 

“I’m here, my son.” A man’s voice was heard weakly from behind another sheet covered entrance.

Bruno entered while the group waited out side politely.

Their conversation was muffled and indecipherable. His father was heard giving a chesty laugh that made him cough loudly.

They took in the small shanty hut as they waited. It appears to only have those two rooms, with little to no furniture.

Soon enough, Bruno emerged from behind the dirty grey sheet, waving for them to enter the small room.

They stayed silent as they filed into the little space there, surrounding the small mattress that was placed on the floor and that Bruno’s father lay in.

He seemed to be middle aged, with bags under his eyes and wrinkles on his face. He looked exhausted and definitely unwell.

“My son is telling me that you are helping us defeat the huli jing? That is very generous of you. I cannot express my gratitude.” He bowed his head as a sign of thanks.

“It really is no problem. We can sleep well knowing that we helped an entire village.” Shiro chuckled softly.

“I’m sure my son has been treating you as proper guests...your Majesties.” He smirked as the princes and princess looked up surprised. 

“He has, I can assure you.” Pidge laughed.

“Please. Have something to eat. Gain your strength.” He fretted, sitting up.

“Ah, yes! Follow me. I put some soup on before I left, it should be ready.”

Bruno exited the room, going to get old, worn, wooden bowls and carefully fill them with the soup he had been preparing in a large pot over the open fire. So that’s what that great smell was.

He lifted off the lid and took a ladle, pouring the delicious looking broth out and handing them their servings. 

They sat on the floor, sipping straight from the bowl. It consisted of a variety of vegetables and some sort of creamy, red liquid. They didn’t know what was in it (until Hunk asked of course), but it really didn’t bother them...because it was just fan-fucking-tastic. 

Kosmo got his own bowl as well, but finished it quicker than anyone else, basically inhaling the brew. Once he had finished, he sniffed at his bowl, then turning to Keith and pawing at his leg, gave him puppy eyes.

He didn’t give in of course, this lead Kosmo to believe in more drastic measures, suddenly his snout flew towards his bowl, causing him to raise his arm in an attempt to save his meal. This also caused his elbow to go into Lance’s bowl.

“Nice going, Keith. You defiled my soup.” He turned to him, unamused.

“Blame, Kosmo.” 

They chatted civilly as they ate, finishing up their food and thanking Bruno.

He smiled. But then his face dropped and his ears flattened to his head. “It’s here.” Before they could ask what he was talking about, the booming sound of the gong Bruno was talking about earlier rattled the hovel on it’s foundations.

Bruno suddenly sprinted out of the house, stopping on the ledge as his eyes scanned the village below, searching for the enemy.

Then he found it. A woman in white, shiny, black, flowing hair, cascading down her back. He eyes were closed and she had a peaceful expression on her face as she calmly stepped deeper into the village.

The once busy settlement was now empty, a complete ghost town. Lights went out as she walked by, fear and tension flowing through the narrow allies like a shadow of unease.

“To your places!” Bruno whispered harshly.

Everyone scattered, running off in pairs to their positions. Coran had offered to stay behind and help care for Bruno’s father after he had taking a liking to the Altean. Most likely due to their similarity in age. They had suggested for Lance to do the same but he refused.

They got to their places swiftly, knowing exactly what to do.

The battle began rather quickly after that. 

Bruno charged first, a long, thin sword in hand as he silently dashed in behind her, slicing downward. But she leaned to the side, avoiding the foray.

Lance watched from the overhang as this repeated several times before the others joined in. She or It, was clearly having a more difficult time avoiding there attempts, being knocked down multiple times before letting out a shriek of frustration and anger. He heard it even over the deafening crash of the waterfall.

She bolted out of sight, hopping from rooftop to rooftop in a pale blur. It was difficult to see, but her body appeared to be physically change as she did so, her white robe sliding from her now fur covered form.

The team were oblivious to this however, as they had lost sight of her when she bolted. Only Lance had her in view.

She stopped moving on one of the steps, now a completely different look to her. She was now smaller, snow white and...a fox. Guess that’s why Bruno had called her a fox spirit, huh? Lance thought. 

She had nine, bushy, magnificent tails flowing behind her like a halo. Then she jumped. Sprung from the step. But not out towards her offenders.

Towards Lance.

His heart jumped against his ribcage as he watched her jump from step to step, growing closer and closer to the ledge he was currently placed on.

He turned the corner, his back against the damp stone. Hopefully that would shield him enough. 

Why does this keep happening? Lance said to himself. It literally happened yesterday.

“Why, Hello.” Shit.

Lance’s eyes flew open to be met with violet ones. She had turned back again, and Lance could get a better look at her.

She was incredibly pale, paler than Bruno and his people, yet, very beautiful. Her black hair was stark against her complexion, and her eyes were pale purple.

She smiled at him. “What are you doing all the way up here?” She seemed genuinely curious.

Lance’s arms snaked around his stomach on instinct, bowing his head as he took a step back.

“Not much. What are you doing here?” He replied.

She chuckled. “I came to see the trader’s son. I have to come here every two days to shut him up.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I...I thought you bewitched the trader’s son...” Lance regretted it as soon as the words slipped his mouth. He felt the heat of nervousness burn through his veins.

Her face scrunched up. Then she scowled. “A man can fall in love with a huli jing just as easy as a normal woman. We can hear them no matter how far away they are.” She snapped.

“But...aren’t you, like...evil?” His voice was quiet.

“Of course not!” She snarled. “I snuck in for food for my mother once. And now I have to come back just to shut the man’s mouth. I have no desire o come back, I have to. And every time I do, I get attacked.”

Lance stared at her for a moment.

“Is this true..?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

He thought for a moment. Then looked up at her.

“Bruno told us a bunch of lies! You’re not some evil fox lady! You just want some peace and quiet! They have you all wrong...They think you bewitched him to fall in love with you, just for your own sick pleasure.” He exclaimed.

Her eye brows furrowed and her eyes fell to the ground. “They never listen...”

The stayed in silence for a few moments before Lance took a step forward, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, but then relaxed. “I’m sorry that this happens...”

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, she shoved him away. “Look out!”

He stumbled back, watching as she did the same...backwards, towards the water fall. The ledge.

There was a flash. The blur of a sword flying through the air. And a terrified cry.

“No!”


	8. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began to dose off, his eyes heavy and his limbs feeling double the weight they had before.
> 
> But all of it vanished when he heard a creek emitting from the wooden beams of the ceiling. Someone must be on the roof.
> 
> He physically jumped, fully awake. He internally panicked, frantically looking around for something to protect his friends.
> 
> It could just be an animal of some kind, he thought, but what type of animal could be that big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*  
> 1.As you can see, so have changed my name. I’m sorry for any inconvenience  
> 2\. There is also slight gore in this chapter so just warning you, but it’s only a little.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any idea’s they think would be a cool addition to the story, tell me in the comments and I might use it in chapters to come! (I’ll tell you who the idea belongs to if I use it don’t worry)
> 
> Without further adue, enjoy this weeks chapter! :)

Everything happened in slow motion. She had shoved him back, the force causing her to tumble back towards the ledge.

 

“No!” Lance cried out in horror.

 

The blade he had seen fly through the air belonged to the huli jing, a thin, sleek, handless piece of sharpened metal she kept hidden under her thick, white robe.

 

And it had plunged right into Keith’s abdomen.

 

But that wasn’t all.

 

The huli jing had fallen over the edge with a gasp. She currently held onto the sharp edge of rock with all her strength.

 

Lance didn’t know where to look, frazzled. The speed could have given him whiplash.

 

Help her...

 

Keith placed a hand at his side, looking down in shock at the flat, wide knife sticking out from the side of his body.

 

Get to him...

 

Lance felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

 

She will fall...

 

He desperately looked between the two people in need of aid, his brain screaming one thing but his heart and instinct screaming another.

 

He will bleed out...

 

He had so many different emotions running through him. He was terrified, and angry. But at the same time, felt like crumbling to the ground in a crippled heap. Adrenaline didn’t offer any help, making him tremble and shake.

 

PROTECT THEM!

 

He suddenly snapped out of the haze he was trapped in when Keith crumbled to his hands and knees on the floor, Lance quickly dropping to his husband’s side.

 

“Keith! Look at me, sweetheart.” He took his face in his hands, brushing his hair out of eyes. His skin was hot and damp with sweat. He looked up, clearly in a lot of pain, his brows knitted tightly together, panting quick, hot breaths.

 

He looked down at his hand, now painted scarlet with blood. Lance eyes followed his gaze, the sight was enough to send his tears over the edge, flowing down his face.

 

“You’re ok. Hey, come on, you’re Keith. You can take anything...so brave.”

 

“S’just a scratch...I’m fine...” Keith murmured quietly, making Lance smile and press their foreheads together.

 

Lance let out a wet chuckled as he placed a shaky hand over the wound.

 

Suddenly his head jerked round, watching as the huli jing panted on the edge of the cliff, her long, black hair covering her face like a pair of thick curtains.

 

Lance adjusted the man in his arms to lay back against his chest, sniffing as his nose began to run.

 

But then he locked eyes with her. His expression full of pain and sorrow, but also anger as he shuffled closer to his mate protectively, wrapping an arm round his front.

 

She had pity in her eyes. Sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry...” She whispered.

 

Lance looked away, holding Keith’s head close to his chest, kissing the top of his head as more tears streamed his face.

 

“Go.” He said firmly. “Before the others get here.”

 

“I didn’t mean...your mate-“

 

“You acted on instinct. I understand.” He didn’t mean to snap, and it came out harsher than he wanted it to.

 

She studied both of them, guilt written all over her features.

 

“I’ll talk to them. Just go while you can.” He did intend the cross tone this time, watching as she opened her mouth to say something else, but shut it again, swiftly standing and turning to leap to the closest out crop.

 

But before she did, she looked over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

And then she was gone. Vanished like the a ghost. Just as easily as she had done when she had arrived.

 

“Keith! Are you ok?!”

 

The others rushed up the steps, Shiro kneeling to take Keith in his arms. Lance flinched away, holding him tighter, and placing himself in between his mate and anyone who dared take him away.

 

Lance knew that he could carry Keith perfectly well, like he had done on multiple occasions, if it weren’t for the adrenaline rushing through him, making shaky and weak.

 

“Lance, please. We need to get him some help.” Shiro pleaded desperately, trying to talk him out of this protective haze he was stuck in.

 

When he heard the tone in Shiro’s voice we immediately unwrapped himself, despite his mind burning otherwise, his will power just only holding back his hand as it attempted to grab him back.

 

“Quickly! This way!” Bruno was quick on his feet, quickly showing them down the steps once again, Shiro following carefully behind with Lance at his side.

 

He took them to the centre of the village, to one of, If not the biggest, huts in the entire settlement.

 

Everything seemed so disorganised and chaotic. The one doctor they had fretted as Shiro gently placed Keith on the table, the galran groaning in pain as he did so.

 

The doctor promptly prepared, telling them that only one person could stay, as they would distract him and get in his way.

 

Bruno slipped out. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder before quickly doing the same.

 

“Now, I gotta remove the blade before it gets infected, so please take your place with haste.” The doctor told him, urgency in his voice.

 

Keith was now drenched in sweat. He was panting heavily, out of breath and struggling to take in air without a searing pain shooting through his abdomen.

 

Lance took a wooden stool and sat on it, taking Keith’s blood stained hand in his own, squeezing it tightly as he brought it to his mouth pressing a sweet kiss to his knuckles. He felt him squeeze back weakly, watching as he struggled to keep his eyes open, eventually giving up and screwing them shut.

 

He cried out, crushing Lance hand as the doctor removed the sliver dagger that had pierced through his skin and muscle tissue.

 

With the blade out and no longer keeping the blood in, the wound now bleeding significantly more. His blood looked like dark red ink seeping into a page as it crawled along his clothes like a scarlet shadow.

 

“Ah, yes...tyen poison...” the old man with strange glasses muttered to himself as he moved around the room, grabbing tools and medicine from around the small room.

 

“W-what do you mean poison?” Lance asked suddenly alarmed once again.

 

“The blade he was stabbed with was lined with a type of poison that kills the victim by slowly taking away their senses one by one until, eventually, their body shuts down.” He explained, never tearing his eyes away from the wound. “Hurts like hell. S’Like acid.”

 

Lance tried to take a deep breath as he took in the information. Here he was, completely helpless as his mate, his goreteh, his husband, writhing in pain on some dusty ass table as some acidic poison, like, ACID, burned in his stab wound...HE HAS A STAB WOUND!

 

“I need ya to help me take his shirt off.” The doctor commanded.

 

He quickly jumped into action. He had taken Keith’s shirt off enough to know the fastest route.

 

Lance felt like he was going to faint. Or pass out. Or throw up. Maybe all of them. Be it the boiling heat or the nauseous feeling bubbling in his stomach from the stench of blood and body odour that stuck to the walls and the ceiling, it didn’t matter. He couldn’t loose him.

 

The wound was clear now, the deep, dark red appearing black, stark against lilac skin as to gushed out of the deep gash in his side, spilling onto the table.

 

“I gotta clean the wound to kill any bacteria. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch so just take a deep breath...Ready?” He warned, pouring some liquid from a black bottle, Lance assumed it was rubbing alcohol, onto a rag.

 

“Just do it...” Keith said weakly, his head rolling to the side. Their eyes locked, both wet with tears, a pair of anxious blue staring into a pained of amethyst.

 

Keith’s voice broke as he let out a blood curdling scream, his claws scraping along the table he was placed on, leaving deep lines indented in the worn wood.

 

Lance closed his eyes, stopping any more tears from escaping them as his hand was crushed, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Keith to be ok.

 

He’d never seen Keith cry like this before. Fair enough, he hasn’t even known him for a year yet, despite it feeling like forever. He had only seen him shed a couple of small tears, and that was during a nightmare. It didn’t help that, that exact night there was a huge storm that flung big fat droplets of water tapping against their window, essentially flooding a big portion of the houses in the kingdom. Not to mention winds that brought trees to the ground, and thunder and lighting that shook the ground and lit up the sky.

 

He jolted awake with a yelp, waking Lance in the process. Keith, being his usual self, apologised and lay back down, waving it off as ‘just a dream’. But Lance had seen the affects this ‘just a dream’ had had on his husband, and quickly pulled his close, nuzzling into his head and asking what song he wanted him to sing. He (stubbornly) stayed quiet, but gave in rather quickly, requesting ‘the one about the meadow’. Lance happily complied, singing sweetly as he played with Keith’s hair, snuggling into his chest.

 

He wishes they could do that now. Hold each other and forget about the rest of the world. Protective and warm. Safe and quiet. Perfect.

 

But that’s not possible. They were sitting in some little janky ass rock house, with some crazy doctor. And Keith needed him right now. He had to stay strong.

 

He heard Keith let out a wet sob. That was enough to get his eyes to snap open. He now had fat drops of sweat running down his face, along with the salty water of his tears.

 

When the doctor took the rag away, he sprinkled what looked to be herbs on the deep gash, then wrapping gauze and bandages over it soon after.

 

“This is just for the mean time. You’ll need stitching up, but we don’t have any of the materials. We used them up the last time, someone came in with their hand hangin’ off, and I had get um’ fixed up.” He mumbled as he put things away. “We should have um’ by tomorrow mornin’. You can stay here with him, I ain’t gone be too far away, just holer.”

 

“When will the poisonous kick in?” Lance asked, scared but anxious for an answer.

 

“A day of two. If your lucky. But the supplies ‘ill be here for the mornin’.”

 

He had a waddle or a limp as he walked, turning back to ask them another question. “You want your friends in?”

 

Lance looked towards Keith. And to his surprise, he shook his head no.

 

“No, thank you. We just want some time alone.” Lance said. “And thank you. For saving his life. How can I repay you?”

 

The doctor just chuckled in a raspy voice. “I do this for a livin’ kid. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He winked, then left the hut, closing the actual door they had instead of a dirty sheet of cheap fabric.

 

Lance turned to his mate. He had calmed down significantly, his breathing slowing down to deep breaths instead of panting. His expression relaxed and he looked to be in less pain, Lance doubted that however. He usually tries to hide his pain, or his sadness so Lance wouldn’t worry, but he always knows.

 

“Oh, Keith...” Lance felt his forehead with the back of his hand. His skin was burning and damp with sweat.

 

The galran prince sighed. “Sorry...”

 

“Don’t you dare apologise. This is not your fault.” Lance said fiercely.

 

“I though she was going to hurt you.” He explained, his voice slightly stronger than last time.

 

Lance didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t know if she was going to hurt him. He couldn’t trust her. She seemed genuinely upset at what she had done, even going to the point of apologising. He believed that he could rely on her, trust her words, but the things that Bruno had said...it made it difficult to trust anyone.

 

But Bruno had another thing coming if he thought Lance wasn’t going to have seriously firm words with him. He had told them that she was a merciless killer that couldn’t be reasoned with. And it was blankly apparent that she was not.

 

Sure, she had stabbed Keith, which he was angry about, but it looked to be an accident. She was so jumpy that she thought Keith was going to hurt her. Or them. She pushed him out of the way and then threw the blade.

 

...as if she was trying to protect him...

 

Ok, now Lance was more than angry. He was furious. And if it wasn’t for the fact that Keith was lying on a table and desperately needed him there, he would be on Bruno’s sorry ass right at this very moment.

 

“Lance? You ok?” Keith, believe it or not, was actually the one that was concerned.

 

Lance was brought out of his thoughts, frowning as he looked at his mate.

 

“Bruno is a liar.”

 

Keith gave him a worried look.

 

“What? What are you talking about?” He tried to sit up, using his elbows as support. Lance quickly stopped him.

 

“He told us a bunch of lies. I spoke with her.”

 

Now Keith looked angry. “Explain.”

 

“She didn’t bewitch the trader’s son. He fell in love with her.” He explained. “That meant she could hear him no matter how far away she is. She was only coming back so he would stop crying for her.”

 

Keith struggled to find a reply. “But...wouldn’t she just tell them that?”

 

“She said ‘they never listen’. My guess is that they just really didn’t want her here to the point were theyattacked her before she could explain herself.”

 

Keith sighed. “Lance...I know this might be hard to hear, but we barely know these people. And I know we promised to help, but maybe we just have to leave it as it is. Not every problem has a solution, my love. We can’t stay here and waste time trying to sort a problem, when we have our own to deal with.” Keith rubbed his hand, noting how Lance gazed at the ground sorrowfully.

 

“I just...I don’t want to leave knowing we could have helped...I could have helped...”

 

“I know. But we have to focus on things that are more important.” Keith did sit up this time, reaching out to place a hand on Lance’s round belly.

 

Lance looked down, placing both hands over Keith’s. “I know...” he whispered.

 

Suddenly there was a bright flash that drowned the room in blue. Lance jumped to his feet, ready to attack, but instead of facing danger, he was greeted with a pair of familiar yellow eyes. It was only Kosmo.

 

“You have got to stop scaring us like that.” Lance sighed as he sat back, holding out a hand for Kosmo to walk into.

 

He sat beside Lance, tall enough to rest his head on the table, nudging at Keith’s hand. Keith chuckled, rubbing his head.

 

“Hey, Kosmo.” He greeted as Kosmo began to lick at his fingers.

 

“I love you.” Lance said out of the blue.

 

Keith gave him a confused look, but his expression softened. “I love you, too.”

 

They stayed in that room for a few hours. It was only the early evening, seen as they had slept through the morning and spent their afternoon exploring the village and battling the huli jing.

 

After about half a varga, Keith fell asleep. So Lance and Kosmo waited at his side while he rested, guarding him from even the fly on the wall.

 

When he woke two and half hours later, they let their friends in. They all rushed in, of course, concerned and worried. The doctor had filled them in, but they still wanted to see him for themselves.

 

They managed to keep their composure, not shouting or getting his face, or shoving Lance out of the way to see him. No, they came in quietly, but still urgently, and stood around the bottom of his...table.

 

They asked obvious questions and he answered, Lance stepping for for most of them.

 

Bruno was nowhere to be seen, however. When Lance asked about his whereabouts, thy just shrugged.

 

“He told us, he going to get something and then never came back. He looked pissed.” Pidge explained.

 

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. They all noticed this.

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“I think Bruno has been lying to us.” Lance said, looking up at his team. They all shot him the same confused expression.

 

“What are you talking about?” Shiro questioned.

 

“Let me explain...”

 

So, for the next ten minutes, Lance explained everything that had happened. How the huli jing had seemed nothing like what Bruno had told them, and how stabbing Keith was clearly an accident.

 

Now everyone seemed as frustrated as Lance was.

 

“That Bitch ass!” Pidge yelled. “I should have known...”

 

“He fooled us all Pidge. It’s not your fault.” Keith comforted. He had gotten a lot of his strength back after his nap, his galran blood helping heal the wound significantly, and was able to sit up, using the wall as a back rest.

 

As Pidge looked towards him, she noted that leaning up against a stone wall didn’t look very comfortable. She should get him one of their blankets to rest on. Then a thought hit her.

 

“Guys...Bruno has all our stuff...” he pointed out.

 

They turned to her, eyes widened.

 

“Ok.” Shiro started, “Here’s what we’re gonna do. Pidge and Allura, you can go get our stuff. He trust you two the most. We’ll stay the night here with Keith, and when he’s strong enough, we’ll leave first thing.” Everyone nodded in agreement...except Lance. He looked down at his hands, an unsure expression on his face, like he was arguing with himself in his head.

 

“Lance..? How do you feel about that?” Shiro was heard asking him softly.

 

He just fidgeted with his hands.

 

“Lance, we talked about this. We can’t take any unnecessary risks.” Keith took his hand in his.

 

“I know...but she needs our help. We can’t just leave her!” Tears we’re beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes once again. “She needs help...” he said quietly. Keith pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly as he sniffed into his neck.

 

“Pidge. Allura. Tell Bruno we need to speak to him. Urgently.” His voice low and full of determination.

 

They nodded, mirroring his expression.

 

They left, leaving the men behind to talk in the medical venue.

 

The pace was fast and they made their way through the village quickly. There were very few people around, most likely still afraid of leaving their homes.

 

Allura was furious. Pidge was almost jogging trying to keep up with her long strides.

 

“Allura, remember! We have to act normal, that means NOT suspicious! At least until we get him out of his house. Calm down.”

 

“I am calm!” She snapped.

 

“Ok. I’m doing the talking.” Pidge announced.

 

“Ok. Ok, I’ll calm down. I’m just very cross with a certain winged cave dweller.” Her steps had slowed down now, Pidge able to keep up with her.

 

“We all are. I mean, I trusted him and he lied to us. And yeah, we might be blowing this a little out of proportion, but he still did a bad thing.” Pidge tried her best to comfort her. “I’d be that mad, too if it was my brother. But Lance is still my friend. So let’s go get this little weasel, and put him in his place.”

 

Both girls smirk at each other. “And I know just the way to do it.”

 

————————————————-

 

“So. How you feeling now, Keith?” Hunk asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“A lot better, thanks.” He smiled back.

 

Pidge and Allura has been gone for about fifteen minutes at this point.They talked quietly while they waited, talking about things like how long it should take for them to get to the Scaltion Mountains when they leave. Coran said about five more quintants. That is, if they get moving by tomorrow morning, at this rate it should probably take about a week.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Allura dragging Bruno behind her by the ear as he struggled, Pidge stepping in behind them, barely managing to carry all their bags and belongings, kicking the door shut. The boys watched in shock, their eyes wide.

 

Allura swung her arm forward, releasing him as she did so, making him stumble forward, slamming into the table Keith was currently seated on. Lance almost snapped at him.

 

“You, have some explaining to do.” Allura told him, crossing her arms across her chest, standing with her hip jutted out to the side.

 

Bruno just stayed quiet, looking at the ground. But then he meet Lance’s eyes, burning with rage.

 

“I heard you talking earlier...” he said in a small voice as he glanced between the two princes.

 

“Why?” Lance said. “Why would you tell us something so outrageous? That woman didn’t-“

 

“It’s not a woman!” Bruno interrupted in a loud voice, jumping to his feet. Keith and Kosmo growled and snarled simultaneously.

 

“She’s a person!” Lance yelled back, also getting to his feet, surprising everyone. “She has just the same rights as you! But you wouldn’t know that because you won’t actually give her the time to speak!”

 

Bruno stayed quiet, his ears flat against his head.

 

“Every time she comes back, it’s because she simply wants quiet. She can hear the trader’s son no matter how far away she is, and every time she gets here, you charge her! She didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

“She’s killed our men before.” He snarled.

 

“Because you won’t leave her alone.” Lance growled just as low and filled with emotion.

 

He took a deep breath. “What did she do that makes you hate her so much?”

 

“...the trader’s son is my cousin. We were out one day by the waterfall when we saw her. Now he can’t stop thinking about her...He won’t speak to anyone, waiting for her to return to him. The only way for this to stop is if she doesn’t come back. If she’s dead.” His last sentence was so filled with venom, Lance was almost taken back.

 

“No. You can end this if you let her see him. And stop being an imbecile.” Lance snapped. “He loves her. He just wants to see her. She isn’t causing any harm. My husband got stabbed today because she was jumpy when she got here. Always on her toes just incase you decide to come back and attack for no reason.”

 

Bruno stayed silent. He knew Lance was right. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But he was too blinded by the anger of his loss to do anything about it.

 

Lance sighed, his shoulders going slack. “Just...Stop. Listen when she talks.”

 

Bruno nodded, his gaze fixed on the dusty floor. “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble...but you broke your promise.” He said lowly. Then his expression was bitter. “As soon as your beloved husband is fit enough...leave. And never come back.” He spat at them.

 

Bruno turned, opening the door and turning to look over his shoulder.

 

“I was really expecting better from people who seemed so...good.” He shrugged. “Maybe I was wrong. Like they say, ‘Never judge a book by it’s cover’.”

 

“That proves his point.” Pidge suddenly spoke up. “We promised to help. And we did. We gave you a solution to your problem, you just don’t like it.”

 

He frowned at her, but turned back towards the door, his back to them. “This is my home. And I will sort my problems my way.” With that, he left, making everyone flinch as he slammed the door with such a force, Lance thought it was going to come off it’s hinges.

 

Lance sighed, sitting back down on the creaky wooden stool beside the medical table.

 

Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, Lance turning round to fall right back into his arms tiredly.

 

“Some people are just unable of changing, my love.” He whispered as he placed a kiss to the crown of his head.

 

“You did your best.” Allura was suddenly at their side, rubbing his back, comfortingly.

 

“I’m just so...frustrated. All he has to do is talk to her!” He sat up, throwing his hands up as he looked at the rest of his friends.

 

“You’ll find people like that I’m afraid.” Coran spoke, stepping closer with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. “Young, stubborn and foolish. They think thy know everything. But they know nothing.”

 

“Unfortunately.” Lance huffed.

 

The room was silent for a few minutes, everyone taking in what had just occurred, letting their brains catch up.

 

“What about the huli jing?” Pidge broke the silence, sounding almost like a scared child.

 

Lance stared at the ground with wet, tired eyes, cuddling closer to Keith for comfort, knowing he was going to need it after his next words.

 

“Like Keith said...some people just refuse to change. There’s nothing else we can do, Pidge.” His tone was sorrowful and defeated.

 

The mood dropped. Everyone was tired. Everyone was hungry. And quiet frankly, everyone was pissed.

 

“Hey, how about we get something to eat, we get some rest, and we talk in the morning. See if Bruno finally realises what a big douchebag he’s being.” Hunk suggested softly.

 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Shiro smiled, telepathically thanking the archer.

 

Pidge lifted the bag holding their rations, the big bag landing on the able near Keith’s legs.

 

“Uhh...bread, anyone?” She laughed. The majority of the bag was filled with bread, baked rolls and a variety of different fruits.

 

Each person was handed a crusty roll, along with a large blue fruit. It was sweet, similar tasting to honey, and deliciously juicy.

 

Before they began eating, they set up their blankets, sitting on the floor as they ate, chatting happily. Keith made room for Lance on the table, the Altean wrapping a large blanket around them both snuggling up against the opposite side of his wound.

 

When they had finished eating, they decided to get some rest. They were still catching up on all the sleep they had missed the previous few days.

 

They found it quite easy to sleep, despite their current situation and placement. Even Kosmo managed to curl up by Pidge and get some shut eye.

 

Lance watched as his friends breathing slowed to an even pace, doing his best to close his eyes and focus on the warmth at his side. He still couldn’t sleep.

 

The thought of leaving made his chest feel squished, like it was being compressed by some invisible force. Were they really just going to leave? He supposed they didn’t really have a choice, did they?

 

Both princes had their backs propped up against the wall, sitting up straight as they slept...well, as Lance tried to sleep.

 

Keith had his head resting his shoulder, as it fell slack when he finally lost consciousness.

 

Lance brought his hand up to run his fingers through his hair finding comfort in the simple motion, knowing his mate was safe at his side.

 

This had really taken a lot of energy out of him. And yet, he still couldn’t sleep. At least he could watch over his friends.

 

He close his eyes. He needed to sleep or he would get weak. And he needed his strength if he wanted to get to those mountains. He focused again on the heat surrounding the right side.

 

He began to dose off, his eyes heavy and his limbs feeling double the weight they had before.

 

But all of it vanished when he heard a creek emitting from the wooden beams of the ceiling. Someone must be on the roof.

 

He physically jumped, fully awake. He internally panicked, frantically looking around for something to protect his friends.

 

It could just be an animal of some kind, he thought, but what type of animal could be that big?

 

I settled for Keith’s blade, grabbing the surprisingly personal item from its holder attached to the side of his right thigh.

 

He carefully unsheathed the knife, holding the handle in both his hands.

 

The creeping stopped after only a few moments, leaving an unnerved Lance grasping his husband’s magical blade, a room of sleeping loved ones and a cosmic wolf.

 

After a a few minutes, he convinced himself that he was just hearing things, his mind was playing things.

 

After what felt like hours, he placed the weapon at his side, getting himself as comfortable as possible with the little help the table gave to soothe their aching muscles and tail bone.

 

But when he heard Kosmo let out a grunt of alarm, he decided that he definitely heard something.

 

He immediately grabbed the smallish blade back, sitting up straighter as he did his best not to woke the sleeping man at his side.

 

He stood, carefully sliding off the old table, and placing his two feet on the ground. His knee almost buckled as he took his first step, soon regaining his strength so he could traverse through his unconscious teammates.

 

He gripped the handle tighter, moving closer to the entrance.

 

“Hello.” An extremely soft voice suddenly made him jump two feet in the air, the prince whipping round to face a pair of familiar light purple eyes.

 

“I apologise. I did not mean to startle you.” She was still and looking towards him, her expression equally as soft as her tone. She looked as calm as she had when she arrived the first time.

 

“It’s...it’s ok.” Lance lowered his weapon, stealing a quick glance towards Kosmo, who was sitting peacefully, watching the two.

 

Huh, Lance thought to him self, wasn’t expecting that.

 

“What are you doing here?” His tone was gentle and non threatening, just curious and quiet.

 

“I wanted to help.” She explained. “I felt so terrible about hurting your mate, I just had to come back.”

 

“What do you plan on doing?”

 

She stayed silent gliding alone the floor until she stopped in front of Kosmo, crouching down to place her hand on his head, smoothing down the hair there.

 

His tail began to wag as he leaned into the touch.

 

“Did you know that huli jing s and spirit wolves are cousins?” She stood once again, turning back to Lance.

 

“No. I didn’t actually.” He was at her side now, in between her and the table, where Keith had lay on his side, curled up into himself.

 

Lance internally cooed. He was adorable.

 

“I must ask you a question.” She announced.

 

“Hit me.”

 

“You are Altean, yes?”

 

“As far as I know.” Lance shrugged.

 

“An Altean capable of healing?” She inquired.

 

“Yes.” He knew what her next words would be.

 

“So why didn’t you heal your beloved?” She tilted her head, trying to catch his eyes.

 

Lance turned to Keith, brushing a hair that had strayed onto his face out of his eyes, smiled softly.

 

“I wish I could. But I can’t.” He looked back to her. “I help my sister heal a giant python yesterday and I don’t have the quintessence to heal again. Well, at least not for the next few days.”

 

“You were so kind as to help stranger in need...and forgive a low life huli jing after she did something unforgivable. That is why I’m here to help.” She told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“But, how?” Lance inquired.

 

She gave him a small smile. “You and your sister are not the only ones who can sculpt quintessence.”

 

She took a single step, looking at the sleeping prince.

 

“May I?” She asked, raising her hands out as if to place the on the galran.

 

Lance gave a slow nod.

 

She very gently lowered her hand down, placing her palm on the bandaged wound on his abdomen. The blood had seeped through, leaving a red splotch on the white gauze.

 

Keith flinched in his sleep, his eyebrows growing closer together.

 

Lance gently took his hand, rubbing his knuckles. He wasn’t surprised he hadn’t woken up. Keith was a deep sleeper. Pretty much the only thing that could wake Keith was a nightmare or the smell of smoke. Lance smiled at the though of a little girl or boy running and leaping their bed as him and Allura used to do on Sundays when their father took them swimming in the ocean near the castle on a good day. Maybe he could add that to the list as well. The thought made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

 

She closed her eyes, bowing her head in concentration.

 

In a similar way to Vina, Keith’s body began to glow a gorgeous light purple, the same purple that flooded her eyes.

 

Keith’s expression began to soften, his body getting visibly less tense as seconds ticked by.

 

After a moment, she let out a deep breath, and withdrew her hand, tucking in bag under her sleeve.

 

Lance cautiously undid the bandage, gasping as he saw the wound was now replaced with smooth mauve skin he knew so well.

 

He looked up, suddenly pulling the unsuspecting woman into a tight hug, causing her to let out a noise of surprise.

 

“Thank you...” He whispered.

 

She relaxed, and Lance could almost hear the smile in her voice, “My pleasure, Prince.” He pulled back to look her in the eye. “As they say...a life for a life.”

 

Lance’s smile reached his ears as he sat back down on the tabletop as he took Keith’s head in his lap, pressing a sweet kiss to the princes forehead.

 

“I appreciate you trying to help. With the villagers.” She thanked. “I think I can rest easy now. Knowing that there are people in the world how aren’t completely blinded by their out ignorance and power to care for other people...”

 

Lance gave her a confident smile. “My father always said, no matter how dark it gets, the sun will always rise in the morning. Every time I get anxious or worried I think about that. That everything happens for a reason.”

 

“They are wise words. I mustn’t forget them.”

 

They glanced at each other for a few moments in silence before she turned to leave.

 

“If you even need any help.” Lance said quietly to her back. “You know you can come to Altria’s capitol. We’ll be there.”

 

He glanced over her shoulder with a small smile, “And you, Prince.” And with that, she was gone, like a ghost in the fog.

 

“I love you...” Keith suddenly mumbled from Lances lap.

 

Lance looked down at him with a soft, loving gaze.

 

“More than anything.” He finished.


	9. In the Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aw, Guys... Group hug!” Hunk yelled as he pulled almost every person in the small space into a tight hug. “I love you guys.” He sniffed.
> 
> Pidge shook her head, laughing weakly as she petted his head. “We love you, too, Hunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I didn’t have time to edit it thoroughly. Enjoy! (Next weeks Chapter will be better so promise) Thank you renten and Klance_Forever for giving me these ideas!

They left that night. When Keith had woken up, they roused the rest of the team, silently gathering up their things.

 

Everyone was shocked that Keith’s wound had magically disappeared over night, obviously, but Lance said he would explain everything once they were far away from this god forsaken cave.

 

It just didn’t feel safe anymore. Lance just wanted to get his mate and his friends out of there as soon as possible.

 

So they did. They packed their things and they left.

 

Each person carried something, silently and hastily retracing their steps.

 

The group climbed up steep steps and damp rocks, Lance slapping away Keith’s hand as he consistently tried to assist him.

 

The cavern got narrower as they made their way back, more and more light filling into the tunnels, signalling that the exit was near.

 

When they finally made it out of the darkness, the sky was a solid, dark indigo. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, but the sun would clearly be rising soon.

 

They all decided on an unspoken plan, the eldest one of the group leading the way with his compass as the younger team members followed suit.

 

The long grass they had traversed through to get to the cave was now swampy, and the water squelched under their feet.

 

They left trails behind them as the long weeds got trampled on, flattened to the ground.

 

For hours, they rolled over grassy knolls and snaked through trees with dark bark and beautiful white blossoms flourishing on their branches.

 

It was quiet. Everyone was too tired to function. Their heads seemed to be filled with sand, heavy and meaningless. Lance’s limbs seemed to made from stone as they walked, trudging through the small wood of pretty trees.

 

As the hours past the sun rose, but it did not bring light. Dark grey malevolent clouds gray here’s over head, painting the sky with terror.

 

The wind picked up, slicing through the air like invisible snakes, cutting the calm atmosphere that had been laying there.

 

The mood changed as quick as a snap of fingers. The once quite comfortable feeling was gone, replaced with a melancholy mist that stuck to their clothes just as easily as the bitter cold.

 

This raised their attention, every person’s heart dropped. This wasn’t going to be easy. It’s never easy.

 

All too soon, heavy flakes of snow were crashing towards the ground, with a alarming force. The wind struggled to push them back slapping weakly at all angles of their bodies. Stinging like corrosive liquid burning their skin.

 

“We need cover!” Pidge yelled over the roaring storm they had gotten caught in.

 

“All we can do is keep moving until we find somewhere!” Shiro yelled back.

 

He was right. They couldn’t exactly curl up into a ball beside some tree.

So they gathered their strength, and trudged through the snow that was quickly becoming a white carpet on the ground.

 

Pidge and Lance had the most difficulty moving through the storm.

 

They moved the slowest, and at some point Keith and Hunk had to step in to help when Pidge was blown with enough force to send her falling to the ground.

 

Hunk had helped her up, holding an arm at her back to help support her as she walked, Keith doing the same for Lance.

 

Allura was strong enough on her own, but Lance was weaker. His strength went into the baby that was currently growing, meaning he was half as strong as he usually was. Even Kosmo was stronger than him.

 

The pellets of snow felt like acid as it hit their bare skin, the wind placing a paper thin mask of ice over their faces.

 

“Keith!” Lance suddenly called, catching everyone’s attention, all heads whipping to the back of the group.

 

Keith had fallen to the forest floor, laying on his stomach as he tried to keep consciousness. Lance had dropped to his knees at the prince’s side.

 

The Altean was grabbing at his shoulders and turning him round to lay on his back.

 

The team were quick to get to him, huddling round him to protect him from the fierce storm.

 

He groaned, barely audible, his hair stuck to his forehead, his head drenched and his face wet with the ice and snow that had melted on his head.

 

Lance was mumbling Altean into his hand as he held it to his mouth, pressing kisses to his knuckles.

 

“Keith!” Shiro said. When he didn’t get a response, he looked up to his friends.

 

“We need to get him out of this snow!” He ordered urgently.

 

They looked around frantically, straining their eyes to see through the heavy sleet and snow.

 

“There!” Pidge pointed towards a small black splotch about thirty yards away.

 

Shiro and Allura swooped under each of his arms, basically dragging him to the hovel.

 

It was an animal den, old and clearly abandoned, burrowed in under a fairly large tree. They all just about fit into the small space, crawling and pulling their legs to their chest’s for everyone to squeeze in.

 

When Lance had entered the little sanctuary, a wave of security washed over him. As his friends filled in, the tense felling in his chest leaked out. It was cozy and he knew his loved ones were safe in this little hovel where he could keep them close. Safe.

 

When everyone, Kosmo included, had settled themselves in, they turned to Keith.

 

Despite just begin in a snow storm, his face was heating up extremely fast, his cheeks rosy red, and his nose running. Lance held him close nuzzling into his neck, scenting him as he felt panicked set in.

 

Keith whimpered, nuzzling back desperately. “Lance...Lance, I can’t...where...your scent...”

 

Keith began to writhe, going as far as licking at Lance’s skin, urgently trying to find his mate’s scent.

 

“Keith, Gorteh, you’re ok. I’m right here.” Lance held the back of his head, trying his best to calm the distressed man in his arms.

 

“How did this happen?” Shiro inquired, still having to raise his voice slightly, despite the wood and dirt surrounding them blocking out most of the noise.

 

Lance thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I mean, the huli jing healed his stab wound...but, the doctor said something about poison...I think it was called time? Teen?” He tried to rack his brain for the right name.

 

“Was it tyen?” Coran asked.

 

“Yes! It takes away his senses one by one until his body shuts down. That’s what that crazy doctor said.” Lance explained as he began running long ran fingers through Keith’s damp raven curls.

 

Pidge rubbed her chin. “Maybe she just healed he wound, maybe the poison was already in his system, therefore she couldn’t heal him fully. That’s why he can’t smell your scent right now.”

 

Everyone started at her, slightly shocked. “That was...surprisingly accurate.”

 

“What do we do?” Hunk pressed, is eyes crinkled with worry and concern for his friend.

 

“All we can do is wait.” Shiro spoke. “The storm is too bad to travel in, as we already know, so we have to wait until it calms down a little.” They nodded in agreement.

 

Pidge quickly piped up. “What if it takes too long? With how drastically the weather is changing it must mean we’re close to the mountains, right Coran?” She turned to the Altean.

 

“Correct, number five. The mountains are very close. Their surrounded by glades and plains. But storms like this could go on for hours or days. If it doesn’t calm within the next day, we may have to start moving again. We’ve already wasted enough time.”

 

“It’s not Keith’s fault he got stabbed!” Lance snapped back coolly.

 

“Of course not. But if we don’t get to a safe enough campsite soon, Lotor could expand his forces. Not to mention you are due very soon, my boy. And I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say I would like a place for you to comfortably deliver.”

 

Lance looked down at his protruding stomach at Coran’s words. He was right. Lance was due within the next week or so. And they hadn’t even made it to the mountains yet.

 

“Let’s say the storm calms.” Pidge begins. “Two or three of us go back to the market to get Keith an antidote while the rest of you stay here and make sure no one dies.”

 

“There is an antidote.” Coran confirmed. “Look for diamon juice. It’ll fix him right up.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“But how far away is the market? We’ve been moving for hours.” Hunk made a good point. Their hearts dropped. They felt hopeless.

 

Pidge’s eyes trailed along the walls of the hovel, trying to think of a solution, landing on the wolf that was currently sitting by Keith’s side,

 

But then she realised something. And if the gasp Hunk let out, so did he.

 

Pidge and Hunk turned to each other, their faces lighting up.

 

“Kosmo!”

 

At the shout of his name, the massive puppy dog sat up to attention, his ears twisting round to listen.

 

“You can take us!” Pidge laughed, scratching the creatures head as she sighed, hope filling her chest once again.

 

The mood had lightened significantly.

 

“Ok,” Shiro said, a confident grin on his face, “when the snow lessens, Kosmo will take whoever it is to the market for an antidote.”

 

“I’ll go with Pidge.” Hunk announced. “I know the most about medicine. Besides Coran.”

 

“Then I will stay here and make sure Keith is probably cared for until you come back.” Coran added. Hunk nodded.

 

“I can go with you.” Allura interjected. “I can help. We need materials for shelter, just incase we get stuck in a similar predicament to this one. We just got lucky this time. I can get those will you two get the antidote.”

 

“Good thinking.” Shiro praised.

 

“Look for a girl called Úna.” Lance quickly added. “She might be able to help. She works at the stall with all the blankets.”

 

“Ok. We will.”

 

The storm held steady for an hour before it showed any signs of slowing.

 

So that sat, huddled closely together for warmth. Whilst they were taking out blankets to throw around themselves, Pidge had the bright idea to use one as a cover to block the entrance. It helped immensely, keeping out the cold surprisingly well. It was worth the sacrifice of on small piece of soft drape.

 

Somewhere in the hour, Keith had gave up trying to stay awake, giving in to the weights weighing down his eyelids as he curled into a ball, cling to Lance, sighing as he was engulfed in a warm embrace. It reminded him of when they were in the safety of their bed, back at the castle. Back home.

 

Lance whispered word of Altean into his hair, petting him as he did so. At least he knew Lance was safe.

 

When the storm had calmed to a weak shower, they decided to head off. With two burlap bags, one empty and one holding their left over GAC and some fruit. Hunk had insisted that no one works well on an empty stomach.

 

They three exited the hovel of safety so enter into s winter wonderland.

 

The ground was painted a bright white, smooth and satisfying. It was so pure and innocent. The thinner tree branches were weighed down by the inch of snow that had settled there and the white blossoms had blended in with the snow, Pidge was surprised they could even grow. If the weather was so unpredictable, it must just be lucky.

 

The scene was so bright the had to squint to not be blinded by the whiteness that surrounded them.

 

“You know what you’re looking for?” Coran quizzed.

 

“Diamon juice.” Hunk confirmed.

 

“Ok. Good luck. Remember, we don’t have that long so be hasty.”

 

The trio nodded.

 

“Allura, please be safe.” Shiro fretted.

 

Allura rolled her eyes, chuckling as she did so. “We’ll all be perfectly safe.” But then she eyed Kosmo suspiciously and quickly added, “As long as the wolf know’s his boundaries.”

 

“Ok! Let’s move!” Pidge exclaimed, now excited.

 

So, they placed a hand on the think blue fur of the giant beast, and in a few moments, flashed from existence.

 

“Hang in there, Keith.” As Coran heard Shiro’s voice as he stood out side the small hovel.

 

“Shiro, he’s really warm. Like, too warm.” Lance said anxiously, putting the back of his hand to his forehead as Keith tired to curl closer.

 

“We just have to stay calm. All we can do is be patient and wait for them to come back.” He tried to comfort the prince as he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

 

“I know. It’s just the fact that he can smell my scent, and he’s freaking out and that automatically makes me start to freak out and now I’m...” he trailed off, stopping his rant momentarily. “I’m just...scared.” He pulled Keith impossibly closer, holding his head like a comfort pillow and whispering into his hair. “I can’t loose him.”

 

Shiro felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He felt terrible knowing there was nothing he could do. “I know. I can’t loose him either.” Then he chuckled. “I need to keep my baby brother in check.”

 

Lance chuckled quietly. “He may as well be. He would probably be gobbled up by some troll if it weren’t for you.”

 

“Yeah. Or still in his chambers after Queen Krolia grounded him when she found out about all the crap he gets up to.”

 

Lance genuinely laughed, having calmed down. They stayed quiet for a moment, Coran silently entering the little shelter once again.

 

“Hey Coran...you, ok? You look worried.”

 

He looked concerned, quiet and stiff.

 

“Erm, I don’t mean to alarm you...But I think there’s someone outside.”

 

Lance just went limp, a fed up expression painted on his features. “Oh course there is.” He muttered quietly, his voice laced with frustration.

 

“We’re not certain. It could just be an anim-“ He was cut off by loud disembodied laughter. Ok. Maybe there was someone outside. Well; people outside.

 

“Really, Freya, you have to stop stealing father’s favourite scarf. He will loose it with you one day.” A man’s voice was heard, with a strong, almost posh, accent. The three men went ridged at the new racket.

 

“Oh please, what do you take me for? He won’t even notice it’s gone.” Another, more feminine, voice answered.

 

“Right. Because he doesn’t wear it at least once a day.”

 

Suddenly, the banter stopped, and the tranquil silence was replaced in the wood. But it was no longer tranquil. It was tense and made even the smallest insect on edge.

 

Then the realisation hit Lance like a slap to the face. The sheet. The one thing shielding them from discovery, also disclosed their hiding place.

 

Lance tightened his hold on his husband instinctively, burning holes through the fabric of the grey fabric with his gaze.

 

His heart skipped a beat when the blanket was suddenly pulled aside and a blast of cold air filled the small space. As it was yanked away, it revealing a woman with round emrald eyes and pale, flowing hair standing there, ready to pounce. They locked eyes, not saying anything, the only thing heard was the sounds of heavy breathing and the odd rustle in the tree’s.

 

Well, Lance thought, this is awkward.

 

“Uh...hi?” He tried.

 

She pulled back, clearly very confused why there were four men, one unconscious, in the burrow of a yelmore.

 

“Hello.” She replied cautiously, then continuing. “Are you ok..? Why are you sitting in a yelmore den?”

 

“That’s what this is?” Lance asked. Shiro elbowed his arm, shooting him an unamused look.

 

“Look.” Shiro began to explain. “You’re probably wondering why there are four grown men in this random burrow. We needed shelter from the storm, and our friend her is very sick. We’re just-“

 

“I must say, you’re eyes are quite exquisite.” The woman, Freya, cut him off.

 

Lance withdrew slightly. “...o-ok. Thank you.” His voice was unsure and he looked to Shiro for help.

 

Then she grinned, clearly not caring for an explanation. “Come out. We won’t bite. Will we, brother?”

 

She receded, turning to look at the man behind her. He was slim and had long hair, tied up on the back of his skull. It matched his sister’s, but was a strange colour. Like a cream, or a soft white. And now that they both stood in the light, Lance could see that they were extremely attractive. Smooth pale skin and seemingly glowing forest green eyes, toned and muscular. Lance could almost describe them as fresh looking.

 

“Hardly. Well...unless you want us to of course.” He had a flirtatious smirk, coming to stand next to his sibling.

 

“You know, I’de prefer to stay here in this tree trunk and keep my husband from waking up. And believe me, you do not want him to wake up.” He made sure to emphasis the word ‘husband’.

 

Their seductive façade faltered for just a second before their confidence returned.

 

“We mean no harm. But, I’m quite curious, if your ‘husband’ is so ill, why just sit here?” The man with weird hair placed a man on her shoulder, asking politely.

 

“If you let me finish,” Shiro began again, “I would have explained that we are waiting for our friends to return with an antidote.”

 

The two strangers only offered him a slither of their attention, immediately turning back to the uncomfortable Altean.

 

“How about we keep you company? Until your friends return?” They both leaned in, smiling brightly at the prince.

 

“Wait- who are you again?” Lance adjusted Keith in his arms, “We don’t know you people.”

 

“My name is Freya. This is Blare.” She said casually.

 

“And..? Are you elves or something?” Lance inquired.

 

They suddenly burst into laughter as if Lance had made the funniest joke they had ever heard.

 

“Elves!” Blare cried. “Don’t be silly! We’re not elves! We’re fae! Much better than elves.”

 

“Ok. Well, what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of the forest?” Lance questioned raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t going to lie, he was kinda pissed at these people. They just came in here, flirted with him despite the fact that he was taken and quite frankly pregnant, and laughed in his face.

 

“We could ask you the same thing.” Lance snapped aggressively.

 

“No need to be defensive.” Blare said smoothly, a smug grin on his face. “We came out to hunt. The brightest ferrets come out to get the frozen worms.”

 

“I don’t mean to come across as rude,” Coran began, “But why don’t you continue your hunt, and we’ll stay in our hovel.”

 

This stumped them. But only for a moment as they looked towards each other. Then, as if talking telepathically, the turned back, smug expressions on both of the faces.

 

“Why would we risk not making such good friends? Surely, if you came across such a beautiful and loyal stranger with his beloved in need of help you would help him. Especially when they have such an important job, with holding a child and all.”

 

Now Lance was surprised. So they weren’t brainless.

 

“Well I don’t know you exactly plan on helping.” Lance shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head in a way that said ‘that too bad’.

 

The fae was about to answer, but was interrupted when Keith suddenly shot up, coughing and spluttering.

 

The strangers jumped back in surprise.

 

They watched as the galran hunched over, gagging and dry heaving.

 

When he stopped, he was panting, his shoulders and chest moving smoothly in and out.

 

“Lance..?” He twisted round looking for his mate, crawling back to sit next to him tiredly.

 

When Freya jumped back, the sheet had fallen back, shrouding the hovel in an almost warming dimness. It made a wave of security wash over Lance.

 

Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’m here, gorteh.” He said softly as he began to run fingers through his hair.

 

Keith’s head thumped back against the wood as he sighed. “Where are the others?”

 

“They went to the market to get you some medicine. They’ll be back soon. Just get some rest.” Lance explained sweetly, as if he was talking to a child unintentionally.

 

“Mm’k.” He mumbled, shuffling closer.

 

“Sleeping beauty finally awakens!” Suddenly Freya and Blare we’re back at the entrance, the feeling of safety gone in a few moments.

 

Keith jolted up with a threatening growl ripping from his throat at he whipped out his blade.

 

“No, Keith! We’re...aquatinted.” Lance took his arm, lowering it as Keith glared at the two intruders.

 

Freya smirked at the galran. “You know...now that your awake, your not half bad either...” She winked.

 

He growled, his eyes threatening and sharp. “Take a step back.” He bit.

 

“Feisty.”

 

The prince just tightened his grip on the blade.

 

“And, I’m backing off...” Freya ended her act swiftly.

 

“Who are you people?” Keith no longer seemed exhausted or sick, now awake and ready for battle if needs be.

 

“Well, we were casually passing by, and we noticed something strange, so we went to check it out and here we are.” Blare shrugged, gesturing to the blanket.

 

“And you are still here why?”

 

They didn’t really have an answer for that one.

 

“Boredom?”

 

“Well, be on your way. We don’t have time for this.” Keith looked them up and down, despite Lance’s noise of agitation. He knew Keith had a short temper, but he couldn’t just be rude.

 

“It sure seems like you have time. It’s not like you were really doing much sitting in an animal burrow.” Freya retorted.

 

“Stop. Listen, It was nice to meet you, but our friends will be back soon so-“ Lance began to end the conversation before it could get any worse, but, as if on cue, was cut off by a bright flash followed by a loud, electric noise.

 

“Ha! Right? You and Úna were literally fan-girling over herbs!” Pidge’s voice seared through the trees, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Well! It was a pleasure to meet you and of course your magnificent self, but I’m afraid we have to leave. Our father will want us home.” Blare said in a silky voice, taking Lance’s hand to press a sweet kiss to the back of it. “And if you every get fed up, I assure I can show you a good time.” He added with a wink, leaving Lance stammering and Keith looking as if he was going to jump the fae.

 

And just like that, the dashed into the trees, disappearing, being replaced with the the friends that had left prior.

 

Lance stared at his hand before grabbing the end of Shiro’s tunic and rubbing roughly at it, the knight letting out a noise of protest and yanking his clothing back.

 

“I do hope we can meet her again, she was a lovely girl.” Allura entered first, holding the blanket for the other two to climb into the hovel one again.

 

“Hey, your awake! We got your antidote.” Hunk extended his hand, holding out a small opaque bottle, presumably the antidote. “Úna helped us out. And you were right, she’s so cool!”

 

“How much do I take?” Keith asked, eyeing the flask suspiciously, placing it under his nose before chuckling to himself.

 

“I can’t even smell anything.” He muttered quietly, Lance laughing along, hugging his arm.

 

“The hole thing. Just down it.” Pidgelet out a shot laugh and began to chant. “Chug! Chug! Chug!”

 

The rest of the group soon joined in, chanting as Keith screwed his eyes shut and downed the antidote.

 

They cheered and clapped as if he had done something far more than just took a dose of liquified drugs.

 

“You did it!” Shiro laughed, talking in a baby voice as he pulled the galran prince into a head lock, rubbing his knuckles into the top of his head.

 

Keith almost choked, laughing loudly as he struggled in his grip.

 

When he finally escaped, he smacked his arm before turning to Hunk, Pidge and Allura. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

 

“We appreciate it.” Lance corrected, pulling him closer by the arm. He chuckled, pulling him into his lap with ease as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, Lance giggling happily as he did so.

 

“We’re just happy you’re ok. We’re a team.” Pidge said, he smile reaching her eyes.

 

“A family.” Allura amended, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Aw, Guys... Group hug!” Hunk yelled as he pulled almost every person in the small space into a tight hug. “I love you guys.” He sniffed.

 

Pidge shook her head, laughing weakly as she petted his head. “We love you, too, Hunk.”

 

Keith suddenly groaned and Lance let out a squeak.

 

“Keith!” Lance scolded quietly. “Would you wait until everyone is not in such close proximity!” He whispered aggressively.

 

“Wow, I missed that smell.” Keith said breathlessly, nipping at the altean’s collarbone.

 

“Watch your hands, scoundrel.” Lance warned.

 

“Never.”


	10. (Warning Danger Ahead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black. Cold. Fear. Lance. All the things he could feel before numbness. Nothing...
> 
> He was floating. Floating in a void of darkness. It was like he was wrapped in a blanket of ice, but he couldn’t escape. It was claustrophobic and made his heart rate pick up, beating faster and faster in his chest as it began to burn, like a spark growing into a powerful flame that licked his insides, crawling up his throat and expanding like vines on his ribcage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> This chapter has references to non-con so just a warning incase you get triggered or upset. If you don’t like dark subjects just be aware, if you do, enjoy this weeks chapter

~~~~

“Ugh! How long have we been walking? My legs hurt...” Lance groaned as he lifted his foot out of the thick mud that now cased his feet.

 

It was about midday and they were currently trekking through a swamp. The ground wasn’t solid, more like a quicksand like mud that stuck to their feet like goo, making steps difficult as they had to pull their foot out, making a disgusting ‘plop’ sound as it plunged back in again, like wading through water.

 

Kosmo had stopped at the edge of the river of misery and vanished in the blink of an eye with a bright blue flash. They had no idea where he went, but they weren’t that worried. He would come back if they need him...probably.

 

There was an ugly brown-green huesurrounding the bog land, the trees shorter than most, vines and ferns hanging down, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to rope around.

 

They had been trying to make their way through the habitat for about half a varga. It was exhausting, each struggled stride draining more and more energy from the group.

 

Keith used his arms for balance. “Once we get out, we’ll take a break.” He assured, focusing on his footing.

 

Lance sighed. “Sorry. This is just really frustrating. It’s like trying to walk through syrup.”

 

“Don’t apologise. We’re all tired, too. But I know you probably feel worse.” Shiro patted his back as he passed. “But, don’t worry. We’ll be out soon. Right, Coran?”

 

“Seems like it. I mean, the consistency is getting thinner. That’s a good sign.” He was right. It was getting easier and easier to get through, like it was watered down. It was more liquified, like a sauce rather than being like a thick slime.

 

“Good. I feel like about to pass out if we don’t stop soon.” Lance said with an empty laugh.

 

“I believe in you, Lance! You can do it!” Hunk and Pidge began to yell and clap, cheering him on despite their own tiredness.

 

Soon everyone had joined in, hyping themselves up as they cheered and clapped for Lance to keep going as he laughed.

 

It ended as they began to fall into a string of laughter that sang through the eerie trees.

 

When it died down, they continued in silence they only thing heard was the sound of their heavy breathing and stomping in the marsh, the atmosphere more comfortable.

 

After about another ten minutes, Keith grew uneasy once more. There was chill to the air that sent shivers threw his body. As if a mist of gloom and misfortune hung heavy in the air. He could sense something wrong. Or something was going to go wrong. Vigilant and on edge.

 

The stayed strong, not giving in as they struggled through the softening swamp.

 

“Ah!” Pidge suddenly yelped in surprise. “Please tell me that was a frog or something.”

 

“What is it?” Allura asked as everyone stopped to turn and look at the mage.

 

“Something just touched my foot.” She told them, looking down at where her feet would be, engulfed in mud.

 

“Maybe it was just a root or something?” Hunk suggested.

 

“Yeah...Maybe. It probably noth-Ah!” Suddenly Pidge got yanked violently down into the earth. Two monstrous looking hands, as if made from the mud they stood in, had grabbed her forearms, pulling her into the ground as she struggled against their hold.

 

“Pidge!” Keith was closest, jumping forward to take one of her hands, pulling her towards him with all his strength as she cried for help.

 

Suddenly, more hands emerged from the swampy pool, messily grabbing at their limbs and slowly dragging them to their demises.

 

Keith was the only one free of their grasp, desperately trying to pull his friend from the monsters grasp as she took a breath, sinking into the ground completely.

 

“No!” His grip on Pidge’s hand slipped, losing her to the sludge.

 

“Keith!” He whipped round, hearing cries as he watched the rest of his team get pulled into the ground by large, slimy fingers.

 

“Lance!” He pushes through the muck, diving to wrap his arms around his husband tightly, Lance latching on as strong as a vice.

 

They continued to sink, despite his best efforts, Keith now also getting pulled down as he refused to let go.

 

The tension grew as they were sluggishly pulled under, the fear banging in his chest, the air in his lungs being snatched as he realised their was nothing he could do, but his body still struggled for an escape.

 

Lance’s wide, wet eyes were the last thing he saw before he took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shutjust as he was taken down into the slushy brown goo.

 

Black. Cold. Fear. Lance. All the things he could feel before numbness. Nothing...

 

He was floating. Floating in a void of darkness. It was like he was wrapped in a blanket of ice, but he couldn’t escape. It was claustrophobic and made his heart rate pick up, beating faster and faster in his chest as it began to burn, like a spark growing into a powerful flame that licked his insides, crawling up his throat and expanding like vines on his ribcage.

 

Then, his eyes flew open. He shot up, coughing and choking, gasping for air.

 

He was laying on the ground, hard and cool. His body ached and his head spun.

 

When he finally regained full consciousness, he took in his surroundings. He was with his friends, well, most of them. Shiro, Hunk and Coran lay near him, as well as their bags and belongings, scattered randomly.

 

They were in a small cave of sorts, but to his right was a long open space, and a ledge that shielded the floor from his spying gaze.

 

There was a yellow light emitting from over the cliff, painting the walls and causing the platform they were placed on to look darker.

 

He decided his friends were safe enough for him to investigate, crawling on his stomach to the edge, keeping close to the ground as he peaked over.

 

What he saw made his eyes go wide. It was like a cargo bay. A huge open area with...pods? They were different from the ones at the castle, clearly the cause for the yellow light as they were clearly filled with a glowing yellow substance, bullet shaped and evenly spaced apart. There were hundreds of them, but the light was too strong and solid to see what was in them.

 

Then sounds reached his ears, making the twitch on his head. It sounded like people talking, grumbling in deep, gruff voices as they communicated.

 

He peered down to the front of the first row, seeing strange creatures situated there. The first thing he noticed about them was that they were made from the same mush they were trying to walk through. There was only two of them there, but they were short with a tiny body and stubby limbs with flat feet and fat fingers. They didn’t have faces, or even heads for that matter, just a big lump we’re the head should be.

 

Muck was flung around as they moved, flailing their arms and waddling around as their voices got more high pitched.

 

Then his eyes landed on the people tied up opposite them. Allura, Pidge and Lance were all standing, tied to tall wooden poles that were dug into the ground.

 

They were awake, but clearly not lucid, their heads occasionally bouncing on their shoulders as they tried to stay awake.

 

The creatures garbled, gesturing to them as they made their way to the other side of the cave, where a hole was placed in the wall, an exit.

 

Keith heard a groan come from behind him as they disappeared from the area, turn to look as Shiro and Coran both sat up simultaneously.

 

“Where..?” Shiro grabbed his head, blinking his eyes open.

 

“Keith, my boy. Are you alright?” Coran asked as he sat up, rolling his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine. But we need to get down there. Those things that attacked us have Allura, Pidge and Lance.” He explained urgently.

 

“Huh?” Hunk was now awake, rolling over to sit up.

 

“What did attack us?” Shiro asked, now somewhat intelligible, making his way over to the prince.

 

“I don’t know. I can’t understand what their saying. It just sounds like grunts and grumbles.”

 

“Use your helmets.” Coran pitches in. “They have translators.”

 

Soon, Keith and Shiro had their helmets on, all four men lined up along the edge, laying on the stomachs as they spied the strange creatures making their way back in through the entrance.

 

“Unfortunately, Commander, only three of our captives were fit for bearing, meaning the birth rate of this month will decrease. And worse again, one is currently prolific of young.” Their headsets rang in a robotic voice, translating one of the mud monsters as it wobbled towards the trio, explaining to the ‘commander’. It’s words shook the group. Did they do this regularly? What did they mean birth rate?

 

“I see. Anything else?”

 

“Well, we seem to have a variety of specimen to experiment with. An older beta Altean male. A young warlock, but his magic seems to be weak. An alpha galran male, he will be very interesting to test. He might even be able to withstand the surgery for a change of reproductive organs. And there was also another we could not identify.”

 

What. The. Quiznack. Keith panicked internally. They were going to try surgery on him?! He liked his organs were they were, and would like to keep them attached to his body thank you very much!

 

“I do know they are males, (~*\•).”The helmet couldn’t make out the name, just resorting in a slight glitch. “How are the females? This one clearly isn’t like the usual.” It gestured to Lance with its finger pointed.

 

“This one is quiet interesting. It’s an omega male. He has mated, most likely the glaran, strangely enough, due to the mark on his neck, and clearly with child. A very rare sight indeed.”

 

“We’ll make short work of the offspring when it’s born.” It said casually. Keith’s heart dropped to his stomach when the words reached his ears. “In the mean time, get to work with the two females, place the rest of them in a cell. Where did you plant the males?”

 

“On the resting platform. They should be awakening soon so I sent a few guards to take them to a holding chamber.”

 

“Good. Come back to me when the females are implanted.”

 

“Yes, Commander.”

 

Keith felt sick. This was sick. They were kidnapping people, literally stealing them, snatching them from where they stood, and impregnatingthe ones they could, then experimenting on the ones they couldn’t. Why? Why are they doing something so horrible?

 

“We have to get down there, now.” Keith said firmly.

 

“Agreed. Let’s go.” Shiro nodded quickly, both men beginning to crawl towards the path that lead down to the ground.

 

“Guys wait!” Hunk whisper-shouted to them. “Did you forget that they’re sending guards up? We could get caught!”

 

“I’d rather fight than sit in some cell completely useless.” Keith responded firmly.

 

“But if you leave now, the guards will kick your butt.” Hunk stated.

 

“Look. I say we wait until the guards take us to the cell, then midway, attack and grab the others.And try and find a way out of this hell hole. We should be strong enough to take on a few of them if we take on one each.” Shiro planned.

 

“Ok.” They nodded. The plan was rough and had pot holes, but they had to trust that it would work with some common sense.

 

So they sat, and they waited. When the strange guards came to drag them away to the holding cell, they let themselves be pulled down the path that sloped down to the floor.

 

The grip they had was firm, the mud they consisted of sticking to their clothes and dirtying them further.

 

When the reach the end of the path, they struck, using their blades and strength to slice their arms right off with some difficulty, the limb falling to the ground with a wet slap, like jelly.

 

The creatures shrieked horribly, releasing them as they writhed aggressively swinging it’s attached arm, cracking against Keith’s chest and sending him flying through the air towards his restrained mate and friends.

 

He landed on the hard rock with an ‘oof’ as the air was forced from his chest, bouncing and rolling, stopping just in front of Lance’s feet.

 

“Keith..?” Lance slurred weakly.

 

Keith pushed himself up. “It’s ok, sweetheart. We’ll get you out of here.”

 

Shiro and Coran had dealt with the guards, now laying as piles of mush and dirt on the floor.

 

Seen as they were dealt with, he rushed round to untie his mate, catching him in his arms as he went limp, groaning and whimpering into his chest.

 

Shiro took Allura, sweeping her up like Keith did to Lance. Hunk just threw Pidge over his shoulder while Coran carried their belongings.

 

They made a break for it, dashing to the exit. When they emerged through the opening in the wall.

 

There were already more guards running towards them, growling and screaming violently.

 

“Left!” Shiro yelled, turning to rush on. They followed suite, right on Shiro’s tail.

 

There was another archway to their left like Shiro said, clear of guards and leading into a windy tunnel, like a snake or a rabbit’s burrow.

 

The bone chilling, unnatural screeches chased after them, echoing as they bounced of the walls, only encouraging Keith to run faster. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Probably the adrenaline.

 

The tunnel was narrow enough, dimly lit with small yellow lights built into the walls, reminding Keith of a mine or the secret underground tunnels that lay hidden beneath the castle, the ones he would explore with Shiro when he was younger.

 

Clearly the strange creatures that lived here were intelligent enough, despite their animalistic demeanour and garble of a language.

 

They ran for what seemed like an eternity, sprinting as fast as they could through the endless tunnel, praying that there would soon be an escape of some sort.

 

Fortunately for them, the people of mud clearly couldn’t run very fast due to their short legs, making up for the amout they were slowed down, with having to carry three of their teammates.

 

There were other hallways branching out from the main hallway that they raced through, Shiro thinking on his feet and taking a sharp right.

 

A light sparked in Keith’s chest when he saw a door at the end of the hall, a light outlining the wooden door that would help the escape from recapture.

 

They burst through the small door, slamming it shut behind them. Coran dropped their bags to lean his weight against the door, Hunk joining him after carefully placing Pidge on the ground.

 

Shiro was quick to do the same with Allura, grabbing the closest thing, a long metal pole that was laying nearby, and sliding it through the handle and through the lock, trapping the monsters inside the tunnel and them wherever they had ended up.

 

There was an overwhelmingly foul smell drowning the room, leaking from the walls and ceiling. They soon found out why.

 

“Holy quiznack...” Keith said in a shaky breath. His grip tightened on Lance.

 

It was a medical room. A rusty metal table placed in the centre.

 

Metal tolls, sharp and dangerous, hung on hooks that stuck out from the wall. They were stained and dirty, just like the dark puddles that blemished the stone floor.

 

It was horrific. Keith heard Hunk gag behind him. It distracted them from the banging on the door, threatening to bust under the pressure.

 

When they mentioned surgery earlier...this must be where they do it...

 

“Shiro? Coran?” Allura mumbled as she sat up, the adviser quickly at her side. “What happened?”

 

“We got attacked. We managed to get you three out of there before anything could happen. Unfortunately, we’ve seemed to have put ourselves in quite a predicament.” Coran explained, rubbing her back.

 

“Gorteh?” Keith heard Lance say in a small voice. He looked down and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

 

“I’m here, my love. You’re safe.” Lance blinked his eyes, managing to sit up straighter in his husband’s arms.

 

“Are those things still here?” He inquired, stronger now.

 

“On the other side of the door.” Keith informed. “We got away, but we cornered ourselves.”

 

“Pidge! Your awake!” Hunk pulled the girl dressed in green into a tight hug, ignoring her loud groans of protest.

 

“What were those things?” She said with a fierce tone, unlike the two Altean siblings.

 

“We don’t know.” Shiro said in a concerned voice, but not overriding the calmness.

 

“How are we going to get out of here? Lance can barely even talk nevermind running! And we can’t fight off a hundred of those things at the same time.” Hunk finally asked the question they were all wondering.

 

“We only have a few options depending on what they do. They could leave and we could try and escape then. Or we could let ourselves get captured and just try and fight our way out. But even with that, both options are extremely risky.” Keith pitched in, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

 

“Or you could come with us.”

 

“AH-!” The group jumped back in surprise. Keith was sure an almost small voice had just spoken to them.

 

“Who said that?” Hunk asked in the most threatening voice he could muster in the moment. It wasn’t that threatening.

 

“Down here!” The high pitched voice called.

 

The looked down to see someone peaking up from inside the floor. It was a trap door hidden under a desk. With a person inside!

 

“Quickly! We can help you escape, but we don’t have much time!” They said urgently.

 

After a moment of contemplation, and listening to the monsters’ screeching, they quickly knew who to follow.

 

They jumped down one by one into the small hole in the ground, where it was dark and they could barely see where they were going. Shiro was last in, pulling the low-lying desk over the hatch again.

 

Keith made sure he held tight to Lance, following this strange person through what seemed to be more tunnels.

 

They stayed in silence in the irrational fear of revealing themselves.

 

Like when they had entered the room in the first place, a door was opened, flooding dim candle light a few yards down the tunnel as they entered into a small room.

 

There were two other tiny children sitting around a weak fire. The room had a wooden desk and one chair with what looked like drawings and pieces of scrawled handwriting scattered all over it. It was surreal.

 

They stayed silent, watching the three little girls arrange the room so that there was space.

 

Lance joked quietly. “Does this happen often?”

 

One of them turned to him. “Yes.”

 

His face dropped and his grip tightened on Keith’s arm and hand.

 

They looked most similar to the group (except Keith, who was the most distinct or the group), but still quite different. Their eyes were round and massive, wide open with a small black pupil. Their heads were huge on their shoulder compared to their impossibly skinny bodies covered by dirty clothes. Their clothes were the only thing that tore them apart. They almost looked like cartoons. Or antique porcelain dolls.

 

Even the way they moved was swift and smooth while there non-blinking eyes followed their hands. It was creepy.

 

“Please. Sit.” One of them gestured after they sat on the ground in a line behind the fire.

 

“Um...who are you exactly?” Keith asked in the nicest way he could, stepping so he half covered Lance, the curious Altean peaking over his shoulder.

 

“We are what’s left of the Dirties.” The one in the middle answered, the smallest of the trio.

 

“...the ‘Dirties’?” Allura asked gently.

 

“Yes. The dirty blooded ones.”

 

“Unwanted.”

 

“Weak.”

 

“They didn’t want us, so they threw us away.” They said after each other, like they were echoing the first girl.

 

“Wait,” Shiro shook his head, “Who didn’t want you?”

 

“Our parents of course. Our mother passed away when we were born. They throw away the ones without mothers.” The one on the right explained, her siblings nodded. No wonder they looked so similar.

 

“We live down here. This is where they put us.” She raised her tiny hand and pointed with thin fingers.

 

“Will they not know you helped us out?” Pidge asked as she twisted round to investigate the small living space.

 

“Oh no.” They giggled amongst themselves. “The Mutts are far to brainless to know that.”

 

The group exchanged confused glances.

 

“Then...how did they build all those pods? And the lights on the walls?”

 

“Oh. You must be getting confused.”

 

“Don’t worry. That happens with everyone we save.”

 

“We can explain if you like.” Once again, one after another.

 

“Please, if you could.” Allura smiled.

 

“Of course.” They smiled back with minuscule mouths.

 

“The creatures that attacked you are called Mutts. Like workers in a beehive.”

 

“And the Commander is the Queen. With her right hand man. They are the only ones intelligent enough to keep the population up.”

 

“That explains a lot.” Lance whispered to Keith. He nodded.

 

“Can I ask why we got attacked in the first place? Why we were brought here? We have a slight idea, but I’m still confused.” Coran piped up.

 

“They need a host for their seed.”

 

Keith could swear he could hear everyone’s stomachs drop.

 

“What?” Lance said in a quiet, shocked voice.

 

“The Commander is the only female. Before she dies, she leaves an unfertilised egg for the next female to be born.”

 

“The female her self is sterile, and cannot have children herself.”

 

“So she orders the Mutts to hunt for people who can bare their children, picking the fittest Mutts to breed them.”

 

The stayed voiceless as the information sunk in. Keith went pale when it did. The puzzle pieces fitting together in his head.

 

Allura and Pidge could have...

 

And Lance...their baby...

 

Keith swallowed. Lance could feel the fear that struck his chest in the back of his mind, shuffling closer and taking his hand. He turned to him, Lance wearing a pained smile,

 

He was scared, too. The worst was just inches from them, and it would have happened if it weren’t for their friends quick thinking.

 

“They would have killed the baby in your belly.” The couple looked up, Lance’s eyes wet, Keith’s burning with rage.

 

“I mean no harm. But it is the truth.”

 

Before Keith could snap a retort, Lance spoke up.

 

“Thank you for helping us. I know I speak for everyone when I say we’re extremely grateful.” The others nodded in agreement, also thanking them.

 

“We don’t it’s very fair. To steal someone’s life and then force them to make a new one.”

 

“I’m sorry they did that to your mother.” Pidge said, her voice laced with sympathy.

 

“It’s alright. The other Dirties took care of us.”

 

“They aren’t here anymore, though.”

 

“It’s just us now.”

 

“So, all those things, Mutts, that chased us, were they born the same way you were? If so, why do they all look the same, but you three don’t look anything like them?” Shiro asked, confusion clear on her features.

 

“Their DNA is very strong, usually overwriting the mother’s. It just happens that some species are stronger than theirs. That is whyDirties are so rare.”

 

“And when they are born, if they don’t look like the rest, they are sent here. They have ‘dirty blood’, hence the name Dirties.”

 

“And they place the clean ones in strange pods filled with yellow water so they grow faster.”

 

“That’s horrible.” Allura cried.

 

“Yes. That’s why we decided to help those we could before it could happen to them.” The smiled, the most expression they’ve had on their faces since their introduction.

 

“That’s very brave of you, girls. You are very kind.” Allura praised kindly, smiling with bright eyes. They seemed to get excited from the praise.

 

“If they all communicate using gibberish, how do you speak like us?” Pidge questioned.

 

“These books. The oldest Dirty that cared for us spoke this language. All the Dirties did. So they spoke it to us as we grew, while also reading these fairytales and books about plants and in...” She trailed off, struggling as she tried to pronounce the right word. “Insacks! We learnt it eventually.”

 

“Insects, sister. Don’t worry, you’re getting there.” She corrected her sibling, rubbing her back sweetly, smiling kindly.

 

“That’s incredible and terrible at the same time.” Hunk commented, his face scrunched up in slight disgust.

 

“When I joked earlier, you said you did this often. Do help people escape?” Lance inquired, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Yes. We usually lead them through a tunnel and advise them not to use the same path incase of another incident.”

 

“That is, if they manage to get to the surgery room in the first place. We help them from there.”

 

That statement made Keith realise how lucky they actually were. If they hand them of gotten themselves trapped in that room, Voltron know what could have happened to them.

 

“Unfortunately, a recent snowstorm caused flooding and water damaged and the tunnel collapsed. We can’t clear it.” The smallest one explained.

 

“Well...I’m sure we could help.” Shiro said confidently.

 

“It would be greatly appreciated. They may let us live in this room, hidden away, but we still have to fend for ourselves. Like finding food and water.”

 

“Come, this way.” One of the girls stood, taking feather light steps towards the darkest corner of the room. Turns out it was a tunnel and not just a dark corner.

 

She grabbed a gas lamp off the desk before putting it and leading them down the tunnel.

 

Thankfully it was a short journey. Unfortunately, it wasn’t for a good reason.

 

The girl suddenly gasped, stepping back and bumping into Shiro.

 

“What is...?” He trailed off, seeing what had scared her.

 

There, ahead of them, was a pair of glowing disembodied eyes, yellow piercing through the darkness. A low rumble emitted from the beast in the shadows, encouraging them to get in defensive positions.

 

It crept closer, causing the group to move back, arms spred out as a protective shield. But as it got closer, Keith saw something oddly familiar about the two floating orbs...

 

“Wait...”

 

“Kosmo!” The big blue beast jumped from the darkness, surprising all of them.

 

They happily laughed, petting the wolf as he wagged his tail excitedly.

 

“Did you leave just to scare us?” Lance scolded.

 

He barked, turning to run back into the shadows, before re-emerging, this time, slowly guiding two more people.

 

“Elder! Malcom! We thought we lost you to the storm!” The girl rushed forward, throwing her bony arms around the old woman, ‘Elder’ as she called her, as she laughed happily. The older boy at her side wrapping the both of them in a hug.

 

Kosmo trotted up to sit in front of Keith. Watching proudly as the three reunited.

 

“How did you..?”

 

Coran chuckled behind them. “Spirit wolves. They always help those who need it.”

 

“Where were you when mother grounded me for calling our great uncle a quiznack?”

 

“I’m pretty sure no one could save you from mother’s wrath, Lance.”


	11. A Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pidge! We were trying to help him! Not break all the bones in his body!” Shiro scolded.
> 
> “I got him down didn’t I?!” He voice was quiet from high up in the tree, but still filled with the trademark ‘Pidge tone’.
> 
> A groan emitted from the net as to wriggled on the forest floor, the group moving closer to investigate.
> 
> “Sir? Are you alright?” Coran asked carefully, slowly moving the net to reveal the person trapped inside.
> 
> It was a young man.
> 
> He sat up, holding his wrist, blinking his eyes open dramatically.
> 
> “Thanks.” He murmured quietly. 
> 
> “Sorry about the rough landing. It wasn’t intended.” Allura apologised for the group. More, Pidge.
> 
> “I think I broke my wrist.” He said louder, looking up at them. They all visibly cringed. Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda rough again. I really appreciate all the comments, you guys are so nice and it really helps me get the chapters done, thank you
> 
> *PLEASE READ*  
>  I may or may not be able to upload next week because I’m going on holidays. It I don’t upload next week, you’ll get two the week after next. Anyway, enjoy :) (next chapter will probably be better, soz)

They stayed with the so called ‘Dirties’ for a while. Sure, it was dangerous and they probably should have left a lot sooner than they did, but they just needed to know that they were ok.

 

So, after their reunion had ended, the team got to work on the wall of boulders. It wasn’t that difficult, but they could see why the Dirties would’ve had trouble removing the rock from the tunnel.

 

Whilst they were spreading out the large rocks down the tunnel to clear the path, Kosmo had vanished with an electric crack...Again.

 

When he appeared again, they had managed to clear the narrow tunnel to an extent, but the majority of the tunnel was basically cut in half, one side clear and one side holding uneven boulders.

 

The tunnel led out to the end of the swamp, facing east and leading into a patch of thick trees and vines like before.

 

Kosmo held a big bird-like creature in his jaws, clearly dead. It was round and held by the neck, red feathers falling to the ground as it twitched.

 

“What is that?!” Lance shrieked when he saw the bird in his teeth. Kosmo just wagged his bushy tail happily, stepping closer.

 

Keith chuckled. “It’s a present.” He crouched down to take the bird from his hold.

 

“Keith! Put it down! It’s probably deceased!” Lance fretted, grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Well, it’s also our dinner.” He explained. Lance huffed.

 

“Gross...” he mumbled quietly.

 

“Do you not realise that the meat we eat everyday is just like this bird?”

 

“Of course. I just don’t like seeing it...” he trailed off. “It freaks me out.”

 

“I understand. I didn’t like it for a long time either.” He leaned in to press a small kiss to Lance’s temple. “I had to get use to it, though. Seen as Shiro would take me hunting all the time.”

 

“Yeah. I guess...” Lance nodded.

 

“Hey, do you want me to cook that?” Hunk appeared, gesturing to the game.

 

“Uh, Yeah, Thanks.” Keith handed him the bird, petting Kosmo’s head.

 

They stayed there for another varga before they left. Hunk had cooked the bird and cut it with a small dagger he had on him, separating it out the best he could.

 

Most of the meat ended up going to the Dirties, as they had food with them already and the bird wasn’t very big, even if their rations were running a bit short.

 

The Dirties thanked them at any chance the could, constantly saying how grateful they were for the help. They just waved it off. It was the right the big to do. Plus, it was kind of Kosmo that did everything.

 

After eating, they decided it was time to leave. As they stood, the Elder fretted, rummaging through a box that had been sat on the floor in the corner.

 

She pulled out a small handkerchief and weakly stood, bowing her head as she presented it to Allura.

 

“Please,” She said in her raspy voice, “Take this as a sign of our appreciation.”

 

Allura looked at it for a moment before smiling. She reached out andtook the Elder’s wriggled hands in her own, closing them around the piece of cloth.

 

“There is no need. Please, raise your head. You needed help and you are ok now. That is all that matters.” Her hands trembled slightly as she withdrew.

 

“Then let me give you my blessing.” She pleaded. Allura nodded.

 

She stood back, raising her shaky hands and closing her eyes. She began to speak in a language they didn’t understand, placing both hands on Allura’s shoulders, then moving to Shiro, then Hunk...

 

When she came to Lance, she placed her hands on his shoulders, then moved down to plant her hands on his stomach for a moment before moving onto Keith.

 

When she finished, she stood back and bowed her head.

 

“...thank you?” Lance thanked quietly. She smiled brightly before stepping forward weakly to take his hand.

 

“I wish you the best of luck, dear. I know he will be strong.” She reach to take Keith’s hand, placing it on Lance’s stomach, putting Lance’s over it as they stared on, wide eyed. “You will face difficulties in the beginning, but you will be alright, I promise you.”

 

Lance looked up at his husband before looking down at the old woman. “I can feel the love you share for each other.”

 

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, her words barely registering in his head.

 

“...he?” He repeated in a small voice. She nodded, her wrinkles moving on her face as she smiled up at him.

 

His heart began to beat faster in his chest. A boy. He was having a little boy.

 

“Are...Are you sure?” He questioned breathlessly.

 

She nodded again. “One of the things my mother could do, I suppose. I can feel it through your skin, I can tell.”

 

He felt Keith press a kiss to his temple. That was enough to bring him back to reality a little.

 

He looked down at their hands. “Wow...”

 

“Congrats, man!...mans?...men?” Hunk laughed, trying to find the right nickname.

 

Keith snaked his arms around his small frame, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “A boy, huh? I hope he looks like you.”

 

Lance turned in his arms, throwing his arms around the galran, holding him closely. “I hope he looks like you.” He giggled.

 

Congratulations went round the group along with hugs and slaps on the back.

 

They left soon after, thanking the Dirties for basically saving their lives, and the kingdom of Altea in the bigger picture.

 

The waved them goodbye and emerged from the tunnel into a calm day. The sun was high in the sky, probably around noon, indicating that they had been kidnapped nearly a full twenty four hours ago. That wasn’t good. That meant that they wasted another day either helping or fighting someone. Usually both.

 

They had to start moving faster if they wanted to get somewhere safe within the next week or so.

 

Coran had said the mountains were extremely dangerous and the climate was unpredictable, that dragons roamed there, guarding their land. But, as if a counter balance to nature, the Scaltion Mountains were surrounded by lush, green, safe glades with lakes and oak trees and sunshine. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration, but that’s what it sounded like in Lance’s head. The perfect place to set up camp and bring his and Keith’s child into the world.

 

So, that’s where they planned to be within the next few days to guarantee a safe place for all of them while Keith and Shiro prepared to trek up the mountain (maybe battle a dragon) and collect the crystals they needed to defeat Lotor and take back their kingdom.

 

It would all be worth it in the end.

 

So, they sucked it up and began to head north, towards the Scaltion Mountains.

 

The terrain changed by the minute, the atmosphere gradually turning from an ugly, uneasy green, to one of a summers day. The sky was crystal blue, not a cloud in the sky as the sun bright and welcoming, warming their skin and clothes in a comfortable way as the walked through the largest plain of grassland Lance had ever seen in his life.

 

It was the nicest part of their journey so far. The grass was tall and a lush green, soft and trickling their ankles as to swayed in the soft breeze. It was perfect. A blessing after all that the had been through in the past week.

 

The mountains were stationary on the horizon, looking tall and proud, almost wise. Intimidating. But it also filled them with courage. Reminded them of their reasons, their purpose.

 

It felt like the nature around them and the dirt beneath their feet was cheering them on, giving them the energy they needed to succeed.

 

The walked happily.

 

The two princes chatted happily as they walked hand in hand, laughing while they watched Kosmo jump and roll in the grass, having the time of his life.

 

Pidge soon joined in, running up and doing a summersault, as if to challenge the big wolf. Well, he excepted her challenge. What started out as a joke, had turned into the ‘Competition of the Best Trick You Can do in the Grass’.

 

In the end, Shiro, Allura, Keith, Pidge and, of course, Kosmo were all rolling and flipping and doing all sorts of stunts, judged by Lance and Hunk.

 

Hunk had laughed, saying that him and Lance were the only responsible ones. Lance had just agreed, but everyone knew he would have joined in already if it weren’t for the fact he could barely stand up straight.

 

In the end, Kosmo won. Obviously.

 

“Aw, What! Do I not get special privileges here?” Keith whines his ears droopping as he did his best puppy eyes. Lance could never say no to his puppy eyes.

 

Lance crossed his arms, turn his nose up.

 

“Nope. Just because you’re married to the judge doesn’t give you cheating rights. Sorry, Gorteh.” He turned so his back was to his mate with a smirk on his face.

 

Keith wrapped his arms around him, from behind, beginning to sway as he hummed in his ear.

 

“Are you sure?” He purred in his ear.

 

Lance bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder with half lidded eyes.

 

“Oh, baby...you’re an idiot.” He suddenly shoved his leg between Keith’s, and throwing his body back, causing Keith to trip and fall to the ground with a dull thump.

 

“Ha! Good one, Lance!” Hunk laughed.

 

Lance grinned down at his husband.

 

“Ok”, he grunted, “You got me there.”

 

Lance hand out a hand to help him up, yanking up off the ground with a grunt.

 

“You are something else, Prince.” Keith laughed.

 

“I know.” Lance replied.

 

After the whole ‘competition’, they continued there walk at the same pace.

 

When they came to the tree line at the end of the meadow-like field, they bid the sky goodbye, passing into the thick brown forest.

 

It didn’t stay dense for long however, as the round trees thinned out, creating a path for them to walk through.

 

“So. Boy, huh?” Shiro popped up from beside Keith.

 

Both princes looked over, smiling back at him.

 

“We hope so. I mean I don’t care if it’s a girl or a boy, obviously, but I guess it’s just really exciting, y’know?” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand as he explained.

 

Lance nodded. “We even have the name picked out. But! We’re not telling you until their born.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be great parents.” Heclapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “And you know, if you ever need any help, we’re all here.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro. That really means a lot.”

 

“I have at least a little experience, seen as I kept Keith out of trouble for so long.” He teased, tussling Keith’s hair as he did so.

 

The galran slapped his hand away with a grumble. “I wasn’t that bad.”

 

Shiro just raised his eyebrow, blinking blankly. Even Lance looked doubtful.

 

“Ok, maybe I was. But I lived in a castle with no friends except Shiro, and that was when I was like eight. What else was I supposed to do? Count the tiles on the floor?” He argued.

 

“Better than almost sending out the entire arm of Marmora.”

 

“You did what!?” Lance laughed, turning to his husband excited glint in his eyes. “Why have I never heard this?”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Oh, you did!”

 

“Tell me!”

 

Keith huffed out a puff of air. “It was just an accident that happened when I was younger. It’s not as big a deal a deal as Shiro’s making it out to be.”

 

“I’m pretty sure nearly sending out an army is a big deal, Keith.”

 

“Basically, when Keith was twelve, he was going through this faze were he would always throw things at people, right?” Shiro began to tell the story, despite Keith’s annoyed protests. Lance chuckled, but nodded.

 

“Like, I’m talking anything he had in his hands at the time, if he was angry at you he would just throw it.”

 

“Ha! That’s so weird. Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“So, as per usual, Keith was bored. So, his little rebellious brain thought it would be a good idea to go outside. Now, most people would think that kids going to play outside is normal, go and run around or climb a tree. But, no, not Keith. He, instead, decides to find a hole in the head he and go explore the forest.” He explained.

 

“Sounds like, Keith.” Lance chuckled, snaking his arm around his mate’s, leaning his head onto his shoulder.

 

“He stayed in the forest for three hours. He was missing for three hours. The King and Queen had every member of staff they had looking for the little shit for an hour before he showed up.”

 

Lance turned to his husband, a disappointed Look painting his features. “Really?”

 

Keith avoided his burning gaze, looking straight ahead. Coward.

 

“Anyway, he comes back, covered in mud and dirt, carrying a hare in his hand, holding it out and saying ‘Mom, Look want I got you!’ As if it wasn’t a dead rodent in his hand but some picture her painted. Queen Krolia actually praises him for it, too. Despite the fact she was about to send the arm out looking for him! It was worth it when he had to get a bath, though.” Shiro cracked up at the end of the story, pinching the bridge of his nose, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

 

“Let me guess he refused and put up a fight?”

 

“He got soap and water all over the bathroom. It took the staff an hour to clean up because he refused to be hygienic and not a heathen.”

 

Keith looked at him deadpan. “Thank you, Shiro.”

 

“Aw, don’t worry, Keith. Anyone hated baths as a kid. Besides, I’m sure you’d still smell good anyway...” Lance added quietly as he grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth.

 

“Thank you, my love.” This thank you was much sweeter. He purred and nuzzled into Lance’s temple as he thanked him in a low, welcoming tone.

 

Lance just giggled and squeezed his arm, leaning in closer as he sighed lovingly.

 

The sun had moved, now gradually lowering itself to the ground to rest and for the moons to take their places in the starry night sky.

 

“Guys, it’s almost sunset. We should find a place to set up camp soon.” Hunk spoke up through their current conversation about cheese.

 

“Yeah, we should. If we don’t find a decent clearing in the next varga, we’ll set up camp.” Shiro nodded.

 

“Hey, how much material did you buy for tent?” Lance questionedhis sister.

 

“We purchased enough for three large tents, two in each. Obviously there will be a three, and someone will have to take Kosm-“

 

“HELP!”

 

Suddenly, Allura was cut off by a shriek of terror. A males voice ripped through the trees as he yelled for help.

 

They all jumped at the scream, automatically hunching over defensively. Whoever it was that was yelling for help sounded extremely distressed.

 

“Please! Someone help me!”

 

They looked all around for where the voice could be possibly be coming from, but as it continued they couldn’t quite figure it out. When they turned to the left it sounded like he was on the right. When they looked to the right it sounded like he was on the left.

 

“Up here!” He suddenly yelled.

 

They all looked up simultaneously. That explained a lot.

 

There, hanging above them, was a giant next, the person trapped inside it wriggling and making it sway from where it was suspended from a tall tree.

 

“Uh-Don’t worry, sir! We’ll get you down in just a moment!” Coran stammered as he yelled up to the struggling man, cupping his hands around his mouth.

 

“Quick, Pidge, zap him or something!” Lance suggested.

 

“I can’t! He’s too far!”

 

“Pidge if I can get you up that tree, do you think you could use you magic to get him down?” Shiro quickly turned to the mage.

 

“I guess. I’ll see want I can do!”

 

Shiro bent down, Pidge hopping onto his back as he stood up, climbing to stand on his shoulders. She reached for a branch, grabbing hold of one and pulling herself up the best she could before Shiro push her foot up.

 

She scaled the tree, getting about halfway before her grin suddenly slipped, making her loose her balance temporarily as she clung to the trunk of the tree.

 

“OhmyVoltron, Pidge don’t die!” Hunk suddenly blurt out, yelling up to his friend.

 

Everyone gasped when they saw her almost fall, jumping closer to the tree incase she did, their hearts filled with anxiety and their stomach churning.

 

When he stopped climbing she looked down. She wasn’t one to be afraid of heights, rather loving them. It reminded her of how her and her brother would climb tree as children.

 

She carefully raised a hand, closing her eyes in concentration. Summoning the electric feeling in her chest, she flicked her fingers.

 

She heard a snap, a scream and warning yell.

 

The net fell to the ground and landed with a big thump.

 

“Pidge! We were trying to help him! Not break all the bones in his body!” Shiro scolded.

 

“I got him down didn’t I?!” He voice was quiet from high up in the tree, but still filled with the trademark ‘Pidge tone’.

 

A groan emitted from the net as to wriggled on the forest floor, the group moving closer to investigate.

 

“Sir? Are you alright?” Coran asked carefully, slowly moving the net to reveal the person trapped inside.

 

It was a young man, about Lance and Hunk’s age. He had dark, dark blue hair, almost navy, and pale blue skin.

 

He sat up, holding his wrist, blinking his eyes open dramatically.

 

“Thanks.” He murmured quietly.

 

“Sorry about the rough landing. It wasn’t intended.” Allura apologised for the group. Mostly, Pidge.

 

“I think I broke my wrist.” He said louder, looking up at them. They all visibly cringed. Damnit.

 

“Here, let me help you up.” Shiro offered out a hand, which he took, being yanked up off the ground.

 

“How did you get stuck in that net anyway?” Pidge crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Just takin’ a stroll in the woods. Must’ve been. Trap for yelmore or something.” He shrugged. “Lucky you guys came along, huh?”

 

“We should get you something for that.” Hunk stepped closer, investigating the swelling wrist.

 

“Yeah. It’s not like I have any home to go back to, so.”

 

“Oh, um...” No one knew how to respond.

 

“Here, take this.” Shiro reaches into one of their three bags, pulling out a towel. “You can use it as a sling.”

 

“Thank yo...” The stranger suddenly trailed off.

 

 

Who. Is. That. There in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Pale violet skin, dark longs with a hint of purple. Handsome features with dark marks on either side of his face and deep, sharp, mysterious amethyst eyes.

 

“Uh, you...ok?” Keith looked up at the man who was staring intently at him, an awestruck look on his face as his jaw hung loose.

 

The stranger suddenly surged forward holding out a hand to shake. As he stepped closer however, he half accidentally, half purposefully knocked into the Altean at the beautiful man’s side and sent him tripping back.

 

Lance yelped as his foot landed on a twig, rolling under the added weight and sending him falling to the ground backwards, his eyes wide.

 

He landed his an ‘oof’, his friends calling his name loudly in surprise.

 

“Lance! Are you ok?” Suddenly all the attention that had been focused on the stranger was now focused on Lance.

 

“I’m fine. I just tripped.” Keith suddenly pushed past the blue man to get to his mate. He wrapped his arms under Lance’s and lifted him off the ground.

 

“More like pushes.” Pidge muttered under her breath, eyes the man from the net.

 

“Are you hurt?” Keith began to look him over, Lance quickly stopping him.

 

“I’m fine, really. No worries.” Lance waved them all off leaning up to press a quick peck to his husband’s lips.

 

What? This can’t be right. This man can’t have a partner. The stranger felt his heart break and his blood begin to boil. But then he calmed himself. That galran will be his.

 

All he had to do is get rid of that ‘Lance’ guy.

 

Easy peezy.

 

“Hey, can you watch it.” Keith glanced at him with halfhearted aggression.

 

“Well he should watch his step.” He retorted. “But, yes, of course.” He bowed, grinning flirtatiously at the galran.

 

“Just be more careful, yeah?” Keith gritted out.

 

“Anything you want, handsome.” He stuck his hand out to shake. “The name’s Dante, by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Keith hesitantly took his hand, but before he could shake it, Dante had rough the back of it to his lips and pressed a kiss there.

 

Keith immediately snatched his hand back. “Sorry, If you couldn’t tell, I’m taken.” He explained, holding up his hand to point to the ring that was placed there. Lance quickly did the same, brows furrowed.

 

“Forgive me. It didn’t notice.” The smooth expression on his face didn’t falter. An awkward silence followed.

 

“Um...we should...get going.” Allura broke the silence, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, we need a place to set up camp.”

 

They began to start gathering their bearings turning to begin walking once more.

 

Dante panicked. “Uh, wait!”

 

The turned back to him.

 

“Do you, um, do you mind if I come with you? Just until we reach the end of the forest?” He sounded desperate, his confident demeanour dropping.

 

They stayed quiet, glancing at each other as if telepathically debating rather they should let this somewhat...handful of a man to come along.

 

Lance hugged tight to Keith, almost in a protective manner.

 

Shiro sighed.

 

“I suppose, seen as we kind of broke your wrist. Just make sure-“

 

“Thanks!” He interrupted. “Let’s get going!”

 

He began walking joining up with the rest of the group as they watched him lead on through the path.

 

They uncomfortably followed him, catching up to walk as a group.

 

They walked in silence.

 

Lance kept close to his mate. He didn’t like how forward this guy was. He kissed Keith’s hand for Voltron’s sake! He was definitely keeping an eye on this ‘Dante’ fellow.

 

“I can’t wait to get home and have a steamy bath, and cuddle up in bed with you.” Lance sighed nuzzling into his husband’s arm.

 

“And have a decent meal.” Hunk added. Lance groaned.

 

“Honey and pigs in blankets.” They both let out long huffs of air as they say dreamed.

 

“Garlic knots!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith chuckled.

 

“Soon, my love. I just want to get you home, too. At least then I know you’ll be safe.”

 

“That sounds nice.” Dante spoke up, interjecting in the conversation. “You guys must be wealthy. All that stuff if for people like royals.” He laughed.

 

The looked at him voiceless.

 

“You guys are royals?!” He exclaimed, shock in his tone.

 

“Those three are. The rest of us kinda of just work for them.” Pidge shrugged as if it were nothing. But then quickly added, “We’re all friends, too though.”

 

“Better spruce up if I’m in the presence of royals.” He said as he began to smooth back his messy blue hair, shooting a wink in Keith’s direction, only to realise he was focus on Lance and didn’t even notice he was speaking. His gaze turned sour.

 

“So, Dante, how did you end up two stories up in a net?” Hunk walked beside the new acquaintance, starting a friendly conversation, hopefully getting to know him better.

 

“Well, I’ve kind of been travelling from place to place, y’know. But not because I’m homeless or anything.” he waved a hand, laughing. Hunk nodded. He continued. “So, I was just strolling through the woods, on my way, and then BAM! I was yanked up I into the air, trapped by the biggest net I have ever seen in my life! But, fortunately, you all came to my aid. I mean I could have gotten out myself, I just couldn’t be bothered y’know.” He ran a hand through his hair, puffing put his chest, doing his best to impress the archer.

 

“I’m sure you could have.” Hunk chuckled, despite the fact it was a blank lie.

 

They walk a little while longer, small conversations going on between groups of to and three, before Dante spoke up again.

 

“So, uh, what are your names anyway?”

 

“Well, I’m Hunk, the leader guy’s Shiro, the old guy’s Coran, he’s the royal adviser. The small, angry one that got you out of the tree is Pidge, the two royal siblings are Lance and Allura and that,” he pointed to the handsome mauve skinned one, ”That is Keith. He and Lance got married awhile back. And Lance is clearly preggers, but I’m so excited! Their baby’s gonna be so cute! Like, Lance as a baby...” Hunks voice faded as Dante zoned in on the two princes.

 

Keith. Wasn’t the prettiest name, probably something galra, but it sounded strong.

 

He stared intently at his features as they moved while he talked. He payed attention to the sharp fangs that resided in his mouth of soft lips. The focused purple eyes that payed attention to every detail on his mate’s face just as Dante was doing to him....his mate.

 

But then his anger began to grow in his chest once again. Married. Mated. Claimed. Taken. All the words that reminded him of how far he was from being his...

 

“Hey, look! There’s an opening!” Pidge called, pointing towards a brighter patch in the bushes.

 

They made their way over to the patch of light, emerging into another, much, much smaller, plain of grass, like a dance circle, but with no people or dancing and with trees and grass.

 

The walked to the centre, settling down and beginning to settle down comfortably, setting up tents made from the waterproof material Allura had purchased while Pidge and Hunk were getting the antidote for Keith.

 

The sun was setting, the sky orange and pink, like long streaks of paint brushed messily, yet beautifully. Pale, fluffy clouds contrasting nicely with the bright colours that filled it.

 

It took them about twenty deobashes to finally sent up their shelters. Three, somewhat, large tents were set up in the middle of the opening, situated in a triangle like formation. They used blankets and towels to make comfortable spots to sleep on, the atmosphere inside the tent was cozy and safe, the material acting as a lens, dying the light a similar tan colour to the material.

 

“Ok, so we can get three people in a tent.” Shiro announced. “Any suggestions.”

 

“Me and Kei-“

 

“Me, Keith and Kosmo can take one.” Lance cut in, before Dante could finish his sentence, not even realising he did so. Dante shot him daggers.

 

“Good idea. Me Allura and Coran can take one, too.” Shiro agreed.

 

“Guess that leaves us.” Hunk playfully pulled Pidge into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles into her head as she yelled and laughed. He stopped when she choked on her spit.

 

Dante looked nervous, glancing awkwardly between the group. When Hunk saw this he gestured to him.

 

“Hey Dante, your staying with us!”

 

He looked over, a smile growing on his face.

 

“Great! I’m shattered.” He yawned as he made his way closer.

 

“Let’s get some sleep then. Night guys!” Hunk waved to the rest of his friends, bidding them a good night.

 

“Remember guys. Any weird noises-!” Shiro started.

 

“-wake your friend.” The finished, sounding like robots as they recited the saying in the same tone and voice. Except Dante of course. He had no idea what they were talking about.

 

A few ‘good night’s were called as they all entered their tents, finally laying to rest after such a long day. The sun did the same, letting the sister moons of Altea take their place in the sky.

 

Kosmo walked in a circle, cuddling up in a ball at Keith’s side and letting out a huff of air through his nostrils as he finally closed his eyes.

 

As usual, both princes clung to each other, wrapped up warmly in a soft blanket.

 

“Keith. Gorteh. Honey. Pumpkin. Sugarplum. Love. Sexy motherfu-“

 

“Yes, Lance?” Keith murmured quietly, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“I can’t sleep.” He said simply. He looked down as he took his beloved’s hand, beginning to play with his fingers.

 

“Then close your eyes...” he whispered in his ear now, eyes still closed as he brushed his nose against the shell of his pointed ear.

 

“...It’s not working.”

 

“Give it time. If anything you should be the most tired.”

 

“I don’t know...I’m just really energised. Maybe it was all the fruit we ate before we found that Dante guy. Can we talk about him!” He suddenly exclaimed, pushing his body back in annoyance.

 

“Shh, you’ll wake the others. C’mere, maybe ranting will put you to sleep.” Keith pulled him closer, taking in a deep breath, Lance’s scent flooding into his nose.

 

“I wouldn’t fricken- he kept looking at you! Like, clearly you’re not interested so stop being a little pedo and kissing up your hand, by Voltron! I mean, sure, your quiznacking gorgeous, but still. If they are taken, stop before you go too far to go back. RIP off the band aid now.”

 

Lance ranted for a full ten minutes before finally deflating beside his husband.

 

“I agree.” Was all Keith had said after staying silent for so long.

 

“Well, he better, ah-!” Lance suddenly jolted upright.

 

Keith was now wide awake, sitting up to place a hand on his back. Kosmo also shuffles up on his front legs, his ears perking up.

 

“You ok?”

 

“I just-“ he stopped again, his hand flying to his stomach. “I think he’s moving. Like, he stretching.” He explained.

 

Lance took Keith’s clawed hand, placing it on his bloated belly, over where his hand was just a few moment ago.

 

He gasped when he felt something move under his hand.

 

“Woah...”

 

Lance laughed excitedly as he watched Keith contort into one of pure fascination.

 

Soon, he thought. He’ll be here soon.

 

*PLEASE READ*

 

I may or may not be able to upload next week due to the fact that I’m going on holidays. So if I don’t upload next week, I upload two chapters the week after next. Sorry for the longer wait (if it comes to it) Thank you for reading :)


	12. Calmest Day So Far (Not For Long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, wait, Coran. We’re setting up camp in the glades.” Hunk stopped him holding up his hands.
> 
> “Correct.”
> 
> “Will the dragons come into the glades?”
> 
> “Well In depends on the dragon really. I mean there are drakes and vine cracks and-“
> 
> “Coran. Will I get eaten by a dragon if a camp in a glade.” 
> 
> Coran laughed. “Oh, no! Our flesh would taste horrible, far too salty for their liking.”
> 
> Pidge laughed. “Ha! Hunk’s a cinnamon roll! There comin for you, Hunk~” She teased.
> 
> Hunk just wanted to curl into a ball at that moment. “I’m gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update today instead! Thank you for all the lovely comments I really appreciate it, they are so encouraging. Enjoy :) (Also, I’m sorry it’s so short, I wrote it in like a day. Also, also, there is a reference in there somewhere, good luck finding it)

Lance felt cold. He felt alone. Vulnerable and scared.

 

He was in a forest, but this one was much more unforgiving than the one he remembered being in last. Everything was grey, dark. A thick mist surrounded him, and trees were sparsely planted around, emerging from the fog. They had branches that were sharp and pointy like hands reaching out to feel for the weak, their bark was black as ink caused by time, decaying and rotting. It looked like the worst possible definition of death.

 

He looked at his hands, his skin had a purple-blue tint to it, but that wasn’t the most alarming feature. When he looked past his hands, his stomach lay flat. His heart jumped in his chest. Why was is flat? Where was his bump? His baby..?

 

“Hello?” He called out, but the words were just as flat as his stomach, as if they hit of a brick wall. He hoped that someone would hear him, but at the same time, wished just as much that no one did...

 

“Keith?” He turned, looking around to see more of the same unnerving landscape. “Allura? Coran?”

 

But he didn’t get the answer he was hoping for.

 

Suddenly, he flinched. His shoulders jolted up as a horrible sound reached his ears. The shriek of an infant.

 

It screamed and cried somewhere in the distance, somewhere in the fog.

 

He began to walk, stepping towards the terrible sound. He eventually got faster and faster until he was running, sprinting towards it and frantically looking for the source.

 

The sensation of the noise in his ears grew into a sharp, piercing pain that spread like fire.

 

It felt as if he was being stabbed randomly, on his arms, his legs, his back, paper thin blades slicing at his skin.

 

He crumbled to the floor, his ice cold hands flying to cover his ears as he cried out in pain and fear.

 

He wanted help. He wanted Keith. He wanted his mate to take him into his welcoming arms and hold him, protect him and hide him from the harsh reality.

 

But as if manifested from Lance’s

thoughts, he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Get up, Lance...”

 

Lance whimpered. “Help me...”

 

Keith spoke softly at first, but he got firmer. “Lance. Get up.”

 

“I need your help! Please...”

 

“I can’t.” He snapped, his tone now hostile and solid. “Why should I help someone so weak? Or love someone who can’t even hold a child.”

 

Lance gasped. “No...No, I can. I can.” A broken sob tumbled from his mouth as he struggled to his elbows. The sharp stabbing pains mixed with a burning tingling that merged with his skin like a web on his body, beginning to move, slugging across his body until it was a clump in his stomach.

 

“Stop.”

 

He refused. He needed to show Keith he was strong. Worthy of loving.

 

He stood on his knees, taking deep breaths as his body trembled. But when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t met with a praising smile.

 

“Your weak.” He spat.

 

A blade was inches from his face.

 

“Keith...Gorteh...”

 

“Bye, sweetheart.”

 

Lance shot up with a loud shriek. His skin felt hot, sticky with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and to the back of his neck.

 

He was no longer in a eerie forest, but in a tent. Dark and small, warm.

 

He heard a groan from beside him, looking over to see Keith, turning as his eyes fluttered open.

 

He jumped slightly when he felt something wet touch his hand, realising Kosmo was also awake, sniffing at his hand and nudging it.

 

Lance looked down when he did this, seeing a round stomach instead of a flat one. It was a dream. A nightmare.

 

“Lance, you ok?” Keith sat up, rubbing his eyes. But when they opened fully, he sat up straight reaching forward.

 

Lance flinched back. Keith looked hurt, concern coming in at a close second.

 

“Lance..?”

 

He burst into tears. He threw his arms around his husband and cried into his shoulder.

 

“What happened?!” Shiro appeared at the tent’s entrance, along with the others, moonlight flooding in the gap.

 

Keith looked at Shiro as he gushed the man in his arms. He automatically understood.

 

He backed up, gently pushing the others back along with him.

 

He heard worried voices and questions being asked, but soon they quieted down, signifying they had gone back to their tents.

 

They sat there for a minutes or hours, Voltron knows. But when Lance’s breathing was even and soft, Keith had made the conclusion that he was asleep.

 

He gently lay him down and brought the blanket up to rest at his shoulders.

 

Kosmo seemed to have the same idea as him, laying pressed again the princes side, almost the full length of his body and he watch the entrance, guarding him protectively.

 

Keith lay on the other side, sandwiching Lance between him and Kosmo for a sense of warmth and protection.

 

He (more, they) watched over him for a few vargas, maybe two or three, before the sun rose. It gradually grew higher and higher until the moons had vanished and the great star of Altea. The land and sky were flooded with light, a fading yellow casted overhead.

 

When Lance sigh a deep breath and rolled over to latch onto Keith’s arm.

 

Keith chuckled, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Morning.” Lance sighed into his arm, moving to stuff his face into his chest.

 

“I think we should get up. The others are outside.”

 

“Five more minutes...”

 

Keith laughed louder. “Come on, sleeping beauty! Up we get!” He stood, beaming down to hook his arms under Lance shoulders while he groaned.

 

Kosmo stood excitedly, his tail wagging, barking happily as he followed the two prince out of the tent. Keith dragged him out while they laughed, his heels dragging along the floor as his body was limp.

 

It felt good to laugh and joke. The mods recently hadn’t necessarily been bad, but it wasn’t good. Stress and anxiety had outweighed all their other feelings, but there was still a scene of adventure there too, as well as the excitement of seeing new things and meeting new people...some people were better than others, clearly...

 

“Ok! I’m awake!” Lance shrieked, finally being let go so he could stand up properly.

 

Their friends laughed as the looked on, and then there was Dante. He stood next to Pidge and Hunk, a bitter frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, huffing like a child.

 

He had learned a bit about the both of them. Hunk, he learned, was a great chef and only half warlock. He found out the Pidge was super scary and his burn mark still hurts from when she demonstrated her magic after he teased her about not being able to reach tall shelves. He asked about the others, but only listened to the important people. Person, he should say. Keith.

 

He grew up in a castle, his favourite thing to do is train with Shiro (even though they laughed, say it probably changed to being overprotective with Lance), he’s lactose intolerant and that him and Lance had been married for almost seven months, with a child on the way. He couldn’t get anything else out of them. 

 

He needed a plan. A way to convince Keith that he was better than Lance. That he was the one for him. He would need information, however. He clearly wasn’t stupid or gullible so he needed to be clever. Scope out the playing field before he charged on in. Maybe interrogate a few witness first.

 

“Ok guys!” Shiro clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “We’ll get something to eat and keep moving as normal. But we’re running out of ration, we have no more water and we don’t have enough GAC to keep going like this so we need a plan.”

 

“Well, we’ll be coming up on a river, I’d say today. Once we get there, all we have to do it follow it until we reach the glades.” Coran informed as he twirled his moustache.

 

“Great. We can get fresh water from the river and hopefully catch some fish.” Pidge nodded.

 

“Ew.” Lance fell back dramatically into Keith as he chuckled.

 

“What are you ‘ewing’ about?” He questioned.

 

“The water’s gonna be all gross.”

 

“Still better than nunville.” Keith hummed, which made Lance giggle nodding in agreement.

 

Dante glared. This was going to be difficult. Good thing he was always up for a challenge.

 

Keith looked up. “We can hunt on the way there, too. Maybe shoot down so birds or catch a hare or two.” Shiro and Lance smirked.

 

“Like when y-“

 

“I was thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike, huh?” Dante commented, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Everyone just looked at him blankly.

 

“Yeah...How about breakfast!” Hunk announced, breaking the awkward tension.

 

They quickly agreed, sitting in a small circle and sharing out the last of their rations.

 

They listened to the breeze flowing through the trees and rustling them while they ate, talking about what had happened that night.

 

Lance brushed it off, saying that it was just a bad dream.

 

“Really, I was just being dumb.” He spoke with a mouth full of stale bread.

 

“It’s not dumb. But I’ve seen you with bed dreams and I’ve never seen you have one that bad.”

 

“I’m ok, Gorteh, please, everything’s fine.” Lance took his hand and rub his knuckles, swallowing his food.

 

Keith sighed, his ears dropping slight as he nodded. “Ok. But you know you can tell me.”

 

“Yes, I can tell you anything.” Lance nodded, taking another bite.

 

The finished their food, and began to take down the tents. Soon, all their belongings were packed up, the only thing to carry were loaded bags.

 

“Ok! Are we ready!?” Pidge called over to Allura, getting a thumbs up.

 

They began to start walking, only to be stopped before they made it out of the clearing.

 

Lance rushed off to the side, emptying his breakfast out onto to the grass. Keith and Allura rushed to his side, where he just waved them off before gagging and heaving up once again.

 

When he was done, he groaned and sat back on his heels.

 

“Damn morning sickness. You better be a good kid because I will not be happy if you turn out to be a little shit.”

 

Keith sighed. “You ok now?” He asked as he helped him up. He nodded.

 

“Yeah, once the whole ‘vomit once a day’, I’m fine.”

 

“I was going to ask you.” Pidge piped up. “You only seem to get morning sickness. Shouldn’t you get other symptoms, too? Like craving pickles and really scary mood swings?”

 

“Oh, I do. I just don’t say anything. There’s no point whining about it.” He shrugged.

 

Hunk gasped. “Really!? Has anything else happened?!” He smiled excitedly. Lance shot Keith a look, smirking.

 

“They kicked last night.” He said shyly. Hunk and Allura squealed in union.

 

“OhmyVoltron! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Hunk engulfed him in a hug, both of the laughing as he did so.

 

“Surprise!” He did jazz hands when he was placed back on the ground, Keith coming up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Damn it.” Pidge cursed. “Now I’m excited.” She smiled in their direction, happy for them.

 

After the news had finally gotten blown over, they started moving once again.

 

The forest was beautiful. A variety of plants and bushes sprouted from the ground, hiding it from view. The light of the sun was yellow, coming in from the right to paint rays of light through the forest. The birds sung their songs, tweeting and chirping high up in the trees that towered above them.

 

The walked in twos or threes through the dense vegetation, unable to walk as a big group.

 

“So, uh, Keith. What’s up?” Dante took the opportunity when he had it.

 

Keith glanced at him before looking down to his feet to make sure of his footing. Lance was ahead of them talking with Shiro and Allura.

 

“Not much.” He replied blankly.

 

“What was up with last night? Y’know, with all the screaming?” Now it was his turn to look down as he tried to (and failed to) smoothly cover up the fact that he tripped on a root.

 

“Why does it matter?” He retorted in the same tone.

 

“Just wondering.” He saved quickly. “Anyway...how long have you been together?” He hated asking it, but he needed the info.

 

“We’ve been married for just under seven months.”

 

“How long have you know each other? How old were you? Why did you marry Lance instead of Allura? They’re siblings, right?”

 

Keith side eyed him suspiciously. “We’d been betrothed seen Lance presented as an omega when he was sixteen. We met in person when he was eighteen and I was nineteen. Allura is a beta and Lance is an omega, and because I’m an Alpha, we were arranged to marry.”

 

So he’s an Alpha. That made heat pool in his gut. He liked the sound of that.

 

“So how old were you when you did marry?” He looked at him, but his gaze was fixed at the floor.

 

“The planning began as soon as he turned eighteen, that took about three months, and then it was delayed due to a storm that caused major damages to some of the main parts of the castle, so we ended up actually getting married five months after his birthday.”

 

“So he’s nineteen and your twenty?” He quizzed after spending a few ticks figuring out the dates.

 

“Yep.”

 

Dante nodded holding his chin. “I see. So how does the whole ‘royal wedding, arranged marriage’ thing work out. Like let’s say hypothetically, you see someone else and you think ‘hey, they look pretty fine’, would you be able to get a divorce?”

 

Keith almost tripped this time. Looking at him with an agitated expression. “Why do you keep asking so many weird questions?”

 

Dante hurried to correct himself. He was doing so well, he couldn’t fuck it up now!

 

“Just curious!” He said in a higher voice than he would like to admit.

 

Keith looked at him for moment before turning back to look straight ahead, alternating between his feet and what was in front of him.

 

“No. We wouldn’t be able to. Not that we would ever want to.” He answered after a moment of silence.

 

“Your galran, right?” Keith nodded.

 

Now, Dante didn’t know that much about galran people, but he did have some experience with their courting as he may or may not have almost been mated for life with some guy that was in rut. It was a close call, but a good learning experience. And another reason to admire Keith because Alphas can be rough.

 

“Are you mates?”

 

“No, we just got married because we had to, we hate each other’s guts. Yes, of course we’re mates.” He sarcasms in his voice was brutal.

 

“Damn. Ok.”

 

They continued walking for a while longer, not talking as the snapped twigs under their feet.

 

When he finally thought of a new question, he opened his mouth to ask it, only to find Keith gone.

 

He looked around, seeing both Keith and Lance walking side by side, happily chatting away. Damnit, he thought. All that work just to be blown off.

 

He ended up having to walk with the old guy. And he leaned two new things. His name was Coran, and that he liked talking. And when he says he like talking, he means boy, can he talk.

 

He droned in for an hour about how his great grand father had designed and built their castle and how Hunk and Lance had snuck into the kitchen when they were little and tried to make cookies and how to calculate the speed of sound.

 

The heavens must have answered his prayers, however, because he eventually stopped.

 

“Everyone listen!” He suddenly exclaimed. They did as he said, stopping in their tracks to listen carefully.

 

At first they could only hear the breeze, rustling the thicket, but soon they heard what Coran was talking about.

 

The sound of running water flooded into the ears.

 

The walked forward, emerging out on the bank of the river. The water rushing smoothly through the channel like snakes consisting of clear water.

 

It ran to the left of them, and as their eyes followed to bestowed a magnificent sight.

 

There, standing tall and proud (and also much, much big than before) stood the biggest mound of all those in the Scaltion Mountains. The edge of the mountains.

 

“Wow. Now that’s a sight to behold.” Shiro whistled as he looked on.

 

“This river will lead us to the glades that surround the mountains.” Coran explained. “All we have to do is follow it.”

 

“Wait. Mountains? This is a ‘mountain’.” Dante corrected, talking in a way that made him sound like he was talking to toddler...or just a very stupid person.

 

“The entrance. Once you get to the top it’s the most beautiful view you’ll ever see. Miles of hills and mountains that home great dragons and magical treasures.” Coran said, it made home sound quiet wise.

 

“Wait, wait, Coran. We’re setting up camp in the glades.” Hunk stopped him holding up his hands.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Will the dragons come into the glades?”

 

“Well In depends on the dragon really. I mean there are drakes and vine cracks and ice wisps. And I’m almost sure there is one made of lightning and death itself-“

 

“Coran. Will I get eaten by a dragon if a camp in a glade.”

 

Coran laughed. “Oh, no! Our flesh would taste horrible, far too salty. But even with that, dragons tend to stay within their own territory and habitats, to protect them. But there are dragons that live in the glades. But you have nothing to worry about. They’re gentle giants. Quiet pleasant creatures actually, I hope we get the chance to meet one.”

 

“Don’t worry, Hunk. If they live in the glade, they’ll be herbivores.” Pidge patted his back.

 

Lance sighed dreamily, leaning his back against Keith’s chest. “Father used to tell us fairytales of grand beasts that were wise and majestic, with mighty wings that aloud them soar and powerful magic that helped them changed the seasons. Do you remember, Allura? He promised he would take us to see one.”

 

Pidge laughed. “Who knew you were so passionate about dragons?”

 

Lance chuckled and shrugged. “I’m just excited.”

 

Keith laughed quietly and squeezed his arms tightly around Lance shoulders.

 

He just really hoped that it was as great as Coran made it out to be, because deep down, he knew it wouldn’t be as easy as they thought. And the they it was going to be close to extremely dangerous.

 

At least the first half of their day was peaceful (and slightly agitating). Now they just had to get through the rest of it...


	13. Loosing My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously, I don’t think I can wait much longer.” Keith warned as he stared at the running water with such concentration that Pidge thought he was contemplating actually jumping in the catch the fish. It wasn’t that wide...it couldn’t be that deep, right?
> 
> “Keith, I know that look.” Lance didn’t even look away from the towel he was neatly folding on the river bank after drying his hands with it.
> 
> “I’m not doing the look, I’m just...looking.”
> 
> “What ‘look’?” Dante spoke up from the shade under a nearby tree.
> 
> “Keith’s trademark, ‘this is a really stupid and dangerous idea but I’m too impatient so I’m gonna do it anyway’ look.” Shiro explained with a light chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I helped a woman save two little baby birds today :) it was great. Sorry, I’m pretty sure this chapter is shorter than usual but next weeks will definitely be longer...and probably more entertaining. Anyway, check out my tumblr and see my attempt at drawing the huli jing from chapter 7 and maybe more art in the future 
> 
> My tumblr: @inpr0vert3d

Fishing wash difficult. And time consuming. And not good for people with very little patience. So, basically, Pidge.

 

They stayed at the river for about half a varga before hey started moving again, collecting water, washing clothes or other belongings and...fishing, Pidge’s new least favourite pastime.

 

It was just so boring. They made lines with long branches and wire from Allura’s dress that she had discarded into a carrying bag. Altean dresses were weird.

 

Hunk, Shiro and Keith took on the responsibility of actually catching the fish. And Pidge wasn’t going to lie, it was pretty amusing.

 

Now, Pidge thought she had bad patience, but then she remembers, Keith was here! He’s like the hottest of hotheads!

 

“Seriously, I don’t think I can wait much longer.” Keith warned as he stared at the running water with such concentration that Pidge thought he was contemplating actually jumping in the catch the fish. It wasn’t that wide...it couldn’t be that deep, right?

 

“Keith, I know that look.” Lance didn’t even look away from the towel he was neatly folding on the river bank after drying his hands with it.

 

“I’m not doing the look, I’m just...looking.”

 

“What ‘look’?” Dante spoke up from the shade under a nearby tree.

 

“Keith’s trademark, ‘this is a really stupid and dangerous idea but I’m too impatient so I’m gonna do it anyway’ look.” Shiro explained with a light chuckle.

 

Dante laughed, too, louder. “My best friend was like that, too. Kind of explains why he ended up running off with a bunch of pirates.”

 

“Pirates?” Pidge raises an eyebrow as she laughed in disbelief.

 

“Yep. One day your telling him it’s a bad idea to go gallivanting with a bunch of no good sailors, and the next he’s gone and become the captains right hand man and left you to fend for his family.” He was frowning now, looking at the ground clearly reliving a memory.

 

The group gazed on in silence, sympathetic expressions on their faces. No one there had had to go through loosing a friend. Sure, Keith hadnt had many friends but he still had Shiro.

 

Dante cleared his throat and looked up again. “But, Hey! I’m fine now, everything happens for a reason y’know? He was kind of a dick anyway...” he shrugged and brushed it off, his eyes dropping to the floor once again as he let out a fake laugh.

 

“Well...you have us now.” Hunk smiled at him when he looked up, slightly in shock. “As long as you don’t attack, hurt or offend anyone, your friendship is welcome.”

 

Dante hesitated for a moment. “Thank you. No ones ever really said anything like that before. The only reason we became friends in the first place was because we were fighting over a dead rat.” He laughed awkwardly.

 

“...well, you don’t have to worry now, Dante. Just don’t betray us and you’ll be fine.” Allura smiled kindly from he spot on the ground beside Lance.

 

He saluted with his left hand, as his right one was currently in a sling, and furrowed his eyebrows. “You have my word.”

 

“Good. How’s your arm?” Hunk gestured.

 

“It’s been better. But I’ll be fine.”

 

“What do you plan on doing when we get to the edge of the forest?” Lance questioned, letting his head fall back as he propped himself up on his elbows, closing his eyes to bask in the warmth of the sun.

 

He stayed quiet for a few moments.“I don’t know...probably just go wherever the wind takes me.”

 

The only sounds heard were calming. The river splashing gently, trees rustling in the breeze, birds singing sweetly.

 

“Ha! Suck it, fish!” Hunk suddenly exclaimed in triumph. He smiled confidently as he held up a moderately sized fish that was thrashing in his hold.

 

They whooped and laughed at Hunk’s excitement, but Lance winced. He really didn’t like seeing this poor creature having to suffer. Eventually, it did stop moving and twitching, finally dead, which did give him some relief, but he still hated it. He understood that it was necessary for their survival and whatever, but that didn’t stop the little cloud of guilt in his chest from growing.

 

Keith knew this. And when he saw the almost concealed look of distaste on Lance’s face, he stepped closer and took his hand. It helped comfort him.

 

After another half an hour, they had hailed in a whopping thirteen fish. After they’d realised setting lines and waiting an extended amount of time of an extreme waste precious daylight, they decided on trying a different (much faster) tactic.

 

Hunk stood on the shallow side of the river, the water half way to his knees and his bow drawn. He watched with careful eye waiting and waiting until...there! He left the taunt string slip through his fingers and strike the water, stopping dead in its tracks as it sliced through the flesh of an unsuspecting prey.

 

This was how they worked for the next fifteen minutes, using arrows to catch and fish.

 

They decided once they had enough, they would start moving again.

 

The very eventually began to move alongside the river, towards the mountains in the distance. It moved as if it was racing them, challenging them to chase after it.

 

They day was calm...enough. Stressful, is a word that would fit suitably.

 

As more and more time passed, the big the mountain got. Coran said that they’d be at the bottom of it by the end of the day.

 

“Wait, Coran. You said that the glades surround the mountains. We’re basically at the bottom and I don’t see any lush forests and rays of sunshine.” Pidge inquired without a question.

 

“Oh, we have to get over the Gate Hill first. Then the glades, then the mountains.” Coran explained casually.

 

“What?! I have to climb that first?! That’s not a hill you psycho!” Lance made a noise of alarm, squeezing Keith’s arm and shaking it as if he could fix the fact that he had to hike all the way up this massive slope. Keith just nodded and placed his hand over Lance’s before he bruised his arm.

 

Coran nodded. “Unfortunately, Prince, yes, you will have to climb first. But as they say, look on the bright side, once you get over them you can relax in the glades.”

 

“Relax?” Lance laughed. “Oh Coran, no. By the time I actually do get over, my feet will be swollen and my back will be broke. Not to mention I will literally have to give birth in the few days.”

 

“Don’t worry, Lance.” Dante spoke up. “I’m sure you could just stay here while everyone else does all the hard work.” He shrugs, hiding a sly smirk.

 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t, _Dante_. I said I didn’t want to.” He shot him a sharpe glare as he snapped back.

 

His smirk dropped and he side-eyed him just as irritated.

 

“Ok, you two. Calm down.” Shiro stopped the argument before it could progress to something more serious.

 

“Whatever.” Dante huffed, turning away. Lance stuck out his tongue, holding close to Keith’s arm. Inside, Keith was praising Lance for the rare moments when he did have a childish temper, especially now.

 

Dante was giving him mixed vibes. Most of the time it was a ‘I’m a stalker’ kind of vibe, but earlier that day it was a ‘I’m just lonely’ vibe. Either way, both had the same tint: untrustworthy. He just had to be careful.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right there to help.” Keith leaned down to whisper.

Lance squeezed his arm as he looked up to reply.

 

“I know. As per usual.”

 

The trek was tough. Well, it was definitely going to be tough. The closer they got, the more nervous Lance got. It looked gravelly. Rocky and slippy. Dangerously steep.

 

They continued to walk on, the breeze picking up as they slowly got higher, trees becoming a rare sight as the ground became rough and solid and grey.

 

But he wasn’t the only one having doubts. Hunk looked just as anxious. Even Allura and Pidge were exchanging uneasy glances.

 

“Erm, Coran? Are you sure there isn’t another way around this mountain?” Allura laughed nervously as he looked over her shoulder to look at him.

 

“I’m afraid not, Princess.” Now even Coran look unsure.

 

Surprising enough, Dante was the one that charged on.

 

“Aw come on, guys! It will be fine once we get going! Plus, the fact that the glades and meadows are on the other sides will act as a motivator.”

 

They watched as he surged on, beginning to actually climb the hill. He began to march, confidently striding up the mountain.

 

The others watched on with wide eyes and, after a moment, followed behind.

 

The ground was solid at the beginning. The rocks flat that they could use as steps to hike up the hill. But after what seemed like a long while, their grip worsened as the hill side path narrowed from were people had travelled before.

 

Their legs began to burn, screaming at the effort, the pressure, along with the wind, pressing against their heads making their ears pop and heads throb. Fortunately, the contents of their bags had been spread out evenly, making them lightweight and easy to haul up the path.

 

The air cooled, and whipped at their exposed skin and burned their noses and throats as it sprayed ice down their air ways. The grey clouds forming in the sky didn’t help the bitter temperature either, merely cheering it on.

 

It was almost like the snowstorm they had previously gotten caught in, just now as cold and they could actually see where they were going.

 

They had to walk in single file now as they ascended, their feet slipping back on the tiny clusters of gravel. Heavy breathing was drowned out by the whistling of wind rushing past their ears.

 

Kosmo stood behind Lance, his head flat against the small of his back as he help the prince traverse up the steep hill, Keith was close behind.

 

The group had been moving for about an hour before they had considered stopping. It took for Pidges foot to slip on the gravel and make her loose her footing, resulting in her body slamming against the rocky ground for them to actually stop.

 

“Pidge!” Hunk yelled over the roaring winds.

 

“Ugh.” She groaned in pain and exhaustion. “I’m ok, Hunk.”

 

“Maybe...Maybe we should take a break.” Lance struggled in catch his breath. But everyone agreed, thankful even.

 

So they did, Shiro and Coran standing while everyone else dropped to the floor in relief, leaning back against the rock wall that now towered over them and sharing around a pouch of water.

 

See, the path that ran up the mountain was marked in a zigzag all the way up the mound. Although it was old and very few people actually had rouse the path, usually just using ships and machines to get what they needed, it was flat enough, which they were beyond relieved about.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Keith, Gorteh, light of my life, the absolute sun that shines brightest in the morning, if you ask me that one more time I’m going to push you off the top of the mountain, and then jump off after.” He smiled sweetly, despite his threatening words. “If something is wrong, or I start having interactions half way up this mountain, then I will tell you.”

 

Keith sat in shock for a moment before his ears dropped and his lip poured out in the slightest way. “I’m just worried.” He huffed.

 

Lance pressed a peck to his icy cheek. “I know, mullet.”

 

“Coran how much longer do you think it’ll take us to reach the top?” Shiro placed both of his hands on his hips, making the violet wind look like a mere summers breeze.

 

“I’d say roughly another varga? Maybe a varga and a half?”

 

“For fuck sake.” Pidge flopped down in defeat with a dramatic groan.

 

“At least we’re half way up. That means we only have half of the way to go.” Dante said confidently, shrugging as if it wasn’t going to be another hour or so before they could stop. They had already wasted so much time.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Pidge somehow audibly rolled her eyes.

 

“Pidge, be nice. But she does have a point.” Keith scolded.

 

“Who’s ‘Sherlock’?” Dante looked at them, face blank with confusion.

 

“It’s a detective from a movie that we- why am I explaining this?!” Pidge ran a hand down her face. “I’m loosing my mind...”

 

“Let’s get going. The sooner we get there the better.” Shiro ended their little break and hauled Pidge up off the floor as she groan dramatically after offering a helping hand to Allura.

 

Hunk laughed. “And then we have to get all the way down again.” Pidge just groaned louder.

 

The weather didn’t get much worse after that. It stayed cold and bitter, and the wind still stung as it slapped their skin, but they eventually just got used to it.

 

Moving was slow and exhausting. It wrecked their nervous as the path got even more narrow, thinning down dangerously so.

 

There was one bonus however. The view.

 

The high they got the more land that was uncovered to their eyes. The clouds were grey, yes, and they covered the sky like a blanket, but that didn’t shield the vast plains that held hills and forests and grasslands. It was quiet surreal, but Lance was sure if they’d seen it on a clear day it would have been breathtaking. But, for a treasured minute or two, the clouds had sympathy and parted in the slightest way, letting the sun shine through in a berm of yellow light.

 

The ray shone over, painting the land and the knolls and trees with light, showing off the brown and green and grey of the vast landscape, each vibrant colour holding a yellow tint. It also shimmered on the river they had followed, abruptly ending as the channel thinned and ran under the giant mound they were currently climbing.

 

Before he knew it, they had reached the top. They had actually hiked the biggest mountain on Altea, Gate Hill.

 

“Wow...” Every person that stood on the top of that mountain had either their mouths hanging open or their eyes wide as saucers, everyone panting all the same.

 

“Holy crap. Coran! You were right! This is amazing!” Pidge exclaimed, hugging with a sense of triumph and excitement washing over her.

 

And, as usual, Pidge was right. It was just like Coran said.

 

Jagged mountain peaks were scattered off, over the distance, not one coming close to the high of the Gate Hill, but just as mighty all the same.

 

As they gazed lower, the glades came into sight, acting as a grassy mote around the mountains, large trees with massive dimes of green at the head, lakes and ponds of all different shapes and sizes randomly placed between the small spinnies.

 

Soon, the awestruck expression on Lances face contorted intoone of pure happiness and excitement as he threw his arms around Keith.

 

“We did it! We’re almost there!” He giggled as Keith laughed weakly, loosely wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Lance pulled back to see a struggled smile on his face.

 

“Ok, I know I made jokes, but are you ok?” Lance loosened his grip, but keeping his hands placed on his mate’s shoulders.

 

Keith blinked a few times before he closed his eyes all together, nodded his head, furrowing his eyebrows as if he had a sore head.

 

“I’m fine.” Looking up once again, face now less pained as he tried to assure his husband.

 

Lance looked unsure. But they were interrupted when Dante began to speak.

 

“Hey, we’re moving. Keep up.” He directed his blunt words at Lance before turning and walking to follow the others beginning to make their way down the slope.

 

Lance looked towards Keith warily which earned a small smile before taking his hand gently and following after their friends.

 

They managed to get down Gate Hill twice as fast as when they were climbing it.

 

They path was in the same zigzag formation down the mountain, which helped them go down. Excitement and relief probably helped boost them along, too.

 

But, nothing...exciting had happened during their day. And of course, it wouldn’t be an adventure with a day of peace and quiet now would it...

 

“Keith! What happened?!” The galran prince had fallen to the groun with a cry of anguish, now cradling his head in his hands, groaning and writhing on the floor as his friend suddenly rushed to his side.

 

“Keith, please-“

 

He suddenly snarled, his head whipping up to growl violently at them.

 

But his eyes were what caught Lance’s attention as he tumbled back. His pupil was a small black dot while the rest of his eye was a pale yellow.

 

The only other time Lance seen his eyes like that was when he was in heat or when Keith was getting extra defensive, but even still...

 

“Get back!” He roared, crouching on the floor like some kind of animal.

 

The snarling stopped and he gazed up from the floor, an unnerving expression on his face. Lips turned up in a sly smirk, eyes dark and evil.

 

Shiro held his arms up defensively, everyone else behind him, except for Lance aaaaaaaand, now Dante. God damnit.

 

The injured man stepped forward cautiously, locking eyes with the threatening prince. He eyes narrowed.

 

“Keith...buddy...how are you feeling..?” Hunk questioned slowly, eyeing the man crouching low to the ground.

 

His smirk grew and his eyes darted to Lance who was still seated on the dusty rock they stood on.

 

He chuckled lowly. “I feel like...taking my clothes off. I feel like...causing extraordinary amounts of property damage. I feel like I wanna scream. Wanna _fuck_. I feel like twisting limbs, and _breaking_ bones!” He he chuckled evilly. “I feel great, Hunk.”

 

They watched on in complete shock as their friend turned into someone completely new. Dante however, felt excited. This could be his chance!

 

Before anyone could say anything, he stepped closer and dropped down to his eyes level, to which he grumbled at.

 

“I’m sure I could help you with one of those...” Dante smirked and licked his lips tauntingly, doing the sexiest face he possibly could.

 

He didn’t get the reply he wanted. Sort of.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer. “How so?”

 

Lance glared, ready to pounce at his neared words. Now his friends were even getting annoyed. Keith clearly isn’t in the right mind, and Dante, a man they had helped and trusted, was now taking advantage of it.

 

“Take of your close and find out...” Dante’s eyes fluttered close as their faces (and lips) neared, closer and closer...

 

“I’d rather not.” Keith’s voice rang coolly in his ear, his eyes flying open in surprise. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his good wrist and swing him round, slamming his cheek into the cold dirt of the path. A sharp pain shot up his arm as it was crushed between his body and the hard rock underneath him.

 

“Keith-“

 

He laughed. “You know, I’d break you wrist, but I guess you’ve already down that haven’t you? Guess I’ll just have to break the other one.”

 

“Wait, wait-“ Dante struggled, still in shock from being crushed to the ground.

 

He felt his hand being pulled back, pushed and pushed until it was painful, straining his joint awkwardly.

 

“Stop! Please!” Dante cried and struggled against his hold.

 

“Not so tough now, huh?” An amused laugh was heard from above him as panic began to set in.

 

“Keith, Gorteh, Stop!” Lance rushed over, grabbing his arm to pull him off, Pidge, Allura and Hunk quickly hopping up to do the same.

 

Dante felt the weight on his back get lift off as the four tumbled to the floor beside him, Hunk and Lance doing their best to pin his arms to the floor while Pidge lay her body on his legs and Allura held down his feet.

 

He snapped and struggled under their hold, snarling aggressively. “Let me go! He deserves it!”

 

Suddenly, a cloth was thrown over his mouth and nose, covering his airways as his eyes went wide.

 

“Quick, turn him over!” The four holding him down jumped back as Coran and Shiro surged in for seemingly nowhere.

 

After a tick, his body went limp and his eye lids fluttered, allowing the two men to flip his body round so his chest was flat against the ground, Shiro still holding the cloth to his face.

 

Then it was their turn to step back, watching carefully as he began to moan loudly and arching his back before curling into a ball and clutching his stomach.

 

It all happened at once. He screamed, raiding to his elbows and splattering vomit all over the path. He cough and choked as he continued to empty his stomach, his whole body contacting as he heaved. When he was finished spewing, he flew to the floor unconscious with a dull thump.

 

Lance dropped down to cradle his head on his lap, brushing his hair out of the way and using his thumb to wipe the corners of his mouth with anxious features.

 

“What was that?” He looked up at Coran, on the verge of tears.

 

Coran didn’t meet his gaze, however, instead he was staring at the floor and watching as a worm, a fricken _worm_ , wriggled in the puddle of vomit, slowly rolling and wriggling out and leaving a thin trail on the floor. He brought his foot up and slammed it down, crushing the worm under his foot.

 

“Corrupting Parasite. Abhorrent, loathsome little beasts.” He spat.

 

“Who did you know to do that? What was on that cloth?”

 

“Hi eyes were a big giveaway. But as soon as he started with the ‘twisting limbs and breaking bones’ I knew it was most likely a Corrupting Parasite. We just used some Forbin herbs and mushed them up to spread them on the cloth. Makes galra extremely nauseous, like poison but not as harmful. It just makes them sick.” Coran explained picking up the cloth and stuffing it in his bag.

 

“How did it get inside of him in the first place!?” Hunk exclaimed, still him shock from the whole ordeal.

 

“The fish he ate most likely.” He shrugged.

 

“What?! Does that mean we could have one inside us, too?!” He placed both hands on his stomach, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Let’s put it this way. If you did, you would have known by now.”

 

“No, Hunk take you fingers out of your mouth!” Pidge ran after him, stopping him from attempting to make himself puke as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I think I have a thing for puking \\(•_•)/ I barely edited this AGAIN so I’m sorry, plz don’t @ me 
> 
> (The part were Keith is like ‘possessed’ was inspired by a video creature by ‘Victoria’ on YouTube. It’s called Galra Keith- Taken or some shot like that)


	14. Perfect Place of Peace...and Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I’ve decided to take requests again lmao, if you have any good ideas let me know and I’ll see if I can include them(you’ll be mentioned :). I hope u enjoy let me know if ur enjoying it bc o feel like the chapters are getting boring :/ ANYWAY HOPE YA LIKE IT

Keith didn’t wake up for a while. And while he was cradled on the floor unconscious, the team went to town on Dante.

 

“What the hell was that!” Pidge stood yelling furiously at the blue man still on the ground.

 

He stammered. “I-I-I j-just-“

 

“What? You just what?” She stood over him, hands on her hips.

 

“I was just trying to help! I-I thought I would just umm...distract him...” he looked around for help, only aiming more disappoint and angry looks, Lance burned a glare into his eyes when they met for a tick and a half.

 

Before Pidge could open her mouth to bark another retort, Shiro step in.

 

“Pidge, hold on a sec.” Shiro held up a hand, stopping her as she turned back to look at him confused. He looked to the man on the floor.

 

“Dante, we thought we could trust you. And we’re not blind, we could see you had an interest in Keith, despite him being mated and an expecting father, but he wasn’t thinking straight and possibly in danger, and you decided to try and get...with him.” Shiro looked down at him, the disappointment in his voice leaking into Dante’s ears and into his chest to burn like acid.

 

“I’m sorry...” he looked down, avoiding everyone’s gaze. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you. Please, I don’t have anywhere else to go!” He begged, raising his head to plead with the knight.

 

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just...let us talk about it.” He nodded.

 

The group huddled on the floor by Keith and Lance, seen as Keith was sit passed out in the prince’s arms. Dante stayed where he was, situated on the dusty floor with a guilty look on his face as he gazed at his fingers that were currently held in a sling, guarded securely by Kosmo’s watchful eyes.

 

“Lance, what do you think we should do? I feel you should get to go first seen as Keith is _your_ husband.” The turned to him expectedly, awaiting an obvious answer.

 

“Get rid. He’s bad news. I knew he was trouble as soon as he got out of that net.” He waved a hand dismissively, his tone littered with distaste and agitation, but he seemed very confident with his answer. “Probably should have just left him there...” he added under his breath, continuing to manage Keith’s hair.

 

“Y’know, normally I would agree with you Lance, but there is just this one tiny little percent in my brain that’s telling me we should give him another chance. I’ve spoken to him more and he has nowhere to go. We can’t just leave him out here.” Hunk reasoned him, always being the voice of reason.

 

“Well I’m sorry, Hunk, I don’t want him near me or Keith.” He said firmly.

 

“I agree with Lance.” Pidge spoke up. “I’ve been getting bad vibes of that guy.”

 

“See! He’s a creep!”

 

“Lance! Bite your tongue!” Allura scolded quietly so Dante didn’t overhear. “I understand that you’re upset, but he clearly feels guilty. If he feels bad now and we give him another chance he will change his ways. And if he doesn’t then we leave him here.”

 

Lance whined.

 

Coran piped in. “That sounds like the most suitable suggestion. Tell him that he has to behave or he can’t stay and has to leave. Not to mention leaving him here might not be the best idea.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, depending on how smart he is, if he goes back the way we came, fine, good riddens, but if he decides to go deeper into the mountains, he’ll end up either getting eaten by a dragon or caught in an acid storm.” He explained.

 

Before they knew it, An agree many had broken out between the friends. Pidge and Lance were set on bidding Dante goodbye while Allura and Hunk wanted to give him another chance to prove himself.

 

“We can’t trust him!”

 

“He can change!”

 

Keith groaned quietly.

 

“I don’t want him here!”

 

“Then he doesn’t have to talk to you!”

 

“What...are you talking about?” He tried sitting up, sliding further into his husband’s hold.

 

“Nothing, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep.” Lance shushed him, before realisation slapped him in the face. “Keith! You’re ok!”

 

He squeezed him tight, cuddling into him happily. He purred, nuzzling back sleepily.

 

“How are you feeling? Still murderous?” Pidge joked, their previous argument dropped.

 

“No.” He replied dumbly. “I’m sorry I said all that. I don’t why, I just felt sick and the next thing I know I’m threatening my friends.” He apologised, feeling guilt pool in his gut and heat glowing on his cheeks.

 

“We know it wasn’t you.” Shiro smiled, reassuring the galran. “There was a parasite in your fish that made you more aggressive.”

 

Keith’s face scrunched in disgust. “Gross...” Pidge laughed.

 

“Yeah, Coran gave you herbs to make you sick. And then the worm wriggled out of-“

 

“Thank you, Pidge. I think he gets the point.” Shiro said, quickly ending her escapade of disgust.

 

Keith shivered. Lance squeezed him tighter.

 

“You’re ok now.” He whispered gently, pressing a comforting kiss tohis temple.

 

“Keith, I’m gonna guess and say you remember what happened?”

 

He nodded. “I just remember feeling really...” he trailed off, looking for the right word to use, “ _Bad_.”

 

“So, do you remember Dante? What he did?” They listened intently, hoping his answer could help them decide on the plan of action.

 

“Barely. But I still remember parts of what he did. And then me trying to break his wrist...well, his other wrist...” he trailed off again, shrugging.

 

“We need your help with something...” Shiro told him. They all turned their attention to Dante for a moment.

 

He didn’t dare meet their gaze. He could feel their eyes burning into his head, but he didn’t raise his head in fear of offending them in the slightest way.

 

He felt like he was on a tightrope, that he could lose his balance at any second and fall to his doom. His life was basically in their hands, and he could only pray to Voltron that they would have mercy on him.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have done that. Tested his luck. Pushed too far. And now he regretted it. Immensely.

 

He felt his stomach churn, rolling in almost a painful way, the food that they had generously given him threatening to come up as the guilt grew like some kind of malevolent entity inside his body.

 

He looked up at the group huddled together and discussed something inaudible, but he did have to think very hard to know what it was they were talking about.

 

Their wolf wasn’t helping...But still...there was still this little voice in his head telling him he did the right thing. He was only taking seize of the situation, if he hadn’t distracted Keith then Shiro and Coran wouldn’t have been able to cover his mouth with that cloth thing. Yeah, yeah he didn’t do anything wrong, so their just being jealous that he singlehandedly saved everyone...It’s probably all Lance, using his venom filled words to brainwash them into believing he was an enemy, because he was knew Keith wanted him and he couldn’t stand the humiliation of being alone. So there.

 

He was pulled out of his train of thought when the group separated, having made their decision and coming to inform him on their choice.

 

“Dante.” Coran stood over him, twizzling his lip beard with the most elegance he could get into the simple action. “We have decided to let you stay with us.”

 

Dante’s face lit up, the blue haired man scrambling to his feet to thank them- see, he just needed to act grateful, innocent and sweet, that way he won’t offend them, or push them into leaving him. He was still on a tight limb here.

 

“But-“ Coran held up his finger stopping Dante in his tracks. “There is an expection. No more trouble, and if you do stay, you have to help out, we’re not some moving armadilion hettle-gatim trolley!”

 

No one knew what that was. But he was still right, he would have to earn his keep if he actually wanted to move with them.

 

“Aren’t trolleys supposed to move?” Pidge muttered to Hunk.

 

“Yes, thank you so much. I promise you won’t know I’ll even be here, until you need help of course.”

 

“I think so.” He responded.

 

“Good. Now we’ve wasted enough time already, let’s get going.” Shiro graciously ended the awkward situation,the group finally beginning to move again.

 

Dante looked over to the two princes as discreetly as he could, watching as Kosmo trotted around Keith’s legs and Lance scratch behind his ears with a small smile.

 

He was going to need a different approach to the little rut he had gotten himself stuck in.

 

“You guys comin?” Pidge waved a hand, catching their attention. “Last one to the bottom is as disgusting as warm nunville!”

 

“Pidge, What?! How do you even know what nunville tastes like?!” Lance’s voice trailed off as he got further away, making his way down to walk beside Allura.

 

Keith laughed quietly, following behind. He glanced over at Dante, who was standing, watching the group move on, not making a move to follow.

 

“I’m sorry. For attacking you earlier. And nearly breaking your other wrist.” Keith was suddenly in front of him, and he was talking to him!

 

Dante felt blood rush to his cheeks. “It’s alright. It happens all the time.” He shrugged, his eyes dropping to his feet. But he had to look up when he heard the most beautiful sound that had ever breached his eyes.

 

Keith laughed. He’d made Keith laugh. He genuinely felt hole seeing Keith smile and it was the best feeling. It made his chest flutter lightly. That had never happened before.

 

“Seriously though, are you two coming or not because I’m pretty sure Lance what’s his husband right now-“ Pidge suddenly appeared, having ran back up the path to get them. Obviously, cuz it’s Pidge.

 

Keith jogged to her side walking with her as she teased him about something or other. Dante watched on with a soft smile. Maybe Keith didn’t hate him...

 

They got to the bottom of the mountain fairly quickly after that. The sun was setting and stars were slowly growing brighter and brighter as the two crescent moons began opaque in the sky.

 

Long grass pooled at the base of the slope like a body of green fur, spreading out into a wide valley or small knolls and slopes, lakes and ponds hidden behind them. A wide variety of trees stood in groups, huddled closely in large and small bunches, still thick enough to home, let’s say, a dragon.

 

But it rounded, like a ring around a cluster of high mounds; the Scaltion Mountains.

 

They towered high, not as high as the Hill Gate, but some weren’t too far of. Snow piled at the top of most of them, the mountains all relatively the same height.

 

“Oh! Quickly, look up there.” Coran grabbed the closest person to him, which happen to be Lance, and pushed their heads together, cheek to cheek, so he could point out a dark mass that was crawling along a platform on one of the hills. It was a dragon! One of the dangerous ones Coran was talking about earlier.

 

“Wow...” Lance stared in awe. He could see it moving, barely due to their distance, but it looked big. Like, the bigger than a fighter ship, big. And Lance thought that was enough, the pitch black, arrow proof skin, the huge wings that would create winds so strong they could erupt into a whirlwind...but then the creature called.

 

It turned to face them, unknowingly looking dead at them as the lowered to the ground as a safety measure incase it actually did see them, the legends do say they can see a small insect crawling through the grass from miles away. It raised its head and opened it jaws, releasing the most powerful, terrifying sound Lance had ever heard.

 

It was low, rumbling and long. It felt as if the ground beneath them had shook under the pressure or the roar, and Lance was sure if he was up there (which he dangerously did want to be) the ground would be vibrating.

 

When it finished the resound, it lifted back its wings and fell from the ledge only to be caught by the wind and soar through the air. It threshed its wings to propel to further and higher into the darkening clouds, disappearing into the night.

 

He didn’t realise under he turned to face his friends that they were just as awestruck as he was, Kosmo having bowed down in sight of respect, as if he knew the beast was on a higher class than him.

 

“Coran...that was...that was amazing!” Pidge exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

 

“I did tell you. Majestic.” He shrugged.

 

Shiro chuckled. “Now I wanna meet one.”

 

“Yeah, but one of the nice leafy boys, right?” Hunk questioned cautiously.

 

Lance and Pidge turned to each other, taking a moment to taking want he said before erupting into laughter, rolling to the ground, flattening the grass they lay on.

 

“What is a leafy boy?” Keith asked, confusion written all over his face. It just made them laugh harder. It took a while for them to stop, and they only did because Keith got worried Lance would hyperventilate.

 

“Lance stop! You’re gonna pass out!” He rolled him over and pulled him close as if he could stop the laughter somehow.

 

When there were only a few giggles slipping from them, they decided to find a place to set up their tents. The sky was painted a pretty pink, the sun vanished over the hill leaving bold reds and pinks and purples overhead. The clouds were light and airy, thin, streaked across heavens.

 

“Why don’t we just set them down anywhere? You said it was safe, right?” Dante questioned, jogging a little to catch up to the back of the group.

 

“Well, we won’t be constantly moving anymore.”

 

“Finally!” Lance exclaimed from beside his husband. “If I had to walk another day my feet would have fallen off. You would’ve had to carry me Keith.” He nudged him with his elbow, winking playfully.

 

Keith chuckled quietly. “I’m sure Allura would be able to carry you like the princess you are, right Allura?”

 

Allura turned her head, unamused. “Lance, the only way you’re getting carried by me is if your legs suddenly fall of or stop working, and by the looks of things, they appear to be working, so I’m sorry, you’re going to have to find a different candidate.” She smiled and shrugged before turning her attention back to straight ahead.

 

“Huh,” Lance said dumbly, “Tough crowd.”

 

Keith laughed again, suddenly leaning down and scooping him up, holding under the legs and shoulders.

 

The Altean shrieked and clung to him. “Keith, I was joking!”

 

“I’m not.” He said, a mischievous grin on his face, showing off the row of straight (somewhat, sharp) teeth.

 

“If you drop me, I will get Kosmo to bite your-“

 

“There!” Pidge suddenly cut him off, pointing to some spot in the distance.

 

They followed her finger, seeing where she had pointed to. They lay a large body of water, surrounded by thick forest, starting on the north to curve round to the south, leaving a small opening of grassland that led up onto a small hill that was nearby, the mountains close behind. It was perfect. Hidden and resourceful, but still had enough space for the whole team.

 

They made their way down a slope, and checked the area out before actually sending anything down. The didn’t want to wake up the middle of the night to find an angry creature tearing up their camp.

 

When they couldn’t find anything wrong with the area, the pitched their tents, Lance making his way to the small beach that lay between the water and the land, gazing over the water as it shimmered.

 

It was exciting, really. At least, Lance thought it was. Here he was, freelancing with his friends (and now Dante) while being given the important task of gettingSidfium crystals, one the hardest known resource to obtain in Altea for multiple reasons.

 

A dull pain in his side reminded him of another exciting, yet terrifying, characteristic of this area. This is most likely the spot he would be delivering his child into the world. Their family line had been known forhaving early births, and the galra a four week gestation period. That was enough to convince Lance that he would likely deliver before the four week mark.

 

The fact that Altean and Galran hybrids were so rare meant that they had barely any information on them. There was only one other halfbreed like that that Lance knew of. Prince Lotor.

 

His father, Lord Zarkon, was a paladin of Voltron, along with King Alfor, but the lions had been put to rest when the entity they had been created for in the first place was destroyed at Zarkon’s sacrifice. His wife, Honerva, vanished with Lotor for years until she was found again, having gone completely insane, trying to use quintessence to bring her husband back. Every inch of kindness or good had been milked from her, leaving only cruelty and anger. The only thing she did love was her son, but he wanted to get away from her.

 

Lance barely remembered the prince. Due to Zarkon being Ruler of Daibazaal, and also a close friend of King Alfor, he would visit regularly, bringing young Lotor along with him. Honerva started out as an Altean alchemist, also being a close friend of Alfor as they were in the same class in their academy.

 

They were only very young when they played together. Allura says she remembers the both of them babbling to each other as babies and laughing when they made each other cry.

 

When they got older, not by much, they would chase after each other and play pranks. Playful and sweet, innocent.

 

But it all changed when after that one battle. Zarkon has exited his lion and, despite the other paladins attempts, they couldn’t stop him...he saved all of Daibazaal.

 

He went away after that. Honerva crumbled and raised Lotor into someone completely different. But there was still a slither of that boy he knew when he was a child left.

 

When Zarkon did die, the crown would have automatically went to Lotor, but he was too young. So, one of Zarkon’s cousins, not far in age from Zarkon, the leader of Marmora, to come in and take over the ruling position.

 

Normally, Keith and Allura would have been arranged to marry, as Allura was older than Lance, and if he didn’t present as an omega, then they would have been, and Lance would have been sent of to some other kingdom, or even a different planet altogether to marry some princess.

 

But because Lance was an omega, that meant they could reproduce and have an heir, therefore leading to their union, where Lance would help Keith rule Marmora (and essentially Daibazaal) when the time was right, while Allura was given a prince to help rule Altea...Lance has a feeling she won’t let that happen, seen as he took a liking to Shiro after Lotor left.

 

When Lotor has returned, it had been to become just like the leader his father was, but his vision turned horribly sour.

 

Obviously he wasn’t aloud to just come back and take the crown, there was laws and time that needed to be obeyed, but Lotor was impatient. When heard this, he grew angry, he stormed off and didn’t return for weeks. When he did, he had a small army, having convinced a few galran citizens to rebel against the royal family.

 

He attacked the the castle, attempting to murder the king, but it also happened to be the week Keith was going to meet Lance after he presented, so the king, queen and their son had all departed the castle before he’d even gotten there.

 

The managed to escape before he was arrested. When first attacked, he was young and brash, but as he grew older, he became more knowledgable and his forces grew just as much as his wisdom until he was eventually he was taking over town after village after city.

 

When Lance found out that Lotor has gone down such a dark path, it made him upset. Keith had comforted him. Keith didn’t know Lotor very well, even if were related. He’d only ever spoke with him once when they were forced to go to a winter ball. They hated each other immediately.

 

It hadn’t changed much now, Lance thought with a small chuckle.

 

He jumped slightly when he was brought out of his train of thought by a hand slipping into his. He turned to see Keith, his wonderful husband and lifelong mate, standing there, a soft expression on his face.

 

Lance sighed, leaning into his hold and took a deep breath, the alpha’s tantalising scent flooding through nose and making him feel lightheaded.

 

“How you holding up, sweetheart?” He wrapped his arms around his mate protectively, holding him close and nuzzling into his hair.

 

“I’m fine. Tired. Sore. But, happy.” He explained, cuddling closer to the warmth that engulfed him. “But what about you?”

 

Keith squeezed him tightly. “As long as you’re good, that’s all you need to worry about right now.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” He pushed.

 

“I’m good. I’m ok, Lance.” He pulled back, despite his body screaming for the warmth back.

 

“That’s good to hear.” He purred. They stayed like that for a few moments before he felt a sudden jolt in his stomach.

 

Keith looked at him, eyes flicking over him swiftly. Lance gave an airy laugh. “It’s ok, I’m ok...their kicking.” He beamed.

 

Keith’s face softened once again. He pressed a hand to his rounding stomach and smiled.

 

“Y’know... they’ll be here soon.” Lance grinned, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

 

Keith looked down, his smile growing as he pressed their foreheads together happily.

 

“We’ve got this.” Lance said confidently.

 

Keith laughed. “We’ve got this.” He repeated, as if setting it in stone.

 

“Easy-peezy, squeezy lemon.” Lance joked.

 

Keith laughed. He really was lucky to have been betrothed to the brightest person in the whole universe.

 

“Hey, are you two gonna just stand there and canoodle or are you gonna get over here and help pitch the tents so we can get some sleep?!” Pidge called them, waving a hand high in the air.

 

They turned to looked over at her, the others had already started putting up their tents.

 

They made their way over hand in hand and began to set up their shelter the same as everyone else.

 

By the time they had officially set up camp, they sky had gone dark, midnight blue casting above them, holding the mysterious depths of space.

 

They could hear dragons bellow and shriek as they worked, growing used to it, like hearing birds in the morning.

 

Shiro sighed, admiring his handy work. “Is it just me or does anyone else feel like their gonna pass out?” He asked casually. The group laughed.

 

“Definitely.” Pidge chuckled in agreement.

 

Suddenly, there bubbly mood was violently sliced in half by a ferocious clap of thunder from the heavens.

 

They all jumped in surprise, looking above them to see what monstrosity could possibly be coming from that sound.

 

They looked to the mountains, where the clouds were gathering, merging and spinning together to form a massive ring in the sky.

 

“What. Is. That.” Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist, pulling him closer protectively.

 

“Not to worry! The storm won’t be anywhere near us!” Coran tried to calm they group as they panicked.

 

The ring flashed, vines of electric blue lightening cracking and whipping around it, thunder roaring...well, they thought it was thunder. Until they saw the creatures that circled around the cloud donut that was slowly growing towards the ground until it reached the top of the mountain.

 

“What do we do?” Dante yelled over the noise, sounding distraught.

 

“There’s nothing we can do. Just ignore it and treat to our tents.” Coran explained simply. Kosmo seemed to have that idea already.

 

“Uhh, ok? Goodnight!” With that they parted ways, entering their tents like they had the night before.

 

The tent was cozy, the storm going on outside adding to the surprising warmth of the shelter.

 

Lance lay starfished on the ground sighing as his heavy eye lids finally gave in. He only remembers feeling warm, the sense of safety washing over him before he drifted off to sleep on of the best sleeps he’d had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was complicated basically Zarkon and Alfor are best buds and Zarkon died during a battle that destroyed the entity by sacrificing himself, Honerva took Lotor away, raised him whilst being insane, and now Lotor is evil. Whoop whoop! Let me now if you have any ideas!


	15. The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned so his back was to the stall and his elbows rested on the wooden counter. He side eyed Dante, seeing a frown on his lips.
> 
> “Sometimes he would just loose it, y’know. He just goes crazy.” Dante pressed his lips together, trying not to bite. “I mean, I don’t blame him. We had to order in a new bed after his first rut together. It was incredible.” Lance teased happily. 
> 
> Mentally, he could imagine Dante loosing it in his own head, but he couldn’t put a hand on him or he would definitely ruin his chances with Keith. Not that he ever had one anyway. And Kosmo would definitely bite his hand off. With the way he was eyeing him, Lance was guessing he was planning to anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that charter development I see? Enjoy :) (it’s probably shitty cuz I wrote it in a day and didn’t have anytime to edit it, my bad)

Keith woke up to darkness. He felt warm and his arm felt numb. Lance was laying on his arm and snuggled up close to his side, sleeping soundly.

 

He investigates his features. He face was soft and relax, not a worry or a flaw except for the small drop of drools that was slowly sliding over the corner of his mouth. Long eyelashes that hid perfect crystal blues, a button nose and smooth baby skin. His hands were curled, held together and placed snuggly in between both their chests.

 

His eyes travelled to his neck, outlining the details of his snowy, and surprisingly soft, curls of hair that licked at his nape. He’d be wanting to cut it soon.

 

His amethyst specs soon slid further down, to the curve of his shoulder, flowing down until they were met with his waist. He tilted his head down, taking in the small roundness of his stomach. He wondered what they would look like.

 

Would they be more galran like Keith, or more Altean like Lance? He remembers that elderly woman saying it was a boy, but his head wouldn’t let him trust her enough to say ‘him’ or ‘he’. Was it a boy? Would they be tall or short or just average? Would they get Lance’s looks or Keith brawn? He hoped they looked Lance, he really did. No matter how many time Lance told him how handsome he was, he still wasn’t convinced.

 

What would they be like? Would they like playing sports or painting or fighting? At that, another question popped into Keith’s mind.

 

Would they like him? What if they hated him or- or they didn’t think he loved them?

 

His mind began to race, his heart rate deciding to do the same. He began to feel a bitter taste on his tongue and a horrible sickness began to stab at the inside of his stomach.

 

His eyes snapped up when Lance made a small noise of discomfort. Right, Lance could probably sense that he was having a panic attack.

 

He sat up, and slowly slipping from Lance’s hold. He shuffled forward before standing and exiting the tent.

 

The fresh air was cool and washed over his gradually heating body nicely. The moons were high in the sky, white light flooding the land and setting a comforting glow around him and surrounding trees.

 

The shimmering of the lake water was what caught his attention however. He made his way over, strangely alluded by the body of water.

 

The galran settled himself down on the sand that weakly sloped down into the inky liquid that lapped at the shore.

 

He tucked his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin between them.

 

He wouldn’t admit it to Lance, but he was scared. He was beyond scared, he was petrified. There were so many thing that could go wrong before the birth for him not to be petrified. His mate was in some puny tent with danger around every corner. What if a dragon decided they were feeling peckish so they were just gonna take a wee visit and eat him or something?

 

Even if Lance was counted as an adult, at nineteen, he was still technically a teenager. Keith was only a few months older than him.

 

He was sure Lance was scared too, probably even more so than him, and he couldn’t blame him. He was smaller and more delicate than his mate, even with the advantages of shape shifting and incredible strength, but he had to be the one to carry and actually give birth to this tiny person.

 

He had to admit, the Altean was hiding his fear and anxiety pretty well. But he could still feel it through their bond, and sometimes even smell the thick scent rolling off him, mostly at night, just like the proposition Keith was in right now.

 

He sighed. Lance is just selfless, he thought to himself. He probably cares for the baby’s name over his own well being. That was another thing Keith worried about. Sometimes Lance was too selfless, to the point he would take himself out of the picture completely, even if he did seem self-centred sometimes. But that’s just the kind of person he was.

 

Keith sat at the lake for almost a varga before going back to his tent to find a still sleeping prince, curled up close to Kosmo, who slept beside him like a big, fluffy bodyguard. But his slumber was cut short as his head shot up at Keith’s presence.

 

“Hey, Kosmo.” He whispered, scratching the top of his head before settling back down.

 

The morning came quickly after that. The light grew brighten and the night faded, unlike the doubtful feeling to brought.

 

“Hey.” Keith greeted softly as Lance stirred awake.

 

“Hi.” His reply was muffled as he stuffed his face into the blankets they were laying on.

 

Keith felt the urge to ask if he was ok, but soon shut down the thought at Lance threat the previous day.

 

Instead, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. It was still soft, but if definitely needed a good scrub. They all needed to bathe, desperately. He thought he heard Shiro talking about going to find a lake or a pond nearby to wash up in. After the whole ‘parasite incident’, they dumbed out their water from the river and planned to use the lake, so they didn’t feel they should clean in it.

 

Lance hummed and leaned into the hand.

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Pretty well. I’m still exhausted, but I didn’t wake up, so that’s good.”

 

He wrapped him up in his arms, suddenly feeling very distant, and pulled him closer. Lance smiled, snuggling closer to the heat.

 

They stayed like that until they heard voice gather outside.

 

“Ok, what the plan for today? And the rest of the day we’re here for that matter.” Pidge questioned as the gathered near the rest of the team.

 

“Well, number five, there is a lot of things that need to be done before we send them up. We can’t just send them up with half a crackpot and hope for the best.”

 

“Ok, so what do we need to do?”

 

“Well, we need to train you up of course.” He said cheerfully, turning to face the two chosen to traverse up the mountain.

 

“How do you mean?” Keith asked, arms folded across his chest.

 

“We need a few things first. It’ll be a few days before we can send you off, and with this equipment, it will help massively.I worked out the prices and we have enough left over GAC to purchase the items we need.” Coran explained.

 

Allura was about to speak up, looking as if she was about to forest against something he said, but he cut in before she could speak.

 

“And enough for the things you want, Allura.”

 

She relaxed and shot a grin at Lance.

 

“What things do you want to buy, Allura?” Pidge asked everyone’s question.

 

“I was planning to take Lance to get things he might need for the new arrival.” She explained, a spark of excitement in her eyes.

 

Lance blinked before the information set in. “Really? Aww, Allura...” she smiled and held her head up, nodding as if she was confirming it.

 

“But we also have to get the things for Shiro and Keith, too. That’s part of our deal.” She added.

 

When she opened her eyes she found Lance gone, having rushed off to vomit in a bush, Keith by his side, as expected. “Oh.”

 

“So what are the rest of us doing?” Shiro asked, strangely enough. Usually he was the one who knew what to do.

 

“Well, I had plans to take Keith hunting. I’d like to speak with him.”

 

“Oh, Well, I’m sure the rest of us can find something productive, right, guys?” He looked at the left over teammates with an expecting smile.

 

“Aw, hell yeah! I can finally practise those spells I wanted to cast!” Pidge whooped, running back to her tent and emerging again a moment later with an old looking book in her had. “It got wet when the ship crashed, and it finally dry. I was planning to learn some new defensive spells to use when we finally come to battle Lotor.” She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“That’s great, Pidge. I could probably touch up on my sword skills, too.” Shiro praised.

 

Dante looked uneasy, nervous.

 

“What’s up, dude?” Hunk caught on fairly quick.

 

He looked up in surprise. “Oh, um, well...I was hoping I could go with Allura and Lance.” He kept his gaze down and spoke in broken words.

 

“Ok. It’s fine with us but it’s really up to them. You’re not exactly high up and Lance’s good list, ya know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s the reason I want to go with them. I want to apologise properly. Make it up to him.”

 

Pidge eyed him suspiciously. She’d joined in on the conversation a while ago.

 

“Well, now’s your chance.” Hunk said, pointing to Keith, Lance and Allura, who were talking amongst themselves, Kosmo sitting up tall at their feet.

 

They watched as Coran approached them saying something they couldn’t hear. The three royals nodded in union.

 

Dante gulped. Ok, let’s hope he seemed genuine enough. He marched up as confidently as he could and before he knew it he was standing in front of them.

 

“Keith, can I have a word?” Coran asked.

 

“Sure.” Dante watched as he followed him over to stand near the tree line.

 

Lance cleared his throat. Dante snapped out of his haze, he hadn’t realise he was staring.

 

“Oh, um, I-I was wondering if, uh, I could come with you to the market.” He fidgeted with his hands as he asked awkwardly.

 

Lance crossed his arms and frowned. “What do you want to steal from us, too?”

 

Allura jabbed him with her elbow. “If you’d like to come with us you may. It could be a good way for us to get to know you better, but I doubt it would be very entertaining.” Classic Allura, always forgiving people. She would almost always let things fly, like when Lance had accidentally ruined her favourite dress. The only time she wouldn’t let it slip so easily is when someone her her friends or her family, which she may be going by that right now. “Plus, we might even see Úna for a minute or two.”

 

Dante nodded.

 

“I- Don’t worry. I just wanted to apologise. Properly, that is.” He stuttered but his confidence seemed to be returning. He needed to convince them.

 

Lance looked to his side, eyeing Keith and Coran as they spoke. Then an idea popped into his head. Allura was right. They could get to know each other. He could tell him all about how _good_ Keith was to him. How it was love at first sight and how beautiful their wedding was, how well Keith treated him in the sheets... Lance fought a smirk off his lips.

 

“Fine.” Lance seethed. “But any funny business, and you are getting the first cosmic wolf home.”

 

Dante nodded vigorously.

 

“Good.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Soon enough, they all had a plan. Coran and Keith would go hunting and catch some food for the next couple of days. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge would make themselves useful and touch up on their battle tactics, even if Shiro was only doing it for fun. And Allura, Lance, Kosmo and Dante would collect the items they needed for Coran’s training sessions and the delivery of the newest family member.

 

“Take care, ok? Make sure Coran doesn’t pull something.” Lance teased, hooking his arms around Keith’s neck as he sported a cheeky grin.

 

Keith chuckled leaning in close. “Of course. And remember to use the moves I taught you if anyone plays up.” Lance pressed up with a laugh, closing the space between them.

 

“Don’t worry, Darling. I have a plan...” he pulled away sooner than he would’ve liked.

 

“Just don’t kill anyone.”

 

“I’ll try.” He said in a singsong voice, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before turning and making his way to his sister.

 

Next thing he knew, they flashed out existence in a bright blue light.

 

“Ready, Keith?” He turned to Coran, who was waiting patiently. He had approached him and asked for a word. He told him he saw him by the lake that night and offered to talk about what was worrying him. Keith just told him that he was nervous about the whole ‘becoming a father’ thing and Coran completely understood. He’d had the exacted same talk with Alfor before Allura was born, but obviously now had had a lot more knowledge than he’d had back then.

 

Coran suggested that the two go hunting why they talk, to which Keith happily accepted.

 

So, they bid a quick goodbye to the remainder of the team and head off, not too far, but still a good bit away.

 

They walk weapons in hand, rays of soft yellow light lining the floor in patches or colour. The grass was soft and pillowed their feet, absorbing the sound of their footsteps.

 

“Thanks for doing this, Coran. I appreciated it.” Keith gestured turning to the older man.

 

“My pleasure. I know what father’s jitters can do to one’s confidence.” He chuckled softly. “Take Alfor for example. He was the bravest ruler this side of Hernim, but as soon as we heard they news that he would be gathering the next princess of Altea, he was a wreck.”

 

Keith looked at him, shock and surprise in his wide purple eyes. “Really? I would’ve expected him to be unfazed. Still happy, obviously, but not that nervous.”

 

“He had the same problem as you actually. Doubting himself. How well he could look after them. If he could make enough time for them.” Keith flinched at the last one. That was another thing he was worried about. Sure, he was only a prince and still a long time to go before he was actually crowned king (which was another thing that kept him awake at night), but when he was, knowing how much time his father spent at meetings or events rather than helping Keith with his homework, didn’t exactly help his problem.

 

He knew his father lived him and that he hated having to miss out on Keith growing up to go to some stupid festival speech, but he had too, even when he tried to get out of them. His mother was the same. But on special days, days that were rare and treasured, the three of them would slip away, guard free, and the king would take his family out to their favourite spot in the whole world. It was a hidden lagoon, ground and hidden by a massive dome of dark red rock that caged the body of water. The walls were tall and towered over them, an opening at the top that let the light of the nearest stars shine through.

 

The water was always nice and refreshing after a stressful few months and it was always something Keith looked forward to.

 

The three of them would swim together and his mother would take him on her back while her husband chased them around the small underground lake.

 

It always made him laugh when he caught them and pulled Keith up over his head and chucked him back into the water. It was one method of teaching him how to swim, probably not the safest, but it worked.

 

When they were finished swimming they would sit on the large rocks that had fallen from the roof, and his mother would wrap his tiny frame in a towel, placing him between her legs protectively while they ate a lunch the kitchen provided and his dad did his best to impress Krolia, his mother, by telling jokes or stories. It really only ever earned an amused smirk from her, but Keith thought he was the most incredible guy in the world.

 

The day usually ended with Krolia standing, halfheartedly fed up with his father BS and wrestling him back into the water while Keith watched on, cheering for his mother and clapping when she won. It Krolia, of course she won.

They started going less and less as he grew old and more responsibilities when loaded on him,and his parents began looking for suitors for him.

 

He’d only ever told Shiro and Lance about their spot, and hoped to take his family there someday, maybe even with his parents. Only time could tell.

 

“Keith, you really don’t have to worry.” Coran brought him out of his train of thought, an encouraging smile on his face. “You’re going to do just great.”

 

———————————————

 

“So, Dante, tell me about yourself.” Lance held up a small pillow, resting the density. They had gone to Úna’s blanket stall, watching it forget while she helped Allura find the things on Coran’s list.

 

“Well, I was born in Jackle’s Town, my father left before I was born, my mother and her friend raised their children together seen as her husband died, my best friend and basically brother left us for a bunch of pirates, leaving me to take care of both our mothers and his little sister.”

 

Lance arms went limp and his hands hit the table gently. “Damn. That’s rough buddy.” He said turning to him, not showing half as much sympathy as he probably should have.

 

“What about you? Let me guess, raised in a castle with everything you want at your hand whenever you want it.”

 

“Not really. I mean yeah I grew up in a castle, we’re wealthy, but it’s not exactly paradise either.” Lance tried not to snap, but letting out a scoff before he answered.

 

Dante raised an eyebrow. “How? Your a prince.”

 

“No shit.” He muttered under his breath. “But that’s exactly my point. A prince that has to be homeschooled by the best teacher money can buy, a prince that is loaded with responsibilities from the moment I could talk, a prince that wasn’t aloud outside of the castle with a guard in armour with him at all times. You get my point?”

 

“I get it, you didn’t have a normal childhood. Still better than nearly starving to death every week.” Dante retorted.

 

Lance shrugged. “Guess we just have different preferences.”

 

The stayed quiet for a few moments before Dante spoke again, hesitantly. “So, uh, what is being a royal like anyway? I mean if being knocked up this young has anything to do with it.” He gave himself a mental fist bump when he saw Lance’s face flush, an ice glare shot his way, Dante just gave him a small smirk.

 

But his victory was short lived when Lance smirked back.

 

“You say ‘knocked up’ as if it was a mistake.” He said casually.

 

Dante’s expression faltered. “You got pregnant on purpose? I thought you just-“ he struggled for words, not wanting to make himself jealous, which would ultimately make speaking to this guy even harder.

 

“-just what? That I was horny and reckless? No. I’m not stupid. Plus, Keith has a lot more will power than me when it comes to sex. Even if it doesn’t seem like it sometimes with the whole, ‘I’ll fight you over anything’ persona.” He turned so his back was to the stall and his elbows rested on the wooden counter. He side eyed Dante, seeing a frown on his lips.

 

“Sometimes he would just loose it, y’know. He just goes crazy.” Dante pressed his lips together, trying not to bite. “I mean, I don’t blame him. We had to order in a new bed after his first rut together. It was incredible.” Lance teased happily.

 

Mentally, he could imagine Dante loosing it in his own head, but he couldn’t put a hand on him or he would definitely ruin his chances with Keith. Not that he ever had one anyway. And Kosmo would definitely bite his hand off. With the way he was eyeing him, Lance was guessing he was planning to anyway.

 

“Thank you, Úna.” Allura sounded out of breath and her hair looked disheveled, Úna making her way inside the stall. They soon saw why.

 

“Allura, why do you have a table?!” Lance made his way over to help his sister. She was pulling along a small wooden table, an even smaller burlap bag laying on top, saving her form carrying it.

 

“Now,” She said with a harsh breath, “Lets go and get you some things, shall we?” Lance laughed.

 

“Allura, take a breath. You hailed that table over from, like, the other side of the market. Calm down.”

 

Úna was heard laughing from in side the stall while she folded a blanket someone was looking at and handed it to them. “You should have heard her. She just wanted to get back so you could go baby shopping. She was like great white after a sea lion.”

 

“What’s a sea lion? Are they like Voltron’s lions?”

 

“Nevermind.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Hey, I know I’ve already said this, but your so round now! I’m so excited!” Úna exclaimed gesturing to Lance. “They last time I saw you, you were like -eh- now you’re like -shhh!” She looked crazy as she made gestures with his fingers, flailing her hands.

 

Lance laughed. “Not for long! Thankfully, my backs killing me.”

 

“You’re gonna introduce me, right? She joked, turning to serve another costumer.

 

“Definitely.” Lance nodded, quickly adding, “Oh! Can I get two of these, too?” He held up one of the small round pillows he was handling earlier.

 

“Of course. Also, are you guys still in those hot springs?”

 

“No, we made it to the mountains yesterday. We’re camping in the glades.” Lance shook his head as he explained. Kosmo raised his head, sniffing at the bags curiously.

 

“I heard that someone got stabbed. And then a few days later a guy went in looking for shelter and got murdered.” Úna explained. “I was hoping it wasn’t one of you.”

 

The two Altean’s exchanged a concerned looked.

 

“Well...Keith is kinda the one who got stabbed. But he’s ok now!” Lance quickly cut in before Úna had a fit, she looked at him, pure confusion on her face. “It’s a long story.”

 

Dante’s heart dropped. Keith had been stabbed?! He was only hearing about this now?!

 

Lance began to explain the whole story on how Keith ended up getting stabbed by someone they thought was evil but turned out to be super nice and helpful.

 

Dante nearly had a panic attack.

 

———————————————-

 

“Ready, Hunk!?” Pidge yelled over from the other side their playing field. He gave her a very shaky thumbs up, the apple on his head almost tumbling to the floor.

 

“Pidge...” Shiro sounded unsure, warning the young mage.

 

“No worries, Shiro. I’ve parasitised enough now to try with a live target. There’s no point in having the magic of you can even shoot it in the right place.”

 

Shiro made a small uneasy hum at the back of his throat. “I don’t know...”

 

Pidge rolled her shoulders and lowered her stance. “Ok.”

 

She closed her eyes, reopening them to have gone completely green with magic, sparks rolling around her fingers. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she brought her hands together and extended them and powerful ball of green energy flying through the air and hitting the apple that sat on Hunks head, the fruit exploding in an impressive cloud of green sparks.

 

After a moment of stillness, the three realised what happened and began to cheer with triumph, but mostly relief that Hunk’s head was still on his shoulders and blown to smithereens.

 

“Yeah!” Pidge whooped, throwing her arms up in the air.

 

“Nice, Pidge!” Shiro smiled and offered a high five, to which she took.

 

“Ohmygod! I’m-I’m...I’M ALIVE!” Hunk was heard celebrating to himself, his voice a lot higher than usual.

 

Pidge ran to him dramatically, arms wide open. Hunk did the same, both of them meeting half way as if they had both just gotten back from war.

 

They had done this a few times now. Pidge had practised a risky spell a few times while Shiro sliced at an invisible foe with his sword. Hunk helped Pidge out by holding her book and reading the language only magical beings can read, acting as her coach. No one knew why non-magically beings couldn’t read the language, no matter how many times someone tried, they would forget within the next few minutes, hours if they were lucky.

 

Hunk was only half warlock and could only use magic in small ways, like turning a page in a book, or organising the things on his desk, but he was still magical all the same. He took better to mechanics than magic, working as an apprentice with his father’s workshop, before learning the art of the bow and getting hired as Altea’s royal archer, because that’s a thing now thanks to Lance.

 

Hunk and Lance met when Hunk’s mother had been called in to check up on the kitchen staff and read their menu for the ball that night. His father had been away on a business trip, and with Hunk being so young she had no other choose but to bring him along.

 

She was well know amongst the castle staff and the Queen was close friend. Everyone was quiet fond of her due to her kind personality and humour (and the bonus of her great cooking).

 

She had let a young Hunk to sit patiently at the steps in the foyer of the castle, where Lance, the same age as Hunk, had stumbled across him.

 

They clicked immediately and began to talk, laughing and joking. Lance invited him to his oversized bedroom for a six year old to play, to which Hunk accepted.

 

They played there for an hour before a very concerned trio of parents brush through the door.

They’ve been best friends ever since.

 

“Ok, guys.” Shiro laughed at the two as they pretended to cry with happiness at Hunk’s survival.

 

They stopped and laughed at each other, making their way over to the knight.

 

“What do you say we take a little break? We’ve been training for like, an hour and a half.” Hunk suggested.

 

“Ok, I go grab some water.” Shiro turned to walk to their tent, only to stop in his tracks. He stood perfectly still, not moving muscle.

 

They exchanged confused glances before coming to stand on either side of him.

 

“Hey, uh, Shiro, you good?”

 

He slowly raised a hand to both of his hands and placed her firmly on either one of their shoulders, not breaking eye contact with what ever it was he was staring at before carefully pushing all three of them to the floor.

 

They trusted his signal and lay flat on their stomachs, following his intense gaze, slowly realising why he’d been so quiet.

 

There, emerging from the trees, was a dragon. An actual fricken dragon!

 

The first thing Pidge noticed about the creature was how breathtakingly beautiful it was. It looked almost feminine with it’s sleek figure and sharpe features. If Shiro hadn’t pointed it out, they wouldn’t even have noticed it sneaking curiously into their camp.

 

It’s green scales shone in the sun, ranging from an almost yellow at the face before fading from a pale green, to a solid one, to a dark forest colour under it’s belly.

 

It looked smooth and its wings worked at front legs, walking forward on hooks at the point of the wing, the skin then running up and ending as a thin line.

 

It looked as if it was made of plants in some areas. It’s back looked as if it had a carpet of moss on it, tiny pebbles, randomly scattered, emerging from the crown of it’s head. It had vines that hung from it’s wings and a long tail that look as it large thorns were smoothed down on it.

 

It slowly traveled further into the small space of their base camp, cautiously sniffing around while it stuck its head into their tents. When it came to Pidge, Hunk and Dante’s tent, it stuck it’s head through the sheet to peak inside, the fully entered.

 

It was easily the same height as Hunk, if not taller, and would probably end up ruining their handiwork, AKA taking down their tent.

 

With it distracted, Pidge turned to Hunk.

 

“Hunk give me my book!” She whisper shouted.

 

He carefully passed it over Shiro’s back. She took it and began to flick through the pages.

 

“What are you gonna do? Blast it away?” Hunk said sarcastically, but still semi serious.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“It’s gonna eat us, isn’t it?” Hunk whimpered in disappointment.

 

“They’re herbivores, Hunk.” Pidge replied, not looking up from her book.

 

“Well it can still attack us!”

 

“Shhh. Coran said they were docile creatures, remember? He said he hoped we’d meet one.” Shiro tried to calm him. Pidge seemed unfazed. “If we just stay here, hopefully it’ll just get bored and leave.”

 

They looked up again when it emerged from the tent, surprisingly having left it standing as if a large magical beast hadn’t just snooped around in it.

 

“Dragons.” Pidge read quietly as they watched. “Class: Natural. These magical creatures are extremely tame unless provoked. They are calm and will not attack unless in an act of defence. They inhabit the Scaltion Galdes and usually keep to themselves. Breeding, Nests, Eggs...Defence! These docile creatures will use their tail as the first line of defence. The thick skin there might look smooth but when threatened, the skin with stand up and they can whip and thrash to slice and cut at the danger.”

 

“Ok. So don’t threaten it. Got it. What else?”

 

Pidge hummed as she skimmed through the page with her eyes. “Uuh...Like all dragons, they are highly sensitive to magic and can be easily attracted to it, which can unfortunately also be a good tool for poaching.” She read, keeping her voice low.

 

“Your spells. That’s what must’ve brought it here.” Shiro finally spoke.

 

“Right, now how do we get it to leave?”

 

Before they could say anything more, they heard a loud electric sound come from the right of them. Uh oh. The others were back.

 

They watched as the dragon whipped round, silently turning and taking a few short steps before standing and flapping its wings, lifting itself into the air and flying away.

 

They watched after it until it was completely out of sight. They just met a dragon. Sure it was one sided, but they still saw it.

 

“Is that a table?”Pidge was the one to break the silence. Does anything faze that mage?

 

“Is that a dragon?!” Lance replied, ignoring Pidge’s question, Allura nodded behind him, answering her question.

 

“Yep.”

 

“And I missed it?!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Was that a dragon?” Keith’s voice was heard from a few yards away, both him and Coran returning with a few big birds slug over their shoulders.

 

“Gorteh, I missed the dragon!” Lance rush forward, whining to his husband.

 

“It’s ok, baby. I’m sure you’ll meet plenty more soon.” He placed his hand on the small of Lance’s back as they made their way closer to their friends, a pout on the prince’s lips.

 

Coran began to hand his catch to Hunk how took it away to put it were it wouldn’t get snatched by another hungry animal.

 

“It will most likely come back, don’t worry, Lance.” He said casually, dusting off his hands.

 

They all looked to him, eyes wide.

 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for the next chapters. let me know how you like it, if you did XD


	16. The Newest Additidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tangy copper stench of blood hung heavy in the air, accompanied by the scarlet red that graced the towels and blankets the prince lay on.
> 
> The pain was unbearable to the point where he thought he was actually going to throw up. It burned and seared down his legs like liquid fire. His body felt like it was being ripped in half, slowly being torn apart by some merciless entity, when in reality, he would love the thing that was doing this to him for the rest of it’s life. He was so close, all he needed to do was push. He didn’t go through all of this, from the day they found out on the beach to now, just to give up because he was tired and in pain. Oh, no.
> 
> And soon...another noise joined the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT IS HERE! I hope it lives up to ur standards and I’m sorry for the late update but I pulled an all nighter writing this so feed me attention and tell me how u liked it :) for my health. Please ;-;

Lance sat in silence, legs covered by a soft blanket. His surroundings were dark and he could see little through the darkness, the only available light being the slice of moonlight the beamed through the crack of the tent's entrance.

 

He felt uneasy. On edge. Unsafe. Not necessarily in danger, but like anything could come ant take him away or attack him at any moment.

 

That day's trip to the market had used up the rest of their money, but very productive. They purchased a variety of helpful things; a few more blankets, a couple small pillows, a handful of cylinder wax candles that came with a box of matches, and another large towel.

 

He place both hands flat to his stomach, hoping to soothe the dull ache that throbbed through his skin. It wasn't that he was hungry or nauseous, he was sore, like cramps. they had actually woke him up a while ago, but he didn't want to wake Keith because he hadn't been sleeping well and this was the first night he hadn't woken up, so he just sat through the pain and let his husband sleep.

 

He gasped suddenly when a sharp pain stabbed at his side, causing his hand to fly up to muffle the soft whimper that slipped through his lips. He began to slide his hips down in an attempt to lay back down only to suck in a breath for a different reason.

 

A spark ignited deep in his gut, sending heat rushing through his body. His cheeks felt hot, most likely quiet red. Well...

 

He didn't even feel the pain in his stomach anymore, too busy concentrating on not grinding down on the pillow under his legs. One of his close friends, Romelle, had told him that putting a pillow under you legs helped with cramps or stomach aches...guess it could help with something else too...

 

No. He couldn't do that. Not with his mate sleeping peacefully at his side...wait. No, he couldn't do that either!

 

He began to squirm, turning to lay on his side, to stare into the back of Keith's head. No, he wouldn't do that to him.

 

A low, but quiet groan snakes out of his throat as he squeezed his legs together in an attempt to satisfy the feeling that was slowly growing in his gut, trying to get some type of friction.

 

He needed something. A sense of security. A hovel or a cave or- a nest. That's want he wanted! A nest! He shot up, hissing at the sharp movement, but not in pain. The pain had completely faded, replaced with something much more enjoyable. Something that made him itch with desire.

 

He reached for the blanket that was folded neatly near his head. He unfolded it and placed it down around him and Keith. He did this with a couple more until they were completely surrounded in a weak ring of blankets.

 

This will do, he thought to himself. Keith hadn't stirred while he made the nest, to which he was both glad and disappointed.

 

The small blanket ring helped a lot. He now felt safe and at ease, especially with Keith lying next to him. Like they were in their own little bubble where absolutely nothing could get to them unless Lance let them in. Where they could sleep comfortably for hours in a warm, cozy space of safety without being disturbed. But that feeling still didn’t dissipate.

 

“Shit...” he muttered under his breath, it was getting hotter. He couldn’t take it anymore!

 

He rolled his hips down on his hand, sighing in relief at the delightful feeling. The prince did this a few times, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Lance..?” Suddenly, he heard a sleep voice and a deep breath. Keith was wake.

 

He stayed still and silent, the cogs turning in his head. Keith’s eyes fluttered open as he turned to lay on his back, gazing at his mate through squinted eyes.

 

“Hey, Gorteh...” Lance purred the pet name, leaning closer as he batted his eye lashes seductively. “Would you mind doing something for me?” The innocence in his voice did not match the burning fire that was licking at his insides.

 

Keith was more awake now, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Lance with tired confusion. “What is it?”

 

He leaned closer, discreetly biting his bottom lip in anticipation, a small smirk curling on his lips. Oh. _Oh_. He wanted to do that? Now?!

 

He began to slowly nuzzle his nose against the alpha’s scent glands, teasing with his teeth.

 

“I think you already know the answer, don’t you?” His lips were right next to his ear, making it twitch. Wasn’t the only thing twitching in interest...

 

“Hey, um, sweetheart?” He tried to keep his voice solid, as well as his confidence.

 

“Hmm?” Lance hummed against his skin, pressing soft lips to his neck.

 

“This probably isn’t the best idea.” He sighed, reaching a hand round to hold the small of his back to pull him closer, his actions the polar opposite of his words.

 

Lance giggled sweetly. “We can be quiet...”

 

“No, I mean, for the baby.” He struggled. Lance’s actions faltered and he stilled, pulling back to look at the galran’s face.

 

“What about the baby?”

 

“It wouldn’t be the best idea to ‘get it on’ when you’re this far along.” He explained, guilt pooling in his pretty eyes. “I’m sorry, I just don’t to risk hurting them, or worse.”

 

Lance stayed expressionless for a few very long ticks before a smile grew on his face, reaching his eyes and making them sparkle with micro stars that hid inside of them.

 

“You’re gonna be such a good parent.” He chuckled happily settling himself against his chest, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

 

Keith relaxed, relief washing over him as he realised he hadn’t pissed his mate off greatly and hadn’t caused an intense huffing session were Lance would refuse to talk to him (or acknowledge his existence at all for that matter) as he huffed. He gave in eventually when he realised how childish he was being, or he just missed his mate, which was usually the reason.

 

Keith pulled him close, laying them down as he wrapped him up in their comforter.

 

”How do you even know that?” Lance chuckled, rubbing his cheek against his chest in an attempt to shuffle closer to the comfort of his husband's embrace.

 

”Coran told me yesterday during our hunt.” He said simply.

 

“Oh, ok. What else did you talk about? I saw him pull you over earlier today. Well, probably yesterday now.” Lance added with a mumble.

 

“Uhh, well, last night, I woke up in the middle of the night, Voltron knows when, and decided to go and sit by the lake for some fresh air after over thinking and freaking myself out over the whole ‘parenthood being eminent’ thing. He saw me when he got up to check out the noises outside. Said he couldn’t sleep either.”

 

Lance pouted, looking up at him with a concerned gaze. “You were worrying? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

 

“I knew you were worried, too, so I didn’t want to burden you with my insecurities, as well as your own.” Keith said softly, reaching up to run a hand tenderly through Lance’s snowy curls, brushing a stray stand out of his face. “But,” he continued, “Coran spoke to me. Told me all about how every parent has the same moment when they doubt their ability to care for their kin, but then he told me there was nothing I could do but wait.” He chuckled slightly. “The only person who can tell you your abilities is you. So there’s no point in worrying about it until the time comes. All you have to do is believe in yourself.”

 

Lance stayed voiceless, letting the words sink in as Keith awaited his response. “Your words are so wise.” He whispered in awe, his hands snaking their way up to rest on with side of Keith’s face, squeezing his cheeks together with a sparkle in his ocean eyes, causing Keith to let out a genuine laugh that made his shoulders shake.

 

He engulfed him in a tight hug, pulling him into his lap before laying the two of them down. “You are adorable!” He blew raspberries all over his neck and cheeks, Lance falling into a fit of loud laughter as he squirmed in the prince’s hold.

 

Kosmo had sadly been awakened by the commotion, standing, ready to jump into action, only to lay back down at the realisation that the ‘cries of terror’ were just those happiness noises.

 

When the ordeal had ended, they fell prey to sleep, resting in their own little bubble of affection and safety.

 

——————————————-

 

“Ok warriors, these are you foes.” Coran stood in front of the two men, speaking loud and clear as he addressed the two fallen tree trucks that had been propped up so that they stood tall in their path.

 

“Coran, how is this supposed to help? The dragons are going to move, and breathe fire and- AH!” Keith was interrupted when a shock off green electricity zapped at his legs.

 

“Dead!” Coran announced. “You let down your guard. From the top!”

 

Coran had gathered Keith and Shiro, as well as Pidge and Hunk to prepare them for the nect step in their plan.

 

They suited up and unsheathed their blades ready for whatever Cran threw at them. But, as usual, Coran was accurate, but spontaneous all the same.

 

He asked Pidge to use her magic and Hunk to use his arrows as a way of (somewhat) harmless attacks on them.

 

So there they were, standing, fully armoured and waiting for the next fire ball or flying arrow to come hurtling towards them, all while Allura, Lance, Dante, and of course Kosmo watched on the side lines.

 

They had been at it for about ten minutes now. Well, listening to Coran talk about how dangerous it is and how they need to be sharp and vigilant, circling their ready forms with a stick, poking and prodding at their muscles and testing them out.

 

“Ok. Seen as concentration, and imagination, isn’t one of your strong suits, we’ll start there. Hunk, if you’ll please.” He stood between the tree trunks, gesturing for the archer to stand at his side.

 

“I want you to aim for that target.”

 

“Did you just call Shiro a target?” Hunk whispered, slightly alarmed.

 

“That’s no longer Shiro. It’s a target.” He patted his shoulder cheerily. “Now,” He called to them, “Hunk is going to fire this arrow at Shiro, our target. Keith, I want you to stop it.”

 

“What?!” Keith looked as if he was going to faint.

 

“Coran, maybe we should start out easier!” Allura cried desperately.

 

“It’s ok Allura, I know Keith can do it. Ready?” Coran waved a hand dismissively before turning to look at Keith. Shiro nodded confidently with a small smile. That maniac was smiling! He was about to get an arrow shot at him!

 

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they reopened it was with a new found concentration, a dark fire burning within each purple speck of his iris.

 

He gave a quick nod.

 

Hunk raised his arm and drew it back aiming his arrow right for Shiro’s chest.

 

Allura held her breath and grabbed Lance’s hand and wrist, squeazing them tightly as she pulled them to her chest. Lance seemed to take in a breath, too. Everyone was anxious.

 

Hunk took a deep inhale, and as he exhaled, he let the arrow fly. Then it all happened in a flash. The blink of an eye.

 

As soon as the arrow was let loose, Keith lunged forward and brought his blade down as fast as he could, right in front of Shiro’s chest.

 

He let out a small breath before he stepped back, his chest puffed out slightly.

 

The arrow fell to the ground, landing on the grass, now in two pieces.

 

When everyone had finally started breathing again they began to clap and cheer in relief and celebration.

 

“Nicely done.” Shiro grinned planting a hand on his shoulder, appearing still and calm, despite the adrenaline running through his veins.

 

“Yeah! Go on, Keith!” Pidge and Hunk were hopping up and down dramatically in the hopes of making him laugh, to which they succeeded.

 

Allura let go of Lance smiling to see her love wasn’t harmed. Keith turned to look at his mate and sister-in-law seeing a dazzling grin being shot his way. He locked eyes with Dante for a moment, only to receive a flirtatious wink. He turned away.

 

“Good job, Keith. I knew you could do it. Now, Shiro, your turn.” He said casually.

 

“Whoa, woah! I did not consent to this! No offence, Shiro, but I am in no way letting you put my husband in any form of danger with our child days away!” Lance stood up and marched to Keith’s sided to take his arm and hug it to his chest protectively. “He’s already been stabbed once and I do not want it to happen again!”

 

Dante stood on Keith’s other side, a hand on his shoulder. “I agree! I mean, why put a expecting father in danger?” He chuckled nervously when he realised where his hand was and removed it promptly.

 

“Well, fair is fair. Plus, if he does miss it, it’ll just bounce off the armour. It won’t even gaze you.” Coran explained, shrugging with his arms tucked neatly behind his back.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us that before you shot at Shiro?!” Allura fumes from her spot on the grass behind them.

 

“Well what’s the point in that? We need to give them the closest thing to the real deal as possible.”

 

“Coran. I will never understand your teaching methods.” Lance sighed, turning to return to his place beside his sister.

 

“Ok!” Coran clapped his hands together. “Let’s get back to it!”

 

Lance collapsed on the ground with a loud sigh. His cramps were coming back again.

 

He pulled his legs up with a quiet groan, reaching down to rub at his stomach like he did last night.

 

“Lance? Are you alright?” Allura looked at him, concernin her voice and her eye brows arched.

 

“I’m ok. The little angle decided they won’t stay still. I’ve been getting cramps all day.” He explained

 

“Oh Lance, I’m sure they’ll settle soon.” Allura comforted. He snorted.

 

“Give me your hand.” He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. She accepted it and let her hand be pulled to rest on Lance’s protruding stomach.

 

He felt them move again, hearing Allura gasp at the same time.

 

“Wow...that’s my niece or nephew!” She exclaimed excitedly. Lance laughed almost tiredly.

 

“That’s your Godchild.” He chuckled.

 

They watched as Coran threw all sorts of strange and...colourful training methods at the two of them, watching them dodge and jump and slice at all different things, from dead tree branches to magic.

 

Lance’s cramps got progressively worse throughout the day. Allura did her best to comfort and distract him.

 

After about two hours, they stopped to rest. They sat around the centre of their camp, their tents circled on one side, watching as Allura and Dante gathered rocks to place in a circle while Pidge gathered fire wood.

 

They rolled the tree trucks that were used for target practise near enough to use as seats.

 

Hunk and Pidge de-feathered a bird each as the chatted, around the campfire, not yet lit.

 

They settled down comfortably and waited for their food patiently.

 

“Hey, these bird’s actually stink.” Pidge gagged in disgust, chucking the de-feathered creature at her friend as he finished with his.

 

Keith chuckled at his friend. “I think it’s us, Pidge. We haven’t showered in weeks.”

 

Lance’s face scrunched up at the thought. “Do you think know would be a good idea to find a lake or a pond to clean in? I really, really want a wash of some sort. My skin is disgusting.” He rubbed his cheeks with the tips of his fingers, a pout on his lips.

 

“That sounds like a good way to refresh after a day of training.” Shiro agreed.

 

“Coran and I walked past a small pond yesterday. It’s nearby.” Keith suggested.

 

“Ok, we can go in pairs. Keep watch while the other cleans up and vice versa.”

 

“Me and Keith are going first!” Lance exclaimed, making a few of his friends jump. “I don’t care, we’re going first. Pregnant people get privileges.” He crosses his arms and smile confidently, eyes closed.

 

“As long as you don’t take forever. No funny business, horn dogs.” Pidge retorted.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Whatever. It’s not like Keith would anyway...” He mumbled, his ear dropping slightly as he gazed to the ground. Dante seemed to perk up at the prince’s comment.

 

Pidge smirked, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. “Oh you got some competition Lance? Maybe your just not doing it for him anymore-“

 

“No! No, Pidge why would you say that? It’s not that at all!” Keith began to get angry with the little gremlin. Lance seemed to deflate at the comment. That hit him a little harder than it should have.

 

Shit, Pidge thought. Regret crossed her face and she reach out for Lance slightly.

 

Keith wrapped an arm around Lance and pressed his forehead to the altean’s temple. “Hey, you know that’s not true.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lance, I was just teasing.” Pidge crawled forward, sitting in front of them and planting a hand on his knee.

 

“I know, I’m just...being stupid.” Lance looked up at the mage and smiled slightly. “I knew you had some sympathy in you, you little turd.”

 

Pidge smacked his knee playfully, smiling in relief.

 

Keith nudged her.

 

“What do you say we head off while we can?” Keith whispered into his temple. Lance nodded beginning to stand.

 

“Hey, guys do you mind if we go now? Leave us some bird meat, yeah?” Keith helped him stand, but as Lance stood up straighter, his face scrunched up in pain and a hand flew to the underside of his stomach as he hissed at the feeling.

 

He leaned on Keith for support, while his friends jumped to attention. “I’m-I’m ok...I’m ok.” Lance waved his hand, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself.

 

After a moment, he stood up as straight as he could, a dull ache still throbbing in his side, but he did his best to ignore it. Once he got in the water he should be fine.

 

“Ready?” He asked, a slightly struggled smile on his lips.

 

Keith had a look of wary on his features. “You’re sure? Maybe you should lie down for a while, let someone else go first.” The galran eased.

 

“And let them have the fresh water? Pfft, please! Come on! I’m fine.” Lance returned to normal, whining as he did his best to drag Keith along, to no avail. He still looked uncertain.

 

Lance groaned as his head dropped to hang loose on his shoulders. “You said the pond was close. If anything happens or the pain gets too bad, we’ll come back straight away. Deal?”

 

The bargain seemed to work as Keith began to slowly step forward. “Ok. I’ll grab a couple towels. But if anything happens or you feel-“

 

“Come on! I can’t hear you over You stench of overprotectiveness and concern! And body odour!” He grabbed his hand and began to drag him off in the direction of the pond while the others just watched on in lighthearted amusement.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head, stepping so he could walk beside his beloved. “You’re a crackhead. You know that?”

 

“Mmh Hmm.” Lance chirped happily hugging the prince’s arm as the walked. It made him feel safe. Secure and steady. Firm to the ground.

 

“So, the nest, huh? That’s exciting.” Keith breathed in an almost awkward fashion.

 

“Yeah...I don’t know, I just needed that sense of safety. You really helped...” Lance said quietly, his gaze focused on their feet while they flared the green grass sprouting from the dirt.

 

There was a moment of silence between them that made Keith assume his mind was wondering. He decided to stay voiceless, allowing a comfortable silence to fall over them.

 

Instead they listened to the small bird-like creatures that sang to each other in the trees, like hidden, bodiless voices that flew around them.

 

The quiet was pleasant actually. Warm, but breezy to cool them. It was soft and calming. Lance likes to close his eyes and pretend he was on the edge of a cliff, where the air was the freshest and the noise and commotion of everyday life was far away. Where he could escape.

 

When he was younger, and he felt stressed out or upset about something serious, not like crying over spilt milk, like he felt the world was his enemy and that life had decided to give up and cave in, on those nights, he would sit at his window and look out up over the night sky, and see all the little twinkling stars.

 

He would pick the brightest one and pretend it was a ship, a ship that was heading on a one way course to him. He would make up this ship in his mind, that it was filled with adventures and they would come and save him, and they would take him away in their ship for a life of adventure and danger. And someday, he would meet the perfect person and he would take them with him on all of his adventures. Turns out it did happen...to an extent.

 

They reached the pond, Lance was filled with what felt like the most joy and excitement and enlightenment than he had ever left in his life. Sort of.

 

He beamed at the sight of the clear water that reflected the sun like a mirror- and the waterfall! Keith never mentioned a waterfall! Sure it was super small but still.

 

It was similar to their campsite, but there were more trees surrounding them, creating an atmosphere of privacy. A wall of rock piled up on one side to reveal a beautiful stream of water that gently flowed down the rock, leaving a path of damp minerals in its wake, a hill sloping down the opposite side.

 

Moss grew on the rocks, weeds sprouting out of the cracks and flourishing wherever they could.

 

He was about to turn to his mate, tell him how long he’d been waiting for a real bath and how grateful he was to have somewhere to clean, but before he got anywhere, a sharp jab was blown to his lower abdomen from the inside. He gasped in surprise and strain, but then he realised the warm, _wet_ feeling between his legs. Oh, no...

 

He squeezed his legs together in an attempt to stop the liquid from escaping, but he couldn’t control it. Warm liquid began to run down his legs, soaking his clothes and pooling at his feet.

 

 _No_ , _stop_ , _no_ , _no_ , _no_ , _stop_! _Stop_!

 

But it wouldn’t. He had to let it happen.

 

He felt he face begin to burn and tears of absolute mortification began to gather in his eyes.

 

His head hung loose and he wished the world would just open and swallow him up.

 

“Lance. Lance, sweetheart it’s ok. It’s ok, your ok.”

 

Lance felt the tears in his eyes spill over, running down his face to gather at his chin and drop down to the floor.

 

Keith just carefully stepped closer, cautious not to move too quickly, and pull him into an embrace.

 

He petted his hair and wrapped an arm round his back as he hushed him gently.

 

“Shh, it’s alright. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He pulled back and tenderly tilted his head up to gaze at him with wet eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, showing no signs of disgust or anger.

 

Lance stayed silent as Keith led him slowly to the pond by his hand, not wanting to move or talk or breath. His clothes felt soaked and now cold and sticky and he just wanted them off.

 

He let Keith remove his clothes with as much affection pouring out of his being as possible.

 

Keith did the same, then, carefully pulling the both of them into the cold water of the pond, shivering as the coolness snakes around every inch of skin it could, almost stinging, but, at the same time, refreshing against the heat of his body.

 

Lance sniffed against his shoulder, having calmed down at the feeling. He’d always liked cold showers on a hot day, well, who didn’t?

 

“Hey, come on. You love self care, why the tears?” Keith joked lightly, feeling Lance smile against his skin.

 

“I’m sorry...that wasn’t very...pleasant...” Lance spoke in the smallest voice and it melted Keith heart.

 

“You don’t have to apologise. Accidents happen, my love.” He pressed another kiss to his temple.

 

“I know...I just feel I should...”

 

“Well don’t. It’s not your fault.” He pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Now. Let’s get you washed.”

 

Lance smiled, all upset wiped off his face by his husband’s words. Keith cupped his hands and poured a small amount of water of his head, sending a chill down his spine.

 

He ran dampened fingers through Lance’s short white hair, pulling a happy hum from him. Lance gasped his hands and gradually pulled him deeper into the water like a mermaid trying to lure in an unfaithful sailor to his death.

 

Keith laughed letting himself be weightlessly dragged into the pool to stand on smooth pebbles while the water lapped at his shoulders.

 

While Lance was slightly shorter than Keith, he stood on his tiptoes and held onto Keith’s shoulders.

 

Keith slowly slid his hands up to his wrists and gently pulling them down into the water, painting Lance’s face in confusion.

 

He smirked silently, not breaking eye contact as he sunk slowly into the water, disappearing into the water as a murky, purple shadow.

 

Lance giggled quietly as Keith’s shadow danced away, resurfacing a few yards away, before vanashing under the water once again.

 

He returned to his side, a sly smile on his face as heavy hair covered his eyes, making Lance laugh and push it away.

 

They gazed at each other for a moment, basking in the warmth of their eyes, passion and affection.

 

But it didn’t last for long...

 

“Ow...Ah! Ah, Keith!” The prince cried out, grabbing at his mate’s shoulders as a knife was dragged down the inside of his stomach.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Speak to me, honey. What do you want me to do?” He did his best to stay calm, when in reality, he was feeling a bit lightheaded.

 

Lance just sobbed, a hand reaching down to the middle of his legs.

 

Keith thought on instinct, scooping him up and carrying him out of the water as quickly as possible.

 

He placed him on the ground carefully before throwing on his bottoms and grabbing the towel to wrap around Lance.

 

He gathered him up in his arms once again and rushed off, not evenworrying about the rest of the clothes that were left there by the bank of the pond.

 

When he returned back at the camp after what seemed like and eternity, he saw his friends gathered round the campfire talking amongst themselves.

 

“Hey, back already?” Pidge yelled to them, watching as the greeting flew right over his head and walked past, straight into the next tent. “Hey, is everything ok?” She asked concerned.

 

“I think Lance going into labour.”

 

“What!? How can you tell?!”

 

“I just can!”

 

“Do you want me to get Coran or..?”

 

“No! Just...Just keep watch and don’t let anyone in. Please.” Keith accidentally snapped, his instincts and nerves mixing together fiercely. He gently placed Lance in his little nest, beginning to arrange them in the most comfortable position he could without breaking the nest’s ring.

 

“Ok!” She quickly left them alone.

 

“Keith-Ow...” Lance cried out rolling on the blanket where Keith had placed him down as he shut his eyes tight.

 

“I know, I know, you’re ok.” Keith kissed his forehead that was gathering sweat quickly, already damp from the water of the pond.

 

He threw a thin blanket over him, covering him with out smothering him.

 

The rest of the day would be long and tiring, but Keith knew he had to be prepared. He stroked Lance’s hair and distracted him by telling him stories from when he was a child, even if Lance had heard them before it still helped.

 

“You’re ok, I’ve got you. You’re gonna be fine.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s temple when he groaned in pain, talking in a soft, quiet voice.

 

They stayed in the small tent for hours before anything actually happened. They had arranged themselves so Lance was settled in between Keith legs, his back resting on his chest. He let his head fall back onto his husband’s shoulder, the galran prince reaching round to rub circles at his aching stomach trying to soothe the horrible cramps.

 

His contractions got closer and closer together and more painful with each occurrence.

 

Dark clouds had gathered in the sky, signalling a storm. Keith lit some candles for light as it increasingly got darker and darker. Each second and minute dragged on in the most exhausting way.

 

Suddenly, Lance cried out, reaching for his mate as thunder cracked powerfully overhead.

 

“Keith...will-Ah! Will you hold my hand?” Lance whimpered and sobbed, his face hot and flushed red.

 

“Whatever you want, my love.” Keith took his hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it.

 

“I-I think I can push now.” Lance said. His voice was laced with exhaustion, his eyes looking heavy and tired.

 

“Ok.” Keith scrabbled as smoothly as he could to the bottom of the nest to catch. He somehow managed to reach up and take Lance’s hand as well. “Ready?”

 

Lance screamed as he pushed, tears streaming from his eyes, down his cheeks, squeezing his eyes shut and crushing Keith’s hand. He felt lightheaded and nauseous, like his head had been filled with air and the contents of his stomach began to claw up his oesophagus.

 

“Come on, baby, push!”

 

He tried to focus on his breathing, the sound of the wind, the feeling of Keith’s hand rubbing up and down leg. He tried his best, to take deep breaths as Keith instructed.

 

He tried three times before growling in frustration, “I can’t! I can’t do it! I’m exhausted.” Lance yelled, fat drops of sweat running down his brow.

 

Keith climbed up and cupped his burning face in his hands. “Yes you can. I believe in you. You can do this, Lance. You’re stronger than you think.”

 

He made his way back to his place, Lance’s hand in his once again. He rubbed his thumb over his knuckles, doing his best to comfort his distressed mate. “We’re almost there, sweetheart. Ready?”

 

Keith cringed as Lance screamed the loudest yet, his voice cracking as he pushed with as much effort as he could manage. A sharp, excruciating pain sliced through his abdomen, his body trembling in pain as he was torn open. Or so it seemed.

 

“The head’s out. Come on, Lance. We’re so close.”

 

“I know!” Lance snapped. His head fell back onto the cheap pillow under his head, and taking a shaky breath, he screwed his eyes shut, mentally prepared himself and pushed with all his might. The rest of the forest probably woke up at the scream he let out.

 

The tangy copper stench of blood hung heavy in the air, accompanied by the scarlet red that graced the towels and blankets the prince lay on.

 

The pain was unbearable to the point where he thought he was actually going to throw up. It burned and seared down his legs like liquid fire. His body felt like it was being ripped in half, slowly being torn apart by some merciless entity, when in reality, he would love the thing that was doing this to him for the rest of it’s life. He was so close, all he needed to do was push. He didn’t go through all of this, from the day they found out on the beach to now, just to give up because he was tired and in pain. Oh, no.

 

And soon...another noise joined the mix.

 

The screaming of a newborn filled the tent. After hours of excruciating pain, tears and sweat, Lance had done it. Finally, their child had been born. A prince.

 

“He’s so tiny, my love. Look.” Keith cooed as he cradled the small screaming child to his chest, a smile on his face. He climbed up next to his exhausted mate, holding the baby out so he could see.

 

“Told you, you could do it.” He grinned. He wrapped the little screaming child in the softest blankets they had (thanks again, Úna), but not before cleaning him of all the blood with a towel.

 

“Let me see.” Lance reached for the bundle lazily. After Keith gently handed him their child, taking a few short steps towards the entrance of the tent to grab his blade before coming to crouch beside his mate.

 

“Keith, if you aren’t careful with that thing, so help me, I will get Allura on your sorry ass.” Lance adjusted the bundle in his arms as he threatened his beloved.

 

“Wow. Your trust in me is so great in quantity.” He said sarcastically. “I just need to cut the umbilical cord. It won’t be anywhere near him.”

 

Another clap of thunder in the sky, along with the fierce wind making the waterproof fabric of their shelter shake violently, making the baby’s screams grow louder as he began to squirm more.

 

Hearing this made Lance snap out of his protective haze before realising he had just threatened to basically murder his mate.

 

“I’m sorry...I’m just tired. I only saw the knife and just acted on instinct. I do trust you. Especially with him.” Lance apologised, watching as Keith very carefully sliced the umbilical cord, officially separating Lance and his baby.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m so proud of you.” Keith chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Lance’s clammy forehead, wrapping an arm around his back protectively, after setting the blade down, nuzzling and kissing the top of his head as he climbed back onto the bed of blankets.

 

Lance looked up at him with wet, ocean eyes, a wide smile on his face.

 

Their make shift tent was lit with a gentle candle light, the only sounds being the rustling of trees in the strong winds and the crying of their newborn son.

 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he? We made that.” Lance cooed at the still screaming baby.

 

“Oh, I remember, very well.” Keith smirked. “How could I forget something that magical.”

 

He had smooth violet skin that mimicked Keith’s. He had the platinum white tufts of hair of a royal on top of his head that mirrored Lance’s, despite it being slightly dirtied with blood. He had light blue altean eye scales, but they were different from the traditional markings. They were longer and straighter, sharper with extra extensions that traveled down from the centre. It was fascinating, almost like both Galran and Altean labels.

 

“He’s a little mix of both of us. He’s perfect.” Lance’s smile dazzled as he looked down at the infant as his crying died down with presence of his father’s warmth. The alpha kissed the top of the infants head, brushing the little tuft of hair that were there away from his forehead.

 

He calmed down quite a bit with the presence of his parents, his high pitched screams quieting down to soft whimpers as Lance bounced him ever so slightly in his arms, completely unaware of his already natural actions.

 

“Don’t cry, baby. Look Daddy and Papa are here. We’ll always be right here.” Lance shushed the crying child, nuzzling his cheek. Keith smiled even wider. Soon the altean began to sing an unfamiliar lullaby, rocking the bundle ever so gently, sighing as he snuggled back into his mate.

 

His voice was sweet and gentle despite all the previous screaming. Keith loved it when Lance would sing. When they lay in bed, late at night, Lance would hold him close, running his fingers through his hair, playing with his mullet. He would sing a lullaby or hum a tune into the mop on his head until he eventually fell asleep, just like when Keith had nightmares.

 

Lance’s singing always made Keith feel safe and loved, especially when they were alone.

 

“Prince Apollo. The crowned prince of the unified kingdoms of Altea and Marmora...Think he’ll like his new title?” Lance tried the new name on his tongue, gazing at the newborn lovingly. Keith chuckled at the question.

 

“He better. He’s stuck with it now.”

 

Lance chuckled, leaning right back and resting his head on his husband’s shoulder.

 

They stayed like that until Lance and Apollo were sound asleep, Keith half dosing. It was peaceful and calm and happy. A relief for the two princes after such a stressful day.

 

“Keith? Can we come in? The noise stopped so we guessed you were asleep.” He heard Shiro whisper-shout from the other side of the fabric of their tent and chuckled quietly.

 

The weather had clearly improved slightly, the wind less violent and the thunder had stopped roaring in the heavens.

 

“Yeah, come on I want to see my Godchild!” Pidge whispered excitedly. He hesitated for a second, his hand reaching out to grab the blade that was placed on the floor by the bed. But then he relaxed. This was his family. Safe.

 

“You can come in.” He said quietly.

 

The sheet of their tent slowly moved aside revealing Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Allura all waiting there expectedly, while Kosmo and Dante waited outside due to the lack of room in the small shelter. They all gasped in unison at the sight of the small infant and quickly covered their mouths, sniggering at each other’s antics.

 

They tip-toed their way closer to the makeshift bed, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping omega or his newborn. They didn’t know who to be scared of; Keith would be mad if they woke them up, Lance would more than likely be pissed because giving birth is exhausting and painful (especially for male omegas), or Apollo because he would probably start crying.

 

“Wow.” Shiro gasped.

 

“Oh, Keith, they’re gorgeous.” Allura cooed.

 

“I’m-I’m not gonna cry...I said I wouldn’t...oh, man, I’m crying...” Hunk sniffed, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“Aww, their so tiny and small...when can I teach them to cast spells?” Pidge asked with a mischievous expression, wiggling her fingers.

 

“What name did you decide for the little one?” Coran asked, peaking over Hunk’s shoulder.

 

“Guys, meet Apollo. And you can’t teach him spells.” Keith laughed.

 

“Hello, Apollo. I’m your auntie Allura. You don’t know us yet, but you will. And your fathers are going to spoil you and if they don’t, I will.” Allura whispered her voice soft, gently taking the infants extremely small hand in hers.

 

“Hey guys...” Lance mumbled tiredly into Keith’s chest.

 

“Lance! Well done, brother. I know delivering a child is a great task. Oh, I’m so proud of you!” Allura smiled at him putting her hand over his. “Plus! Now I can be the cool aunt like our Aunt Lilian.” Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

 

“Nope! I already called cool aunt. You can be the...uh, posh, primcess aunt.” Pidge cut her off, folding her arms.

 

“Thank you, Allura.” He smiled.

 

“Oh! I know that you would be tired and sore and I figured you would be hungry, so I made you some soup with the new resources I found when Pidge told me you were in labour. It sounded painful, man, I’m proud of you.” Hunk said as he placed two bowls with lids on the floor beside the bed and smiled at them.

 

“Yes. Food. Thank you.” Keith swallowed, thanking him.

 

“I was actually craving soup earlier. And I am starving so I really appreciate that, thanks Hunk.”

 

“It’s no problem, really.” Hunk waved them off.

 

“Oh my Lions! I forgot! Before all this started something amazing happened.Hunk and I were testing out the new arrows, y’know seeing if we could enchant them and, uh... one of them set on fire and we can’t put it out. Like at all. We even dunked it in a bucket full of water. But! We then decided to use this to our advantage and make a camp fire. Sure it’s a waste of an arrow, but now we have a fire that won’t burn out.”

 

“Pidge, even though that is very useful and could save us having to make a camp fire every day, the constant smoke could draw unwanted attention to us that we can’t afford right now.” Shiro said in his ‘Dad’ voice.

 

“I thought of that. We just put it in a pot and put the lid over it. Everything’s fine.” She scoffed and wave a hand.

 

As she finished her sentence, a small noise came from the blankets. They all went silent as the bundle began to squirm and whine louder.

 

“Hi, Apollo. I’m you’re cool princess aunt. Don’t listen to Pidge, she’s only fifteen.” Allura was the first to speak. Pidge made a noise of protest but dismissed it with a frown.

 

He blinked his eyes open, revealing two big, blue eyes. Keith knew they had time to change, but he really hoped they wouldn’t. Lance eyes were the most dazzling, emotion filled eyes on all of Altea, and he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t be delighted for his child to be blessed with the same pair.

 

Pidge stuck her tongue out at Allura behind her back, making Apollo giggle and gurgle, kicking his legs and flailing his arms.

 

“Pidge! Do that again!” Hunk laughed.

 

She looked at the infant before making a face, sticking her tongue out at the baby.

 

Apollo squealed with laughter, flailing his limbs even more. Keith and Lance smiled widely at each other, looking down at their new son with all the love in the world swirling in their eyes.

 

Everyone laughed at the small baby, feeling much better than they did earlier, lightening the mood despite them all being exhausted.

 

The laughing died down, Apollo holding onto one of Lance’s fingers with both hands, sucking on the fingertip as a comfortable silence fell amongst the friends. 

 

“I think we should let you guys get some well deserved sleep.” Shiro suggested, trying to slowly heard them out of the tent.

 

“Yeah we should go and deal with Dante. Congrats, again guys. Sleep well.” Hunk and Pidge waved leaving tent.

 

“Speaking of, where is he?” Lance asked, suspicion written on his face.

 

“We knew you wouldn’t want him in here so we told him to wait outside. Duh.” Pidge explained as if it were obvious.

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Lance grateful for his friends. They knew exactly how to make him happy all the time.

 

“I’m really proud of you Lance. You as well Keith. Child birth is stressful.” Allura said.

 

“Good work, my boy. Your parents will be so proud of you.” Coran assured them smiling with pride.

 

“Me, too. You did amazing. You know we’re here to help, so just call ok?” Shiro assures.

 

“Yes, Shiro. Thank you. Goodnight.” Keith nodded laughing and shaking his head halfheartedly as Allura and Shiro both wished them luck for their first night before leaving to their own tent.

 

“Would you like me to stay behind and check everything is alright? You look pale.” The adviser offered,eyebrows arched slightly.

 

Lance and Keith exchanged a glance. “Yes. Please.”

 

Coran nodded, his features soft once more. He came to sit at the bottom of the makeshift bed placing a hand over Lance leg through the sheet.

 

“You seem to have lost a lot of blood, so you’ll need to rest and eat until you get your strength back.” He explained, they nodded in understanding. Apollo stirred in the bundle as he spoke, drawing their attention to himself unconsciously.

 

“We don’t have half the things you usually would when having a child, but if we just keep a very close eye, we should be ok until we get back to the castle where we can get you and the young prince a proper check up.” He smiled looking at the baby. “He is a little delight. You did well.”

 

Keith glanced down and couldn’t help the smile graced his lips. This wasn’t as scary as he thought. It was better. It felt like his chest was full of air and the air was rising into his throat and it was making him want to laugh or giggle and his heart felt under pressure to the point he thought it was going to explode.

 

“I can’t stop looking at him.” He said quietly, Lance giggled at him, mostly feeling the same strange sensation as he snuggled in closer to the warmth at his side.

 

Coran gave them both a quick look over, checking Lance for any tears or wounds that would cause any big problems. Usually when it was time for male omegas to deliver their children, they were surgically removed, rather than manually. It was far safer, as the ladder could lead to a lot of health problems or scaring and more often than not death due to blood loss.

 

Keith squeezed his mate’s hand when he whimpered in pain, holding Apollo in his other arm.

 

“Ok, Prince, you fortunately don’t have any serious wounds, unfortunately, there is slight tearing so I suggest not moving around at all if possible. You should be healed enough to walk around in the next few days as your body readjusts to not bearing anymore.”

 

Lance yawned silently nodding slowly. “More time to sleep...”

 

Coran checked Apollo next, the twoletting him hold the small infant, which led tears to gather in the corners of his eyes as he cradled the newborn.

 

After a minute or two, he handed him back carefully.

 

“He’s probably just slightly lighter than usual newborns, but other than that everything seems to be absolutely fine.” He confirmed, a wave of relief to wash over the couple.

 

“Well, that’s everything. I’m sure you’re desperate for some sleep so I’ll leave you be.” Coran began to leave, turning when he reach the exit.

 

“Thank you, Coran. We really appreciate it.”

 

He smiled. “I still remember you when you were that size.” He chuckled softly at the memory. “The nurses thought you were far too weak to make it through the night. But you flourished.When you presented as an omega, again people doubted how well you’d be able to lead, thinking- worrying that you’d just be given to some high and mighty alpha, but you proved every single person that doubted you wrong. You’re strong and determined and selfless.” Lance felt a blush rise to his cheeks as Coran spoke, Keith pressing a kiss to his temple as if a sign of agreement. Lance nuzzled up slightly, realising just how lucky he was, once again, to have been betrothed to someone he would come to actually love. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

The prince’s lip wavered. “Coran...” he whined, sticking his arms out and reaching for the older man. He laughed and wrapped around the boy hugging him tightly as he cried into his shoulder.

 

“I forgive you for that time you remade me do my essay on yelmores.” He sniffed as he pulled back to look at the adviser.

 

Coran laughed. “Of course, whatever you say, Prince.”

 

“Thank you. Again.”

 

He stood as high as the tent aloud making his way back to the slice that let them in and out. “And don’t think I feel any different about you, Keith. I was wary at first, but you’ve proven to be quiet the leader in you moments.”

 

Keith looked at him gratefully. “Thank you.”

 

“You’ll do great! Now, get some sleep!” His normal Coran self came crashing back as he waved goodbye and left them alone.

 

“Goodnight, Coran!” Lance called after him. After no response, he settled back down into his husband’s welcoming hold.

 

“So Mister, are you gonna be a good boy for papa and go to sleep, or be bad and keep me up all night? Because after actually getting you here, I don’t have much energy left.” Lance question, running his fingers though the mop on his head, feeling the snowy white hair on Apollo’s head and wiggling a finger in front of his face.

 

Apollo just began to suck on it.

 

“Maybe he’s hungry,” Keith suggested, nuzzling into his temple, his voice low and tired. “Try nursing.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” He took Apollo into his arms and moved his head so that his mouth was near a nipple. Male omegas didn’t have breasts as large as the females as they just produce less milk, therefore their chests appear flat.

 

Apollo latched on and began sucking, making Lance gasp in surprise and slight discomfort.

 

“Sore?” Keith asked, concerned.

 

“No. Just...weird, strange. I’m glad he doesn’t have teeth though.”

 

They waited for a while before Apollo was finally full and let go of his father’s chest, almost immediately closing his eyes to rest after his meal.

 

“Try and get some sleep. You’ve been through a lot. I’m so proud of you.” Keith pressed a small kiss to his temple, placing his forehead to Lance’s.

 

“I love you, Gorteh.” Lance pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before handing over the bundle of blankets and getting comfortable beside his husband.

 

“Sleep well, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if it’s bad I didn’t have the energy to edit :)


	17. The Latest Chapter in Our Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith turned to Shiro, a bright smile on his face. He was excited. 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith smiled back, just as enthusiastic.
> 
>  
> 
> “You bet, old-timer. Race you to the top?”
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re on, squirt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! I’m sorry if this is shitty, I wasn’t feeling too good this week and didn’t really feel like writing but I felt bad so I wrote it anyway. I hope you enjoy, lead me some feedback if you want :) lolplease do

The sun rose brightly that morning. It was blinding, splashing the land beneath it in a weightless, yellow purity.

 

Lance sighed, rolling over in his nest. He groaned at the uncomfortable ache that wrapped around his body like film. Why was he so sore? Oh right, he gave birth last night. How could he forget?

 

He looked up from his pillow, his husband sitting up beside him, their son cradled in his strong arms.

 

“Good morning, handsome.” Keith chuckled tiredly, as the Altean Prince greeted him.

 

“I think you mean ‘Good afternoon’.”

 

“Whatever. I’m still tired.” Lance sat up, hissing as his joints popped and cracked, looking at the bundle of blankets in his husband's arms.

 

“Did he sleep?” He asked as he wiggled his finger in front of the infant’s face. Apollo gurgling and grabbing it with both of his hands.

 

“Like a baby.” Keith sighed, letting his eyes fall closed as he caved into the exhaustion that pulled at his eyelids.

 

“Did you? You look exhausted.”

 

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t set him down or he would wake up and then you would wake up and I didn’t want to take a chance of-“ Lance suddenly placed a single finger over his lips, cutting him off.

 

“Keith, Gorteh, you worry far too much. I’ll look after Apollo, you get some sleep.” He kissed his cheek. “I have a feeling we won’t be moving around much today.”

 

Keith chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Me either.”

 

He carefully handed Lance the bundle, Apollo sticking his hands up reaching for Lance making happy noises as he did so.

 

“Hey there, my little prince. Tell Daddy he’s being dramatic. Yes, yes he is.” He slowly nodded as Apollo grabbed his nose, giggling at the baby.

 

“Oh no! You have my nose! What I’m I going to do?!” He faked distress in his voice, this made Apollo stop smiling and immediately start looking at his hands. He suddenly looked very upset, like he had just murdered his father’s nose.

 

Keith’s heart melted as he watched the two interact. Lance was amazing with children, knowing exactly what to do to make them laugh. Keith just seemed to scare them.

 

Lance laughed, rubbing the baby’s chubby little cheek. Apollo looked like he was about to cry. Then he did. His face scrunched up and he began to wail. Lance’s dropped.

 

“Oops.”

 

He quickly began to hush the child, chuckling as he did so.

 

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Look my nose is back, I’m fine.” He craned his neck down, rubbing his nose against the infants. Apollo stopped, then after a moment, gurgled happily once again, grabbed both sides of Lance’s face with petit hands.

 

“Do you even realise how extremely adorable you are?” Keith questioned, grinning at them.

 

Lance grinned back. “Go to sleep, you.” He scolded.

 

————————————————

 

Dante rolled his eyes. Ok! He knew the stupid baby was cute!

 

“Ok, guys I get it. It’s small. Give it a rest.” He snapped a little too harshly than he hoped. Shit. He needed to keep his cover.

 

Pidge and Hunk turned to smirk at each other. “Someone’s jealous~” Pidge teased in a sing-song voice.

 

“Oh, Lance, you are the love of my life.” The mage mocked, standing tall and proud as she imitated the galran prince. Hunk soon caught on joining in on the fun.

 

He swooned. “I’m so glad I’m the only one you love, Keith. Look at our adorable little child.”

 

Dante scoffed softly, turning on the rock he sat on so that his back was to the pair, averting his eyes to the ground.

 

The glanced at each other again, sniggering quietly.

 

“We’re sorry, Dante. But it’s true.” Pidge shrugged simply, a teasing smile on her lips.

 

“Yeah.” He groaned. “Well, not that I’ll try anything.”

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Hunk raised an eyebrow, unamused.

 

“Seriously, though, if you do, I will end you without hesitation.” Pidge threatened, pointing a thin finger towards the blue man.

 

“Yep, no worries guys! I will not be a problem!” He laughed nervously, showing off the row of slightly crooked teeth that stood stark against his tide blue skin.

 

“Pidge, are you ready to go?” Allura called over from her spot beside Shiro and Coran.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Pidge called back. “Well, see ya later suckers!”

 

“Where are you going?” Dante asked, turning around on his rock to face to mage again.

 

She began to step back as she explained. “Allura and I are going to the ‘bathing pond’. We also need to get the rest of Keith and Lance’s clothes, which are probably soaked because of the rain last night.”

 

“Oh, well, have fun.” Hunk waved.

 

“Will do. Bye guys!” She turned and began to run towards Allura, who held two towels. She held one out and Pidge took it, the two happily chatting as the disappeared into the trees.

 

The day was quiet and peaceful, but that also meant quite unproductive. There was nothing they could do that would really get them anywhere with their progress other than secure the camp properly.

 

The table they had bought was placed outside Allura, Shiro and Coran’s tent, and the other purchases had been placed on it. Things like a couple of bowls (ones that were currently being used by the new parents), a few pages and a pen, used for planned and hitting down facts and point for the two traversing up the nearest mountain.

 

They would hunt for meat and berries would be picked for food, while they used the lake as a water source.

 

So to entertain themselves, they chatted and gave the occasional laugh. They often heard a shrill wail come from their friend's tent, but it never lasts very long.

 

The next few days were the same. Quiet. Unproductive. Boring. But they didn’t mind in the slightest. Parents need the first few days with their child to scent them and bond with them.

 

So when Keith did emerge from the tent, for a different reason other than to relieve himself or to get some dinner for the two of them, the others were pleased. The rest of the group were relieved to hear that both Lance and Apollo were healthy and getting stronger by the day, and they should be able to exit the shelter themselves later that day when the woke up.

 

“That’s wonderful! It’s good to knowthat they’re both ok.” Allura smiled, clearly very at ease by the news.

 

“Yeah, it’s really exciting to take him out for the first time. I mean, it’s still terrifying, but still exciting.” Keith huffed put a breath, shaking his shoulders slightly as if to hype himself up for something.

 

“It’ll be good for Kosmo to meet him.” Pidge joked, rubbing her whole hand on the wolf’s head.

 

Keith laughed quietly. “Yeah, He seems anxious.”

 

The wolf shifted where he sat, his tail thumping against the ground with anticipation to meet the new arrival.

 

After a couple hours of waiting, Lance finally emerged from the tent, Keith by his side with a small, an adorable yet concerning amount of smallness, a bundle of baby in his arms.

 

The couple each looked equally exhausted. Dark circles rested under their eyes and their bodies looked weaker than usual. Lance looked like was in pain, but hid it very well, wincing discreetly with each sluggish step he took. He stood tight to his husband, holding his hand in the crook of where his elbow was bent. But despite the fatigue that was prominent on their features, they still wore the softest smiles.

 

“Lance! How you feelin, bud?” Hunk approached them first, raising the attention of everyone else. Lance smiled.

 

“Tired. Excited. Nervous. Plenty of things.” He chuckled. “But the fresh air is really nice.” He hummed closing his eyes just as a soft, cool breeze waved against his face and rustled his platinum curls.

 

“We were just making dinner, you must be hungry. Come and sit down.” He beckoned them over to the campfire, where the rest of the group were gathered, they too waved them over.

 

When they sat down, the majority of the group began to coo. Apollo didn’t bother waking up, which didn’t bother any of them.

 

“So, how’s being a parent going?” Shiro rested opposite them, across the campfire, his arm resting on his knee.

 

“Well other than him ‘relieving himself’ all over me, pretty good. He kind of just sleeps all the time, which I’m not sure to be thankful for yet.” Lance laughed, running a finger across the child’s face tenderly.

 

For the rest of the evening, the ate and talking between them, but one member of the group seemed awfully quiet.

 

Dante did his best to hide the scowl that was slowly growing on his face. His plan really wasn’t going well.

 

The two were canoodling with their new baby just feet from him while the others basically cheered them on. To be fair, Hunk and Pidge were right. Apollo was super cute, but he still couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy that burned in his chest, which then leaked into his gaze. He wished that was him, his child and not Lance’s, but every attempt he had always ended in either an argument or set him back a huge step.

 

Maybe...maybe he should give up.

As the thought filled his head, the waters of grief flooded his chest. Just thinking about it, giving up and moving on, made his heartache.

 

No. He couldn’t take it. He had to keep trying. Maybe this new kid wasn’t a good thing. Maybe he would get bored or too stressed out? What if he freaked and left Lance?

 

What if Lance freaked out and left him..?

 

That seemed unlikely...maybe with a little help..? He could talk to him, slowly ease into it, cautiously... now that’s an idea...

 

———————————————

 

Ok, again!”

 

Shiro and Keith circled each other, blades in hand. Coran had made them do a training exercise with man to man combat. As well as climbing the biggest tree he could find, guiding a blindfolded teammate, and using tree knocks for morse code. It was interesting to watch, to say the least.

 

The rest of the group lounged on the sidelines, watching as Shiro nearly waded right into the lake while Keith tried his best to guild him through Coran's ‘obstacle course’.

 

It was about midday, and the sun shone brightly, while the breeze kept everyone comfortably cool.

 

Allura held Apollo in her arms, Lance laying on his back as he watched the clouds. Dante sat sheepishly beside him, about an arms-length away.

 

When Apollo began to squirm and whimper in his blanket, the two men looked over as he began to cry.

 

Lance sat up and held his hands out for the baby as Allura carefully passed him over.

 

“Is he hungry?” Allura asked.

 

“Not sure. He doesn’t need to be changed or anything and I fed him not that long ago.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, bouncing the baby slightly as he reached and grabbed for his Papa with his chubby fingers. Tears beginning to stream down his face as his wails grew louder and higher in pitch.

 

It got to the point were Keith and Shiro even looked over to see what all the commotion was.

 

“Try laying him on his back and rubbing both his hands between your fingers.” Dante suggested through the shrieking.

 

Lance looked at him for a moment before doing as he said, laying the baby on his back and taking his tiny fists between his fingers, rubbing them.

 

And, surprisingly, Dante was right. Apollo’s cries began to die down fairly quickly.

 

When he had stopped and Lance had gathered him in his arms once again, he turned to the blue man.

 

“How did you know to do that?”

 

“My mama used to do for my friend's little sister when she was a baby. It always worked for her.” He shrugged.

 

“Thanks.” Lance looked down, a soft look in his ocean eyes.

 

“No problem.”

 

———————————————

 

“Ok men. You’ve trained hard. You learned the tactics you need to know. And I wish you luck. The journey should only take you two days at very most. Use the communicators, keep in touch. If you need any help, just ask. You know what you're looking for. Rule one?”

 

“Move swiftly and quietly.” They recited.

 

“Rule two?” Coran paced in front of them.

 

“Avoid contact with dragons at all times. They are ancient magical creatures that keep the balance and only want to protect their territory.” The stood, armour-clad and ready.

 

“And the final rule?”

 

“If spotted, rum and hide. Only use violence as a last resort.”

 

“Good. If we come here and ha these magnificent beasts, we are just as bad as Lotor.”

 

They nodded. “And for the love of Voltron, be safe!” Coran placed and hand on each of their shoulders. “I wish you luck. Your armour and skill will protect you.”

 

They turned to face the rest of the team.

 

Lance flung himself forward, wrapping his body around Keith’s tightly. He nuzzled his nose in close to his neck, hiding the tears that were gradually swelling in his eyes.

 

Keith rubbed his back, squeezing him back just as tightly. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against the prince’s, sighing softly.

 

“You be safe, ok? You have a lot to come back to, so don’t bail on me now.” Lance whispered quietly, his voice barely audible.

 

“I will, my love. Don’t worry, I’ll be back as fast as I can. Just make sure Apollo doesn’t get into Amy trouble while I’m gone.” He grinned, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and to his eyelids where salty water had gathered.

 

Lance gave a wet laugh. “Sure thing.” He rubbed their noses together, finding comfort in the simple show of affection. “I love you.”

 

Keith hummed. “I love you, too, sweetheart.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to cotton soft ones, and holding them there for longer than he should have.

 

When he pulled back, he looked over to see that Shiro had the same idea, he and Lance chuckling slightly at Allura and Shiro’s red faces.

 

Lance whipped around, stepping closer to Hunk and scooping their child up, turning to face his mate again.

 

Keith smiled down at the very confused infant. The confusion soon transformed into happiness as Apollo smiled, reaching for his father’s faces with a happy gurgle.

 

The galran leaned down pressing a small kiss to the infant's forehead. “I’ll be back soon.” He whispered, rubbing his nose against the baby’s just as Lance had done to him.

 

After the farewells, the two brothers turned and began their mini journey.

 

“Good luck! We love you!” Hunk yelled from behind them, making them laugh as the disappeared into the forest.

 

They walked quietly, most likely due to nerves. Coran had described the mountains as unpredictable and dangerous. A place where dragons reigned over the land and the sky, protecting the precious treasures that hid inside the mountains.

 

That was enough to scare them a little. But this wasn’t the only dangerous situation they had gotten themselves into. Keith had nearly died plenty of times. Shiro would have, too if it weren’t for his patience.

 

So here they were at the base as a medium-sized mountain, ready climb the wall of stone. They had been suited with their armour and blades, along with ropes and rations.

 

“Ready?”

 

Keith turned to Shiro, a bright smile on his face. He was excited.

 

Keith smiled back, just as enthusiastic.

 

“You bet, old-timer. Race you to the top?”

“You’re on, squirt!”

 

Suddenly, he wasn’t nervous anymore. He was excited. He was looking forward to the action and the adrenaline, just like the good old days when he and Shiro would get themselves into messes and then usually have to fight their way out of them.

 

They began to climb, using indents and cracks as footholds to push and pull themselves up to the rocky wall, ignoring the fact that if they fell they would most definitely break a bone.

 

The effort made Keith’s arms burn, and his fingers felt stiff, his legs beginning to feel like jelly. Fortunately for him, he was not afraid of heights, and actually quite enjoyed being up high, away from all the noise and comparison of everyday life.

 

When they finally got to the top, they were panting and out of breath, flipping down on the flat of the platform.

 

Shiro began to chuckle breathlessly, which then caused Keith to begin laughing at him.

 

“I know it’s weird, but I’m kind of excited.” Keith said, his laughter dying down and his breath returning to normal.

 

“Huh...Me too.”

 

“Know. Let’s go get these crystals so we can finally get home.” Keith sat up, holding out his hand, which Shiro grasped, the two sharing a firm nod.

 

The rose from the ground and began walking, watching their step as the half walked/ half slide down the other side of the mountain.

 

As the walked further into the hills, the sound of roads and shrill calls could be heard more and more clearly.

 

Coran had said that dragons are attracted to the Sidfium, and tend to fly around it. That meant the louder the noise, the closer they were.

 

The rest of that day they spent searching for the crystals. They hiked up mountains, they waded through ponds, they hid from the occasional dragon, had their lunch. Just the usual.

 

By the time the sun had set, they were exhausted. But they were getting the gut feeling that they were getting close.

 

The ground was getting warmer and they encountered more and more dragons. They didn’t look how Keith thought they would.

 

They saw one’s that looked like the one they saw the first time the actually encountered a dragon, sleek with black scales, burning yellow eyes and sharp wings.

 

But there were also ones that were a lot bigger and buffer. Ones that looked as if they were made from rock, like the green one that looked like a Venus flytrap with wings.

 

They came in lots of different colours apparently. There were blues and reds and purples and yellows. Their scales sometimes seemed to fade from one colour to another, shining and shimmering against the moonlight. Keith was almost certain he saw one glowing as it flew above them. And it was definitely his favourite one so far.

 

It looked different from any of the others they’d seen that day, and it acted differently too.

 

It was a dark navy colour, almost black, but against the sky, with the help of the moonlight, you could see the blue sheen it wore on its skin. Its eyes were big and bright blue, like the colour of the hot springs, and the glow of them was seen easily.

 

But the way if moved in the sky was a huge part of what made Keith like it so much.

 

It was elegant and fast, folding its wings into its thin body and spinning upwards like a navy blue bullet, before going limp and leaning its head back on a long neck, falling towards the ground before spreading its wings to smoothly glide along the skyline.

 

It looked as if it was having fun, enjoying the night sky as it flew alone in the stars.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Shiro asked from beside him. They had found a small alcove to camp in and were currently sitting, watching the dragon fly carelessly.

 

“Yeah. Kind of reminds me of Lance. All the blue. Graceful yet somehow still a goofball.” Keith smiled fondly, not breaking his gaze on the flying reptile.

 

Shiro followed it, watching the dragon intently. “Yeah.” He chuckled. “It kind of does actually.”

 

The silence after was comfortable, the only sound being dragon calls somewhere off in the distance, echoing through the valleys.

 

“I’m really fricken proud of you.” Shiro suddenly blurred out of nowhere. Keith turned to him.

 

He wore a small grin, his gaze averted to the ground. “I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.”

 

“It’s true. You just make it so difficult to _not_ be proud.”

 

After a moment, Keith’s expression faltered slightly. He looked hesitant. “Do...Do you think Mom and Dad are proud of me?” His voice was small and insecure.

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t they be?” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows slightly, concern racking his features.

 

“I don’t know... maybe I’m just being stupid. I just...” he trailed off, but Shiro stayed quiet. He has learned to just let Keith think for a sec before he spoke again after many days of doubt and practise.

 

“They didn’t even know Lance was pregnant before the attack. And know we’re just gonna land back with a baby.” He pulled his knees up to his chest to rest his chin on them. “Don’t get me wrong, I adore Apollo. I think he’s the best thing since sliced bread, but I just worry that he won’t...well, more _will_ get a lot more grief than any child should.”

 

Shiro listened carefully. He was right. Because of Lotor, an Altean-Galran halfbreed, Apollo might not get the best reputation with other people, kingdoms, even. Rulers usually look at the family when looking for suitors or even just to form alliances. Technically, Lotor was still related to him, not to mention the same type of hybrid, which would most likely not go down well for Apollo.

 

“Keith, your parents will be delighted to meet Apollo. Yes, he might have trouble with a few aspects, but look at you and Lance. Both strong, intelligent, kind people. And if they see Apollo for something he’s not, by Voltron, I know you and Lance will set them straight. And I know that your parents will love him just as much as they love you.”

 

Keith turned to him again, finally making eye contact with wet amethyst eyes. “Ok. Yeah, yeah, they will. Dad loves kids.”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Sure.”

 

Once again, they stayed voiceless, gazing out at the starry blackness while the navy blue dragon continued to loop and twirl overhead.

 

When morning came, they woke at the crack of dawn. The sun was orange, solid and bright, colouring the clouds a nice amber.

 

Keith groaned as he sat up. His spine cracked all the way up and his elbow popped as his extended it. Sleeping on the floor was not fun. But at least the stone was warm.

 

They began to move soon after. Following the cliff to the dragons calls like they had done the day before.

 

It was only when Keith began to sweat that he noticed the heat. It was getting warmer and warmer with every step they took.

 

“Shiro, are we close?” He almost struggled not to wheeze. “Please tell me we’re close.”

 

“Yeah, according to Coran, we used to be. Just over the ‘U’ shaped hill where the dragons cry loudest, right?”

 

“Well, there’s the hill.” Keith pointed, seeing a large hill in the distance, maybe a mile away, that did indeed look like a ‘U’.

 

Shiro resisted the urge to groan. “I dread to think how hot it is over there if it’s already this warm.”

 

“I thought Coran said the suits would protect us?” Keith questioned. “Wait, maybe we bought the wrong ones or something.”

 

“I’ll call him.”

 

Shiro reaches up and placed to fingers to the side of his helmet. There was a quiet beep sound as they waited quietly. But soon Coran’s voice was booming through the speaker of his helmet, making him tilt his head away from the speaker and wince slightly. It just made Keith snigger slightly before Shiro reaches up and pressed the same button on his helmet.

 

Keith frowned at him, to which Shiro stuck his tongue out.

 

“Coran, we need to know if these are the right suits.”

 

“Well, I checked them, they are the real sets. Why? Is there a problem?”

 

“Well, you said it would protect us from the heat, and quite frankly, I feel like a roast chicken right now.” Keith voiced.

 

“Did you turn on the temperate management setting?” He inquired through the speaker.

 

“This thing has settings?!” Keith exclaimed. “Wouldn’t you think to tell us this?!”

 

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed you knew.”

 

Shiro and Keith, in perfect union, facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like it I think it’s pretty boring tbh so I’m sorry


	18. New Beginnings and Fond Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continued on their path, much more swiftly than before and with a lot more vigilance. The dragon had stayed uncomfortably close for the duration of their walk, flying beside them, but still at a fair distance. They preferred a further one, but at least it wasn’t attacking them anymore.
> 
> It made Keith wonder. Why was it hovering around them like that? It was following them. It was strange, but it let Keith get a better look at the beast.
> 
> It was smaller than most of the dragons he’d seen, but it was made up for in muscle and teeth. It looked similar in shape to the dark blue one that he was gazing at last night. It was a vibrant red, stark against the blue and grey of the sky while it’s sharp eyes were a intimidating yellow, it’s pupil a long black slit.
> 
> But then it looked over at him. It locked eyes with Keith for a moment, and he was not prepared for the feeling he got...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit spicy at the end just a warning. This chapter really kicks off the second main plotline in the book and I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy reading. Let me know your preferences, I'd love to hear them :)

“Apollo, please don’t cry, please. Daddy will be back soon.” Lance bounced his crying child gently. He had woken to the sound of high pitched crying and it only grew into hysterics when he wasn’t greeted by both of his parents.

 

He had been at this for twenty minutes, and Lance had made the conclusion, after trying to nurse him, to which he refused, and a clean blanket, that it was Keith’s absence that made him so frightened and upset.

 

Usually newborns should stay with both parents as much as possible within the first five to seven days of their birth, but due to obvious circumstances, Keith couldn’t be present at all times. They had managed the first three days, but they still had a mission to complete.

 

Having Keith practically ripped from him probably didn’t have the best effects on the poor child.

 

‘Please get home soon, Gorteh. I need your help.’ Lance thought to himself. He had tried Dante’s method of laying him down and rubbing his hands, only to make him kick his legs and wail louder. Oh, he definitely had Keith’s temper.

 

Even Kosmo looked worried at this point, pushing himself up with his front legs to sit up as he gazed at the distraught parent, something like sympathy in his amber eyes.

 

Lance took a deep breath, holding Apollo close to his chest while supporting the back of his head with his whole hand as he hushed the infant.

 

“Come on, Apollo. You don’t want to wake Auntie Pidge and Auntie Allura. What about Uncle Hunk, Hmm?” Lance spoke, his voice cotton soft, closing his eyes as he lay back. Kosmo moved to lay horizontally across his lower back, acting as a backrest for the prince.

 

He sighed in relief at the feeling of soft fur and pressure being released from his back. Apollo continued to cry but it was slightly muffled by Lance’s now clean clothing thanks to Hunk, fisting his tiny hands in Lance's shirt. 

 

Kosmo wrapped his tail round to rest curled up by Lance’s thigh. The Altean pulled the baby back so he could cradle him in his lap, getting more comfortable.

 

His eyelids felt heavy and occasionally dropped closed just for Lance to have to forced them open again. There was a dull ache of exhaustion deep in his bones, like the shadows of sleep were pulling him down into the deep pools of unconsciousness, his ears so accustomed to the newborns cries it was almost like background noise to the hammer that was thrumming against the inside of his skull.

 

But then he felt Kosmo shift. The wolf shuffled back slightly so that Lance’s head rested on his shoulder blades, which he didn’t mind at all if it meant that the big mane of fur had anything to do with it. It almost felt similar to Keith’s hair in a strange way.

 

He felt a few a couple thumps against his legs, opening his eyes to see Kosmo’s bushy, blue tail gently patting his thigh where Apollo rested.

 

The baby’s eyes opened at the sudden feeling of fur against his chest. Lance held his breath, not daring to move a muscle in his body as Apollo’s cries drastically dropped to leftover whimpers and sobs, replaced by blank confusion.

 

He experimentally patted petit fingers down on the tail, flattening the fur. He brought his other hand up and placed both of them down rubbing them side to side.

 

The tears stopped flowing from his eyes, and his face loosened. He began to grab handfuls of the hair before letting them go to grasp at another section.

 

Soon, he was wrapping his stubby little arms around the width of the tail to pull it close to his chest, stuffing his face into it like a cuddly toy.

 

Lance cooed at the thought of Apollo with a bunch of soft toys. He couldn’t wait to get him home to the castle where he could give him all the fluffy, cuddly toys he wanted. Where he would have crib to sleep in and a nursery where Lance could read to him and sing to him while they sat in front of a fire. And then when he was older he and Keith could play with wooden swords and pretend to defeat evil sea witches while Lance scold him for promoting violence to their son.

 

And when he was even older again, Lance would teach him to sing their favourite songs and how to dance his favourite dances. Where the three of them would go on walks through the woods and Keith would take them to his hidden lagoon. And after a day of fun, Keith and Lance would tuck him in before tiptoeing back to their own bedroom for a night of sweet, passionate love making, then to wrap around each other and fall blissfully into sleep in the comfort of each other’s warmth... Ok maybe he got a little carried away at the end. Apollo wasn’t the only one who missed Keith.

 

But then a thought popped into his head. Maybe he did have something he could give Apollo other than Kosmo's tail. The small purple lion that Úna had gifted them the first time they met her. Whilst caught up in all the chaos, he had forgotten to give him the small plush.

 

By this point Apollo was yawning in his lap, having cried himself out to the prince’s relief.

 

He reached over to the small satchel that held the gift, careful not to disturb the small baby that could turn into a siren at any wrong movement.

 

“Gotcha.” He said triumphantly, pulling the small toy out of the bag to settle back down against Kosmo’s back. The wolf had finally rested his head down on his paws, eyes tiredly watching the infant.

 

Lance ran a hand over his head and ears, calming the wolf enough to close his eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered as  Kosmo finally fell fast asleep, getting some well deserved rest.

 

When Lance looked down at Apollo again, he was snuggling happily against Kosmo’s tail, holding it tight. What did he do to deserve such a cute kid?

 

“Hey Apollo. Look. It’s a gift from a good friend of mine. She gave it to me after she helped us and she would really like to meet you.” Lance whispered, running a finger tenderly across the newborn’s cheek, while gently shaking the small toy above him.

 

The new prince opened his eyes slightly, seeing the small purple lion in his father’s hand and tiredly reaching for it with one hand, keeping his other arm wrapped around Kosmo’s tail.

 

Lance smiled, placing it down for him next to the tail so he was able to hold onto both.

 

He couldn’t help but feel blessed as Apollo cuddled up in his little blanket, holding closely to both Kosmo’s tail and his new present.

 

Finally, he had fallen asleep.

 

Lance let out a sigh of satisfaction and exhaustion, letting himself lay back against the warmth of Kosmo’s side before falling prey to sleep himself. His eyes fell closed and soon he was sound asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro!” Keith yelled over the wind whipping at the side of his body like leather whips.

 

Shiro grunted with effort. His hands were gripped tightly to the ledge of the rock, his fingers beginning to burn like liquid fire was pooling in his knuckles.

 

Keith clamped both hands down on either one of his wrists, desperately pulling at them in an attempt to save his brother from certain death.

 

They were carefully walking along the ledge of a narrow cliff, doing their best to avoid the ruby red reptile that had seemed to be rather interested in them. They first heard it shriek in the mountains, only for it to begin gradually getting closer until it was circling above them.

 

They stayed calm and just continued on their path. Dragons weren’t used to seeing foreigners, so it was probably just curious.

 

But then it decided to scoop down with a deafening roar, similar in sound to thunder, and dive for Keith with it's talons open.

 

Fortunately, Shiro saw the winged creature before it could reach the galran prince and shoved him out of the way before he was snatched up in the deadly grasp of the scarlet dragon.

 

This resulted in him loosing his balance and falling back over the ledge of the cliff. He was lucky enough to have caught the edge of rock to stop himself from falling down the sheer drop of the cliff.

 

Keith was immediately at his aid, doing his best to yank the knight up as the dragon let out another ground shattering roar somewhere behind him.

 

They were quick to get Shiro up, off the ledge, both men falling to the ground with a huff of relief.

 

“Quiznack...” Keith panted, his body weak but his heart racing, pumping adrenaline through his veins.

 

“You good?” Shiro asked, also catching his breath, turning his head to face Keith.

 

“I’m fine. You?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

Keith chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Come on.” He rolled, pushing himself up to sit on his heels. “Before that dragon comes back.”

 

“Yeah.” Shiro grunted slightly as he pushed himself up to sit before standing, offering Keith a helpful hand, to which he gratefully took.

 

They continued on their path, much more swiftly than before and with a lot more vigilance. The dragon had stayed uncomfortably close for the duration of their walk, flying beside them, but still at a fair distance. They preferred a further one but at least it wasn’t attacking them anymore.

 

It made Keith wonder. Why was it hovering around them like that? It was following them. It was strange, but it let Keith get a better look at the beast.

 

It was smaller than most of the dragons he’d seen, but it was made up for in muscle and teeth. It looked similar in shape to the dark blue one that he was gazing at last night, the one that made him think of Lance.

 

It had large wings that helped it glide gracefully through the air, at a very fast speed if the earlier dive had anything to go by, it's size probably helping it gain speed as well. It’s back was lined with fin-looking growths, slightly different from the other dragons he'd encountered, and it’s head was suited with two pointed horns. It was a vibrant red, stark against the blue and grey of the sky while it’s sharp eyes were a intimidating yellow, it’s pupil a long black slit that was focused on what was ahead while it flew beside them.

 

But then it looked over at him. It locked eyes with Keith for a moment, and he was not prepared for the feeling he got.

 

His chest suddenly felt light and it made his legs feel like jelly. He gasped at the strange tingling sensation that ran up his fingers and toes, moving up his arms and legs before settling in his chest and buzzing in his head like a bee hive.

 

Shiro’s voice sounded muffled, like he was underwater, and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the look of the dragons eyes while it twisted itself to hover in front of him, each powerful thrust of it's wings rolling large huffs of gathered wind across his body and rustling his hair. He was frozen in place, stiff as a board.

 

An image flash in his mind, a memory he hadn't lived. An image of the dragon he was currently hypnotised by. But it wasn’t alone. There were five other dragons stood beside it.

 

One yellow, large and buff, almost looking like a boulder. One green, small and natural looking, like it was made from vines and moss and pebbles, he felt like he'd seen it before somewhere. One black as night, piercing purple eyes towering above the others with a mighty stance. One a mix of pink and magenta, thin and elegant, almost looking like royalty with white cloudy eyes matching sharp claws attached to the joint of it’s wings. And one dark, almost navy, midnight blue, standing small right next to the fiery red one, familiar glowing blue eyes staring deep into his soul.

 

He suddenly gasped for breath, being brought back to reality by the hard rock of the ground and a sharp pain shooting up from his tailbone as he fell to the floor.

 

He struggled to catch his breath, watching as the curious red beast let loose a long call of some sort, bobbing it’s head as it flapped it’s powerful wings, continuing to call as it sped off higher into the clouds, roaring and calling as if announcing something.

 

Keith looked after the dragon, catching his breath as it flew away. Shiro was no better.

 

“Did you see that!” Keith’s head whipped round to look at the knight, eyes wide with shock and slight excitement.

 

Shiro nodded. “I-I...What was that?”

 

“I don’t know... But it feels...weird. Like, we’re...connected. To them.”

 

“The dragons.” Shiro finished. Keith nodded.

 

His gaze turned to the mountains. “It flew towards the mountain we’re heading to.” He said quietly.

 

Keith followed his eyes. “We need to figure this out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lance? Are you in there?” Lance’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of Allura’s voice.

 

He took in a deep breath of stuffy air as he sat up, still in the same position as the night before, Apollo resting peacefully in his lap, clutching both Kosmo’s tail and the soft purple lion loosely.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, come in.” He called quietly. The sheet moved aside and Allura stepped in silently.

 

Kosmo’s head rose up at the intrusion, just lowered down again after he realised it was Allura.

 

“Morning.” He greeted, clearly exhausted as he lay back against the wolf, his eyes shut.

 

Allura sat down next to him, folding her legs under her, careful not to step into his nest.

 

“We heard him crying last night. You must be exhausted.” She said, sympathy in her voice as she gazed down at the sleeping infant with a soft look in her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I think he misses Keith. I tried everything I could to try and get him to calm down until Kosmo saved the day.” He explained.

 

Allura chuckled. “I can see that. I may not be very fond of the beast but he does have his perks.”

 

Lance smiled and nodded, his eyes on the wolf. “Yeah, he does.”

 

Lance looked back up at his sister. “Any plans for today?”

 

“Coran said Keith and Shiro should be back by tonight. We were planning to just wait. Catch up on sleep, maybe explore. There’s nothing else we really _can_ do.”

 

“I’d like to get up. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep and I’m really bored so I think I’ll just go for a walk or something.”

 

“Would you like me to take Apollo? I can watch him if you want to stretch your legs.” Allura suggested. Classic Allura, Lance thought, always doing things for other people.

 

Lance smiled and thought about the offer. Would that be a good idea? Apollo had been with Allura the most out of his friend group for obvious reasons and he knew could trust him with her for a few minutes. Plus, Apollo seemed to take a liking to her.

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not! I’d love to spend some time with my favourite nephew.” She smiled brightly, clearly excited.

 

“He’s your only nephew.” Lance chuckled.

 

“Even more reason to love him.”

 

“I can’t wait until you and Shiro have kids. You are going to be an amazing mama.” He laughed. “Plus, Apollo is like simple practise for when you actually do have kids.”

 

Allura flushed at the comment. “I need to convince father to actually let me marry him first.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Father will understand. Plus, I’ve been to your debates, not to mention that I’m your brother and have experienced countless arguments with you first hand. I repeat; you will be fine.”

 

Allura laughed at the comment. “That’s true. I suppose I should have said, I need to convince _Shiro_ to marry me.” Her voice was quiet, and dare he say, doubtful.

 

“Oh, please. The amount of times Shiro has come to me, asking me what flowers are and telling me how wonderful and talented you are.” He rolled his eyes. “That guy is head over heels for you, Allura. He’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

 

A small smile graced Allura’s lips, her eyes trained on the sleeping infant in his lap, but he could tell that a fond memory, probably of the knight, was replaying in her mind.

 

“Ok, Mister. Let’s see if we can get you out of here without waking you up.” Lance very, _very_ carefully slid his hands under the blanket, lifting the baby up, supporting his head and neck in one hand.

 

He carefully passed the sound baby into his sister's awaiting arms, sighing when the child didn’t stir.

 

“Thank, Voltron...” he whispered.

 

“Ok, I’ll take him to sit by the lake.” Allura informed him, turning to leaving the tent as carefully as she could.

 

Lance turned to Kosmo. He looked back. “You know what you’re doing better than me, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

 

That wasn’t the last they saw of the ruby red dragon.

 

After another varga and a half of hiking, they made it to the crystal cove. Barely.

 

It was extremely warm and they felt like their suits were going to melt right off their bodies, quickly followed by the rest of their flesh. It was difficult to breathe and that lack of oxygen made them feel weak, not to mention how high up they were.

 

But despite the heat, the entire cave was luminous blue and purple, and very dark other than the magical energy that caused the glow of the crystals. Steam rose up from cracks in the ground, clouding their view in some areas, the bright glow of the blues and purples shining through.

 

The walls of the cave were jet black, darker than the rock at the hot springs.

 

The sound of the dragon calling and shrieking outside echoed through the cavern, bouncing off the walls as small rocks and pebbles rolled and cracked against the ground, the hiss of the steam unsettling.

 

They took sparse steps, traversing deeper into dark. A low but loud rumble sounded out of the darkness, shaking them to their cores.

 

Their blades were out, held in front of them as they went back to back, doing their best to look in every direction.

 

It was when they felt a hot gust of wind roll over their sides that they turned to look at what actually made the sound.

 

There, in the blackness, was two sharp, glowing, lavender eyes, bright and piercing with a thin black slit that burned into their souls.

 

Keith let out a gasp at the massive black scaled foot that emerged from the darkness and into the light of the crystals.

 

They both took a step back as a huge, eight foot tall dragon came into view. It looked strangely familiar as it loomed over them.

 

The beast let out another low rumble as it climbed out of the shadows, coming into full view. Pointy features and bulging muscles, huge wings that were suspended from its back. Long, thick claws that were only a shade lighter than it’s night black skin.

 

But it’s eyes were the main give away. This was one of the dragons he’d seen in that image when he locked eyes with the red one.

 

Suddenly, it brought it’s large head down, giving a giving them a better view of the rows of alarmingly sharp teeth connect to it’s top and bottom lips. It only seemed to be interested in Shiro as it took a big sniff, beginning to circle the knight slowly.

 

Keith took a few steps back, watching as Shiro stood like a stone statue, not daring to move as he was investigated.

 

But it was when he saw him tense, and his eyes were blown wide in shock, that he began to worry.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

"I can hear it." His voice was quiet and hollow. "It's in my head."

 

* * *

  

"Did Keith have to fight other people to get to marry you, or did you just get to marry each other?" Dante rocked back on his butt as he questioned Lance like he was some annoying child that wanted to know everything and wouldn't stop asking questions. They were sitting in front of the water, Allura babbling happily to her nephew who was giving her a gummy smile as he reach for her.

 

Lance rested his head on his palm, as he gazed out onto the clear lake water that lapped softly against his bare toes.

 

"Nope, he had to fight if he wanted to prove himself worthy of marrying the Prince of Altea." He sighed in boredom and slight agitation.

 

In galran courting you had to prove you were worthy for the omega you wanted to mate, Keith had to fight any alpha in the royal court that thought they were a better choice.

 

He won over seven different alphas, then leading to their marriage to be arranged. He was of course the first choice over all, but it was a galran tradition for those of higher status.

 

Lance, along with his mother and father, had been invited watch the fights, as it was Lance’s future spouse they were going to announce. When the 'trails' began, Lance felt as if he was going to loose his lunch.

 

He wanted Keith as his mate, and only Keith. Since the first time he met Keith when he was sixteen to now, he knew his parents wanted to arrange a marriage between them, and he was all for it. He couldn't be happier the person he had to marry, out of anyone in the entire universe, was Keith. But clearly, the universe thought it would be to ruin it with this stupid tradition.

 

The alphas there were bigger and older than Keith, and seven wasn’t the most flattering number, but they definitely made up for it in size. That made Lance feel even worse. If he was forced to marry one of those monsters, mate one of them, he surely wouldn't last the first night. Sure, size was good in some aspects, but not when he feared he would be ripped in half.

 

Keith was a suitable in size and height and age and he was perfect and he was Lance’s. He was also only seventeen. These guys were most likely double his age, they had a lot more experience with combat, and definitely a lot stronger, which Lance didn’t think was fair at all. But the trails definitely explained why Keith had been trained in the art of combat from a young age. It explained why almost every unmated galran, even betas, where so scarily fit. They would fight for mates. Sure, it wasn't held in an arena with an audience, but the still did it.

 

Because Keith was the first choice, each alpha was chosen to fight him one at a time. If Keith lost, the other alphas would fight the victor instead.

 

It was terrifying to watch. To have to sit there completely helpless, the rest of his life in Keith’s hands. He didn’t like seeing Keith getting punched or kicked and he really didn’t like listening to all the pained grunts and gasps that echoed through the large arena. He was never into violence or fighting. He disliked it a lot, actually.

 

It almost felt like it was a mating flight. He would probably have preferred one of those. That entire week he had been free of classes because he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with the trails so close. Instead, his ‘magical creatures’ teacher, which also happened to be his favourite teacher and subject, gave him a book to read about dragons as a fun distraction.

 

He read the entire thing and found it extremely interesting. Basically, a mating flight was were an unmated female dragon would go into heat.

 

She’ll eat for energy before flying off. While in flight, male dragons will chase her and do their best to fight each other off to mate with the female. But the female will fight back. When a male dragon does catch up, it will clamp it's teeth down on her neck and mate with her, bonding them for life.

 

He also read of ancient riders hundreds of years ago that had a special emotional bond with their dragons. The heat would effect the rider as well, and the riders of the two mated dragons usually mated themselves.

 

Lance loved the idea of having a special bond with his very own dragon, of all creatures, they were definitely his favourite. But, he didn’t exactly like the idea of a dragon choosing his mate, fair enough, but he still thought it was an interesting concept.

 

Watching Keith fight for his hand with such determination, not only made his heart flutter in his chest, but it reminded him of a mating flight.

 

But instead of the alphas chasing him while fighting each other, he just watched from afar as the fought each other one by one.

 

Miraculously, and to Lance's absolute euphoria, Keith had won. He managed to take down seven scary alphas, and win Lance’s hand in marriage. He couldn’t help the small, excited giggle that escaped him when Keith looked up at him with a grin. He didn’t even notice the smiles on his parents faces as he leaned on the banister of the balcony, waving down at his victor happily beaming at him. He was supposed to stay calm and collected by he couldn't help it.

 

Before he knew it they were married, spending almost every waking and sleeping hour together. Lance would wake up feeling warm and cosy in the protection of Keith's arms, the two of them cuddling in the early morning bliss before someone came to wake them.

 

Throughout the day they would go to events or go into the town, sometimes Lance would take Keith down to the garden where there were lots of colourful and bright flowers and plants for him to sketch. Lance was surprised at how wonderful of an artist he was for being such a tough guy. 

 

During the evening, they would have been prepared a meal that they would eat with Lance's family. Lance had a habit of wiping his cutlery and cup before using it because he was afraid of consuming any germs that survived the dishwasher after Hunk showed him the amount of bacteria that was still left over. But he was far from a germaphobe. Heck, if he thought back to some of the things he and Keith had done during his rut, he would think the complete opposite.

 

A flush dusted his cheeks at the memories. When he went into heat, it also triggered Keith's very first rut. I was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. But he loved every minute of it.

 

Keith not only changed in his mind set, he also changed physically. He grew easily a foot taller, maybe two, like he was hit by some size changing ray and was now suddenly a whole lot bigger, his mouth, his hands, his chest, his...little Keith. Well...his enticingly large Keith.

 

His teeth grew more pointed and his claws became sharper. Not to mention his hair thickened and more fur-like hair grew to hang slightly on his elbows and to carpet the centre of his chest, also curling up at the base of his tail. He forgot to mention that he also grew a tail, which he was not expecting. It was long, probably reaching the crown of his head if it was up straight, which it usually was if it wasn't wrapped around some part of Lance's body.

 

It had a thin layer of hair running up to the tip were there was a few longer stands. Like a lion's tail.

 

When he got excited, or when they were actually mating, the top of it would flick from side to side vigorously, and when they lay to sleep it would reach over or down between Keith's legs and wrap around Lance's leg like a snake, all while Keith licked at the top of his head, grooming him like a mama cat would do for her kittens.

 

Now that he thought about it, Keith basically turned into an oversized cat when he was in rut. ~~Did that make him a furry?~~ He really seemed to like doggystyle for some reason. Maybe it was just the most instinctual position? Or he had more access to Lance's neck? He also really liked having his head between Lance's legs, but he wasn't complaining.

 

And biting. The amount of bite marks, large bite marks for that matter, scattered all over his body was a clear reminder of how animalistic Keith got when breeding.

 

With his new size, it was absolutely delightful to be filled by him, the drag and the feeling of being full, his heat-racked brain feeling the ultimate satisfaction knowing he would be having his alpha's pups, even if it wasn't entirely certain, his clouded mind was convinced. He could have changed his size and grown bigger at anytime if he wanted to, but the idea didn't even grace his thoughts.

 

He was taken care of, and Keith extreme protectiveness just made him feel so treasured and cherished. The fact that he would growl if anyone even walk past their door filled him glee.

 

He would almost constantly be purring, when he humped him into the headboard, when he held him close and shielded him from the world as he groomed him, as he licked a bit at his skin. It was an extremely comforting feeling, the slight vibration in his throat against the top of his head.

 

When both heats and ruts were over, the haze faded away and they were left to deal with the realisation of a destroyed bed and a really, really marked up Lance. His father wasn't exactly jumping for joy that he needed to trade for a new bed, but it had been expected. The galra were just rough lovers. But they could be sweet if they wanted to. Keith always let Lance decide. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked it. I also typed this up on my laptop instead and i'm finally getting the time to go and proof read all my chapter so they are a lot better now :)


	19. A Dragon's Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What..?" He squinted, craning his head forward slightly to get a better look. What on Altea?
> 
> They were silent as the dragons calmed, but it was when two of them stepped forward, one red and one black, the largest of the group, that they noticed the strange shape on either one of their backs. Was that a person?!
> 
> Lance took a step back, Coran and Hunk standing protectively at the head of the group, him, Allura and Pidge peaking over their shoulders in curiosity and interest. Ok, Lance thought, There is definitely a person on those dragons! What type of maniac would ride a dragon?!
> 
> But then he saw who it was, the two figures unmounting the dragons, sliding off and thanking the large beasts before they began to make their way closer. That was his maniac!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update and short chapter :( I've been busy with lots of different things, but next week's chapter will be better, hopefully, I don't really know if its that good or if u guys are just polite. Enjoy!

 

_What is your meaning here, little one?_

 

Shiro felt the air leave his lungs in one bodiless punch. The feeling was surreal.

 

_I know you have meaning. Not everyone travels this far without a reason._

 

He could hear a voice in his head, it sounded low and intimidating. Almost as unnerving as the massive scaly reptile that was currently stalking towards him.

 

He could hear Keith asking him things, his voice edged with hardness, his stance wide in the corner of his eye.

 

“We’re here for a few crystals.” He tried his best to keep his voice strong, his body stiff as a board.

 

He recognised this dragon. This was the black one from that image that he saw flash through his mind before. The one that called out to him the most out of all six of the ancient creatures.

 

The dragon hummed in his head.

 

_Yes, that is why most valiant souls travel to this place. But you, little cub, you are different..._

 

Shiro swallowed and took a steadying breath. “How so?”

 

_All dragons can sense a worthy heart, the only reason you made it here is because you have one. An your friend there. My brothers and sisters would surely have ended you before you stepped foot on our mountains._

 

That sent a slight shiver down his spine. Luck could only be on their side for so long.

 

_You have something different within you. I can feel it in your mind and your soul._

 

“Why do I feel you? Why can I hear you in my head?”

 

_We’re connected, you and I. Just as Varcian is connect to your comrade there. Since the moment you were born we have been linked through a deep magic that cannot be broken._

 

Shiro’s gaze made its way over to Keith, who stood watching the two interact, clearly very confused as to why Shiro was having a conversation with this dragon that was currently studying him like a tiger would to prey. A very large, black, scaly, winged tiger.

 

“What’s it saying?” He whisper-shouted to him, his ears lowering slightly. Shiro just continued to speak with the dragon.

 

“Varcian is the red dragon that attacked us, right?” Shiro inquired, twisting his body round by the waist to look at the dragon's vibrant, purple eyes.

 

_Indeed. But he was not trying to harm you. He was simply confused. He wanted to bring your friend to me, ask me why he felt so strong with him present._

 

They both turned to look at Keith, only to find him currently caught up with ‘Varcian’, his eyes wide with shock and realisation as he was circled by the scarlet beast, both of them just as intrigued as the other.

 

He heard a low chuckle echo in his head, genuine amusement, not evil or malevolent.

 

_I do apologise for his actions. He can be quite temperamental. Reckless. But he does mean well, despite his rash behaviour._

 

Shiro chuckled with just as much entertainment. “Reminds me of Keith.”

 

The two of them watched on as Varcian took a quick sniffed of Keith’s chest, before retracting and sneezing all over his front. The prince took a step back in disgust, only for his foot to stomp down on the dragon's tail, causing him to whip it out from under his foot with a sharp cry, making him loose his balance, sending him to the ground with a yelp.

 

The two just turned back to each other, the same enjoyment running through them. Now that they had met in person (or should he say physically?), he felt the bond they had between them.

 

It was like a buzz in his chest, sometimes rumbling and bouncing off his ribs trying escape while also driving him on and filling him with energy, other times just laying dormant, calm like a cat curled up on his chest, helping him sleep on stressful nights.

 

_Keith. Is that his name?_ The low voice sounded in his head.

 

He nodded. “Yeah. I'm Shiro. I’m the head knight of Marmora, Keith is the Prince. He’s like my little brother.” Shiro explained, looking on as Keith grumbled to himself and got back to his feet.

 

_Yes, Varcian is my like a brother to me. He makes me very proud._

 

Shiro pondered a question in his head before he spoke. “You said you and I are linked just as Keith and Varcian are. So that tells me that Varcian and Keith can communicate like us, would that be right?”

 

The dragon’s head rose slightly. _That is right._

 

"He showed us an image. One of you and Varcian, and there were different dragons there, too. Blue and green and yellow and pink. Does that ring any bells?"

 

_I saw an image similar to what you've described. One of people. Of you, Shiro, and your brother. I saw a lean man, his skin touched by the sun. I saw a short girl, clad in green. A man large and round. A women with dark skin and white hair._

 

It was then that Shiro caught on the he was describing his friends. They were caught up in this just as much as he and Keith. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together.

 

_I believe the image you saw was a sign. Each of the dragons you saw are connected to the people that us dragons have seen. All of us connected by the same spiritual link._

 

That was the picture he was looking for. A dragon for every person. Varcian was connected to Keith. Shiro was connect to...did he tell him his name?

 

"This makes sense now." He couldn't help but smile slightly as his questions were answered. But he still had a lot more. Before he could speak another word, the black reptile hummed again in his mind.

 

_I know you still have questions, cub. I know little, but together, we will answer as many as we can._

 

"Well, maybe we can answer each others questions. Like, what's your name?"

 

_Oh, forgive me. My name is Cavious. I have been given the responsibility of protecting dragons and keeping those corrupted and evil from entering home land._   _Perhaps the universe has decided us stronger together._

 

"I think that's a good way of putting it." Shiro agreed. He looked over again at Keith, seeing him sat on the edge of a small stone step, twisting his blade around and talking quietly to Varcian, showing it to the dragon that lay beside him, staring intently at it.

 

It was a few moments of comfortable silence before Cavious spoke up once again. _Who are the people I saw in that image? Are they your friends? Family?_

 

Shiro thought aboutthe answer, a fond memory clearly replaying in his head. "They're my family. The lean man your talking about, that's Lance, he's the Prince of Altea. A really selfless guy if you ask me. He and Keith have been married now for over half a year. He gave birth to a baby boy just a few days ago. Keith adores both of them more than anything.

The small, green one is Pidge. She's extremely intelligent and a talented mage. Hunk is the large one, but he definitely has the biggest heart. He's an amazing cook as well as an incredible support for anyone who needs it.

The woman with white hair is Allura. She's the Princess of Altea, also Lance's sister, clearly. She's my girlfriend, currently, I love her like a fish loves water. She's smart and funny and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She makes me want to be a better person."

 

Cavious felt his heart swell at the look on Shiro's face. Now that he has met his link, he feels a deep urge to protect the cub as if he were his own. 

 

_You really care for this princess. She makes you happy._

 

"She does. But what about you? Who are the dragons we saw?" Shiro smiled up at him. He tucked his legs under him and lay down with a huff, curling around the knight slightly.

 

_Aquina, scales of the ocean. He began. She is Varcian's mate. They had been interested in each other since the day they met. When she went into heat and the mating flight began, Varcian had fought his very hardest to claim her and he had managed to mate with her before any of the other males. She is quite the lovely dragon, I couldn't be happier for the both of them. Very playful. Varcian, scales of fire and heat, is my right hand, the second in command._

_The yellow scales of the sun, that is Limrig. He's strong, kind. He likes to take care of the cubs that hatch, him and Aquina play with them and help care for them. Felrine, gifted with the scales of the forest and earth, probably the smartest of our group, does not hold back on the charm. She is very daring, adventurous. Her and Varcian will usually get themselves into...difficult situations. No doubt to get their ears eaten off by Aquina._ He began to chuckle once again, shaking his head with what seemed like the trace of a smile on a his lips.

 

"And the one in pink?" Shiro asked, craning his head to look at the dragon's face. His eyes were trained on the ground, a soft look on his face.

 

_That is Salphiria. She was gifted with the scales of space and the stars above. She is a sight to behold. Swift, sharp, bright. Almost every male wanted to be her mate. She like a queen._ His voice was fond and slightly cheery.

 

"Wanted?" Shiro urged, a grin on his face.

 

_We have been mates now for almost a century. She has layed four of our eggs and helped me raise four strong dragons._

 

"Where are they now?"

 

_Salphiria is still with me, currently out gathering our friends. Our children have moved away from our den to find mates of their own. I miss them dearly, but I know they are safe._

 

“Are they coming now?” Shiro asked, already guessing the answer.

 

_When they saw the image, I presume they had begun to make their way here. This is where we would assemble if there was ever any turmoil disturbing the peace. Together, as a unit, we would settle the disruption._

 

“That’s sounds like us, actually. Working as a team and getting the job done no matter how big.” Shiro gazed down at his hands, all the information slowly moving around and sinking into his head.

 

If the other dragons had seen that flash of the team, and Keith and Shiro had both seen the image of the dragons, does that mean they saw the image as well?

 

From what Cavious is saying, each dragon has a link to a human. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised.

 

The dragons he described were shockingly similar to his team. He could even sense the similarities between him and Cavious.

 

Varcian was temperamental and fiery like Keith. Aquina was playful like Lance, flexible like the ocean.

 

Limrig, gentle and caring, kind like Hunk. Felrine, cunning and courageous as Pidge is sassy.

 

Salphiria was elegant and graceful, but strong, just as much a princess as Allura.

 

Even Varcian and Aquina being mates seemed to be a perfect coincidence. Cavious and Salphiria even had babies together.

 

He couldn’t stop to small flush that rose to his cheeks at the thought of him and Allura having their own kids. Sounds like a dream, he thought to himself, kind of crazy.

 

Well, it would be normal. He was communicating with a dragon with his mind for Voltron’s sake.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts, however, when a high pitched shriek sounded from out side the cave.

 

All heads turned to the entrance as, from what he could guess, Aquina entered, shaking her wings as a greeting, trotting happily towards her mate.

 

Keith felt Varcian move from behind him, standing to nuzzle lovingly at the female as she made a noise similar to purring.

 

“Where are the others?” Keith asked, turning to Varcian.

 

_They’ll be here soon. Aquina was just excited and flew ahead._

 

He wasn’t wrong. She was sniffing and nudging him excitedly all over, interrogating him just as Varcian had.

 

Now that he had a better look at her, though, he noticed a few more details.

 

Her skin was a shiny navy blue like before, but it faded into a lighter sky blue under her belly and tail, the thin skin of her wings. Her claws were a dark, solid, almost black colour. But her eyes were still that bright, brilliant blue.

 

Thin and sleek in build with a long tail, lined with small triangular fins that got smaller from the base to the tip of the tail.

 

“Whoa! Ok, there’s no need to smell there!” Keith yelped, jolting forward, away from Aquina’s snout.

 

Soon, the other dragons arrived, landing with their own noises and greetings.

 

Shiro and Keith lock eyes, confidence and uncertainty mixing together with a thrilling burn.

 

Wait till the other get a load of this...

 

* * *

 

“Ok, young warrior. You have been faced with three blood hounds. What’s your next move?”

 

“Three!? Not fair!”

 

“The world’s not fair, Lance. Now roll the dice.” Pidge deadpanned.

 

Lance frowned, looking down at Apollo. The baby seemed quiet intrigued in the game of Monsters and Mana.

 

Well, their imaginary game of Monsters and Mana, along with the pebble Pidge had shaped into a die using her magic. That was it. They used their imagination for the rest.

 

“Apollo do you think it’s fair that Pidge is the game master and is making it super difficult for her own enjoyment?”

 

Apollo blinked up at him, twisting to look at each member of the party before simply replying with: ‘Ah.’

 

“He means ‘yes’.” Lance clarifies, laughing almost nervously, smile reaching his eyes as he stroked the infant’s hair.

 

“Yeah, Pidge, uh, I think it’s unfair. I know you’re the game master and everything, but maybe, y’know, you could make it a little easier?” Dante spoke, surprising everyone. They turned to him, confusion and slight shock.

 

What...Wait-...huh? Was Dante seriously trying to help him? With a game, too?

 

“Y’know...just a thought.” He shrugged nervously, as if he was scared of what Pidge would say.

 

“Well, it’s just to make the game more interesting, but if you’re so passionate about it, I mean I guess I can take it down a notch.” The mage just shrugged and turned back to the centre of the small circle they’d created.

 

They’d been playing now for about ten minutes after Hunk suggested it out of boredom.

 

“Ok, Lance, one blood hound.” She stared once again, “What are you going to do?”

 

“Umm, uh, hide?” He tried. He let the dice fall and tumble to the ground. His number was decent.

 

Pidge played the game so much as a kid with her brother that she had basically the entire game memorised. “Ok, you managed to find a hiding place, but the hound _did_ call for back up with a mighty howl. It can still smell you.”

 

Just as she finished her sentence, a loud shriek sounded overhead, catching everyone’s attention.

 

They jumped in surprise and twisted round, looking up to see what type of creature had made the noise, already knowing it was a dragon.

 

There, above them, was a colourful cluster of the creatures moving towards them. And soon, the cluster came into better view.

 

Every dragon was a different colour and a different build. They were distracting and the team were extremely confused as to why these dragons were flying in this little flock...and why were they getting closer?

 

“Uh...Coran?” Lance called over, distress in his voice as he held Apollo slightly tighter, blocking his view. The last thing he needed was a crying infant to draw even more unwanted attention.

 

Sure, he’s never cried because of a dragon before, but he didn’t want to risk it.

 

"I'm not sure what their doing! Just, uh, stay back!" He call back nervously, jogging to re-join the team as they ran towards him meeting him half way.

 

The dragons landed, shaking their wings and heads as they landed, calling and shrieking as if announcing their arrival, just to the side of the camp.

 

Now that they were close enough to see, Lance noticed the variety of coloured crystals that they had dropped to the ground before they landed, the minerals falling to the floor with a dull thump against the grass. Were those...were those the crystals?

 

"What..?" He squinted, craning his head forward slightly to get a better look. What on Altea?

 

They were silent as the dragons calmed, but it was when two of them stepped forward, one red and one black, the largest of the group, that they noticed the strange shape on either one of their backs. Was that a person?!

 

Lance took a step back, Coran and Hunk standing protectively at the head of the group, him, Allura and Pidge peaking over their shoulders in curiosity and interest. Ok, Lance thought, There is definitely a person on those dragons! What type of _maniac_ would _ride_ a dragon?!

 

But then he saw who it was, the two figures unmounting the dragons, sliding off and thanking the large beasts before they began to make their way closer. That was _his_ maniac!

 

"Keith!" 

 

It suddenly clicked in his head, the violet skin and the thin build, and of course, that mullet. He knew that hair style from miles away. He quickly, but carefully, passed Apollo to Allura before pushing through Coran and Hunk, sprinting as fast as his legs would allow, seeing a grin on his husband's face as he got closer, a huge smile on his own face as they crashed together.

 

Limbs were thrown around each other as they held the other in a tight embrace. The dragons, the team, even Apollo faded away as he took a deep inhale of his mate's scent, hearing him chuckle happily.

 

"I missed you, Gorteh." He whispered into the crook of his neck, feeling like jelly in his arms, melting into the warmth of his alpha's chest.  

 

"I missed you, too, my love." He chuckled lowly, brushing his nose all over his face, peppering small pecks on his cheeks and nose and forehead, making Lance giggle and laugh as he squeezed him tighter.

 

It was only when Keith felt a low echo in his hind that he pulled back slightly. _You're almost worse than me and Aquina._ He rolled his eyes at the dragon, a smirk on his face. 

 

 "What are you guys doing here? Why are you suddenly now BFF's with dragons? I have many queries!" Pidge, along with the rest of the team, were suddenly rushing towards them, throwing questions at them left, right and centre, but he let Shiro answer them, ignoring all of them shamelessly. He just wanted to see his son. 

 

Apollo had been passed to Coran, Allura having the same idea as Lance. He gently pushed his way through his friends as they bombarded Shiro with their questions, Shiro doing his best to answer while the dragons just watched on curiously.

 

Coran wordlessly passed him his kin, a smile on his face as he saw the absolute love burning in the prince's eyes.

 

"He really missed you, you know." Lance told him, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist as Apollo reached for his father's face, kicking his legs and cooing loudly with excitement.

 

"Really?" Keith looked up, his eyes widening as he eyed his mate's face. Lance nodded.

 

"He also, most definitely, has your temper. He kept me up all night because you weren't there." Lance ran his fingers over Apollo's hair as he spoke, the infant snuggling closer to Keith's chest comfortably.

 

He smiled. "I missed you, too." Leaning down he rubbed his nose against the baby's, pulling a happy giggle from the child as he patted his hands against each side of Keith's face. The galran chuckled. 

 

He pulled back, just as he heard Lance gasp and take a step back, the heat gone from his side, replaced by a hot puff of air on the back of his neck. 

 

He was suddenly aware of the silence, his friends having stopped asking questions behind him. 

 

_This is a funny looking fellow, isn't he?_

 

Keith slowly twisted his head round to see Varcian, snout peaking round his shoulder, eyes wide with curiosity. He laughed.

 

"He's not funny looking. He's handsome as heck. Isn't that right, Apollo?"

 

"He's a fuckin' wee beastie." Keith was quite conflicted on whether or not he had actually heard Pidge say that in a strange accent, but the quiet 'oof' told him that Hunk had at least elbowed her side or something.

 

He raised him up slightly, giving him a better look of the dragon. The dragon who's head was easily the same size as the baby itself.

 

For a moment, Keith thought he had made a mistake, thinking Varcian would scare Apollo and that he would cry and kick and Varcian would panic and possibly even snap at the baby. But the moment never came.

 

Apollo blinked with a blank expression, surprising everyone as he fearlessly reached out and planted a tiny hand on the dragon's nose. If anything, Varcian was scared.

 

_Quick, what should I do?_ Varican's panicked voice sounded in his head again, Keith just laughed.

 

"I have no idea." He admitted. "Just wait until he takes his hand away. I don't want him to cry."

 

_Crying? What type of action is that?_

 

"If you plan to stay with us, trust me, you'll find out."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, Cavious' has the scales of the sky. Every few centuries, a group of six dragons are born with the gifts of the elements I will elaborate later. Also, the 'fuckin' wee beastie' was from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gtvyi2IkeI Also know as the best video I've ever seen. I suggest watching it for a better day


	20. Plan's Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, he did his best to think about those thoughts when he was alone, and not while looking at the man he desired so much while he watched him tend to his child that he had created with another man. A prince that he had married and clearly admired very much. A prince that was a lot higher than him in social standards. A prince that he hated with his entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I wont be able to upload from the 25th - 30th, unfortunately :( Im sorry for the short chapter but i've had a lot of things to deal with recently. I will hopefully be able to update the next chapter eiter on the 24th, or just upload two chapters closer together when I get back. Again, sorry for all the inconviences, but I hope u enjoy. Thanks for Reading and commenting! It really makes my day :) <3

Keith woke up to the feeling of soft lips against his forehead.

 

He was warm and he felt safe, the feeling of soft smooth skin brushing across his cheek as a thumb was dragged across it, coaxing him to purr as he leaned close to the touch with a happy hum.

 

Another tender kiss was pressed to his eye lid as he shifted slightly, snuggling closer to the heat by his side, sighing in comfort as he found more heat and welcoming blankets, a sweet scent and a gentle hand reaching up to rope nimble fingers to his hair, massaging his scalp.

 

“Good morning, husband.” His lips curled up at the corners when Lance’s whispering voice filled his ears, sweet and silky, like the silkiest honey.

 

Keith hummed again, the rumbling purr continuing to vibrate in his chest and throat.

 

He eventually forced his eyes to flutter open, the heavy feeling in his muscles and bones now becoming blankly apparent.

 

But he continued to smile as his eyes were graced with the sight of his precious mate, gazing down at him with the softest expression, hand still combing through his hair.

 

Keith stayed silent, only looking up with just as much love and fondness pouring from his eyes, almost like it was bubbling him his chest and forcing itself up his throat until it made him smile, and his eye lids fall half closed.

 

Lance just leaned down again, kissing slowly at his face, cheeks and forehead and eyelids, nose and jaw and ear, until he eventually reached his lips, brushing their lips together before pushing forward to plant a final kiss to seal their closeness.

 

But, as if things couldn't get any better, a quiet whining began to sound. Keith hadn't even noticed the small bundle of blankets that was placed between them. The soft comforter began to move and wriggle almost like an animal trapped in a bag. Keith knew immediately what it was. Or, _who_ it was. 

 

He propped himself up on his elbow and reached a hand over to push the blankets out of the way, revealing a distressed little purple-skinned infant. Keith smiled as he sat up more scooping his hands underneath the grey blanket and lifting it carefully, one hand spread out to hold the back of the baby's head, the other supporting the rest of his body.

 

He pulled him in close to his chest and cradled him in his arms as the baby whimpered while he was shifted and reached out with tiny hands, finding his father's hair, latching on with a surprisingly firm grip. His eyes opened, swirling with curiosity, before giving an experimental yank.

 

Keith made a noise of surprise as his head was pulled down by his hair, a quick jab of pain piercing his head, but it was worth it when he heard the high pitched squealing laughter of his kit as he proceeded to pull at his hair some more.

 

"Apollo!" Lance went to take the baby's hand away, probably to prevent him from leaving his father with a bald patch, but Keith just laughed.

 

"It's ok, Lance. He's not doing any harm. Plus, it's good to hear him laugh again." Keith assured with a cheery smile.

 

"Well, it's not very nice to pull hair, Apollo. Especially Daddy's...But it is fun." He laughed, reaching up to tussle Keith's hair, messing it up.

 

”I see you gave him his little friend.” Keith nodded towards the small purple lion Lance held in his hand.

 

He glanced down at it. “Oh, Yeah. He couldn’t sleep so I gave it to him after he took Kosmo’s tail hostage. It. Was. Adorable.”

 

Keith nuzzled down to rub his nose against the baby’s, purring loudly as the child gurgled and cooed.

 

But it was only a few more doebashes before the perfect harmony of the morning peace was disrupted.  

 

An unholy shriek alarmed the three of them at once. Apollo jolted in Keith's arms, both prince's heads turning to the exit of their tent for a moment, only to be brought back to the baby as he began to wail, slowly growing louder as his eyes closed and his mouth opened to release the cry.

 

"Hey, hey, it was just Pidge, baby." Keith bounced him slightly, trying his best to stop the tears from poring down the pup's cheeks. He was right. It was Pidge, because soon after the shriek had been unleashed, they could hear her yelling, most likely waking the rest of the camp if weren't already awake.

 

Lance sighed. "Whelp, there goes any chance of more sleep this morning." He said as he began to shift, kneeling to stretch his back. Keith chuckled continuing to rock and bounce Apollo, his cries gradually dying down.

 

"I suppose we should go and see what that was about."

 

* * *

 

"Dante! What the fricken frick?!"

 

Pidge yelled at the man, but he was too busy doubling over with laughter to respond.

 

Keith and Lance were the first to arrive at the scene, quickly realising that no harm had been down, thankfully. Dante rolled on the ground, holding his stomah as he tried to form words.

 

Keith shot a confused glance in Lance's direction, only to receive a clueless shrug.

 

 Hunk suddenly emerged from their tent, looking very tired as he sluggishly trudged towards them, looking like a zombie as he rubbed his eyes.

 

"What happened? You look exhausted. Like, more exhausted than us, and we've been woken up three times." Lance asked. It was true, Apollo had been awake most of the night, which then lead Keith and/or Lance to also be awake to try and lull him back to sleep.

 

"They got in a small argument last night about who could-" He cut himself off with a yawn, his hand coving his mouth. "-pull the best prank." He explained. "That then quickly exploded into who was better at fighting, then reading, then crocheting and so on. Basically what you would expect from Pidge and Dante."

 

Lance snorted. "Sounds like them. What's happened now?"

 

"Your guess is as good as mine. But, from what I can see, Dante is about to be eaten." Hunk watches with a blank expression as Pidge went to jump the blue man, but stopped in her tracks as she saw something even better.

 

The others watched as Felrine, the dragon in green and Pidge link, slowly sank in behind him, low to the ground before standing tall and spreading her wings, blocking out the sun and casting Dante in her shadow.

 

"You should have seen your face! You..." He trailed off as he opened his eyes to see the large silhouette of the dragon, turning slowly to see the beast glaring down at him. "Uh...hi?"

 

His scream definitely woke the rest of the glade. 

 

The others chuckled casually as they watched the dragon snap at him playfully, clearly without harm as it was miles away from him, before he screamed and dove behind the nearest bush.

 

"Jerk, scared the shit outta me. Thanks." She laughed as the dragon shoved her nose into her stomach pushing her back slightly.

 

The team had really bonded with their dragons since yesterday. Well, as much as they could in half a day. They had all gotten to trust their pairs a respectful amount.

 

It was strange at first, surreal and almost scary, definitely a big shock for the rest of the group for Keith and Shiro to just land back to the camp with a bunch of legendary protector ass creatures and telling them they were each linked to a dragon spiritually.

 

Allura had actually been the best at bonding with her dragon, the two clicking almost immediately after the princess had had the image of the dragons flashed through her mind just as everyone else had. Their similarities had made it easy for the two to connect, resulting in the both of them trusting each other greatly by the end of the night.

 

Next was Lance, with Aquina. The both of them having confident and somewhat playful personalities helped them grow stronger through their link. They had sat next to each other on the sandy gravel of the shore at the lake and had told each other stories about their friends and family. Turns out they had that in common. Aquina had hatched with three other hatchlings that she would then grow up with before meeting her pack.

 

Cavious and Shiro were basically one by the end of the night. They seemed to bond while watching everyone else bond. Watching over them like the leader's they were. Like they would tell more about the rest of the team than themselves, not that they didn't talk about that, either.

 

Varcian was almost too caught up with Apollo to even look at Keith, nevermind talk to him. Keith told him all about how Lance was pregnant the entire journey hear and had given birth only a handful of days before he met the dragon. Varcian seemed perplexed at even the look of the child, questions bubbling up in his mind every few ticks. He was disappointed when Keith had given Apollo back to Lance so he could introduce Aquina.

 

Limgrig and Felrine  had teamed up to show Pidge and Hunk what fun they could make out of a boring situation and ended up choosing Dante as a target. They planned what they were going to do before Felrine had grabbed him by the leg and with the flick of a wrist, had thrown him head first into the lake. The rest of the time they spent was just watching in awe as Hunk turned a wild bird, some water and a few random veggies into a mouth-watering stew.

 

Coran and Dante, other than the whole 'Lake Incident' just passed time by going for short strolls or collecting fire wood until Coran began telling one of his famous stories and Dante had no escape.

 

“I just think it’s so cool that you were drawn to my magic. It’s crazy!” Pidge laughed as Felrine continued to nudged and pushed her with her snout. Felrine had actually been the dragon that had  been nosing around their camp before. She told Pidge that she had sensed her magic and was drawn to the spot. The only reason she flew off was because she though Kosmo's flash was another dragon coming to fight her for the land and she wasn't interessed in brawling with anyone.

 

Kosmo had taken a liking to the dragons. They seemed to have the utmost respect for each other. They both were ancient and magical creature, so it made sense. Kosmo didn't even play fetch. 

 

At this point, the rest of the group had emerged from their tents, stretching as yawning. Sleeping in tents weren’t the most conventional thing, but they got the job done. It just left them with aching backs and sore necks.

 

 Lance had tried to share out the blankets him and Keith had, insisting that Apollo was fine and that it wasn’t fair for them to hog all the extra ones. Allura was stubborn and refused, assuring him that they were fine with out them.

 

“It’s quiet mystical if you ask me.” Coran pointed out, popping all his joints as he approached them.

 

The dragons had gathered near the tents and slept together during the night.

 

"Ok. what's the plan for today then?" Pidge asked casually as they neared the centre, where the campfire was set up. They seemed to use that as a meeting place.

 

Shiro stayed quiet, looking at Cavious, clearly listening to the dragon as he told him something, a serious expression on his face. Then he turned  to face them. 

 

 "What's he saying?" Lance asked from his space beside Keith.

 

"He asked why we needed the crystals." He told them. "We need to tell about our situation."

 

"Well, we should just do it now as a group. Shiro, would you like to do the honours, seen as you _are_ the leader?" Pidge voted. The others nodded in agreement, every persons attention turned to him.

 

"We should get some food sorted as well. Kill two birds with one stone."

 

Suddenly, as he finished his sentence, Apollo began to squirm and fuss in Keith's hold, beginning to cry and wail all at once.

 

Everyone, including the dragons and even Kosmo, seemed to wince at the baby's screams as he was passed to Lance.

 

"Speaking of food, I think it's time you had yours mister." Lance hushed and cooed at the pup as they waked back to the tent, rubbing a hand on his back to try and soothe him.

 

_So that's what crying is?_  

 

 Keith chuckled. "Yup."

 

* * *

 

So, after Hunk had prepared their most recent catches into enough food for the people at least, and the dragons were filled in on their situation by curtesy of Shiro, they were all caught up.

 

Currently, they were gathered by the campfire, finishing up their 'breakfast' (Thanks, Hunk).

 

"We need to think of a plan. With the new allies and added support, taking down Lotor will be a lot easier. We still have a lot of things we're unsure about, and a lot of unfilled pot holes, but if we work together, I know we have a chance." Shiro smiled confidently, placing a hand on Cavious, about where his shoulder was. The mighty dragon nodded back.

 

"We'll leave tomorrow. Pack up and begin the trek back." Shiro added.

 

Pidge cleared her throat. He turned to see the others gathered, dragons and all smirking at him as if he had said the dumbest thing.

 

"Shiro." She chuckled. "We have big, magical, _flying_ beasts. Ones that are willing to trust us enough to let us _ride_ them." 

 

"Well, I did think of that, but would that be such a good idea? It would kill time, definetly, but what if we get spotted by an enemy? It took us nearly a month-"

 

 "With set backs!"

 

"-to even get here, so it will be long flight, especially with our tents and supplies, and we should be saving their strength. It's not fair for us to just take advantage and strain them like that. Not to mention extremely dangerous. What if someone fell? Lance and Keith have a baby for Voltron's sake!" 

 

The other's deflated in defeat and disappointment. Groaning like children who were told to but the thing they wanted back on the shelf.

 

"But you and Keith have already flown! That's not fair!" Lance argued.

 

"That was different. That was just us." 

 

They felt like they weren't winning this fight. Everyone but Pidge, however, who had a very determined look on her face. Here we go...

 

"Fist of all, flying, not only is it a hell of a lot faster, like, _days_ faster, it's also safer. They keep us away from foes. Or do I have to remind you that we ran into a lot of those on the way here?" She pointed out. Shiro nodded in agreement. "These dragons, like you said, they're our allies, we're connected through a magical bond that know one can explain! Of course they're going to keep us safe, just as we're going to keep them safe. They've offered to help us by letting us ride them for a little while. We won't fly too high, that'll prevent anyone from getting sick or a sorehead from the pressure."

 

Shiro sighed at the obvious victory of the small mage. "Ok, then." Their faces lit up in excitement. "Where do we start?"

 

* * *

 

 Dante sat on the grass and watched as the new 'paladins'' as the big black dragon called them' prepared for their first flight with their new dragon companions. He had made his way up to sit under the shade of a tree the had grown at the top of a small slope, picking at the grass and pulling it apart. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt left out.

 

He didn't know if he could really call them friends, but he liked to think they were. He knew Pidge and Hunk, and maybe even Coran the best out of the group, having spent most time with them. He knew Allura to an extent, she was probably the most polite out of them, but he did his best to be careful not to offend anyone, especially her.

 

Hunk was accepting and Pidge was competitive like him which helped him make little playful arguments. He would be sure to give up and let her win if it went a little too far and started blooming into an actual argument, however, even if his mind was telling him to win and prove her wrong, he knew he should rather make friends. 

 

If he tried to talk to anyone else separately, it always ended up being awkward. Allura was polite, yes, but he could tell she didn't really want to talk to him. Shiro didn't treat him any different from the rest of them, obviously not in all aspects, but he felt like Shiro was just babysitting.

 

Although he wanted to, a very extreme amount of want might he add, he tried not to talk to Keith. He didn't want to mess up anymore than he already had. If he just played it safe then maybe they would let him stay and he could gradually get Keith to fall for him. But just because he didn't talking to him didn't mean he wasn't aloud to look at him...and think about him...usually late at night when everyone was fast asleep and he could slip out of the crowded tent and lean against a tree that was a decent way away from the camp so that no one could hear him pleasure himself while he fantasized about the handsome galran prince...

 

Anyway, he did his best to think about those thoughts when he was alone, and not while looking at the man he desired so much while he watched him tend to his child that he had created with another man. A prince that he had married and clearly admired very much. A prince that was a lot higher than him in social standards. A prince that he hated with his entire being.

 

He was the one who was keeping him from Keith! And now he had that _stupid_ baby to deal with as well! But, he had to give it some credit, he could use it to draw Keith, or more, _scare_ Keith away from Lance.

 

When he was stable enough with everyone in the group and had earned their trust, he would slowly sink into Keith's radar, and snake around him until he was the only thing he could think, breathe, _touch_...

 

He needed to earn their approval first. That's why he was being so nice to the altean in as many opportunities he could. Lance was the real obstacle keeping him from his love. So, he sucked it up, swallowed the anger and hatred that was burning in his throat and ignored the rage glowing in his eyes, coaxing him to glare and put of his best 'I'm totally fine with you and want to be your friend' face, and dished out all the empty compliments and fake flattery in the hopes to gain the trust of the prince.

 

So there he was, watching as the paladin's went one at a time to fly with their dragons for the first time, while he sat there, completely useless and bored out of his mind. Pidge went first, jumping on and shooting up into the air with an excited laugh, getting high into the air beginning to circle before slowly lowering down, continuing to circle as she descended, like a spiralling staircase.

 

Lance shouted that he was next. Not surprising, Dante huffed to himself, he acts like a child, how is he supposed to care for his own? He stroked Aquina's head gently before stepping over her neck and settling on her shoulders in front of her wings, she seemed to roll her joints slightly before spreading her wings and taking off. When they heard Lance let out a happy whoop, they saw her begin to spin and twirl in the air before slowly landing to join the rest.

 

Keith watched on with anxious eyes, looking like a coil twisted tight, ready to spring if anything went wrong. Obviously, nothing did and Lance landed safely, laughing and giggling with adrenaline.

 

Allura and Saphiria were graceful and elegant, but swift. They moved as one through the air and even disappeared for a few moments in the clouds before re-emerging.

 

Hunk sounded terrified at first, but soon grew comfortable with the wind whipping softly at his body as Limrig slowed to a glide, going easy for his rider and helping him stay calm.

 

Shiro and Keith had already flown, but decided they would anyways, just to get a little more practise, and also for a little fun. 

 

Riding a dragon looked exhilarating and exciting. It looked breath taking. And it just added to Dante's anger. His eyes led down to the group who were laughing and smiling together as Keith and Shiro re-joined them, the prince's hair all over the place.

 

"Soon, Prince. Soon, you will be mine..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does anyone else leave it till last minute? And why is Kosmo so hard to remember? Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you like, I love reading them :)


	21. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galran has struggling to remove the baby’s hand from his head without having him throw a fit.
> 
> “You need help there, love?” Lance laughed, as Keith finally got free, laughing in triumph, only for his face to drop as the child’s face began scrunch up and his eyes were shut tight. Oh no.
> 
> “No, no, no! I’m sorry, here, look!” Keith began to panic, hushing his kit as he began to wail and cry loudly, his head falling back as tears began gathering in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so like I said in the note of the last chapter, I wont be able to upload this week, so i'm doing it now instead. Next week things will be back to normal. Enjoy :) Also just saying how much I appreciate u guys ily <3

"Apollo, you really have to let go of my hair now." 

 

Lance let out an amused snorted as he passed the two. Apollo had latched onto Keith’s hair and was clearly refusing to let go.

 

The galran has struggling to remove the baby’s hand from his head without having him throw a fit.

 

“You need help there, love?” Lance laughed, as Keith finally got free, laughing in triumph, only for his face to drop as the child’s face began scrunch up and his eyes were shut tight. Oh no.

 

“No, no, no! I’m sorry, here, look!” Keith began to panic, hushing his kit as he began to wail and cry loudly, his head falling back as tears began gathering in his eyes.

 

Lance just ran off to the side for a moment before returning, a smile on his face and Apollo’s lion plush in hand.

 

“Here!” Lance quickly handed him the soft toy and watched over his husband’s shoulder as he hastily wrapped the child’s tiny hand around the toy.

 

The crying abruptly stopped as he reopened his eyes seeing the new item. He hiccuped as he slowly brought it closer to his chest and tucked it under his chin, flopping forward to snuggle up against his father’s chest, a thumb coming up so he could suck on it.

 

Both parents let out a sigh of relief, Kosmo lay his head back down on his paws as he relaxed by Keith's side.

 

“Crisis averted.” Lance relaxed. “I’m gonna go help Hunk pack up a little more. He shouldn’t be hungry because I fed him this morning. Call me if you need help.” He pressed a quick, but sweet kiss to Keith’s cheek and a peck to Apollo’s forehead before turning and beginning to march off towards Hunk, who was clearly struggling with his tent.

 

They were currently packing up all their belongings: tents, blankets, a few odd pillows ect. They were leaving the glade that day, so they had to get everything prepared. Lance, Hunk, Coran, Pidde and Dante were all working to take down the tents and gather the left over things while Keith and Lance took turns looking after Apollo. Shiro, Allura and their two dragons, being the most responsible and sensible all round, were deciding on what each dragon will take, equipment wise, along with the extra people.

 

“Man, that kid has a temper.”

 

Keith turned to see Dante standing behind him, an amused grin on his face.

 

Keith let out a puff of air. “Yeah, clearly took after me with that. At least, Lance thinks so.” His eyes grew fond as they gazed down at Apollo who was still contently sucking his thumb, the side of his head resting on Keith’s chest, his head tucked under his chin, just as the lion was tucked under his.

 

“Can I sit?” Dante gestured to the spot on the rock beside him.

 

Keith shrugged and nodded casually. If you try anything, he thought to himself

 

They sat in silence while Keith held Apollo close, the both of them watching as Hunk and Lance finished up taking down the tent. Pidge laughed as she watched on at a closer distance, her arms full of blankets, seeing Hunk getting engulfed in the material of the tent.

 

“Must be crazy having a kid.”

 

Keith looked over to him, eyes widening slightly at the sudden words.

 

“Uh...I mean, I guess.” His eyes fell down to look at his pup, now peacefully sleeping in his arms.“We’re kind of expected to have kids basically as soon as we’re married so we’ve been prepared for it-“

 

“And married! At nineteen, too! Must be pretty weird knowing you have to spend the rest of your life with the same person, stuck with them.” Dante exclaimed, nearly scaring the baby in Keith’s arms enough for him to start up all over again if he hadn’t began bouncing him slightly.

 

“I’ve never imagined myself getting married. Too much stress, y’know? If I ever did, it be stress free. Laidback.” Our wedding will be wonderful, he thought to himself, once we’re done with the pest problem.

 

“Yeah. I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather be stuck with.” Keith said, his gaze soft and intent. And glued to Lance. Ouch.

 

Dante let out a nervous chuckle, trying to hide the anger burning in his chest. “Yeah...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok team!” Shiro clapped his hands gathering everyone’s attention. “Everything’s packed, and we've figured out the flying arrangements.”

 

The had formed a small semi-circle around him, dragons slotting in neatly behind their respectful rider.

 

"Also," he added, "Dante. We need to discuss what you're doing. We cant exactly take you back to the castle and into a battle that isn't yours. Your wrist seems to have healed so we need to know what to do next and I'm not just going to decide on something without you're input."

 

Suddenly, the spotlight had turned to Dante. He stood, silent, thinking for a moment as he looked around, searching for an excuse to stay.

 

Shiro was right, his wrist had healed a long time ago, as most injuries he got healed extremely fast that's to the substance in his blood that cured almost anything. The only reason he didn't tell anyone was because he wanted to use it as an excuse to stay with the group. Guess that was out the window. 

 

There was only two things he could think of that could possibly work. And he was going to be honest, they weren't that smart. One, he asked them (begging if necessary) to stay with them for a little while longer until he found a place to stay and just hope they forget about him until it too late, or, two, tell them he can help and then either get dragged into a huge fight and probably die, or survive and continue with his plan until he finally wins Keith over.

 

Ah, fuck it, he thought, let's do both.

 

He sighed. "I can help. I don't have anywhere else to go. You've all been so humble and kind to a lowlife like me, and I want to repay you. Please, let me help you like you've helped me."

 

They stayed quiet for a moment. Dante felt his heart beating in his chest, threatening to break through and crash to the floor  with a wet slap.

 

"Dante, that wouldn't be fair for us to do that-" Allura began.

 

"Please! I want to help!" He gave himself a mental high five as how real and desperate his voice sounded. Genuine. 

 

 Once again they fell into a wordless tension, Shiro clearly thinking thoroughly. 

 

After a few anxious ticks, Shiro answered. "Ok. You can help. But if you want to bail, you have until the castle to do it. There's no going back once we go into battle." Dante nodded vigorously.

 

"Yes, sir." He felt a wave of relief wash over him at his words. Who fricken cares about battle!? He was going to get a chance with Keith!...Sorta!

 

Shiro then turned his attention to the rest of the group. 

 

"Ok, team. Hunk, Keith and I will take a tent each. Pidge, you will take the rest of the supplies. I'll take Kosmo, Allura's already said she'll take Coran, and I assume Keith or Lance, one of you will take Apollo. Dante, I suggest you fly with Lance, seen as he doesn't have any supplies to carry, if that's alright with you, Lance?"

 

Lance swallowed, taking only a second before nodding hesitantly. "Yeah, yeah that's ok, I guess. Keith, will you take Apollo?" Lance looked up at Keith, his eyes unsure, but slightly desperate.

 

"Of, course, yeah." But then Keith stopped. This didn't feel right. Lance had told him that Dante had been almost _too_ friendly to him since the day he left, but he was still getting weird vibes from the guy. He didn't want his mate flying with someone the both didn't trust. "Wait, Shiro, are you sure he couldn't just ride with me?"

 

The earned a jab to the side by Lance's elbow. He looked at him confused as Lance shook his head, laughing nervously. "No, he's riding with me. End of story."

 

"I'm right here." Dante said, his voice sounding offended.

 

"I know. And if you don't want to stay _right here_ , I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Lance snapped aggressively.

 

"Lance-"

 

Before anyone could question him, he was grabbing Keith's upper arm and dragging him away from the group.

 

Hunk had asked to hold Apollo, as he hadn't really met the little one properly yet. Once he was in his arms, the pup was out like a light, and no one seemed to want to disrupt his slumber so they left him there where they knew he was safe.  

 

Once they were out of ear shot, Lance stopped, turning to face his husband.

 

"Keith, sweetheart, I do not want that man flying with you when you are completely out of my range. Or anyone else's range for that matter." Lance explained firmly.

 

Keith couldn't help that small curl that grew at the corners of his lips. "Are you jealous?" It was more of a surprised question than a teasing one.

 

Lance flushed, looking at the ground. "I-I'm not jealous...I'm just concerned. That guy gives my the creeps and don't act like you don't feel  him staring at you every time he thinks were not looking. I heard him last night...doing something very inappropriate. And I know it was _that_ because he was...moaning your name and stuff...It was gross." He held his gaze on the floor to the side of them, his eyes wet and his face dusted red. "I don't want him near you." He repeated, his voice smaller than before, his arms wrapped around himself. He was upset.

 

Keith always believed Lance, he knew Lance would never lie to him. Would have no reason to lie to him. He knew Lance loved him, but it almost looked like Lance worried. Worried Keith would actually choose that creep over him. Like he was doubting himself. Keith knew he'd had a bad history of doing that.

 

He saw Dante in a knew light with the new information Lance had just told him. He felt kinda sick when he thought about it. Even more reason for him not to let him near him mate.

 

"You don't... I know you want to keep me safe, but that doesn't mean you have to put yourself in an uncomfortable spot, darling."

 

"I want you take Apollo so I know you're both away from him." Lance continued, his eyes still stuck to the ground. "At least then I'll be able to relax a little. Aquina will keep me company so I don't have to talk to him at least."

 

Keith took a step closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his love. "I just want you safe." Lance whispered once again, falling into his chest and closing his eyes as Keith's arms embraced him.

 

He felt a kiss be placed against the side of head. "Whatever you want, my love. I'll do whatever you ask, no matter what it is, remember?" Keith said quietly, pulling back slightly to reach up and take the side of Lance's face in his hand, a hold on the prince's waist. The altean nodded, placing his own hand over Keith's, leaning into the touch.

 

"I'm sorry I got mad..." Lance apologised with half a voice, but if was genuine.

 

Keith blew a raspberry on his nose. "Don't apologise. You're perfect." He leaned to whisper, reciting the words Lance had whispered to him on their wedding night.

 

Lance smiled, snuggly closer, forgetting about anyone or anything else around them. It was just the two of them again. Like it was on that blissful night.

 

"Just wait until we get home and this whole mess is over. You are so getting it..." He rasped, leaning up to nibble on Keith's ear. He knew Keith was weak for that. 

 

He giggled quietly when Keith let out the quietest groan, soon emerging into a breathy chuckle. "I love you. You know that."

 

Lance hummed, stuffing his nose into the crook of Keith's neck, gulping down that smoky scent like it was water. He felt the urge to take his alpha far away from that place grow inside of his chest, soon to cloud his mind. "I do. And I adore you, Gorteh. I love you so much."

 

He saw those beautiful amethyst eyes pouring into his own before lips were pressed to his. Slightly champed and dry, but absolutely delightful. It was just so easy for Keith to just fill his senses. His touch, his taste, his smell. He loved it.

 

They were brought apart when a throat was cleared. They pulled away, only enough to turn to see the rest of team all staring at them, each face either confused, fed up, or slightly amused. Lance couldn't help but smirk at Dante. Gonna have to try harder than that, asshole.

 

* * *

 

Dante, begrudgingly, rode with Lance. 

 

Allura helped Keith arrange one of the larger blankets into a little hold for Apollo. Pidge and Hunk had laughed, saying it was like a baby backpack with Apollo secured to Keith's back with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders like straps and the holding Apollo pressed against his back. 

 

And once everything was said and done, the team set off. The dragons were a unit, quickly slotting in together naturally, having done it time and time again. It wasn't long before they were high enough to touch the lowest clouds and were gliding peacefully on their way.

 

They didn't talk much while they travelled, but they didn't mind. Sometimes they would hear one of the others talking to their dragon, not that they could hear the best so high up, and with all the wind rushing in and past their ears.

 

The view was incredible. They entire experience was incredible. Being that high, they could see for miles. All the small details and décor of the land becoming small coloured specks, some of the really small things merging together to make a tiny clump below them. Sure, all but one of them had been on a ship before, but this was so much more. No ship could offer this.

 

They didn't go the entire flight with out a little fun, however.

 

Keith couldn't stop himself from glancing over as Lance at least ten times a minute. He felt guilt about making Lance so upset earlier. They hadn't really fought, but it still made his chest squeeze when he thought back to the look on Lance's face. And he certainly didn't look very happy now. Not with Dante stuck to his back.

 

Maybe he could do something to help cheer him up. Lance did that for him all the time. Always making him laugh and smile when he was upset.

 

_What are you thinking on, cub?_

 

Keith smiled as Varcian's voice chimed in his head. "I want to brighten the mood. See the guy with the blue skin over there on Aquina?" He made sure not to expose himself and keep his voice low enough. He would lean down, but he didn't want to rouse Apollo.

 

_Ah, yes. I do not like him. Neither the fact that he has the honour of mounting Aquina. She doesn't trust him either. The only reason she let him on was because she saw how upset her paladin was when you offered for us to take him._

 

"Well, he isn't exactly in Lance's good books either, so I want to make him laugh a little." Keith explained. He almost felt Varcian smile. Not that he has the ability to do that.

 

Without anymore discussion, Varcian tilted slightly and made his way behind his mate. Him and Aquina were at the tail of the formation, keeping watch behind while Cavious and Saphiria watched the ahead. 

 

He rose slightly and positioned himself so that he flew above the blue dragon.

 

They caught on when the sun was blocked out and they were cast in shadow. Lance looked up seeing the red scales of his alpha's dragon and smiled. What is he doing now?

 

Suddenly, Varcian dipped, closing his wings completely as he dove just in front of Aquina, startling her slightly. Lance laughed as Keith let out a whoop. They weren't in a nose dive, keeping mind of the child on Keith's back, but a quick slant, dipping down far below the group, flying ahead before rising again ahead of them.

 

Aquina chuckled in Lance's mind. Her and Varcian would most likely get their ear's eaten off by Cavious, but what the heck? When was the last time they acted like cubs?

 

The female had a slight advantage over her mate as she didn't have to be as careful, but she did have an extra passenger. She decided on dipping, just as Varcian had, but quicker, speeding past him, only to loop round and come up from behind to glide beside him.

 

Lance was in a fit of laughter, especially when she went upside in a loopdy-loop to fly beside Keith. It would have been perfect if he didn't have Dante screaming in his ear and crushing his ribs, but at least him and Keith were having fun. With any hope, he'd fall off.

 

They locked eyes with beaming smiles before they both burst into laughter, deep laughs from their belly. It most Lance has laughed since they left the castle. t was just happy. Nice.

 

* * *

 

As expected, when they landed for a rest, Cavious had a few firm words with the mates for the banter. They shouldn't have broken the formation, leaving the post and leaving the back of the group defenceless blah, blah, blah...

 

They landed on a hill near a small town. The root they were taking had lead them to the edge of the sea, surprisingly enough. When they began their journey, the were walking away from the sea, Lance didn't even notice that it was actually not too far (from the dragons view at least) from the Scaltion mountains. It curved slightly like a big 'L' shape. And on the other side of the sea, was the castle. They were lucky they landed so close to the shore. And that those pods move so fast.

 

 Pidge groaned as she stretched. "Can't we just go and ask for a B&B in that town down there? I could _not_ be arsed to put up the tents." She let her shoulders drop loose, like she was going to touch her toes, but not trying at all.

 

"You know why we can't Pidge. If Lance, Keith or Allura are spotted, then-"

 

"Goodbye freedom!" She exclaimed, whipping back up to stand up straight as she finished his sentence. "We didn't have to do that with the market!" She argued.

 

"The market was a lot further away. This place also seems to have a lot of travellers that puts us at a lot more risk. Now, the sooner we get these tents up the better." Shiro turned away from her as she groaned again, flopping back to lay on top of Felrine, who was most likely laughing at her paladin.

 

They did their best to set up the tents. It didn't take them very long, but it did take more effort than Lance would have liked. He wasn't looking forward to laying on rock either. 

 

From where they were, if they ventured a little closer to the ledge to the side of the tents, they could see the small town perfectly. It had a lot of peers, and seemed to rely on the ocean as it's main supplier. Lance could see small market stalls along the edge of the shore. He wished they could go down and explore. Maybe buy Keith something nice, or Apollo a little trinket.

 

The boats in the harbour looked extremely impressive. They looked old-fashioned, like the ones from the story books he read as a child. He could see them on the shore line as the sun set in the distance, leaving them once again for another night, all the little buildings that were closely packed together lighting up like little stars on in the ground.

 

When the tents had been finished and set up, they all parted ways once again like they had the night before, dragons sleeping in pairs outside the riders tents. Aquina and Varcian snuggling up close, tails resting on top of one another as Cavious and Saphiria did the same, one big black wing covering the smaller pink body at his side. Limrig and Felrine seemed to have just passed out with the smaller green dragon laying on her back...on the yellow dragons back. 

 

While laying in the tent, Lance watched as Keith slowly drifted off to sleep by his side, pressed up close to him after half a varga of a scenting session to get all traces of Dante's scent off him, replaced with Keith's, him and Lance's mingling together sweetly.

 

Lance listened, hearing the faint crash of waves against the sea shore. The sound always brought him so much peace and content. It was his favourite sound...over than Keith groaning his name...Dang, he really needed to get his mate back into bed. And soon, before he starts accidently saying these thoughts openly.

 

The prince closed his eyes, listening to the quiet sounds of the ocean and drifting to sleep, Kosmo at his back, his pup safely in his arms and his husband, his mate, his one and only snuggled up like a child at his side. It was perfect.

 

That was  until he heard a dragon roar. The roar that said something was wrong, A warning... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped this chapter was better than last! I hoped u enjoyed it. I love reading your lovely comments so let me know if u have anything you'd like for me to improve on or have any questions :D


	22. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men moved in to do as they were told, Crow and Roloff walking off together in the opposite direction, towards the Captain’s study.
> 
> Clearly, the team all had the same idea, because they all went to stand. Hunk and Shiro were grabbed and pushed to the ground, but the others managed to get to their feet.
> 
> "Lance!"
> 
> "Keith!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO BYE FEILICA!!!!  
> (TRIGGER WARNING: a little attempted non-con at the end, begins at the line, 'It was when he heard someone yell that he knew immediately which door it was.' Other than that it's fine!) Extra long chapter this week, I went a little crazy, I hate my class and Enjoy!

Lance shot up at the noise of a dragons cry. It was loud. Right outside his tent. It was a warning.

He froze, listening carefully, his ears twitching at the smallest movement. Keith sat up just moments after he did, shifting slightly to sit with his back to Lance, his front to the exit of the tent, acting as a shield.

They stayed silent, not daring to breath loud enough to hear in their own heads.

Lance watched the back of Keith’s head, his ears twisting and turning, twitching. He could only imagine the others doing the same.

They listened, hearing the dragons let out small grunts and sighs everyone followed up by a mellow thump against the grass, no other noise other than that for a few long minutes. 

Suddenly, laughter rang outside. It was loud and there were multiple male voices, cheery as if they had heard the best joke in the world.

“These will sell for plenty on the market!” A smooth voice sounded. He sounded young, maybe around the same age as Shiro and Allura.

More laughter rang.

“Fascinating as they are loyal. Loyalty gets you killed.”

Lance’s heart dropped. No. No, no, no! He knew Keith felt the same, the painful pang of his heart dropping throbbing like a head ache at the back of his mind. He looked to Apollo. He was still fast asleep, thankfully.

The prince crawled up slightly, pressing his side against Keith’s, seeking as much comfort in the situation.

They locked eyes, anxious sapphire into hard amethyst.

“It’s ok.” Keith whispered as the men outside continued to joke and make crude comments. Lance nodded.

“Now.” The man with the young voice spoke again. “Three tents for the lucky dip. Let’s see what treasure we can find, boys. Flank ‘em!”

Keith suddenly grabbed his blade and rose, exiting the tent all in one swift motion.

Lance scrambled back, scooping Apollo into his arms quickly. The baby stirred and whined, Lance just held him tight to his chest as he listened.

He heard grunting and shouting, the sound of metal on metal as blades clashed together. He heard Keith shout for the others, soon hearing their voices as well.

But soon, too soon, it went quiet. A few muttered sentences Lance couldn’t hear. His heart was beating against his chest, throbbing in his ears. Why had it gone quiet? Were his friends ok? Was Keith ok? He needed to see but he didn’t want to risk exposing himself if those men were still out there.

He sat there for an even longer time than last before he actually heard anything more, his stomach twisting like a rung towel.

“Had a little fight in ‘em. We like a challenge, don’t we, boys?” Lance had decided that guy must have been their leader, there was more quiet laughter.

“Look, we just want to get home. We have no money, so if you would like to just untie us, we’ll be on our way. No problem.” Lance heard Shiro’s voice, relief pouring over him like warm water. That meant they were most likely ok!

The leader chuckled. “You may not have money, but you can make it for us. We know who you are. We know who else is looking for you. And I’m not just talking about that long haired psycho up at the capital. I mean lots of different, _wealthy_ people who are willing to pay good money for the likes of _you_.”

Lance felt Keith's panic cloud in the his head. Who was he talking about? Keith? Was Allura out there? Maybe Shiro? He wasn't sure.

Apollo whimpered in his arms, wriggling slightly. Lance hushed him, bouncing him gently.

“And where are the other two? The Alteans? Your little hubby? You three will sell for the most. But I guess you already know that, don't you?”

“There not here.” Keith snapped quickly, his voice dark. “They’re back at the castle.”

The man chuckled, his voice suddenly much quieter. “Aww...now why would you lie? Lying gets you hurt!” He suddenly heard a dull thump and a grunt of pain, along with Shiro and Pidge calling for Keith.

Apollo whined again, loudly, clearly in distressed at the obviously violence going on just outside the tent. It was loud enough that Lance worried the others would hear him.

Kosmo, who had been sitting protectively at his side the whole time, replacing Keith as soon as he dipped, nuzzled his wet nose into the baby’s back through the blanket in an attempt to soothe the baby, only making him louder.

Shit, Lance thought, they definitely heard that.

He suddenly realised that no one was talking. His heart dropped to his stomach. Shit, shit, shit!

“At the castle, you say? I beg to differ.” His tone was amused. And becoming louder.

...Oh, no.

Suddenly, Kosmo rose to stand, growling aggressively at the entrance, moving to stand over Lance’s lap.

The sheet was yanked aside, and Kosmo pounced just as swiftly, pushing the intruder back as he yelled, falling to the floor with a surprised yelp.

That made Apollo burst into tears, screaming at the top of his lungs, right into Lance’s ear. He couldn't help but wince and pull his head away slightly.

The sound of the men struggling outside his tent was muffled through the crying.

And once it stopped, it was over from there. They got Kosmo off their leader and with a painful yelp, knocked the wolf unconscious.

Lance felt like his stomach was in his throat, or maybe the contents of his stomach, his heart pumping blood through his veins at an alarming pace as he hushed his pup.

He scooted to the very back of the tent, as far away from the entrance as possible. The thought occurred in his heard that maybe they would think the tent was empty, that maybe the noise before was just Kosmo, but then he remembered Apollo was screaming out of him. And that was clearly no wolf.

He could hear his friends yelling at the men outside, shouting and trying to cover it cover and get them to stop, to get their attention, but it was no use.

For the second time, the sheet was forcefully yanked to the side, revealing two large men, reaching in for him with big, greasy, sausage fingers.

He turned to that his back was to them, shielding Apollo the best he could.They grabbed him by the legs and dragged him along the ground, pulling him out of the tent.

He thrashed and kicked, shouting and yelling for them to let him go.

They dropped him and his legs dropped to the floor, mild pain shooting up his heel, not that he noticed it as he took in the scene, an iron grip on his child.

Kosmo lay on the floor, unmoving. The dragons were the same, but they had rope wrapped around their snouts and their feet and wings had been tied together.

His friends, minus Coran, Allura and Dante, lined up on their knees, held with their hands behind their backs by a few odd looking men. One was tall and very buff, dark skin that was similar to Hunk’s with a long slash shaped scar a long the right side of his face, his right eye permanently closed.

The two that had grabbed him looked identical. They were both very chubby and towered over him with slightly squinted eyes, round heads with shaved hair, wearing the same strange, almost cheap looking clothing.

Another was thin, like, thinner than Lance, his left leg replaced with wood from the knee down. He looked crazed, his red hair dirty and unkept, cowlicks pointing up in all directions, rough stubble around his chin and jaw, holding the crooked grin on his lips, showing off his missing teeth.

There was a man there with blond hair, flicked over to the side, messy in a neat way. He wore a smirk, like he was observing something sophisticated, pale skin and fit figure. He looked the cleanest so far, wearing a long royal blue coat that split at the bottom and buttoned undercoat, beige trousers tucked into tall, black leather boots that travelled half way up his calf. He looked just like an old fashioned soldier, or a pirate.

But it was when Lance heard a chuckle that he stopped taking in the scene surrounding him and turned to the man that he could only assume was the leader, towering over him with a charming grin.

He was dressed the same as the man with blonde hair, only his coat had more details and golden threads. He also wore a curvy, dark brown hat on his head, a large white feather springing up from where it was tucked.

But the thing that caught Lance’s attention was the blue skin and dark blue hair, nearly the same colour as his coat, that peaked out from under his hat and rested on his chin and top lip.

Then it hit Lance. Like a very painful slap to the face with a wet fish. He looked like Dante. But the way they were dressed reminded him of cutlass wielding, ocean ruling sailors. Were they some type of modern day pirates or something?!

“If you lay a finger on either of them, I’ll-!”

“You’ll what, Prince?” He cut him off. “Kill me? Rip off my head? Tear out my throat? Stab through my heart?”

Keith stayed silent. But if looks could kill...

He chuckled. Jeez, was this guy always so passive aggressive? Lance thought, his brow furrowing. “That’s what I thought. So much talk, but never-“ He was suddenly silenced when a fist cracked across his jaw. He staggered to the side, his hand flying up to hold his face.

While he was talking, Lance had carefully placed Apollo on the ground, seen as he had dialled down on the wailing a little, and stood up quickly, his hand balling into a fist and flying up to punch the blue man in the face.

“I can fend for myself.” He said firmly, glaring at the man intensely.

He chuckled again, clearly aggravated, looking towards the ground. He turned looking at Lance with a grin, before his eyes felt to Apollo, who was still squirming and reach for Lance on the ground. Lance quickly bent down to pick him up once again.

“Who’s kid is that? Ya steal ‘im?” He joked with a dry chuckle. He doesn't stop laughing does he?

“He’s mine.” Lance snapped, holding him tighter, feeling him begin to nuzzle into his neck, calming significantly.

“Why the fuck he look like that then?” He asked bluntly, moving gradually closer, slowly stalking towards him. Lance narrowed his eyes even more.

“Why do you think? I’m married to him.” Lance gestured to Keith, coming across more harsh than he’d liked. Eh, Keith’s feelings aren’t the main priority right now.

“I know that, I don't live under a rock, but, two guys can’t have a kid.” He said in a ‘matter-of-fact’ voice. As if he was talking to Apollo and not him.

“Oh, Yeah, I totally forgot about that. Guess he just appeared one day. Of course two guys can have a kid, dumbass.” Lance rolled his eyes. Not only were they rude and violent, they were brainless, too.

“Oh, shit! You were right, Crow! Altean’s are fucking _weird_.” He stepped closer. Too close for Lance. The prince took a step back turning Apollo away from view.

He craned round to see him. “What a little freak! Seriously, look at him! He looks like a-“

Lance barely heard Keith’s growl before his knee was coming up to slam into the man’s groin. He saw red. He could say whatever he wanted about him, even about Keith, but no one would talk about his child like that.

He doubled over, stepping back and groaning. He recovered enough to looked up at Lance with fury raging in his glare, and he reached for Lance with a curse.

He prepared for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see his fist stopped just inches from his temple.

“Captain! We need to get back to the ship! Someone called the authorities!” The guy with blonde hair, Crow, yelled from higher up the small slope. He held a small pocket telescope, and had clearly been on the look out.

The Captain stepped back, his face serious and firm.

“Load them on! Put the beasts in the hold! Tie up the captives and keep them on the main deck while I decide what to do with them!” He ordered, yelling to all the men before marching off the talk with Crow. He looked tone his right hand man.

Oh, Lance thought, they are pirates. How quiznacking fantastic.

 

* * *

 

They took everything. They took their tents and placed all of them on the main deck, dragging the dragons down below the deck, along with Kosmo.

Their ship was huge. It was made of rich, polished wood and the body was wide. The sails were massive, thick, white sheets tied neatly with thick weaved ropes, a crows nest built at the top of the large wooden pole that held the sails.

The quarter deck was at the bottom of the ship and had steps up to the risen platform, just like the front, but the front was pointed and had a long wooden pole pointing out ahead of it. That was were the Captain would steer the ship with a large, distinctive wheel.

“Lance, are you alright?” Lance knelt at the end of the group, beside Pidge. Keith was on the other end beside Coran. Allura, Hunk and Shiro filling in the rest. Apollo had been placed on his back inside of a small, empty wooden crate, fast sleep after they let Lance calm him down.

Once he was asleep Lance put him down wrapped tightly in his blanket and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before turning and, once again, cracking the closest person in the face.He ducked, already in over his head, and grabbed a stray wooden plank, swinging it, using his legs to kick and the makeshift bat to whack the crew members that approached him.

His rescue/escape attempt was short lived however, as he was grabbed from behind by the tall guy with the scar on his face.

There was only one person missing.

Dante.

The Captain, Captain Roloff, Lance discovered, was Dante’s long lost friend. How wonderful.

Dante got dragged away like all the rest of them, none of the other crew members knowing who he was.

It was when the Captain came to speak to the group after going in the room under the quarter deck that he realised who he was.

“Dante?! Is that you old friend?!” He laughed loudly, throwing his head back, looking at him in disbelief. “How on- what have been doing to end up with this lot?”

Dante stayed calm, looking slightly pissed. “Trying to support a family that _someone_ abandoned.”

His face dropped slightly. “You’re not still on that, are you? That’s in the past.”

Dante sighed. “They needed you. And you left. And for what? These rats?”

“For a life, Dante. For adventure. Make some worthy memories, maybe meet someone special. We were wasting away at that village and you know it.” His voice was stern now, but not aggressive. “Anyway, seems like you finally had the same idea.”

Dante stayed quiet. He didn’t know what to say. “I needed help. I can’t take care of them alone, I needed help so I left. It just didn’t go how I thought...” He trailed off.

Roloff smirked slightly, gazing at him, slightly accusing. “You don’t want to go back now. Do you? You’ve seen what it’s like out here. Seen what freedom looks like, and now that you’ve got a taste for it, you won’t go back.”

Dante's eyes were glued to the floor. He was right. He didn’t want to go back. He had other plans now. He shook his head.

“I don’t blame you, friend. Tell you what,” he started, “I’ll let you pick one of these weirdos, and you can both stay and become part of the crew, how bout it?”

Dante stayed silent, but he felt his heart light up in his chest, like someone had set it alight. This could be his chance. Ths was a much better plan than his original one. He would finally get who he wanted.

“I choose Keith.”

Lance yelled. “Back off, you little creep! He’s mine!”

The Captain laughed. “He wants you does he? Likes the feisty ones?” He pressed his index finger to Keith’s forehead, pushing it back. Keith tried to bite.

He growled, baring his teeth. “Don’t touch me.” He warned.

“Get away from him!”

“Untie Dante and take the purple one into the private quarters. We’ll give as much time as you need, do what ever you want. Take the others to the holding cells.” The Captain waved them off.

The men moved in to do as they were told, Crow and Roloff walking off together in the opposite direction, towards the Captain’s study.

Clearly, the team all had the same idea, because they all went to stand. Hunk and Shiro were grabbed and pushed to the ground, but the others managed to get to their feet.

Coran charged at the scrawny, peg leg guy with a battle cry and jumped, sending them both to the ground.

“Lance!”

“Keith!”

Keith thrashed and growled and kicked violently as he was dragged off by the two identical chubby boys.

Lance looked around desperately, looking for something to help with, something to do.

He heard Pidge scream as she used her magic. Green light burst from her hands, as if it was charged up and then suddenly exploded, electricity shooting off in all directions, burning the rope off her wrists and sparking from her eyes, which had been completely clouded in magic, now a solid green.

But there were a lot more men than they thought. Like spiders, they dropped from the sails, rushing forward to attack. There was about twenty more men that had just been added to the fight.

Lots of things were happening at once. Almost too much for Lance to handle. He was overwhelmed and lightheaded, stumbling and struggling to keep his balance.

Keith. That’s what he needed to focus on right now.

He blinked a few times, looking in the last direction he saw his husband, only to find him gone. He panicked. He needed to get himself together. Now.

“Pidge!”

“I know!”

Pidge stood with her back to Apollo’s crate, her stance wide, shoulders raised and arms open like she was going to give someone a hug. She was protecting him.

Lance rushed to her side, turning around and feeling his own ropes coming loose.

“Thanks.” He said, looking for the closest weapon.

Allura clearly had the same idea, because she had picked up the stray wooden plank Lance had used earlier and was currently looking badass as she twirled and spun, using both ends of the plank to whack her oncoming enemies, spinning the plank in her hands, a firm and concentrated expression on her face.

Hunk had managed to free himself off the man pile, and grabbed his bow and a few arrows, which had also been confiscated, and began firing them at anyone who needed assistance. And that would currently be Lance.

He just managed to swerve out of the way before the identical men had tried to reach for him, only to crash into each other. Lance laughed as they looked at each other, completely confused as to where he had gone. He made the conclusion that they weren’t very smart, that is, if the permanent clueless expression painted on their features did say so already.

However, Hunk’s arrows bounced off their skin. That was probably why they were on Roloff's crew in the first place. They may be somewhat brainless, but they were durable.

“Lance! We’ll hold them off, go find Keith!” Shiro held to him, not taking his eyes off the ‘ugly scar guy’ he was circling, fists raised like in a boxing match.

Lance nodded, despite the fact Shiro probably didn’t even see it.

He ran. It wasn’t far, and he managed to duck and dip out of the way of enemies, only until he was met with a door that was placed under the quarter deck. That’s the only placed they could have taken him.

‘ _Do whatever you want..._ ’

The Captain’s words rang in his head as he swung the door open to reveal a steep staircase that held only a handful of steps.

He felt queasy thinking about all the things he knew Dante wanted to do. What he would do if Lance didn’t haul ass.

He basically jumped the entire thing, seeing it continue to go down if he did a ‘U’ turn. He went down that seeing as the first platform only held a few crates and the odd barrel, making it to the midsection of the ship, the hold another level down.

It was dimly lit and he tried not to trip as he rushed through the interior of the ship. The air was clammy and smelt of sweat and BO sticking to his tough and leaving a bad taste in his mouth, the little room to move feeling claustrophobic. Thankfully, because of the battle on the main deck, If was virtually empty.

He slammed doors open, shouting and calling for Keith, only getting a kitchen, a room full of hammocks and a few empty stores.

He frozen and he listened.

After a moment, he heard muffled voices. Bingo.

He pressed his ear against the nearest door that he hadn’t checked. Nothing. And the next. Nothing.

It was when he heard someone yell that he knew immediately which door it was.

“Dante, stop! I thought you wer-!”

Keith. That was Keith! He’d found him!

His voice was cut off suddenly and Lance felt his heart jump in his ribcage. He needed to hurry.

“Shh...I said I’d take care of you didn’t I?” Lance tried not to gag at the seductive tone of Dante’s voice. “Just relax. I know what I’m doing...” 

That was it. He was in for it now!

“Keith! Sweetheart, I’m here! I’ll get you out, hold on!” The prince called for his mate, trying the handle of the door to find it locked.

“Lance, I-“

“Hush. Ignore him.” His voice was quieter than their shouting, but Lance could still hear his sylphlike words. But he’d heard enough.

The Altean was pushed over the edge, and not knowing what else to do, took a short step back, and slammed his shoulder into the door.

He didn’t grasp the dull pain in his arm as he did it again and repeated the process until he flew through the wooden blockage and it hit the wall it a loud crack.

The scene unfolded before him.

Keith, sweet, frightened, struggling, Keith tied to a bed with dirty rope, growling and thrashing against his restraints. Dante, not even realising Lance had burst into the room straddling his waist, his filthy mouth open moaning lowly, his disgusting, greedy hand rubbing up and down his clothed chest while the other was shoved down his own front, shamelessly caressing himself.

“Lance...” Keith whimpered meekly, his eyes shut tight, trying to block out the helpless situation, leaning away. His alpha whimpered. For him. He _whimpered_.

Keith was a fighter. He was the alpha other alpha’s wanted to be. He would fight until he was dead and never give in to anyone (except Lance, of course). But this was the lowest of the low. He was scared and helpless, continuing to thrash and growl but it was quickly weakening. They did nothing against a normal person, and even with his strength, he couldn’t break himself free. Had no control. He was useless to himself.

It made Lance’s heart squeeze violently.

"I told you forget about him. Look I'll do you next-"

“Hey!” Dante suddenly jumped, turning to meet Lance’s burning rage, his ocean eyes stormy, waves crashing and colliding inside them.

“What...do you think...you’re doing?” His voice was low and threatening, breaking up his sentence making it even more chilling, his eyes narrowing sharply.

Dante chuckled sitting up with the smuggest expression, continuing to stroke himself under his clothes.

“Taking what’s mine. Its’s obvious he wants me.” Keith struggled against the ropes. He smirked, locking eyes with Lance, completely gone, his eyes crazed and insane. He’d lost his mind. It was worse than he thought.

“You know, I thought I hated you for stealing Keith, but, to be honest, you’re not even _that_ bad. Like, I still hate you and you’re still really _fucking_ annoying, but I guess you can join. Just this once.” Lance stayed silent, to lost in his anger to form a sentence.

Dante threw his head back, making a noise mixed between an airy laugh and loud groan. “Might even be nice to have my dick in your mouth. Might shut you up for a while.” He moaned loudly, Lance tried not to flinch away from the noise. “Then you can watch as I take what’s mine.” His other hand wandered up blindly, forcing their way into Kieth’s mouth.

That was a mistake.

Keith let out a powerful snarl, and bit down hard, drawing blood from the blue man. He yanked his hand away with a curse.

“Shit! You little shit!” He yelled, that was enough to draw Lance from his gaze of shock and outrage, finally blinking back to reality.

Dante laughed loudly, grabbing Keith’s chin harshly, leaning down to get in his face. “It’s ok. But, when you misbehave, you get punished.”

By this point, Lance had grabbed the empty candle holder on the desk, the only other piece of furniture in the room other than he bed, and whacked it against the back of his head as hard as he could.

It seemed to do the trick, because he fell limp against Keith’s chest.

Both princes, panting and completely in shock, locked eyes.

It was Keith that broke the silence.

“Did that really just happen?” He whispered.

Lance didn’t respond, he only moved forward, grabbing Dante and pushing him off his husband, his body falling to the floor with a heavy thump. He lifted his leg over Keith’s lap just as Dante had, reaching up to untie his restraints.

He didn’t even think, draping himself over his alpha, Keith surging up to wrap his arms around his love.

“Gorteh.” The omega’s voice was wobbly and broke as he nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck. It smelt horrible. Like Dante. And he could not have that.

He automatically opened his mouth, biting at the area, lapping at as much skin as he could, trying to mask the scent with his own, erase it entirely.

Keith held him tight. As close as he could. No room between them as they rubbed and nuzzled against each other’s necks and faces desperately. As if their lives depended on it. It felt like they did.

He couldn’t help but groan as Lance went to town on his neck, his scent overwhelming him. The added adrenaline had his heart pumping, causing his scent to pour off him like water. It was like their bond had been ruptured by someone else, and now they needed to fix it, restore it twice as strong.

Their sense of control and will power was slipping and their more instinctual needs were slamming to the forefront.

They needed to be against each other. To smell and taste each other. To scent each other. To renew their claim on each other. They just needed to be one. In every way they possibly could.

It was something that happened to two mates when one of them has been hurt or, usually, touched by another person to the point it weakened their bond. It usually is never the mate’s fault, but it still happens, and when it does, the two become insatiable, and basically mate as soon as possible to strengthen their bond. They have no control over themselves, acting almost like they were in heat or rut together. They also have no control on when or where it happens, which can lead to a few mishaps.

Lance was becoming more noisy now, more urgent, whining and chirruping as he submitted to the instincts. Keith held him tighter, clawing at his clothes and growling lowly into his neck.

“Off.” He commanded, pulling at his bottoms. Lance obeyed, moving to remove the clothing, only for Keith to push him back until he flopped on the bed.

The Galran flipped him over onto his stomach, and stuffed his nose in the crook of his neck, crawling over him as Lance groaned quietly, pushing back against his alpha.

“Claim me.” He demanded breathlessly. "Now, Keith."

Keith’s chest rumbled as he purred into Lance’s ear, rolling his hips down against his mate.

Reaching down, he pushed his clothes away enough for his almost fully hard length to be freed, immediately pushing forward to slip inside his mate.

Lance cried out in delight as the alpha immediately began pounding into him, rocking the bed frame as it cracked against the wall.

They shouldn’t really be doing this, seen as Lance was still technically recovering from the birth, but it didn’t occur to either of them. They were too far gone.

They didn’t care that the door was wide open. They didn’t care that some guy was lying unconscious on the floor...what was his name again? They didn’t care how loud or quiet or rough or gentle they were. They only cared for each other. That they were together.

Lance gripped tight at Keith’s hand, in front of him as Keith slammed into him over and over, growing to his full size inside of him, their bond growing brighter and brighter inside them with every touch, little cries and sweet noises emitting from the both of them.

He whispered praises into Lance’s ear, making him whimper as his breath tickled the nape of neck and brushed against that special spot that only Keith knew.

The drag was wonderful and the feeling of his mate so close drove him insane. _Keith, Keith, Keith..._

“Yes! Alpha, a-alpha...” He chanted his name over and over like it would save him, crying out and pushing back to meet his harsh thrusts.

Lance finished first, soiling the ragged sheets under him, panting as Keith continued to punch breaths out of him.

Keith spilled inside of him with a hot splash, loudly groaning and growling simultaneously, sinking his teeth into the Mark on his neck, knotting him in process.

He held him in place, caging him in with his arms, protecting him from any preying eyes. It was probably the quickest session they’ve ever had.

“Keith...Keith...the others...” Lance whined, shifting slightly under him.

He removed his pointed teeth from Lance’s neck, still breathing slightly heavier than he should, mouthing the bite and lapping up all the blood that spilled from it, angry purple indents flourishing boldly were he renewed his claim on the omega.

Lance just collapsed boneless, his eyes heavy and his body now filled with sand, letting his alpha take care of him. He always managed to string every ounce of energy out of Lance when they let themselves indulge in the sweet, sweet love making they had grown so familiar with.

It was basically part of their routine at this point. They had mapped every inch of skin that their mate wore, knew where they liked it best, and how to draw every last raspy noise from their throat. What could Lance say? They were in love.

“Guys we- AAH!” Their attention was suddenly drawn to the door when they heard a shriek.

Pidge had come to get them, only to find them joined, without any shame, on the bed. They were clothed somewhat, thankfully, so she didn’t see anything, but the scene alone was enough to scar the poor girl.

She turned in an instant, covering her eyes with an embarrassed shriek.

“Why?!” She cried. “Why now?!”

Lance felt his cheeks glow crimson, wanting the bed to swallow him up, shrinking into the cage Keith had created over him. He was grateful that Keith was shielding him, it made it a lot more bearable, like he was in a glass box that he could see out, but others couldn’t see in.

Keith could sense his worry, a growl low in his throat. “Go tell the others we’ll come up as soon as we can, give us half a varga. Do us a solid, Pidge.”

“You guys owe me!” She yelled as she began marching off in the direction she came, still shielding her eyes, before backtracking to add more. “Also. You guys are gross. Their ship! You know that, right?”

“Pidge.” Keith warned with a little bite in his voice.

“I’m going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how u liked it in the comments *with teary eyes* please give me attention bc no one else does 
> 
>  
> 
> jk love u <3


	23. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance remembered the first time he met Keith. He was sixteen, standing at the top of the steps in front of the castle waiting for his future husband to arrive. He was terrified.
> 
> He tried not to fidget and stand still but he couldn't help but shift on his feet.
> 
> He knew very little about this prince, only that he was a few months older than him and Galran. Oh, and his name was Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K guys...WHO WANTS KLANCE MEETING FOR THE FIRST TIME?!! ME. I hope u like :)
> 
> (WE R AT THE FIVE MONTH MARK WTH)

Lance remembered the first time he met Keith. He was sixteen, standing at the top of the steps in front of the castle waiting for his future husband to arrive. He was terrified.

 

He tried not to fidget and stand still but he couldn't help but shift on his feet. He knew very little about this prince, only that he was a few months older than him and Galran. This was one of the biggest anxieties he had. He new Galran people, especially alphas, were very...passionate and intense and possessive when it came to mating, this frightened him just as much as it excited him. Oh, and his name was Keith. But other than that, he drew blanks.

 

Lance tried to distracted himself by taking in the scene for the umpteenth time. His mother and father were chatting between themselves, seen as Lance was ignoring their words of encouragement, leaving him to his own thoughts.

 

He kept his arms wrapped around himself tightly, but only hugged himself tighter when he heard the tell tale sound of a pod approaching the castle. His mother scolded him gently. "Stand up straight, my darling." She smiled. "First impressions count." He didn't respond and was forced to keep his fists at his sides, his nails digging into his palm.

 

He didn't want to be there. And he waited impatiently for the world to open up and swallow him, allowing him to hide in the endless void of his own imagination. But he couldn't. He had to push the anxiety that was burning in his head behind his eyes and ignore the party of snakes that were slithering around each other in his stomach.

 

He played with the fabric of his bottoms as the purple and black pod hovered above the ground before landing a few yards away from the bottom of the white, stone steps.

 

Lance closed his eyes. He was going to be sick. He really was. He could feel it rising up into his throat. It burned.

 

"Don't be nervous. You will get along just fine." His mother whispered in his ear, her hand rising up to rest on the small of his back.

 

"How do you know? You haven't met him." He accidently snapped, frowning at his mother before, looking at the ground, upset with everyone and everything all at once. She sighed.

 

"You have to stay strong, darling. Being sour will get you nowhere. I'm sure Prince Keith feels the same way you do."

 

The sound of steam hissing reached Lance's ears as he looked up. And then there he was. After only a few moments, he was climbing the steps of the castle along with his mother and father. Lance was going to question if it was rude for them to just wait for them to climb the steps, instead of just meeting them halfway, but the words died in his mouth. Tall, staggeringly handsome, light violet skin with Galran markings on either side of his face, his hair was almost black, long and stubbornly flicking up at the base of his neck. Ok, so he had a mullet, that was one negative so far, but other than that he was absolutely gorgeous.

 

But it was when the locked eyes that Lance's throat caught in his throat. He heard his father chuckled quietly as Lance continued to stare, almost in complete awe. Dark navy-purple eyes so intense he felt his knees go weak, glued to his. He couldn't help but stare. Shit, he thought. They hadn't spoken a word to each other and he was already weak for this boy.

 

Keith didn't look much better than he did. His eyes were wide and his expression was somewhat shocked. Lance was sure he nearly tripped on one of the steps when they first locked eyes.

 

Their parents greeted each other and politely chatted about pointless small talk for a few moments. They couldn't seem to look away from each other. Lance felt his heart skip a beat when he realised he had to look up slightly to look into his eyes. A deep blush lit up his cheeks and the tips of his ears burned when he finally managed to tear his eyes away.

 

He panicked and swallowed, gazing at their feet. When he finally regained the little confidence he had back a few moments later, he slowly let his eyes scale the body in front of him, his face on fire when he realised the muscle that was built on his arms and legs. He was careful not to let his 'passionate teenage thoughts' cloud his mind...he could do that later. Just as long as this guy wasn't a complete douche bag.

 

That was another thing he was scared about, just like any other average person. If he was going to be forced into someone's hand, they would at least have to be a decent person. He liked to think his parents loved him enough to give him away to someone that was a least a little nice. Maybe even a tad bit funny if he was really lucky.

 

"Prince Keith. You are very welcome to Altea. I hope your flight was comfortable." His mother's cheery voice rang between them, the Galran prince looking towards her.

 

He nodded politely. "Yes, it was. Thank you." His voice was raspy and unique. Lance's heart fluttered in his chest.

 

"Why don't we move inside and get you all something to eat, you must be hungry. We can chat while we wait." His father gestured and smiled. They nodded and smiled back, following the King and Queen as they began to walk into the castle.

 

Lance didn't really know what to do. Did he speak to him? Did he cling to his parents and hope they'd forget he was there and he didn't have to marry anyone? ...Yeah, he should probably just run and jump off a-

 

"You're very beautiful."

 

Lance forgot how to breath. They were behind their parents as they talked and laughed between them, leaving Lance and Keith to fend for themselves, no, why would they do that, come back here- Oh, wait, he was waiting for an answer.

 

He looked up at him, ignoring the once calmed flush rising back up to his cheeks. "T-Thank you. You're not so bad you're self." He tried not to choke as he spoke, giving his best grin up at the prince. Dang, he was smooth, too.

 

"Um, do you like Altea so far?" Lance tried.

 

He took a moment to reply. "I haven't really seen it. I've heard it's very nice, though. The castle is impressive."

 

Lance couldn't help but smile wider. This was going well! Sort of.

 

"Well, I can show you around if you like. It might be more comfortable if our parents aren't with us 24/7."

 

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd really like that. Maybe then I might actually be able to slouch a little." He joked.

 

Lance chuckled quietly. "Yeah, and I'll be able to sneeze freely." They both laughed, smiling happily at each other. This was going better than Lance thought it would. He was actually excited to take Keith around the castle now, get to know the prince. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it...

 

For some reason, that day wouldn't stop replaying in Lance's head. When they reunited with the team and Keith awkwardly explained what had happened while Lance basically stood behind him and clung to his side, it was playing in his head. When they rushed down into the hold to untie their dragons, only to find Varcian and Aquina completely passed out, the male mounted on top of the female, shielding her, the memories were on loop. 

 

He also didn't want to part from his alpha. He didn't even want to be physically disconnected, firmly gripping his hand for the minimum amount of comfort. Once they had... 'sorted' their magical companions, and collect their belongings which had thankfully stayed packed, they mounted their dragons and few up through the opened trap door, leaving the awful ship and their crusty crew members to either wake up or finally manage to untie themselves. Lance was just glad to be away from that horrible place.

 

He didn't have to worry about carrying an extra person anymore, and offered to take Apollo, but Keith had insisted he was alright taking him.

 

He took a deep breath of fresh, clean air, and sighed, falling forward to wrap his arms around Aquina's neck, holding her in a half hug. The comfort was almost as soothing as Keith's.

 

_Are you alright, pup? I was very worried._

 

Lance let out a puff of air, squeezing her. "I was worried about _you_. I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner. And for triggering... y'know, _that_. We don't know why we felt like that. It just...happened."

 

He heard Aquina's laugh play softly in his head. _Do not worry. It is normal for mates to feel like that when their bond is ruptured in some way. Usually, mating is the only way to renew it stronger than before._

 

"But, our bond, as in Keith and I, can't be broken."

 

_Yes, but it can be damaged. It is quiet difficult to do that mind you, but after a few days of close proximity with your mate, everything will return back to normal. You might actually feel better than before. Closer. And stronger._

 

"So, you're telling me that after a few days of me and Keith just staying close to each other, our bond will be good as new?"

 

_Precisely._

 

"Oh. That's good. I thought it was something far worse than that."

 

Aquina hummed and purred, making him nuzzle closer. _Get some rest. I will keep you safe, cub._

 

"Thanks, Aquina. I really appreciate it."

 

And for the rest of the flight, he let his mind wonder. And, as he suspected, it returned to that fateful day when he saw his entire future right there in front of him. Just across the table, curiously inspecting the new cuisine that was placed on the table.

 

Lance remembers sighing as the corner of his lips curled up, his head resting on his fist. His day had started off so badly, filled with negative emotions and thoughts that he really didn't need, but now he could stop himself from smiling. Sure, he hadn't even known this boy for an hour yet, but he was already extremely fond of him. To the point Lance was scared of his own thoughts. He couldn't keep his eyes off him for more than half a doebash, and he longed to talk to him more, but that was going to have to wait until after lunch.

 

"Lance? Queen Krolia is speaking to you."

 

He suddenly sat up straighter and turned to his father, hoping no one would notice that fact he was just shamelessly googling at the prince.

 

"Excuse me. What was it you were saying, your Highness?" Lace cleared his throat, playing with his hands under the table nervously.

 

She gave him a small smile. "Your mother was telling us how much you like music. I was wondering if you play instruments?"

 

He relaxed slightly. Now this was a topic he would _happily_ talk about. "Of course. I currently know how to play eighteen instruments, and I'm learning how to play the harp. It's quite simple once you know one, I'd be happy to teach you for a suitable price." He chuckled jokingly. 

 

The Queen laughed. "Certainly. It's good to know you don't sell yourself too short."

 

He gave him self a mental fist pump. Heck yeah! He made a good impression! His mother was right!

 

They ate, dining skills helping them along, and thankfully, their chef had made something easy to eat, not too messy. Hunk's mother had actually helped out.

 

"I couldn't agree more that they should meet at this age, Alfor. They would have gotten to know each other, and by the time they are of age they will be perfectly comfortable with one another."

 

"I know they're both nervous now, and I wouldn't want that for them just before the wedding. I understand that, as well as that, they might not be too pleased with the situation, but I'm hoping that by letting them get to know each other, we are making things more relaxed."

 

As their meal neared an end, Lance took the chance to ask the question he's been thinking about for the past twenty minutes.

 

"Speaking of getting to know each other," He started, hoping he didn't overstep by cutting in, "How about I show Keith around the castle while you all chat about...formal things?"

 

There was a moment of silence, Lance held his breath. 

 

"That sound's like a wonderful idea!" And, release. 

 

So, off they went, only the two of them as they strolled down the long corridor of the castle in complete silence.

 

"Is there anywhere you would like to see? The garden? The ballroom? Everyone calls it the 'Grand Hall' because Coran, our advisor, told us it was named that while he was telling us a story and we made of him because of the way he said it, and now the name's just stuck. And I'm rambling. Sorry, I'll shut up."

 

"No, I like listening to you. Talk all you want. Like..." He trailed, thinking for a second before speaking again. "What's your favourite colour?"

 

The Altean chuckled at his antics, covering his mouth with his fist. "I like red. What about you?"

 

"Blue. Like the colour of you eyes."

 

Two could play at this game. Lance wanted to see _him_ flustered for once. "Ok, my turn. What's your favourite time of day?"

 

Keith chuckled quietly, tilting him head slightly. "The night. I like seeing the two moons and the stars. You?"

 

"I like the early morning. When the sun is waking up and the morning mist has left dew on the grass, and the birds are starting to sing."

 

"Nicely said."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Ok. Where is your favourite place to go in the castle?"

 

Lance, once again, tried not to think about the heat on his face as he looked up at the other boy. But he smirked. "Let me show you."

 

And for some unknown, stupid, amazing reason, Lance reach for his hand and began to drag him through the castle. He'd gotten this far, why not just go for it? Fuck it.

 

He knew just where to take him.

 

After a few minutes of walking through the oversized halls of the castle, the library doors flew wide open with a loud creak.

 

"This, right here, is where the magic happens." Lance announced. "You like books?"

 

Keith shot him a small interested grin. "I'm more of an art person myself, but if you have a good book I'll read it."

 

"Well, your Majesty, we have any book your looking for."

 

He was right, it did look as though every book that had ever existed were all held on the many, many shelves that towered above them. The room was huge, filled with the biggest bookshelves Keith had ever seen, scaling the curved walls and splitting half of the room into long isles.

 

To the right, there was a grand fire place surrounded by a few long, very comfortable looking couches, making it look very cosy, despite it's colossal size. It front of him there were two tall, glass doors, connected to the huge rounded window that stood like a pillar edging out of the room, domed at the very top before it reached the ceiling. It lead out onto a balcony, different flowers and plants in marble pots and flower beds decorating the edge around the banister.

 

"So? Whatcha' think?" Lance questioned stepping closer, arms folded smoothly.

 

"I love it. It feels so...safe. I can see why this is your favourite room in the entire castle." Keith chuckled, still taking in the room before his eyes came to rest on Lance's smaller frame, a giddy smile on his lips, no doubt mirroring Keith's.

 

"I know! No one really comes in here, so it's basically mine. I suppose it will be ours in the near future..." He didn't know if he should have said that or not. His stomach jolted when he realised he might have ruined the entire thing.

 

"I'd like that." Keith's voice was quiet, but content. Lance felt his knees go weak. This boy...

 

"...Me too."

 

From that moment forth, their relationship only grew, and so did their feelings for each other. It started with small things, like wanting to make Keith smile or laugh or chuckle at any possible opportunity he could, wanting to reach out and take his hand, and just wanting to spend some time with him, really. But as they grew, so did his desires, like wanting to be closer to him in both a physical and emotional sense, wanting to know what his lips felt like against his own...it was easy to say his heats got a little intense...

 

He would visit frequently and they gradually moved from awkward, pinning teenagers, to less awkward, more adult like teenagers.

 

Lance liked to think they were boyfriends for a while before they were actually married and not just betrothed. Even if that didn't sound too bad either. It was different from normal relationships, he knew that, but it was still a relationship. So, when Lance was at the edge of sixteen, only a few days until his birthday, having know Keith for just over seven months, they finally became semi-metaphorical boyfriends.

 

He remembers it clearly. They were walking through the garden, the sun was grasping onto the remaining day drowning the sky with orange and amber and sandy yellow. The thin gravel crunched under their feet as they made their way to the edge of the royal garden, stopping and deciding to sit on a little backless stone bench that rested in the perfect place, looking over the sunset. 

 

Their thighs were pressed together, Lance's head resting on Keith's shoulder while his head rested on top of Lance's. It was calm and they had grown comfortable with (and very fond of) doing things like this, cuddling and being within close proximity of each other.

 

"I'm really glad I get to marry you." Lance broke the silence that had fallen between them, whispering quietly, as if he wasn't allowed to say what he had.

 

He felt Keith rub his cheek softly against the top of his head and closed his eyes, shifting ever so close, seeking more of the warmth at his side. "I'm really glad your glad. I couldn't handle it if you weren't happy."

 

Lance smiled. "Really, though. I just feel so blessed that I get _you_. I could have been forced to bond with some creepy old guy, but the universe gave me you." He sighed happily, reaching up to intertwine their fingers carefully, his heart fluttering dangerously when he squeezed his fingers. "So lucky."

 

"You said it." He joked, letting out his own content sigh. "When I was on the ship, coming here to meet you, I was scared shitless. I'd heard about how great you were, that you were so kind and funny and talented and absolutely drop dead gorgeous. And honestly, I felt kind of bad for you. That you'd be stuck with me for the rest of your life. That is, if I won against all the other alphas in the higher court, which I definitely will, because not one of those alphas are ever going to get anywhere near you. Not if I have anything to say about-"

 

And the next thing Lance knew, their lips were touching...finally...it was magical...sort of.

 

It was awkward and, seen as neither of them had any clue what they were doing at all, they kind of just sat there waiting for a second, waiting for something to happen. And their teeth may have clashed a little when Lance urged up to shut him up. He couldn't handle all the untrue words coming from his mouth, so he corrected him with his own. And his lips were soft and kinda moist, and they felt weird, but not bad. It was actually pretty satisfying.

 

It was still a dream come true. Every thought he'd had of this moment, every situation and fantasy he'd come up with within the last seven quintants, was put rest. Especially when Keith reached up to cup his face and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly so their noses weren't bumped together. And with the sun slowly waving goodbye as it descended over the horizon, and the birds singing their last songs before the night fell...it was perfect.

 

They pulled back, their faces close enough Lance could feel Keith's breath sweep across his cheeks. Again, navy, crystal violet orbs pouring into his, so filled with admiration Lance felt like he was going to double over and die just because he couldn't handle the amount of love and affection he held for the boy in front of him. Their cheeks both flushed with blood and love and happiness.

 

He felt like the only way to calm the fire wrapping around his heart was to just...do it again. Clearly, Keith had the same idea, because they met half way, much more confident than before, Lance reaching up to run his fingers through the long hair covering Keith's neck, pulling a soft noise from the prince. Oh? Well he liked that...

 

When they left the garden that fateful evening, night had fallen and cast the sky with sparkly lights, which they also took their time to admire while the moons grew brighter overhead, full and bright, as if shining for them. They entered the castle with beaming smiles and their arms roped together, as well as their hands gripped firmly in one another. It looked as though they were joined at the hip.

 

And it only got better. By that time the next year, they were allowed to share a room, a bed. The talk they received from Krolia and Coran and Alfor on three separate occasions wasn't exactly fun. He can only here his parents/parent figures tell him why he cannot get it on with Keith (or anyone else for that matter) so many times. But it did scare and embarrass them both into not even attempting it. That's not to say they didn't have their own little...'exploring sessions' with each other. They didn't exactly _do_ anything, necessarily, but there was a lot of kissing being practised and maybe even a little touching...for research...Lance also may have had to hide a dirty neck a few times, but it _happens_.

 

"We need to know what we're doing before the real deal, Keith."

 

Keith laughed at him from his spot on the bed, completely splayed out. "I like where this is going."

 

"It's just a practise you little weasel. Now get over here..."

 

The familiar feeling of lips against his. The wet slide of tongues. The wondering hands on him, gentle and curious. The laugher that rang through the room...

 

_Are you awake, cub?_  

 

Lance was suddenly brought slamming back to reality when Aquina's voice echoed in his ears. He blinked, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to keep the open. "Yeah, I'm awake."

 

_I apologise if I woke you. You were very quiet._

 

"Nah, I was just lost in thought." He took a look around, seeing the sky was gradually become a dark blue, slowly darkening. His friends looked tired as well, hunk and pidge having the same idea as him. "Where are we?"

 

_I'm not sure. Cavious said maybe another day of flying and we should arrive at your home._

 

"Oh. That's...good." As he half attempted to speak, his gaze fell on his husband. He sat, Apollo cradled in between his forearms which were resting on his lap. The baby was reaching up and grabbing for Keith's face. His stupidly handsome face that wore a dashing, excited grin that showed off his little fangs as he smiled down at their pup, quietly talking and nodding at the baby. That grin made Lance want to clutch his chest.

 

He really was just so lucky... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was a little short but if you liked it I might just write another chapter on their 'earlier days together?' is that what they are? anyway, let me know! thanks for reading <3


	24. Home Sweet...Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge was quick to follow, taking Lance's offered hand as he helped her down before quickly reaching up to take Apollo, Allura and Coran dropping down before Keith, the prince just about fitting the width of his broad shoulders through.
> 
> Pidge sniggered at him as he lost his footing and tumbled slightly when he dropped to the floor, only for the Galran to shove her head away with his hand.
> 
> "Shut up, Gremlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao why is Krolia so hard to dialogue with wth. Anyway, I hope u like it I spent hours I could have been sleeping for a cross country race on this >:) like and subscribe for all the sad bois out there :D

The sun was setting when the castle came into view.

 

Lance felt his heart rip painfully down the middle. This was his home. It was completely twisted into something so corrupted, so...taken. It was ripped from him and ruined. It looked more like a dirty slave prison or an overworked fighter ship factory than the place where he grew up.

 

The blue sky had been masked with un ugly grey, most likely due to the fact there was smoke rising up from random spots, like the bodies of vanishing snakes, floating up into the discoloured sky above. The welcoming neon blue that lined the castle, normally lighting up the area nicely, was also replaced, a bright magenta glowing where the blue once had, threatening on comers from far and wide. It made Lance feel sick as all the negative emotions, anger, fear, anxiety, grief, shock, disappointment, bubbled in his stomach like sticky black tar.

 

As they got closer he noticed the dullness of the town that lived near the castle, soldiers scattered like little armoured spiders around the paths and market, the smoke emitting from a few of the houses, most of them burned and blackened by fire that had forcefully been thrown upon them and set them alight. These were people's homes that they had just destroyed without mercy or sympathy. Destroyed and taken from them by heartless monsters. With no sense of consequence.

 

He gripped tightly at Aquina's curved horns with his hands, trying to stow the anger until he reached the ground. They would pay for this.

 

They landed off to the side of the castle, hidden in trees that were planted at the top of a small cliff that overlooked the beach and the ocean, sloping down to the side of the castle, the same side their somewhat secret entrance was hidden.

 

"Ok, guys. What's the plan?" Pidge asked, hopping off Felrine and meeting the rest of the group as they gathered in a small circle.

 

"We can get in through the tunnels. They most likely don't know about them." Allura started.

 

"What do we do from there?"

 

"We need to find Lotor. Once we find him we can stop him and take the castle back." Keith spoke. "Once we have him secured, his army won't have any choice but to surrender. If they have no one to command them, then there's no point in fighting. That's the Galra way."

 

"What about Apollo?" Lance spoke for the first time. All eyes travelled to the sleeping child tied to Keith's back. "It's not like we can just waltz on in with a baby- our baby. It's too dangerous. I don't want to take that risk."

 

"I argee. But who's going to stay with him while the rest of us go find Lotor?" Keith asked, looking around the group.

 

"Well, if we split up, if could find him faster, and with less risk. Allura, Lance and Coran know the castle best. Shiro and Keith also have communicators so I suggest we split in two, Keith in one, Shiro in the other. Not to mention Coran and I have to enchant the crystals and the herbs so we can get the castle back under control and make this entire thing way easier. I say  Coran, Shiro and I go to the lab while the rest of you, Lance, Keith, Allura and Hunk, all go to find Lotor. Maybe don't pursue him until we're together, though." Pidge infirmed.

 

"Right. We should check the holding cells while we're there. The King and Queen could be being held there."

 

"Guys. Apollo."

 

They stayed silent for a moment, no words floating between them as nervous gazes landed on the couple who stood beside each other, staring back.

 

"No." Lance said. "I'll stay here with him, I don't care, I don't want him in there until it's safe."

 

"Lance, we need you in there. The more help the better. I'm sorry, I don't want him in there either, but we can't exactly leave him out here with the dragons."

 

He stayed silent, eyes fallen to the ground, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms folded across him chest. He was right. But what if they got caught and Apollo got taken away from him, he'd never....He couldn't live with himself...without Apollo... 

 

"We can find somewhere safe to put him inside the castle. Hide him." Hunk chimed in. He looked up, meeting his expression. Lance contemplated it. It wasn't _that_ bad of an idea...

 

"Well...I mean, it could work..." The prince turned to Keith, seeing him holding Apollo to his chest. He looked extremely worried. 

 

"Keith..." Lance started quietly, stepping closer so he could stand in front of him, Apollo sandwiched protectively between them.

 

"I don't know." He answered just as quietly. "They would take him and-and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him. They could..." He trailed off, giving up on words as Lance wrapped his arms around his neck in a half hug, making sure not to squash Apollo in the process. 

 

"He won't leave our sight until we know, one hundred percent, that he is safe." Keith took a moment before he nodded against his neck.

 

"Ok. But if I feel anything is going to happen to either of you, you are both getting the first spirit wolf out of there."

 

Lance smiled, pulling back so he could cup the side of his face tenderly. "Same goes for you, hot shot. No rushing into dangerous situations without back up. Got it?"

 

Keith pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Sure thing."

 

"What about the dragons?" 

 

"Um...I don't think we can exactly take them inside without getting noticed." 

 

"Yeah, no crap. I guess they just have to stay here." Pidge retorted.

 

"What if we need their help?" Lance asked.

 

"Well, I don't think our bonds exactly have a certain limit depending on how far away we are. If we call for help, will you hear us." Shiro turned to Cavious, the big black beast looking down at him with those noble violet eyes, ones Lance found hard to read.

 

 _If you call, I will be there._ Aquina answered firmly in his head. He smiled, turning to rub his hand across the smooth cobalt scales.

 

"Ok, well, we have back up if we need it."

 

Lance and Keith exchanged a glance. It was confident and firm. Lance slipped his hand into his mates, running a hand over Apollo's tufts of snowy hair that mimicked his own, placing a loving kiss there before he looked up to meet those same dark, navy, crystal eyes he had grown to hold so dearly. "How about we go take back our home so we can raise our kid?"

 

Keith chuckled, leaning down slightly to press his forehead against Lance. "Let's go."

  

* * *

 

They moved quickly, staying low and making sure to avoid any open spaces as they snuck along the side of the castle, staying in the cover of the surrounding, and fortunately thick, vegetation. Apollo was strapped to Keith's back, thankfully sound asleep, to their luck. All they needed to do now was make it to a safe place before he woke up and gave away their position.

 

Lance swallowed down the burning sensation of anxiety and tried not to tremble too much as adrenaline raced through his veins, his heart threatening to burst inside his chest.

 

They came to a stop, peaking through the shrubs to see the humongous wall that was the side of the castle. Only one soldier patrolled there, standing as still as a stone statue, looking blankly ahead.

 

"It's go time, guys. All we have to do it make it to that grate and we're home free." Shiro nodded towards their objective, keeping his voice low.

 

"That's a sentry. If we destroy it, a message or signal will be sent to the others. We'll be caught." Keith explained quietly.

 

"Then we need to distract it somehow so we can get to the grate."

 

"Yeah, but it can't see us, we'll get busted." Pidge argued.

 

They sat in silence for a couple of beats before Allura spoke. She was calm. Unsurprisingly. "Hunk. Shoot one of your arrows over there." She pointed just off to the side of where the treeline ended. "It'll go to investigate, giving us enough time to slip inside before it comes back."

 

"Great thinking." Shiro praised. Hunk was quick to get in position, kneeling up and drawing his bow tight. "We only have one shot before they get suspicious."

 

"Three...two...one...Go!" 

 

The arrow flew hitting something hard with a loud metal clang. The soldier almost immediately began to march towards the direction, leaving the drain exposed.

 

They rushed forward and out off their hiding place. Lance heard his heart throbbing in his ears as he managed to slip through the large gap between the thick metal bars. Pidge was quick to follow, taking Lance's offered hand as he helped her down before quickly reaching up to take Apollo, Allura and Coran dropping down before Keith, the prince just about fitting the width of his broad shoulders through.

 

Pidge sniggered at him as he lost his footing and tumbled slightly when he dropped to the floor, only for the Galran to shove her head away with his hand.

 

"Shut up, Gremlin."

 

Keith tried to ignore the slight heat that rose up to his face as Lance smiled at his, amused, while securing Apollo back onto his back. He'd woken up slightly at this point, sleepily reaching for his Papa before snuggling into the warmth that radiated off his father's back, a kiss on his forehead hopefully distracting him from the screech of metal on metal as Keith used his blade to slice through one of the bars, allowing Hunk and Shiro to slip though and down into the long, dark tunnels that rested, forgotten and ancient under the castle. Kosmo managed to shuffle under and hop down onto the floor.

 

Pidge was quick to wield the metal back together with the heat of her magic that burned through her palms.

 

"Where to now? Coran?" The advisor thought for a moment, rubbing his chin and spinning between the three eerie concrete hallways, all descending into blackness.

 

"Left should take us to the holding cells. Right is the...stables? And forward is the kitchen...I think."

 

"Well, we should go to the cells. Mother and Father might be being held there. We need to find them." Lance said, desperation laced in his voiced. Allura stepped forward beside him.

 

"I agree. They can help. Not to mention they're our parents. We need to help them."

 

Shiro nodded. "Me, too. I say we move to the holding cells and separate there. Coran, Pidge and I will sort out these crystals while the rest of you try and find somewhere to safely hide Apollo, then try and locate Lotor. Once you do, retreat and we'll be there as soon as we can."

 

They nodded in understanding.

 

"Rodger that."

 

"Let's move."

 

The tunnel was dark and damp, an awful, musty smell clouding the hallway as they ran through, something resembling blue mould and animal dung. These tunnels had not been taken care of since they left...a month ago. 

 

They were careful to move without a sound, only their breathing and soft footsteps against the wet of the stone floor echoing quietly.

 

It was very dimly lit, but it was enough. The gap between each light had them walking through complete darkness before they were weakly doused in yellow light once again.

 

They reached a dead end only a few minutes after they started moving, a solid block wall halting them to a stop.

 

“What now?” Pidge hissed through the dark.

 

“Up there. That’s the hatch that goes up into the cells.” Coran pointed to the small door that dripped little drops of water, a puddle forming under it with a small _drip_. It wasn't too high, they could probably reach it with a good jump. Pidge may need a boost, however.

 

"Pidge, you go up first and open the door." 

 

She nodded, gesturing to for Hunk to give her a step up. He linked his fingers together and bend down so she could place her foot on it and use it as a little step. The mage planted her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, standing with one foot on his hand as he raised her up. Reaching up, she pushed the hatch open with a big shove. It was heavy and the metal was thick, making it difficult to support.

 

 It looked suspended straight up for a moment before it fell, crashing to the floor with a loud creak and a dull thump.

 

"Man, that door is old." Pidge muttered. She reached up and managed to pull herself up, dragging the rest of her body up due to the lack of upper body strength. She could cast the most difficult, dangerous and powerful spell in all the lands, but she has yet to conquer a pull up. She was secretly jealous of Keith and Shiro and their ability to actually lift things over 35kg.

 

Lance was soon to follow, not having as much trouble as Pidge, but still feeling exhausted after doing the simple task. The lack of sleep and just nearing the end of his recovery had him a little out of sorts. Apollo was lifted up into Lance's grasp carefully before Keith made his way skilfully into the upper floor.

 

Lance heard Allura scolding Shiro before she gracefully pulled her self in with ease. Lance chuckled. She always proved people wrong when they though bad of her, and honestly, Lance felt bad for the people who chose to cross her. With an exception of Shiro, he knew what he was getting into. And he was basically 'the Dad'TM of their group, so it was kind of his job.

 

Once they were up, Kosmo having the most difficultly but still impressing the team with his ability to jump. They were in.

 

The door lay in the corner, tucked away. The room was huge, just like most of the rooms in the castle. The entire room held around five large holding cells. They were meant to hold more than one person, made with a ring of glass that could handle any machine or man made weapon, like a thick pillar or beacon of clear blue glass, the same arctic blue that decorated the lights outside, that rose up to until the lid was placed on top.  

 

The majority of the cells were empty. All but one.

 

Lance nearly blew their cover right there and then shouting for his mother before he caught himself, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to contain his excitement. His mother, his father, Krolia and a few soldiers all sat in silence, contained with the cage of glass like animals. They looked exhausted and their gazes had found the floor. The soldiers had their backs to the team, most likely blocking them from view.

 

Two guards watched the door. That was a problem.

 

"What do we do?" Lance asked, holding Apollo close to his neck, hoping his scent was calm enough to keep the baby in his slumber.

 

"Those aren't sentries. We could take them out with getting caught, be we have to be careful." Keith eyed the guards, his voice low and quiet, but not quite a whisper.

 

"How do you propose we- Pidge!" Before Shiro could even finish his sentence, he was harshly calling the mage back while the rest of them watched in shock as she casually strolled up to the two guards.

 

They watched in shock as she uttered something along the lines of 'You come here often?', before they were raising their blasters and she was throwing her hands out in each of the guards' directions and sparking the both of them. They jolted violently for a moment, like two fish out of water, finally dropping to the floor with a crippled thump.

 

"What on-?"

 

"Come on! Rescue mission, remember?!" She called them over with a wave, running forward to mess with the controls of the holding cell.

 

Lance stayed put while the others rushed forward to help her, unable to make his body move. He could hear the voices of his parents as they asked questions and thanked Voltron they were alright. His breath refused to leave his chest. Kosmo stayed by his side, nuzzling at his hand, a small whine being pulled from his throat.  

 

He was about to introduce his own son to his parents. His parents who didn't even know he was pregnant in the first place, never mind already _had_ a child of his own. What if they didn't like him? What if they hated him? What if they didn't approve and thought Lance would be a terrible parent? What if they disowned him for-

 

"Sweetheart?"

 

He blinked out of his concentrated daze, meeting his husband's eyes. He knelt down in front of Lance, his stormy eyes calm and his lips curled into a small smile, close enough so that their knees touched.

 

"I know you're scared." His voice was like honey in Lance's head, soothing him immediately. "But there really isn't anything to be frightened of." He reached up to stoke a hooked finger along Lance's cheek, making him sigh. It felt as though they hadn't physically touched in forever, and the simple gesture was enough to make his eyes flutter shut.

 

He chuckled. "You sound like an alpha trying to convince an underaged virgin to have sex."

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but his smile grew wider. "I think it's a little late for that." He said, gesturing to Apollo with his eyes.

 

Lance laughed. The Galran leaned down to press a kiss the infant's forehead. Apollo stirred slightly inside his blanket, whining and reaching blindly for his parents.

 

"There's my big blue eyes." He cooed. 

 

Lance smiled. "They could change." Keith shook his head, continuing to nuzzle against the baby's forehead with his lips.

 

"I hope they don't. I hope he keep's your eyes. And I pray for any weak soul if he does." Lance felt his face grow warmer at the comment, shaking his head slowly.

 

He looked up when he heard his mother's voice. Allura was engulfed in a hug by the both of them. Lance held back a snigger as Alfor pulled Shiro in too, the poor knight looked terrified.

 

Krolia was scanning the room, but he looked away before her watchful eagle like eyes found his. He knew she could see them, most likely confused as to why they hadn't come over yet. She certainly wanted to see her son.

 

"Come on." Keith coaxed gently. "They'll love him."

 

Lance looked up at him for an uncertain moment before nodding. Keith stood, offering his hand, which Lance gratefully took, squeezing it.

 

Krolia smiled, slipping out of the cell to meet them. Her expression didn't drop as Keith tackled her. Her footing didn't falter as he slammed into her, the two laughing and holding each other tight as Krolia pressed a kiss to his head.

 

"I'm so glad you're alright." He chuckled as she rustled his hair, keeping a hand on his shoulder. She continued to grin as her eyes fell upon Lance as he inched closer, subconsciously holding Apollo slightly closer.

 

"Mom." Keith beamed as he stepped back to wrap his arm around Lance's waist, pulling him close. The prince automatically leaned into his touch. "This is Apollo. Your grandson."

 

She looked slightly shocked for a moment. But, to Lance's ultimate relief, it faded into a warm smile. "My grandson." She repeated,  testing out the words. "Well, it is an honour to meet you, Apollo. I will advise you not to take after your father too much. I'd like to see you make it back to your first birthday without a near death experience."

 

Keith huffed out a breathy laugh as she leaned closer. Lance turned him around slightly so she could see better. "Congratulations. He's beautiful. And I wish him a wonderous life of excitement and adventure." She ran her hand over his head tenderly. "I'm so proud of you both."

 

Lance smiled up at his mother-in-law. That was one of the best things he'd ever heard. She placed and hand on either one of their shoulders, looking between them with an expression of pride.

 

"Lance, my Darling!" His mother's voice rang through the room as she rushed towards him with open arms and teary eyes. 

 

"I have a baby!" He exclaimed, turning to the side to avoid Apollo getting crushed between Lance and his grandmother.

 

She stopped, giving him a baffled look. "Where did...Why do you have a baby?"

 

He turned, showing her the infant in his arms. He held his breath, feeling trapped as the rest of his friends and family began to gather. Surrounding them.

 

He watched as the cogs in her head began to turn until they finally clicked. Her eyes lit up with stars.

 

"Lance...Keith, you..." Tears began to gather in her eyes, threatening to spill over. A smile wobbled on her lips. "I...Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do we need to take you to the infirmary? What about...What's their name? Oh, Lance, I'm so happy!"

 

Lance laughed as her arms were thrown around him, careful not to crush Apollo.

 

He leaned into her touch. "I missed you, Mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, II hope this chapter isn't too short, im trying to work things out rn there is a lot of stuff going on in my life and none of them are very fun, so I escaped to AO3 for a while. Enjoy, ill try to write more next week. Ily guys seriously thank you <3


	25. Let's Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did I tell you?"
> 
> Keith mumbled something, not even Lance could hear.
> 
> "I cant hear you." She said firmly.
> 
> "...To not get injured by sharp things again or you would take away my blade..."
> 
> "And what did you do?"
> 
> "...I got injured by a sharp thing..."
> 
> She pointed at him with an open palm. "You're lucky you need it right now."
> 
> "I was protecting, Lance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, im sorry if the chapter is shorter that usual, but I've been super busy between home and school and sports and whatnot.
> 
> *PLEASE READ*  
>  Im also supper sad...bc this book is nearing it's end in the next couple of weeks ;-; Don't worry tho I have a TON of projects that I have lined up, possibly including a sequel… The list is at the note at the bottom but I will take requests too! Let me know what you would like to see next in the comments!!

"Oh, Keith! How are you dear? Have you been taking care of my son?" The Queen reached one arm over to place a hand on his upper arm, smiling with teary eyes. He nodded firmly, his grip subconsciously tightening on Lance's waist as his lips turned up slightly at the corners.

 

"Always." He replied. Lance smiled, doing a bad job at hiding it as he looked down to gaze at Apollo, who was only now coming to.

 

"He looks like you, Lance." His father peaked over his mother's shoulder to get a better look at the infant as he blinked up at the prince.

 

Lance could tell his Mama was holding in a squeal as the family gathered, her hand flying up to clamp over her mouth. Krolia even looked slightly entranced by their son, watching intently as he took in the strange new people crowding around them.

 

"Apollo, this is your grandmother Melenor, and your grandmother Krolia. And you already know Auntie Allura, and-" 

 

"Auntie Pidge!"

 

Pidge cut Lance off, yelling from behind Hunk who stood talking to the soldiers.

 

He rolled his eyes, but chuckled all the same. "And Auntie Pidge. And finally, we have grandfather Alfor and...Where's..?" Lance began to look around, only now realising that someone was missing. Caught up in rush of the moment, he realised the King of Marmora wasn't present looking up at Keith who had a very serious expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed with worry, masked with a solid emotionless façade. Lance saw right through him.

 

"Mom. Where is Dad?" Keith turned to look up at his mother. She looked towards the ground.

 

"Mom?" He repeated, more urgently this time when he didn't get an answer.

 

"We don't know where he is, sweetheart." Lance stayed quiet as his mother broke the news. He felt the alpha stiffen at his side and quickly passed Apollo to his Mama with a small whine from the baby, but he quickly settled in her amrs with a stand of hair and a coo from his grandmother. He turned on his heel to face his mate, his face having turned blank. But Lance could see his eyes, swirling and afraid. His mind was racing.

 

"We got separated soon after we arrived. We haven't heard anything since." Krolia spoke, her voice lower than usual, upset. Lance had noticed it was a family trait. Keith and Krolia were both very good at masking their feelings from those who had little knowledge of them. Lance knew the both of them very well, he had learned how to read them, Keith better than Krolia, but they were quite similar, so it helped to kill two birds with one stone.

 

Keith stayed quiet for a couple of beats as Lance ran a soothing hand up and down his arm gentle, as if to ground him. "We have to find him." He spoke, trying to keep his voice strong, but only succeeding about fifty percent.

 

"We will." Lance whispered smelling the anxiety that was rolling of his alpha and leaning in to rub against his neck in an attempt to comfort him, trying to replace the sour feelings with his own scent.

 

"Guys, I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, but we need to move. More guards will be arriving soon to take on the next shift." Pidge called from the other side of the room, her eyes glued to the data pad on the wall beside the door, keeping it closed.

 

"Do we have a plan?!" Hunk cried from behind them.

 

"Um…Not really. Shiro?"

 

"I supposed now would be a good time to summon the dragons?" He suggested. He got a few baffled looks.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Pidge exclaimed, finally looking away from the data pad. "Apparently, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Shiro, Allura and I all have these special, magical bonds with our own dragons. We're all linked spiritually, and get this! We didn't know we had them until we got this weird vision when they showed up after Shiro ad Keith went to get the crystals! And before that we found Kosmo! And Keith got stabbed by this shapeshifter-" Pidge continued to explain the basics of their adventure to the King and Queens as they watched her mess with wires inside the panel beside the door.

 

Keith received a confused glance from his other as Lance continued to nuzzle and rub against him, which had helped immensely. He just nodded.

 

By the time she had finished her story/recap, the massive doors of the holding chambers had slid open, the mage slamming the panel shut and turning to face the group, clapping her hands together as if they were covered in dust.

 

"Wait a go, Pidge!" Hunk cheered from behind the royals, both his hands shot straight up in the air, his thumbs pointing towards the sky. He sniggered when all Pidge did was mirror his stance silently. 

 

"You've spoken with real dragons! That's astounding!"

 

"My son got stabbed?!" Keith nodded casually at his mother. The Queen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself. "What did I tell you?"

 

Keith seemed to shrink beside Lance. He mumbled something, not even Lance could hear.

 

"I cant hear you." She said firmly.

 

"...To not get injured by sharp things again or you would take away my blade..."

 

"And what did you do?"

 

Lance tried to hold in a giggle as Keith spoke, timid as a shrew. "...I got injured by a sharp object."

 

She pointed at him with an open palm. "You're lucky you need it right now."

 

"I was protecting, Lance!" He whined desperately.

 

"Don't talk back. You're skills are better than that, dune bug."

 

Keith opened his mouth to retort before it snapped once again, his ears drooping with a quiet whimper when his mother's eyebrow was raised, challenging him to speak back once again. That was definitely a no-go.

 

"Ok...What's our plan of action?" Krolia said before she turned serious once again.

 

"We need to find a safe place to hide Apollo." Lance shot quickly.

 

"I'll take him." Melenor answered confidently. "I can take him to the saferoom. They haven't discovered it yet."

 

"I may need your help with the crystals, your Majesty. You are far more knowledgeable in this subject than I am." Coran said.

 

She stayed quiet for a moment, eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. "Allura, if I show you what to do, can you do it?"

 

The princess nodded with little hesitation. "Ok. Once you're sure you can do it, I'll take Apollo to the saferoom."

 

"Then Allura, Coran and I can enchant the crystals while the rest of you find Lotor. Oh, and Shiro. We need your communicators."

 

"There are more in that case." Alfor informed promptly.

 

"Great, that means Shiro can go with you guys to find Prince Loturd." Lance couldn't help but chuckle at the silly insult.

 

“What about the dragons?” Hunk questioned.

 

“We can call them if we need them.” Shiro responded.

 

“Ok, so it’s set. Allura, Coran and Pidge will enchant the crystals once Allura knows what to do, and the rest of us will find Lotor while Melenor takes Apollo to the safe room.”

 

“I’ll try and contact the Blade. They can help defeat the Prince’s forces. And also locate my husband.” Krolia versed.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Keith piped up.

 

“Keith...” Lance seemed to deflate slightly, gripping at his husband’s arms as if to anchor him to the spot, latch them together.

 

The Galran caught on and winced at Lance’s expression. “I won’t be gone for long. I have my Mom, with me, there’s nothing to worry about.” He pressed a quick, bit grounding kiss to his temple and cupped the side of his face.

 

Lance couldn’t help but lean up to bump their foreheads together, seeking more of the closeness. The bond between them was still sensitive and vibrant, and being apart didn’t feel right. It was actually extremely uncomfortable.

 

“I need to find my Dad.” He whispered when Lance whimpered slightly, stepping closer so their chests were pressed together.

 

“I know. I just don’t want to leave your side.” He breathes back.

 

“It won’t be long." The prince repeated. 

 

Lance closed his eyes for a moment before they reopened with a new fire burning in those ocean waves trapped inside them. "Be safe."

 

"And you, my love." 

 

* * *

 

With their plans set, they began move out.

 

Both Keith and Lance huddled around Apollo tightly as they plastered his head and face in kisses and smothered him with words of love. Melenor was the one who had to pry them off the confused child before Lance started crying.

 

Once Allura was filled in on the magic she had to help Pidge preform, the Queen would quickly be helped down into the tunnels, where she could safely watched over Apollo and the different groups at the same time. The saferoom was a room Lance had been to countless times, due to drills and safety protocols.

 

The room was under the castle, hidden from anyone unless they knew it was there, close to impossible to find, which was one of the reasons they ran those drills so many times, three to four times a week. The started with the same fake alarm going off in the castle, signalling them to start making their way to the underground bunker. When he was younger, his father or mother, or even a guard or two would have escorted him there until he was old enough and knew the way from nearly every room in the castle.

 

The room itself was lined with thick malleable metal walls, the same metal that made up the frame of the castle. It was the strongest metal this side of Hernim. One of the walls were fitted with holographic screens, cameras, showing almost every nook and cranny the castle had to offer, not leaving a single space blank with the small hidden devices' ability to rotate. Not to mention the ration supply that was refreshed once a week.

 

The thought of food made his stomach rumble impatiently. He was only now realising how long it had been since he'd eaten. It had been hours since Apollo had nursed. Worry struck through him like a spear. It only grew more painful when he heard his kit beginning to squeal.

 

"Wait! Mama! I need him back!" He quickly rushed to her side before she could drop down into the tunnels. 

 

 Keith watched on as Lance all but sprinted to his mother, only to long to follow him. Lance quickly took back the crying child, bouncing him slightly as he hushed and cooed. When he met Keith's eye, he jerked his head, beckoning him over. He was on top of them in seconds.

 

"What is it? Why is he crying?" Keith began his usual 'protective alpha look over' only for Lance to stop him. 

 

"He's hungry. I need your help." He explained quietly.

 

"What do you want me to do?" 

 

"Care to assist me out of my clothing?" Keith choked on his own spit.

 

"You really shouldn't say that while holding our son." He rasped, as Lance turned around, unzipping the prince's tunic.

 

He was quick to work, holding the baby's head close to his bare chest, guiding to his target until he eventually latched on, causing Lance to gasp at his ferocity. His sobbing died almost immediately as he began to suckle, hiccupping as he looked up at his Papa with teary eyes and wet cheeks. Lance couldn't help up chuckle.

 

Keith used his body as a shield to cover Lance, despite not really needing to.

 

"Someone's hungry." Lance muttered with an amused tone, brushing back the small amount of hair that curled on his forehead. "Slow down, you'll make yourself sick, baby."

 

"Keith, we're moving out. If anything goes wrong, use this. Me, Shiro and Queen Melenor all have one. Queen Krolia has yours." Pidge called over to them with a wave, following Allura and Coran as they exited the room. He nodded with his own gesture, Allura seemed to have grabbed one of the store's double sided batons, charged up with electricity if you press the right button, able it work as two separate weapons or one large powerful headless spear. Like a taser in the shape of a pole. Stick taser.

 

Soon, Apollo finished, forcing Lance to hand his pup back to his mother carefully, his throat burning as he watched her disappear under the same trap door they had entered with, sleepy Apollo in her hold, sending them one finally wave, with a matching smile and 'good luck'.

 

"Lance. Listen to me. You stay with Shiro and your father and Hunk and you don't put yourself in danger. Understand?"

 

He was surprised with how firm Keith's tone was, mirroring his grip on his arms as he was turned around to face his husband. All he could do was nod, slightly shocked, but not scared.

 

"With words, sweetheart."

 

"Y-Yeah. Yes, I understand. But, that goes for you too, ok? You need to keep yourself safe." Lance felt close to pleading with his alpha. He knew how sturdy Keith was, how brave and strong he was, but he also knew how reckless he could be.

 

"I will. But you have to promise to use this as soon as you need help and I'll be there before they can catch a proper glimpse at you." Then he was pushing the small communicator, about the size of a ticker, into his hand, wrapping his around Lance's smaller ones.

 

"Let's make a deal." Lance said, looking up at him, a small confident grin growing on his face, like they were teenagers again and Lance was suggesting they do something risky. "We both make a promise. To stay safe, yes, but most importantly, to come back to each other. And once we do, we can rebuild our home, and raise the beautiful baby boy that the the universe has gifted us with. Deal?" He held out his pinky finger.

 

Keith mimicked his grin, leaning down to once again bump their foreheads together lovingly. "Deal. But I also get to spend all night to make sweet, sweet love to you. Show you how much I adore you, take my time apricating every inch of your body and soul." He whispered in the most tender voice, the one Lance hears when they are tangled together and too out of it, with his head clouded with after shocks of delight and his body coated in warmth, radiating from Keith's as his fingers work through his hair, all while he's being treated with words of praise and sweet nothings, sending him drifting off to a restful sleep with a sense of security.

 

Keith, would raise up on his elbow as he did this, resting his head on his hand as he gazed down at Lance's sleepy form, acting almost as a wall for his mate as they hid under the covers in the dark room, safe and hidden, like their own little cave. It was Lance's favourite place to be.

 

Their pinky fingers wrapped around each other, like vines wrapping around one another.

 

"I look forward to it." He all but sang back. As if setting the deal in stone, their lips met, soft and gentle, real. They held each other close, the alpha's arms locked around the Altean, only longing for more closeness as their affection poured into each other through their newly restored bond. When they pulled away, which felt almost physically painful, leaving Lance  with an empty gap in his chest.

 

"I love you, Gorteh."

 

"More than anything."

 

With that, he was gone. Leaving Lance alone with his father and his friends. He will his hands not to shake as he balled them into fists, watching Keith and Krolia rush out the door.

 

"Now." He turned to face them with a new ferocity, his stance tall and strong. "Let go show this _brat_ of a prince who he's dealing with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ ITS KIND OF IMPORTANT* 
> 
> I have a list of works that I would like to write down below:
> 
> 1\. An AU were Keith and Lance are kidnapped and turned into shapeshifting robotic wolves...its better than it sounds ok just look up 'Good Hunting' -(Love, Death and Robots.)
> 
> 2\. Werewolf Klance AU (Lance could be either were or mer, ur choice :)
> 
> 3\. Klance honeymoon on an old planet that Krolia suggests, but it actually turns out to be basically couples hunger games.
> 
> 4\. Or, a magic AU with a cursed/evil school (Kind of like Harry Potter, but not. and with klance, obviously)
> 
> 5\. And or course a sequel to Some Journeys Are Worth Taking
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS! I know some of them are general AUs, but i would appreciate it if u didn't take my ones. COMMENT WHICH ONE YOU'D LIKE TO READ IF YOU'RE INTERESTED <3<3<3 Thank you :3


	26. We Meet Again, Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lotor is a psychopath. He's cold and . And I will die before a kneel to such a heartless snake." Keith spat, snarling out his words through gritted teeth.
> 
> The soldier took a step back, reaching down to grab for his small pistol. He pointed it right at Keith's head. Lance's eyes went wide with horror.
> 
> "Death it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, once again, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to standard or there are a lot of errors, but I am really run down and have been quite busy lately, but hopefully I will get better soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inktober should give me a chance to relax and chill and have some fun with art (u can find it on my Instagram under the username of eimear_greene :)) lmao self promo...Enjoy!!

Their steps echoed through the halls of the castle as they ran. Quick and quiet.

 

They would group together or separate out in a single line like a snake, the Altean Prince leading the way at the head of the metaphorical reptile.

 

They were on their way to the bridge. Queen Melenor had tuned in on the communicators and informed them that he was located there once she made it to the safe room, warning them of where guards were situated, but more importantly, where the ‘Emperor’ was located.

 

Lance did his very best to ignore the pounding in his head, the throbbing in his chest that was pulsing through his veins, making his limbs feel boneless and numb.

 

His feet hit the ground, almost completely silent against the polished tiles and thin rugs that lined the long corridors, his breath heavy in his ears and blocking up his throat.

 

He wanted to stop, dead in his tracks, when the bridge doors came into view, two armed guards stood on either side of the door, staring straight ahead like big, brainless metal statues.

 

“How do we get in with out being spotted?”

 

“We could-“

 

“Get off me!” A terrifyingly familiar voice rang through the halls, filled with anger.

 

Lance felt his heart plummet, sinking into his stomach, acid burning at it like a piece of chewed up meat.

 

That was Keith.

 

It was thanks to every single brain cell he owned that he didn't scream for his mate right at that moment. That his feet did surge forward on their own. The hundreds of questions and queries rushing in and out of his head all at the same time didn't help with his concentration as two large hands pulled him back into the shadows around the corner.

 

All he could do was let himself be helplessly dragged as he watched, still in shock and with panic still spiked in his chest,  all while Keith was yanked into view. 

 

The soldiers were taller than him, most likely due to the fact that Keith wasn't even standing, struggling and thrashing against their hold on his upper arms. Like robots, they silently and forcefully pulled him down the hall as he continued to kick out. 

 

Lance didn't see what happened exactly, but he did see the way one of the soldiers pulled his hand away from Keith with a scream of pain and frustration. The Galran prince dropped to    the ground on one side, continuing to struggle and pull his arm away, but he couldn't manage to free himself before the two guards at the bridge door were rushing over to see what all the commotion was.

 

"Now could be our chance!" He heard Hunk whisper urgently behind him, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the scene round the corner. 

 

Keith was now pinned to the ground, his face crushed against the ground by the guard he had clearly bitten, his hand bloody, running down his armour through his under suit and dripping onto Keith's face. It made Lance want to cry, both out of anger and upset to see his husband treated with such careless violence and cruelty.

 

"Listen here, you little brat!" The guard growled loudly at him, shoving his head impossibly further into the ground, his fist pulling harshly at the prince's hair. "You are nothing now. Emperor Lotor is the rightful ruler of this kingdom and will marry it's Princess. You can come easily, obey and live under the Emperor's command with your filthy little mate, or, you can face death. Which will it be, mutt?" 

 

The low growl rumbling off his alpha didn't miss Lance's ears as the guard spoke down to him. It sent a shiver down him spine hearing the dominating sound.

 

"Lotor is a psychopath. He's cold and . And I will die before a kneel to such a heartless snake." Keith spat, snarling out his words through gritted teeth.

 

The soldier took a step back, reaching down to grab for his small pistol. He pointed it right at Keith's head. Lance's eyes went wide with horror.

 

"Death it is." Before he knew what he was doing, Lance was running. He was charming as fast as he could, with as much power as he could, all the fear and hurt and nauseating anxiety combined to make him over flow him emotion, to push him over the edge and make him fearless. He wasn't scared or worried, no, he was angry. Furious, actually. That these low life, brainless soldiers thought they had the right to treat his mate like that.  And that's why he was planting his fist in the guards jaw without thinking twice. 

 

He was a fire, a great big blazing fire that couldn't be put out. He wouldn't let them put him out.

 

"Lance, get back!" Keith called for him desperately, beginning to thrash and struggle once again on the floor.

 

The soldier fell to the ground with a grunt, the others watching on in shock. That was, before they went for their pistols too. Little did they know, this prince had a little trick up his sleeve. One that could make him quiet big, actually.

 

"Lance!"

 

An arrow was shot from behind him, planting itself snugly into the second guard's shoulder. He smirked down on the men as they began to clamber into a weak fighting stance, reaching for weapons and communicators. Unfortunately for them, they were painfully outnumbered, with only two men with full HP.

 

Lance had used his ability to grow, nearly a head taller than all of them. With solider three assisting soldier two with his 'arrow in shoulder' problem, that left Keith with one hold, and that was definitely not going to work out for the guard, now was it?

 

Hunk, Shiro and his father came running round the corner, everything jumping into action at once.

 

Keith flipped the guard on top of him over with a snarl ripped from his chest, making quick work of the man's consciousness. As Lance helpedKeith up off the man, Shiro and Alfor took on their own soldiers, Hunk a few yards away, firing arrows as support.

 

All four uniformed Galrans were motionless on the floor in a matter of minutes. And without that much commotion, thankfully.

 

"Gorteh, what did they do? How did you get caught? Are you hurt? Where's Krolia?" Lance began to fret against his will, shrinking down to his normal size once again as he ran his hands all over his husband's face, brushing his hair out of his eyes as Keith let out a weak chuckle.

 

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He took both of Lance's hands, pulling off his cheeks. "They spotted me while we were on our way to the castle's communicator. I told her to run and get into the communicating room before she was seen too. She managed to slip in while I was distracting them."

 

"I wouldn't call getting beat up a distraction!" Lance retorted, only for his father to shush him quietly.

 

"Lotor is inside. We must be quiet."

 

"Pidge, how's the enchanting going?" Keith spoke quietly but firmly into the small communicator in his hand. There was a beat, a small beep, and then a reply.

 

"Pretty good. We haven't encountered any guards so far, and Allura is a lot better at this than we originally thought. We're almost done. Once the magic is complete, I'm gonna call Felrine and tell her to come to the window of the library with the other dragons. Then they can drop them around the perimeter of the castle, and that should be enough to draw the power from their tech so we can make our move. These things are pretty incredible if you think about it. The structure of the crystal, along with the balance of herbs with the magic is really-"

 

"Nerd stuff later, Pidge. Battle stuff now."

 

"Right, sorry."

 

“Lotor is inside. Should wego inside or..?” Hunk questioned, unsure.

 

“Maybe we should wait for the others?” Lance suggested at Keith’s side.

 

Alfor thought for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Melenor, where is the Queen?”

 

After a beep, there was a response. “She is making her way to you from the west wing.”

 

“Ok. And the others won’t be hear for a while. That means they can back us up if anything goes wrong. If we can get in and distracted Lotor long enough for the dragons to place the crystals without him know, that’ll leave him with no power and we can launch our attack.”

 

"Ok.  But, Keith, in all seriousness, are you alright?" Shiro gestured to the prince as he winced discreetly, hiding it with by clearing his throat.

 

"I'm ok, might just bruise a little." It was Lance's turn to wince and whine as he reach up to cup his loves face tenderly.

 

"Shiro! What happened?" Krolia suddenly appeared behind the two, making them jump in surprise.

 

"We got caught in a little tussle, but everyone's fine." He informed. "We just need to wait for Pidge signal before we go in."

 

She nodded in understanding. "Is everyone armed?" She received a few other nods. "Did you strip the guards of their weapons?" They stayed silent, looking between each other expectantly. She sighed. "Grab their pistols."

 

Lance was first there, grabbing two of the small weapons, tucking them away for himself. Sure, taser stick was cool and all, but he still needed a little more comfort.

 

While the guards were looted, Pidge's voice sounded over their small communicators in union. "Guys we need you to move, now."

 

"Rodger that, Pidge. We're entering the bridge now." Shiro spoke over the device in his hand. His eyes scanned over each member, receiving multiply quick nods before turning to the King. He turned, and lead their stalk to towards the bridge doors.

 

Lance didn't think as he carefully slipped his hand into Keith's. It was second nature at this point. If he was nervous, or scared, or trembling, or just completely out of it. His hand was cased or tangled with his hand. He felt like an ant, small and weak in front of the metal doors towering over him, but with a gentle squeeze, he was made so much bigger. His body over come with what he can only describe as security, his chest flooded with safety, despite their current situation.

 

Keith was always there, keeping his head above the surface of the waters of life. Just like when they were happily tripping over each other down the isle, just like when they showed one another the most vulnerable part of each other, helping each other to flourish and bloom. When the nights were long and bullying, the moons and stars hidden by the heavy clouds of stress and doubt, he was there. When Lance was in agony, breaking his hand as he delivered their kit into the world, he was right there, keeping him steady. Keeping him whole.

 

And that wasn't going to change now.

 

The doors to the bridge, heavy and solid, were swung open with a forceful push.

 

And there he was. Gazing down at them with a cool, calm look, as if the rightful owners of the castle he was currently holding under siege didn't just burst through the door. The mask over his eyes sent a shiver down Lance's spine.

 

He looked a lot different from the small boy Lance had once played with. This was a man, a leader, a dictator, tall and fit, strong and proud. Long white hair cascading down his back like a water fall, his once round, curious eyes now sharp and impossible to read, icy and dead. It made Lance want t slip in behind his alpha, but he resisted the urge and stood up straighter. He still needed to hear his voice.

 

There were four women with him, his generals. One was extremely thin, with a reddy-pink complexion, a long colourful tail extended out of the back of her head like hair. At her left stood a much taller, beefier woman, light blue and purples painting her skin as well as the large fluffy ears that framed the sides of her head, her eyes two different colours, most likely due to the scar that ran down one of them.

 

One his other side, stood another thin woman, skin as blue as a corpse, her hair dark navy and slicked by to her head, cut up very short. On her right stood a reptile looking lady, a muscle ridden tail curled at her feet, grey skin mapping her eyeless face, shaded by a hood. But what caught Lance's attention was the evil looking feline that was perched on her shoulder, watching them like predator watched prey. Hunting.

 

"Lotor!" The King of Altea made himself known, his voice loud and booming through the room with shocking force. "I believe you have misplaced yourself."

 

The prince all but smirked, his lips quirking up at the corners. His generals stood guard, ready to pounce at any moment. 

 

"It's about time we spoke again, don't you think?" His voice was just as smooth and icy as he looked. Like chocolate melted and sweet, but poisoned with acid. "Why don't we talk like adults, and then maybe no one will get hurt."

 

"Lotor, stand down. Remove yourself from the kingdom and you wont have to face any charges, just as long as you don't return." Krolia was quick to get to the point, snapping at the prince.

 

"Now is that any way to speak to your nephew?" He mused.

 

"You are no nephew of mine." She growled lowly, her glare able to slice through stone and burn through any metal.

 

"And what about you, my cousin? No wedding invite? Congratulations on such a pleasant catch, I must say." Keith openly snarled, not justifying his words with words. He continued. "And look at how you've both grown. You have turned into men...well, at least one of you have." He began to move closer, slowly stalking like a tiger hidden in the trees, purring his words. "I don't really know what you are, I must confess. I male, able to bare children. Really it is a fascinating concept. Maybe you should take a visit to my chambers and show me exactly how you work, hmm?" He was only a couple of feet close enough, his spying eyes boring into Lance, making his face go hot.

 

Keith was about to lash out, stepping in front of Lance with a threatening warning growl, but Lance spoke up. "Your close enough, Lotor. I'm sure your smart enough to pick up a book and read about the dynamics of both your parents' species, half breed or not. Or will you get your generals to do it for you? They look much more capable."

 

Lotor let out a small chuckle. "I have missed your wit, my prince. But I knew it would get you hurt someday." He turned, his back to them as he made his way back up to the platform in the centre of the room. "If we can't speak like adults, I suppose there is only one thing left to do..."

 

Lance's hand itched over his weapon, Keith lowering his stance in front of him.

 

"Narti, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, if you will please."

 

And so it began as the four generals surged towards them, the castle shook violently. This was going to be an interesting day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know which work/project you'd like to see next if you haven't already :) Also, im sorry if it was shitty, but I'm tired. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my art on my Instagram (AKA my attempt at Inktober) Username: eimear_greene :) im sorry


	27. The End Of A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance smirked, bowing as a curtsy, his hand held out.
> 
> “Shall we help restrain Prince Lotor’s generals and then arrest him while all the power of his machines is drained, my love?”
> 
> Keith gave a chuckle, taking his hand with grace and bowing his head just as Lance had. “We shall, beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, welcoming to the end of the book. Thank u for all the love throughout the entire thing, and I'm excited to write more projects for u guys. I loved writting this and I'm so sad that it's ending, but there could be a sequel and i have lots more projects to keep the journey going :D <3<3
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO READ NEXT THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!

Before Lance could even register what had even happened, he was forcefully shoved back. He gasped as he stumbled back, tripping over his feet and landing straight on his ass with a loud undignified yelp.

 

Keith had jumped in front of him and pushed him back in the process with a little more force than he intended, blocking the oncoming attack from the general Lance could only guess was 'Ezor'.

 

From the ground, still slightly dazed, Lance watched as Keith clashed with the vibrant girl, blades screeching painfully as they pushed against one another harshly.  He scuttled back quickly,  turning to watch as Shiro and Hunk teamed up on Zethrid, Krolia taking on the lizard woman with the cat and his father got left with Acxa.

 

When Lance's brain finally came to, he grabbed the baton hooked on his side and charged it up all while jabbing it forward with all his might and through Keith's legs, lodging it into Ezor's leg.

 

She gave a cry of shock and pain, her face contorting into that of one in a great deal of discomfort. Keith took this as an advantage, circling their blades, dislodging them and sending her’s flying from her grip, the sharp, delicate sound of metal clanking to the ground ringing through the room.

 

Lance was quick to move back, finally getting to his feet, watching as Keith did something skilful with his hands- hehe Lance knew just how well those hands worked- and used his foot to send her crashing to the ground, face down with one of her arms held securely behind her back as she struggled.

 

“Lance, grab the cuffs!” Keith ordered, pushing as much weight on the general as he could. Lance scrambled to obey, grabbing the pair of cuffs from her side and helping Keith as he dragged her to the side of the room and clicked the restraints around her wrists, ultimately keeping her locked around a nearby pole, kept there for decoration.

 

Everyone else was too caught up in their own quarrels to notice. Lotor has his back to them, his attention focused in on the hologram in front of him. The main control unit. The one that controlled basically the entire castle.

 

He could do anything he wanted. He could declare war on a nearby planet and potentially ruin on of Altea’s greatest alliances. Pidge really needed to hurry before he did something that couldn’t be undone.

 

“Narti, I could use a-!” Ezor began to call for her friend, only to get an elbow in her nose, knocking her unconscious.

 

“Keith! You didn’t have to do that!” Lance scolded, shocked, whacking his husband’s arm as punishment.

 

“It was either that, or her escaping later. Ezor is flexible.”

 

“Wait...you know these people?”

 

“Barely. But I know how they fight.” He answered, scanning the fight, securing the grip on his blade. Shiro seemed to be gradually struggling.

 

Lance smirked, bowing as a curtsy, his hand held out.

 

“Shall we help restrain Prince Lotor’s generals and then arrest him while all the power of his machines is drained, my love?”

 

Keith gave a chuckle, taking his hand with grace and bowing his head just as Lance had. “We shall, beloved.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Got 'em?" 

 

"Thankfully. We won't be interrupted anytime soon."

 

"Good. Now let's get started, the team need our help." Pidge cracked her knuckles and tilted her head side to side while she rolled her shoulders. "Ready, Allura?"

 

"Yes."

 

They were in the library, positioned on either side of three somewhat large crystals, taller than Pidge anyway. They were small in comparison to the castle, but the amount of power in one mineral was extraordinary.

 

Both girls took a deep breath. The dragons had perched themselves on the balcony, hidden from view, and to their benefit, no fighter pilots had been launched just yet. 

 

Then the room began to glow, faint but still bright enough to light up their bodies and any nearby book cases. It was beautiful, the colours growing brighter, stronger, vibrant shades of blue and purple and pink flooding the room until it was blinding, Coran shielding his eyes, energy bouncing off the old novels and dictionaries of different languages, humming silently inside each chest and vibrating in their lungs until in died down, fast than it had grown.

 

Breathing slightly heavier and blinking their eyes back open, Pidge and Allura admired their work, noticing how the glow didn't die completely, the magic sticking to the jagged points and smooth straights of the crystals like the cold.

 

"There." Allura broke the silence, beginning to circle the large ores, still catching her breath. "Now all we need to do is plant them on the north, east and west of the castle. The other two can go near the south west were the hanger is, that way " 

 

"That was a big spell, Princess. Be careful not to strain yourself." Coran warned gently. "How are you feeling?" He gestured to Pidge, who looked as if she had just run two marathons with cement shoes on. 

 

She held up a thumb with a sigh, finally seeming to calm down from her mini asthma attack. "I'm...good."

 

"Saphriria, are you ready?" Allura, despite all the effort she had used, still sounded polite  and fresh with her dragon. 

 

"I'll inform the others." Pidge told her, already bringing the small communicator to her lips.

 

The pink queen was just as elegant as she stepped into the room, followed by Limrig, Cavious and Varcian each taking their own crystal before soring out of the library doors and into the air. Felrine, which had been mounted by Pidge with less grace than she would like to admit, followed suite, guiding Varcian and Limrig, while Allura took Saphiria, Cavious and Aquina, who had been so kind as to let Coran come along for the ride, instead of just leaving him stranded in the library.

 

The dragons were quick, cutting through the air in a loose formation, speeding by the most hidden spots before dropping the crystals at the designated destinations. Once on the ground, the crystals began to glow , just as bright as in the library, draining the power out of the castle, even through the thick metal walls.

 

Once every crystal had been placed and was at work milking the energy from all of Lotor's weapons and destructive machinery, they joined into a tight flock, circling the top of the castle while Pidge and Allura yelled to each other over the sound of the wind rushing past their ears.

 

They quickly decided on regrouping before they would bust into the bridge to help the rest of the team kick some Lotor ass.

 

They landed within the next twenty doebashes, slipping back into the library before making a run for the bridge.

 

Running through the castle, the dragons following hot of their tails, they made sure to avoid any guards, not that it was a problem when they did, as they were knocked cold before they could say 'good evening...wait what-!'.

 

They made it to their goal in record time, seeing that the team had already dealt with the security, if the four men on the floor had anything to say about it.

 

They walked into a fight, the rest of the group already having began the battle. 

 

"Pidge! Allura, Coran!" Limrig!" Hunk called from across the room, before Acxa jumped from his hold, turning to kick up in the direction of his face.

 

"Lotor! End this! I know you, and this isn't what you want. Conflict doesn't belong with you." Allura called to the prince, making her way closer to him.

 

He had his back to her, and the rest of the fight for that matter, which was quickly coming to a screeching halt with the presence of the large winged beasts that had just entered the battle.

 

The blue protective case of glass had been activated as he continued to look at whatever was on that holoscreen.

 

"I've been told what I do and do not want my entire live, Princess." He answered simply, the glass ring rotating and sliding back until it was completely gone.

 

Allura stayed silent, feeling more coming.

 

"And now I've decided to make my own choices."

 

She took the chance and jabbed in before he could say anything else. "But this doesn't have to be one of those choices."

 

The room had fallen silent, all eyes on the two as they spoke, the conflict stilled.

 

"I'm afraid it does. See, taking over this kingdom has been a dream of mine. Since I was a boy, I have only had one goal, and that was to wed you, Princess. To become yours and spend my days ruling over the land I was promised just as my father had with his with the most exquisite being on Altea." He turned to face her now, met with an expression of determination.

 

"I have known this for quite some time. You confessed to me when we were only children. I didn't know you still felt that way."

 

"Of course. You rejected me then, Allura. So, what do you have to say now? I can give you anything you wanted. Grant whatever wish you could ever hope for." He took a few steps closer to her, but she held strong and stood tall.

 

"Then release my people. Send back any guard or ship or weapon you brought and leave the kingdom as soon as you can." Allura suddenly snapped, spiting her words out at the prince with a silky venom.

 

"Oh, but I did this for us. All the raids and all the death that had been brought upon innocent people was so I could get to you, my jewel. Are you truly that heartless that you would let all those citizens die without a reason?" He reached out, going to touch her face, but she grabbed his wrist and squeezed with a crushing force.

 

"I didn't ask you to do any of that. All of those people were murdered on your account and you have all the power you wanted to stop it. I will never marry you, Lotor. Not if you were the last person on Altea. You are nothing like Zarkon." 

 

Lotor seemed to loose it at that moment, snatching his hand away with fury burning in his pale yellow eyes.

 

He slammed his hand down onto the control panel, only for it to beep in error. He tried again. And again with a frustrated growl.

 

Pidge laughed behind him as he whipped round to face the group.

 

His generals were painfully outnumbered, backed up into a corner by multiple large reptiles and a handful of pistols pointed their way. The mage watched on, throwing her arm straight up in the air, a rude gesture involving her middle finger thrown his direction.

 

"Whatcha gonna do now, Loturd?! Sit on it, and spin!"

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor was successfully arrested, along with his four generals. They were escorted by the Blade of Marmora to a highly secured prison on the plant Gilram shortly after.

 

That just left the castle. Progress was slow, but soon people were getting back on their feet. Houses were rebuilt with the help of Marmora and nearby towns and villages, and the kingdom began to look a lot more like home.

 

Despite the trouble and the pain, the entire experience actually brought people together. The king grew to something twice it's original size, with countless new races working together to built a community anyone was welcome to join. Even the dragons helped out, and warmed up to meeting new people after years of fearing them.

 

Úna actually ended up owning a stall at the market, and became one of the most popular pillow and blanket seller in the town. The huli jing that had healed Keith, her name being Lumara, moved to the kingdom and escaped the hot springs, ultimately, becoming one of the castle's top knights. Lance was over the moon when he spoke with each of them and invited them into the castle were they spent the day absolutely entranced by Apollo, Úna more so than Lumara. 

 

But, with conflict, comes hurt. Keith and Krolia got cut the deepest. Unfortunately, the King of Marmora passed only a couple of weeks after the kingdom was freed of Lotor's rein. During their capture, his injuries had gotten badly infected and didn't heal. The doctor had told them there was no current cure for the state of the infection and that there was only a matter of time left before he passed.

 

They spent most days together, savoring the time they had left. He met Apollo, showered him in as much love as he could give. They went to their old spot, the hidden pond and spend the day there, inviting Lance and Apollo to come along. He took a liking to Kosmo and the wolf was surprisingly fond of him, always excited when he was in the room and adoring his praise and soft pets and rubs. When he did pass, colours lit up the sky in his honor, and the day was spend celebrating the life of such a wonderful and worthy king.

 

Krolia took on the role of ruling Marmora single-handedly, only passing down the thrown when Keith was ready to rule the kingdom.

 

So, the team sat in their spot in the meadow, the same spot the had sat in before the huge mess had even begun, fruit and bread shared between them as they lounged on soft, green grass.

 

"What time is it?" Hunk groaned from his spot on the ground, his voice muffled as he lay face down.

 

"I don't know, let me just read the sun real quick-" Pidge pretended to check her wrist before tilting her head up to look at the sky while using her hand as a visor.

 

"Why don't you ask, Allura? That engagement ring can probably tell the time, too." Lance retorted, not looking up from Apollo, who was seated in Keith's lap, happily reaching for the purple lion in his father's hand with a giggle.

 

"Har, har." Hunk waved them off as Allura chuckled, gazing fondly at the ring on her finger that Shiro had gifted to her after asking for the King's blessing.

 

"Why do you need to know, Hunk?" Keith questioned, ripping her eyes off his pup to look at the archer.

 

"I'm going to dinner with Shay's family tonight. I need to look my best." Pidge opened her mouth to tease but she couldn't get the words out in time before Hunk's hand shot up. "And, no, she is not my girlfriend...yet."

 

Hoots and whistles went round the group as Hunk waved them off. "Nice one, Hunk. Invite me to your wedding. You're going to need a good DJ."

 

"Sure thing, Pidge."

 

"The dragons could wear little bow ties!" 

 

"No."

 

"And Kosmo would be the flower girl...boy."

 

"No."

 

"And Apollo could be best friends with your kids!"

 

"We're not even dating yet. Calm down."

 

Keith just shook his head with a sigh. "I love you, guys."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE U OHMYGOD NAW IM GONNE CRY I DONT WANT IT TO END Options and requests for the next project are still open, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U WANT TO READ NEXT AND I WILL SEE WHICH IS MOST RECOMMENDED or just write my fav lmao :) 
> 
> thanks for reading anyway <3


End file.
